Winning Her Heart
by MadameRozaBelikova
Summary: Rose is a Princess trying to escape an arranged marriage. She runs away to Chicago to start a new life seeking refuge with her American Pen-Pal Lissa. Enter Dimitri Belikov, Prince in disquise. Can he win her heart before his identity is exposed?
1. Chapter 1: A Unique Arrangement

**Chapter 1: A Unique Arrangement**

**Disclaimer: This work is purely fanfiction and for entertainment value only. No copyright infringement is intended. Everything is property of the wonderful mind of Ms. Richelle Mead. Thank you to her for letting her biggest fans play with her characters. **

**So here is my new story. It is all human and DimitriXRose. It is set in my hometown of Chicago. Shout outs to all my fellow Chicagoans. I figured I was tired of researching places I've never been and decided to write about what I know. I also know that royalty no longer exists in Turkey, Russia and a lot of other places, but let's pretend for one minute that this is make believe and go with it shall we? Thanks so much in advance for giving my story a shot. I hope you enjoy it! **

DPOV

"Are you sure it has to be done this way?" I was sitting in the throne room of the Turkish King, Ibrahim Mazur. I myself Prince Dimitri Alexandr Belikov of Russia was not quite sure what he was asking me to do.

"If I know my daughter, she's going to run at the first sign of an arranged marriage," he replied sagely stroking his graying beard.

"Let her meet me. I'm sure I can win her heart over without the trickery you're suggesting," I reasoned. The thought of what he was asking me to do was extremely unorthodox and slightly insane in my opinion. Plus, I was a pretty good catch. Most girls would jump at the chance to be by blushing bride to be. I wasn't being arrogant. These were just the facts. I had graduated top of my class from the best university in Russia. I was an accomplished equestrian, huntsman and excelled at many sports. I was a black belt in martial arts and was one of the most elligible royals in this part of the world. I'd never met a girl who hadn't fallen head over heels in love with me or at least with my title and wealth.

He shook his head. "You don't know my Rosemarie the way I do. She enjoys her free will and to have it taken from her is her greatest fear. I already tried having her choose a suitor from a list of eligible nobleman thinking that by giving her a choice she'd concede, but even that proved to agitate her."

"How so?" I asked wondering how on earth he was unable to handle one seemingly unruly teenage girl. It seemed a simple task. Force her to submit to his will. He was the King and her father wasn't he? After all that is the way things were done in royal families. It was harsh and sometimes cruel, but it was the sacrifice one paid for being born into such circumstances. It seemed boorish and outdated to those outside the royal circle, but to us it was the way things were done. It had been for centuries past and would be for many to come. Arranged marriages were fairly common especially for women. My mother had been pushing me to find a bride and had threatened to arrange something for me if I didn't take an interest in someone soon. That is one of the main reasons I was even entertaining the thought of taking on this crazy mission.

"Let's just say that she played nice until they arrived and at the end of the day not one of them was willing to take on the challenge of becoming her husband," he admitted.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Even with monetary incentive?" I questioned skeptically. Most noblemen would jump at the chance to climb the ladder by marrying a princess, the Mazur princess no less. She was highly coveted amongst all royalty as an alignment with King Ibrahim Mazur would be the most lucrative of all arrangements. The only reason I hadn't considered her for my Queen was the fact that she had not been of age until recently and I enjoyed having my freedom.

He shook his head. "My daughter can be very persuasive when she wants something or rather when she doesn't want something. She is very headstrong for a young woman as well and I'm afraid that she intimidates some people." I stifled a laugh as it was entirely rude to laugh in the presence of a king when he was not laughing with you. What could possibly be intimidating about a teenage girl? I hadn't actually seen a photograph of her, but I heard she was quite a beauty.

"Anyways, it would do you no good to meet her. Even with your plethora of accomplishments, your high place in the monarchy, all the wealth and prestige that would come with being your wife and your handsome good looks to boot, she would not accept you."

"Why is that?" I asked slightly bored with the direction of this conversation.

"She refuses to be "sold to the highest bidder" I believe that is how she put it. She wishes to marry for love lest she end up old and alone like myself," he said chuckling.

I raised my eyebrow. It was highly uncommon for royals to marry for love. There was almost always an underlying agreement, monitary gain or business appropriation. I myself had once wished to marry for love, but I was young and naïve and realized that it wasn't an option for me.

"My wife was somewhat of a rebel and did not care for anyone telling her what to do. She did as her father requested and agreed to be my bride, but she was never happy. She was treated for depression and anxiety for most of her life and tragically ended up taking her own life when Rosemarie was five," he said his voice taking on a melancholic tone.

"I am telling you this in confidence. Her death was officially considered an adverse reaction to medication as not to cause an uproar in the press. Perhaps I am doing all of this to prevent my daughter from suffering a similar fate."

I nodded in understanding knowing full well how dirty little secrets were covered up on a daily basis in our world. A suicide was hardly the worst thing I'd heard, but it would have been a scandal no less.

"Why should I go for this deal? If she's such a headstrong stubborn woman, what sort of asset will she be to my kingdom? I am looking for a compliant bride who will stand by me and my decisons and know her place in the palace." Truth was she sounded like just the challenge I was looking for, but I didn't want to show my hand too quickly. I was one year away from twenty-five, the year in which I was to take the crown and I needed to find a suitable bride and marry her before then.

Although there were many suitable choices including Princess Natasha Ozera who would jump at the chance to be my Queen, I was not quite ready to settle on any of them just yet. They were all nice in their own ways and some of them were even quite beautiful, but they all shared the same stuck up haughty royal attitude that I just couldn't stand.

"I assure you that despite what you may have heard and or will hear, my daughter has many qualities a young man like yourself will want in a partner. She is intelligent, fluent in Turkish, Russian and English. She's fiercly loyal to those she considers worthy. She loves with all her heart and she is quite lovely to look at. That combined with the generous dowry I will provide you with and the prosperity our alliance will bring your Kindgom should be enough to entice you to at least try to win her over."

He handed me documents that did indeed intrigue me. The most intriguing part though was not the dowry. It was a photograph of his daughter.

She was absolutely breathtaking having just reached her eighteenth birthday. Her long dark hair tumbled down her back in soft waves while her brilliant chocolate brown eyes sparkled michiviously back at me from the photo. The thing that captivated me the most though, was her beautiful, genuine smile.

"I accept your challenge," I told him. The more I thought about the impossible task of taming the supposed shrew, the more I desperately wanted to be the one to win her heart. Besides, if I only had a year before the weight of my duties as King were going to begin crushing me then I might as well have one last adventure even if it didn't work out.

"Good, you should leave at once in preparation. I will break the news to her tonight and as I have already assured you, she will run. Here is the location I told you of," he said scrawling something on a piece of paper.

"How do you know this is where she'll go?" I asked. He hadn't even told her of his plans yet. How could he anticipate what her reaction would be let alone pinpoint an exact location.

He smiled. "She's had this plan in place since she was fifteen. I already put in favors with her contacts who have given me all the information I need to intercept her should I need to. I have also taken the liberty of putting a low jack on several items I am quite sure she will not leave the palace without."

"So why not just foil her plan?"

"She has to fall in love with you by chance. It has to be completely random or so she must think," he said winking.

"Suppose she googles my name and finds a photo of me," I said wondering how he planned to keep that from her.

"Yes, well I had thought of that so she is going to be told she is to wed the Duke of Ambrosia instead. He is an old friend of the family and has agreed to aid me in my devious plot.

"How are you so sure she'll fall in love with me?" I asked.

"That's simple. I've been researching a suitable match for my daughter since she was born and according to her diary, you are exactly the sort of man she wishes to fall in love with," he stated matter of factly.

"You read her diary?" I inquired wondering just how far he was willing to take this scheme.

"I did and have been for years. She is precious to me and I need to ensure she has a bountiful future and is taken care of when I am no longer around to do so. I also want her to be happy and that is why I've chosen you carefully out of all the other suitable men your age."

"What if she had chosen from the list you gave her?" I asked.

He laughed. "I knew she would not. Believe me,the men on that list were perfectly suitable, just not for my daughter. You will see once you meet her."

"This young man is Mason Ashford," he said motioning for a young, but rather well built man with striking red hair to step out of the shadows and join us. "He has done much secret service detail for me in the past several years. Rosemarie does not know him and he will accompany you and be her round the clock bodyguard. She is not to know of his true identity. He will assimilate himself into her life much the same way you will."

"And how is that? Once I get to the location how will I know where she'll be?"

"Guardian Ashford will take care of that for you. He shall keep an eye on her every move and keep you informed of her whereabouts."

"One more thing," he said as I was about to leave his chambers.

"Yes your majesty," I said turning back to face him.

"Here is a list of her likes and dislikes. Try not to screw it up," he said handing me a small notepad.

"Well if this isn't the most idiotic plan I've ever heard," Christian said laughing heartily as I explained what would come to pass over the next several days. As my royal advisor and closest friend, he would accompany me on this endeavor.

"You're telling me," I said rolling my eyes as he looked over the contract Mazur had given me.

"Wow!" he said his eyes wide as saucers probably surprised at the amount of the dowry.

"It is quite a bit of money," I said not in the least impressed as I knew just how filthy rich King Mazur was.

"Not that, the girl," he said licking his lips.

"Damn she's a fine piece of…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," I growled snatching the photo from his hands suddenly feeling quite protective over a girl I had never even met and would most likely hate my guts.

"Dude, I was just saying," he said shaking his head.

"Well don't! If everything goes as planned, this girl is to be my future wife. That means eyes and hands to yourself. Got it?" I gave him a menacing look.

"Duly noted," he said getting back to looking over the contract.

I sat on the commercial airplane two days later having gone home to pack some things and make travel arrangements. I wore a trench coat, dark sunglasses and a fedora to disguise my identity. I decided it was too conspicuous to use the private jet as I didn't want people figuring out who I was. Walking down the street most people wouldn't have a clue who I was and I could blend in rather nicely or as well as a six foot seven Russian could blend. If I arrived in style there would be photographers and paparazzi waiting to harass me and my cover would be blown before I even made her acquaintance.

Laying low was important so flying coach on a bargain airline it was. I settled back into my most uncomfortable seat and began to read the list of things the princess disliked.

Apparently she hated being called Princess or Rosemarie or Princess Rosemarie, which was okay with me since I couldn't address her by her true name anyhow. She hated fancy dresses, food that contained animal intestines and the color pink. She also disliked when people used Roses to make a play with her name. So far so good or so I thought until I got to the last line. It read; Rosemarie hates royals and men who think they deserve to marry a princess.

"Great, she already hates me," I groaned rubbing my hand over the almost two days worth of stubble that had formed. I hadn't had time to shave properly as I had to come up with an explanation of where I was going that would please my mother and sisters. My grandmother who was somewhat of a clairvoyant winked at me as I made a hasty exit knowing full well I had fed them a line of bullshit.

I glanced at the list of likes and was not pleased to find that the list was half as long. It said she liked animals, peonies, chocolate, Italian food and sailing.

"Well that sure helps."

"Relax dude, all the woman want you," Christian tried assuring me. He and my bodyguards Edwin Castile and Ivan Zeklos were aboard the plane with me as well as Mason Ashford, the Guardian assigned to the princess.

"Well let's just hope it's that easy," I said causing Mason to snort.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said clearing his throat.

"That was not nothing. What is it I don't know?" I asked.

"Look, I'm just here to be Rose's bodyguard. I don't think I should get any more involved than that."

"Well then change your mind because I want answers," I growled grabbing his shirt with my fist.

"Okay okay," he acquiesced. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"When Mazur says Rose is feisty, what he really meant to say is she's a firecracker. An M80 ready to explode on anyone who tries to get into her heart or her pants."

"What does that mean?" I asked needing to know what I was getting myself into.

"What exactly did she do to those other men to make them leave?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He reluctantly began to spill her secrets and by the time he was done I had a strong urge to cover my manhood.

"She really lit the one guy on fire?" Christian asked whistling.

"Oh yea, she sprayed gasoline on his pants and lit a match," Mason said.

"Where the hell did she get gasoline?" Christian wondered out loud.

"She keeps it in a perfume spritzer so watch out!" he warned. I made a mental note to remember that.

"Well he must have done something to her. I can't see anyone doing something as brazen as that without a good reason," I said defending her. She couldn't really be that crazy or could she? Perhaps that is why she'd been kept out of a lot of royal social circuits and why Mazur was desperate to make a match between the two of us.

"I dunno, but like I said, she's no damsel in distress. She won't hesitate to kick your ass if you piss her off. The girl has the mouth of a sailor and the right hook of a heavy weight champion."

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you buddy," Christian teased with a laugh.

"Shut up," I said leaning my head back against the seat.

"What did I get myself into?" I groaned as we began our descent into Chicago.

RPOV

"You what?" I screeched as my father informed me of my upcoming nuptials to some royal twit he considered worthy of my hand. The Duke of Ambrosia was hardly fit to be my servant let alone share my bed.

"Do not argue with me Rosemarie. You refused to choose an acceptable suitor so I have taken the liberty of choosing for you. You are to wed the Duke of Ambrosia. The ceremony will take place three weeks from today."

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"You sold me behind my back to some royal pig without my consent?" I roared.

"How dare you! I won't do it!"

"Listen to me little girl," he said coming towards me.

"You will do it. It is your duty as my daughter to make a profitable alliance for our kingdom." His voice was wavering as he struggled to control it. I knew he was angry at my defiance, but hell I was angrier.

"Baba please don't do this. If you care anything for my happiness you won't force this treachery upon me," I begged hoping to appeal to his compassionate side. I knew he had one. He'd been so patient and kind with me even after I refused all of the suitors he'd sent before now.

"I'm sorry Rosemarie. I truly am, but you were given the opportunity to make a choice and you gave it up."

"That isn't fair. They weren't good enough and you know it!" I argued

"They were perfectly suitable," he countered.

"Sure if I was a prized cow at the fair," I shot back.

"Enough! My decision is final. You leave in two days to begin preparations," he bellowed.

Tears leaked from my eyes and his face softened.

"I love you Kizim," he said placing his hand on the side of my rouged cheek. "Please don't make this harder than it is." With that he swept out of the room leaving me to fall to pieces alone.

"Abi!" I cried rushing down the hall.

"What is it?" my brother asked coming out of his room. His face showed only concern for my well being in my current state of distress.

"He's done it. He's sold me to the Duke of Ambrosia!" I cried.

"Did you know?" If he was in on it, I would surely lay down and die. My brother was my closest friend and ali. He knew how much I didn't want this.

"Of course I didn't," he replied taking me into his arms.

"I have to go," I whispered.

"You're really going to do it?" he asked.

I nodded. I'd known since a young age that this day would come and had been preparing for it over the past several years. Being the fantastic older brother he was, Adrian had helped me with things that were beyond my realm of knowledge.

"Be careful and for God's sake find a way to let me know you are okay," he said knowing there wasn't anything he could say to change my mind. He'd had the good fortune of marrying the Countess of Espinay whom he had gone to school with and fallen in love with. Oh how I envied my brother and his charmed life. No one had forced him into a loveless marriage. He understood that it was wrong to push me into the arms of a man that would treat me as his property.

"Goodbye Abi. I love you," I said kissing his cheek softly before turning and fleeing back to my chambers. I was saddened at the thought that this could possibly be the last time I saw him, but I couldn't stay and be trapped like a bird in a cage for the rest of my life. I needed to be free and he knew it. He would make a far better King than our father ever was. Maybe someday when he was in power I would be able to return.

I locked the door behind me and began pulling things out from my secret cabinets.

Over the years I had accumulated all the things necessary to get me out of the country including a fake passport under the name Mary Rose Hathaway, a matching driver's license, birth certificate and several other documents I would need for my new life. I had enough cash stashed in my already packed bag to last me nearly a year if I played my cards right. I'd been sneaking small amounts out of my accounts for years, right under my father's nose. I did not want to steal his money, but I knew I needed to have something to fall back on in case I was unable to procure a means to support myself right away. I had lived my entire life in captivity and had no idea what the real world would be like and had no experience being a commoner. I hoped to fit in, but who knew what it was like out there especially as far as I was going.

I threw a few last precious items into my bag with me. One was a locket Baba had given me when I was thirteen. There was a photo of the four of us, Baba, Anne, Abi and myself. It was taken shortly before my mother died. Even though I hated my father for selling me, I loved him at the same time. He had allowed me to live quite freely during my childhood and adolescence permitting me to decline invitations to social gatherings and other royal commitments that I should have been at. I was hoping that his leniency with me in my younger years meant that he wouldn't try to force an arranged marriage on me, but six months ago when he'd paraded me in front of a list of suitors longer than the Nile, I knew my grace period was over and it was only a matter of time before my luck would run out.

Another item was a stuffed yellow duck that had once belonged to my brother and then to myself as a child. I took care in placing the next item into the bag. It was my mother's engagement ring. I had always admired it sitting on her finger and had begged her to try it on almost every day. She had given it to me the day before she died. That is how I figured out that she hadn't perished by accident, but by choice. She knew it was her last day and before she took those pills she spoiled Abi and I with one last day of fun. We'd gone outside the palace walls to the park, fed the ducks, and gotten ice cream. I was too young to understand it at the time, but that was her way of saying goodbye to us. She may have hated my father, but the last words she spoke to Abi and I were that she loved us no matter what.

The last item was my diary which kept under lock and key in a very safe location.

I picked up my cell phone dialing the familiar number of my loyal and precious nanny. She came at once as I knew she would.

"What is going on Rose?" she asked. "Why are you dressed like that?"

I was wearing the clothing of a commoner. A simple concoction of blue jeans, tennis shoes, a red t-shirt and a grey hooded sweatshirt. It was a far cry from the usual uncomfortable lacy, silky dresses I was forced into. I added a baseball cap to the ensemble tucking away my beautiful long locks. I was nearly unrecognizable. Dark sunglasses were the final touch and I was ready to go.

"Alberta, the time has come. Remember I told you I would need your help one day?" I asked.

She nodded knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"I just need tomorrow. Tell them I'm not feeling well and don't let them inside."

"Be safe my darling Rose," she said weeping as she handed me a small pack that I knew contained sandwiches and a thermos of coffee and some snacks for the road.

I hugged her goodbye and waited until everyone was asleep before creeping out my bedroom window. I had been studying the guard's routines for years and I knew that they changed shifts between twelve-thirty and twelve forty leaving me little more than minutes to make it nearly a mile to the front gates and slip out being careful to avoid the camera's to which I knew all of their positions and angles. It could be done, but I had to move quickly and with the utmost stealth. I took one last look at the palace that had over the years become my prison, sucked in a breath of air and took off towards a new life.

**So I only have this and one other chapter ready to go. Let me know if it is worth continuing and if you want to read more. I will promise an update around once a week for now and more frequently if I can manage. These next few weeks are the end of the school year and being the responsible adult I am, that means I have to work hard and my writing comes second. Pesky Job! So like I said review if you want me to continue and thanks for reading=)**

.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Home Chicago

**Chapter 2: Sweet Home Chicago**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

*****Happy Birthday to Miss I'm Allergic to People. I posted this one in honor of you=)**

RPOV

I had to be creative in leaving the country as majority of the people in Turkey would recognize me at first sight. My picture may not have been publicized on the internet and Baba did his best to protect me from the paparazzi, but there were still many who would recognize me from public appearances over the years, so I decided the best way to do this was to leave Turkey by car and cross the border into Greece on foot. It was well guarded, but my papers were good and they didn't raise questions.

From Greece I caught a flight to Paris and then flew to Montreal and finally after three days of continuous travel my plane touched down at O'Hare International Airport in Chicago, Illinois. One might wonder why I would pick such a random place to start over.

Well for starters it was a large city and I could blend in. Secondly most people there would not have any interest or recognition in a Turkish Princess. They were far too concerned with their own politics and the only royals that usually hit their radar were Prince William and the Duchess of Cambridge Kate Middleton of Whales. It surprised me because they weren't even true royalty and had little to do with running the country. I did envy them though marrying for love and all.

The second reason I chose Chicago was that as a young girl I had acquired a pen-pal from the United States to practice my English with. She was a girl my age named Vasilisa Dragomir. We had written for many years and had become quite close, although she had no idea who I truly was. She knew I was from Turkey, but knew nothing of my royal status. All of my letters were sent through my mother's maiden name which had been Hathaway. They were also sent to a P.O. box as not to alert anyone to our home address. In my last letter which I'd sent nearly six months ago having cut all contact after, I had told her I was planning a visit to the Chicagoland area and would look her up should I ever be in town. She was excited at the prospect of meeting me and had expressed that I could visit and stay with her whenever I wanted and for however long. I hoped she meant that as she would soon find me on her doorstep.

For the past ten years Lissa, as she likes to be called, has been my only friend and although she didn't know the specifics, she knew my father was oppressive and wanted to arrange a marriage for me. She'd been sympathetic about my mother's suicide as well comforting me with words of encouragement and love. She did on several occasions inquire as to why we could not e-mail, talk on the phone or skype. I had no real explanation just that it was more fun to do things the old fashioned way. She hadn't pushed to subject and we continued to swap letters

Oh how envious I was of Lissa's freedom. She of course complained about her parent's so called strict rules like having a curfew of eleven o'clock, a limit on her credit card spending and no boys allowed in her room. I nearly died laughing at some of the things she whined so incessantly about like going to school all day where they wouldn't permit her to use her cellular phone.

I had no idea what it was like to have a spending limit because as a princess I'd wanted for nothing, but it also came at a price. I was rarely permitted to leave the grounds of the palace, had been privately tutored instead of attending a regular school and had minimum three armed body guards with me at all times. Forget having a social life and definitely forget having boys in my room. I wasn't even allowed to date, well that is unless he was approved by my father and an arrogant, bigoted asshole who wanted me for my looks and title. I'm betting Baba would have allowed any one of those fascist bigots into my room if I would have had them.

If only she knew just how restricted I really was. I wasn't allowed to have the internet or cell phone or anything. Baba said it was for my own protection, but I think he was afraid of what I could do if I had access to those things on a regular basis. Alberta would sometimes allow me to use her phone that had internet access and Abi had taken me to a library that had access and distracted the guards while I procured the information I needed to plot my escape. It was tiring and humiliating to have no less than three pairs of eyes on you twenty-four seven. Talk about embarrassing when you did or said something stupid.

Most people envied royalty, but I could never understand why. All the wealth and prestige in the world wasn't worth giving up my freedom. One could never understand my life without have first lived in my shoes for a day. They could never fully realize what it was like to be trapped like a mouse in a cage. I'd never done even the simplest things on my own until just now and damn did it feel good. It was a little frightening for me being in such large unguarded territories such as the airport, but I hadn't had the time to worry about it for risk of being caught. When things slowed down for me a little and I knew I was safe, the panic would set in.

I was overjoyed that Lissa thought I was just some Turkish commoner coming to America for a visit and I intended to keep it that way. I didn't want to impose on her, but I needed a place to stay tonight and for a few weeks until I got the lay of the land and figured out what to do for money and a place to live.

I stood outside the airport in awe of the place. People were bustling about at a rapid pace getting into cars and hugging loved ones.

"Miss can I hail you a cab?" A man wearing a rather odd looking outfit asked.

"Uh, yes, I suppose I will be needing a taxi," I responded.

He nodded whistling quite loudly and motioned to a yellow car that stopped at his gesture. He loaded my bag into the trunk and opened the door.

"Where to Miss?" the driver asked.

"Clark and Lincoln please," I requested having memorized Lissa's new address. She'd just moved to a flat in the city with some friends to attend university this past fall.

An hour and a half later I found myself wildly out of sorts as the man unloaded my bag from the trunk.

"That will be ninety-seven dollars please," he stated.

My eyes widened not having thought ahead. "I only have lira," I told him not being savy enough to have changed my money ahead of time.

"We don't take lira," he snorted. "We take credit cards."

I looked at him bewildered. "Oh, I don't have one of those," I said remembering what Lissa had said about her father cutting her credit card limit in half last year.

"If you'll just ring my friend, I'm sure she can help me," I told him.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" he barked in annoyance.

"Actually no," I said my cheeks burning with embarrassment. He rolled his eyes and took out his phone.

I dialed Lissa's number hoping she would answer.

"Hello," came a soft sweet voice.

"Lissa?" I asked praying to God I had gotten the number correct. I doubted the frustrated taxi driver would allow me another turn before hauling my butt off to jail for an unpaid fair.

"Yep, who is this?" she asked. I didn't have a thick accent as I'd been taught to speak perfect English, but when I was nervous it showed.

"It's Rose Hathaway."

"Oh my God Rose!" she squealed. "It's so good to hear from you. How are you? Wait, how are you calling from a three one two area code. Are you in Chicago?" she asked speaking rapidly with excitement. Her voice was exactly the way I imagined it.

"Uh yes, that's the thing. I am outside your building having come for a visit, but I forgot to change my money and the taxi driver is not so pleased with me," I explained feeling humiliated that the first time I would meet her she'd think I was a moron. I had a lot to learn about being on my own. I only hoped that I didn't embarrass myself too much before I got the hang of things.

"You're downstairs! That's fantastic. Wait there. I will be down in two seconds," she said hanging up.

"She's coming down," I told the driver who was tapping his foot impatiently glancing at his watch.

Less than a minute later the front door to the apartment building flew open and a very slender girl with long blond hair emerged with a huge smile on her face.

"Rose?" she questioned waving enthusiastically, her jade green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes," was all I had time to get out before she was hugging me tightly.  
"I can't believe I'm meeting you and that you're finally here," she said again in a very high pitched tone.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? This is so awesome. I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends and my brother has heard so much about you. They all think I made you up because I don't have a photo." She chattered on and on without taking a breath.

The taxi driver cleared his throat rather rudely. "Can I get paid here?" he asked.

"Sure no problem, sorry," Lissa said handing the man a silver card.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized once he was gone. "I should have thought ahead, but I was so excited to come and see you that it slipped my mind," I lied. Really I was too scared and preoccupied with getting caught that I had paid no mind to much else than making sure I wasn't being followed.

"Hey, it's really no problem," she said again.

"Wait where are your bags?" she asked looking around in confusion.

"Uh this is it," I replied sheepishly referring to my one small bag.

"You only brought a duffel bag?" she asked incredulously. I take it she wasn't the type to travel light. If only she knew that the majority of my bag was stuffed with thick stacks of cash which I'd had to strap around my waist while going through security checks.

I shrugged. "Well come on then. Let's go upstairs so we can talk. Don't worry about your stuff. We have everything you need."

She practically dragged me through the revolving doors and past the man at the desk who I think was in charge of security for the building.

"Hey Raoul, this is my friend Rose. She's going to be staying a while so make sure you put her on the list," she said.

"Yes, Miss Dragomir," he replied pulling out a fancy ledger.

"So, I live on the twelfth floor with my friends Mia, Sydney and Jill. We have a four bedroom suite. It's really fantastic.

"It sounds like you are pretty full. Are you sure it's okay that I stay?"

"Oh yes, don't worry. We have a lot of space. You can take Sydney's room. She is moving in with my brother in a few days so it will be vacant anyways. She spends most nights there now. She's just finishing bringing her stuff over.

"Wow, you have a nice place," I said in awe of the opulence of her living quarters. I hadn't expected anything so lavish. I myself was used to the finer things, but I had always imagined the rest of the world living shabbily. At least it looked that way in movies.

"Eh, it's okay. I kind of miss the comfort of home, but it will do for now," she said tossing her keys on the counter.

So this is the living room and the dining room. The kitchen is through that door and there are two bathrooms that connect the bedrooms. You'll be sharing with me and Mia and Jill share the other. Here's your room. It's a little bare, but we'll fix that.

"Are you sure Sydney won't mind me being in here?" I asked trying to be polite. In reality I had nowhere else to go and was dying to have a hot shower and sleep in a real bed.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Like I said she's already moved most of her stuff. She won't be sleeping here anymore."

I nodded. The room was a decent size with a double bed, a large closet and a few shelves. Some held books and the rest were bare.

"I'll let you wash up. Jill should be home from work soon and Mia's in class." She closed the door behind her leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I set my bag down on the armchair in the corner and flopped down on the bed groaning as it felt so good to rest after such a long and strenuous trip. I wondered for a few minutes how angry Baba was that I was gone and how much trouble Alberta, my nanny was in. He had to have figured out she was in on it. I just hoped he wasn't too severe with her. I loved her like a mother and hadn't been away from her for more than a few hours since I was five.

I rose from the comfort of the bed and decided a shower was in order. There were fresh lavender towels lined up on a rack and the tub was stocked full of nice smelling shampoo and every other toiletry one could imagine.

I reveled in the feeling of the hot water beating down on my back. I had freshened up a little, but hadn't truly had the chance to get clean before now. I lathered my long locks with shampoo that smelled like lilies. Lissa sure has good taste. I marveled at the décor of the bathroom. It wasn't very spacious, but there was a magazine rack stocked with all types of fabulous fashion magazines, a small cart that held all kinds of cosmetics, lotions and perfumes and the soap dish had little soaps in the shape of a fleur-de-lis. Several small paintings depicting famous scenes in Paris adorned the cream colored walls and a little pink poodle soap on a rope hung from the doorknob. I snickered a little as I caught sight of a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers in the corner.

I wrapped myself in a towel and another around my head and left the steamy confines of the bathroom. I nearly jumped a mile as I found Lissa sprawled out on my bed thumbing through one of her magazines.

"Hey," she said smiling. I glanced around uncomfortably. Was it customary in America to break into your friend's room when they were indecent?

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing I had ceased all movement.

"Uh, nothing. I just wasn't expecting you," I said.

"Oh yea, we're all very close here. If it bothers you I can leave," she offered.

I hesitated before telling her she could stay. I wanted to fit in and she was my closest friend. So what if she saw my unmentionables. I wasn't the princess here. I was just Rose and as they say when in Rome. I dropped my towel and began rifling through my bag for something clean. I had two spare pairs of panties, an extra bra, a few shirts and a pair of jeans. I grabbed the jeans, a clean pair of panties and a red v-necked shirt.

"So what do you say I introduce you to my friends and then we can all go out tonight. We could get dinner and then hit a club or something," she suggested.

"Sure that sounds like fun," I told her.

"Do you have a fake?" she asked.

"A fake what?" I asked.  
"ID," she responded causing my heart to leap up into my throat. How in the hell did she figure out that my ID was fake? Had she peeked in my bag? Was it that obvious?

"Why would I need a fake ID?" I questioned trying not to sound as high strung as I was.

"Duh Rose you have to be twenty-one to get into the bars," she said laughing.

"You do?" I asked sighing in relief that she hadn't figured me out after all.

"Yeah, how old do you have to be to drink in Turkey?"

"Eighteen," I said.

"Lucky, you could go anywhere there. We have to stick to the less fun spots that don't look to closely at ID's," she said pouting.

I nodded like I understood where she was coming from, only I had no clue. I had never gone to a bar or a club or anywhere cool. My only experiences with alcohol had been at royal functions and then it was one or two glasses of champagne or some other fancy concoction.

"Can I borrow your blow dryer?" I asked not having packed anything that would take up too much room.

"Sure, it's in the drawer," she said pulling it open as she followed me back into the bathroom taking a seat on the edge of the tub while I dried my hair. She really was friendly.

"So, are you planning to stay long? You didn't bring much," she said.

"Uh, I don't know exactly how long I'm staying. I sort of left in a hurry," I admitted.

She looked up and I caught a glimpse of pity in her eyes.

"Did your father find a husband for you?" she asked softly.

I nodded shaking my head. "I had to get away."

"He was that bad huh?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't really know him. I'd only met him once or twice in passing."

"Why would your father do that? Is that common where you are from?"

"It's old fashioned, but yes it is very common where I come from," I told her not really referring to Turkey, but to being royal, not that she could decipher my hidden meaning.

"Well it's a good thing you came. I have been waiting a long time to meet you. You can stay as long as you want. Consider this your home now," she said hugging me tight.

"Shouldn't you talk it over with your roommates?" I asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. We were going to have to look for a new roommate with Sydney leaving anyhow. There's no reason it shouldn't be you," she said.

I nodded extremely happy that things were working out so well. I just hoped her roommates liked me and that they wouldn't recognize me.

"So what do like to eat?" she asked grabbing a small laptop computer off the desk in the living room.

"I'm not too fussy," I said taking a seat across from her at the breakfast bar. I glanced around the room noticing the décor in here had an Italian theme to it. There were little chefs all over and red checkered curtains.

"Did you decorate this place?" I asked being nosy.

"Actually we each chose a room and picked a theme. Mia did the kitchen Italian because her grandparents were from Italy. Jill decorated the bathrooms French because she's obsessed with going to Paris someday and I did the living room Victorian because I would have loved to be a princess back then.

I bit back a snort at her comment. If only she knew how oppressive being royal was, she wouldn't wish for it so much.

"So I was thinking we could go to the Grand Lux Café. It has a little bit of everything and the food is excellent. What do you think?" she asked holding up her laptop screen so I could see a photo of the place. It looked really awesome, but then again I'd never been to a restaurant before so I didn't have anything to compare it to.

"Sounds good to me," I said swinging my legs back and forth off the stool I was sitting on. In truth I was way overly excited to be doing something so normal.

"Hey is there somewhere I can change my money?" I asked jumping off the stool. I owed her ninety seven dollars plus a tip.

"Sure, we can hit a currency exchange on the way," she said still fiddling with her computer.

A few minutes later the door opened and two girls entered chatting animatedly.

I stood up nervously smoothing down my hair.

"Hey guys, come in here a sec," Lissa called. Two girls entered both tall with blond hair.

"This is Rose, my pen-pal from Turkey." Both of their eyes widened as they gave me a once over. For a few seconds I was worried they'd seen my picture and knew who I was.

"Damn, we owe Sydney twenty bucks," the one with the childlike face groaned causing the other one to scowl.

"What why?" Lissa asked in confusion.

"Jill thought you made her up," the childlike one said. That must make her Mia.

"Hey it's better than you thinking it was her imaginary friend," the one named Jill countered with her hands on her hips.

"Guys, she is not imaginary," Lissa growled rolling her eyes. "As you can see she's right here and you're being rude."

"Sorry, I'm Jill and this is Mia," she apologized sheepishly. She was wearing some sort of strange get up. She must wear a uniform to work.

"So how would you guys feel about Rose taking Sydney's room?" Lissa asked. I bit my lip eagerly awaiting their response.

"It's cool with me," Mia shrugged.

"Yea, sounds good. We've heard a lot about you. Lissa has been telling us about her infamous Turkish friend forever. It's finally good to put a face with a name," Jill said.

I let out a breath of air. They were both really nice. I had really lucked out.

"So how about you guys go get changed. I thought it might be nice to take Rose out tonight. She's never been to Chicago before," Lissa explained. Truth was, I'd never been anywhere but Istanbul and I'd seen very little of that.

Mia and Jill disappeared into their respective bedrooms and Lissa clicked on the television. I hoped to God my father hadn't reported me missing to the entire world. My eyes widened at the thought of my picture all over the six o'clock news. I was relieved when she put on and episode of some comedy.

"This show cracks me up," she guffawed.

"What is the name of it?" I asked. It was rather amusing from the humor I was able to catch.

"The Big Bang Theory," she said.

"Do you get any American shows by you?" Jill asked joining me as Lissa went to change.

"Sure we get some. I love Friends and Everybody Loves Raymond and I've recently become hooked on Pretty Little Liars," I admitted.

"I love that show!" she cried. "We have the first season on DVD."

"You bitches ready?" Mia called coming out of her room.

I felt entirely underdressed as Lissa joined us. They were all wearing short dresses, big jewelry and make-up.

"Are you going to wear that?" Mia asked directing her question at me.

"Uh, I don't think I brought anything like that," I said gesturing to their pretty clothes.

"No problem, did Sydney leave that red dress we bought her in the closet?" Lissa asked.

"Yep, she said it wasn't her style and she felt too exposed," Mia piped in.

"Cool, She's about the same size as Rose," Lissa said.

"Yea give or take a cup size or two," she said assessing my bust.

"It's stretchy, it won't matter," Lissa said grabbing me pulling me into what was now my room.

"Are you sure I should wear this? Won't Sydney be upset? She doesn't even know me."

"Nonsense, she never wore it. She's a little on the conservative side. Her parents are religious bigots," Mia whispered.

Ten minutes later they'd completely transformed me from plain Jane who was trying to blend in to some sort of supermodel who would definitely stand out.

"I'm not sure about this," I said appraising myself in the mirror. The dress was made of a very nice stretchy material. It was short, tight and had one strap holding it up.

"Damn you look hot!" Mia said wolf whistling at me.

"Hey go get that necklace you wore to prom," Lissa ordered Jill.

"There, that is perfect," she said letting my hair fall loosely down my shoulders.

"Won't I be cold?" I asked as I slipped on a pair of silver heels.

"Take this too," Mia said stuffing a silver purse under my arm.

"Which one do you think looks more like her?" Lissa asked holding out two drivers licenses.

"That one," Mia said pointing to the one on the left.

"Yea, definitely that one," Jill agreed.

"Here, take this," she said thrusting it at me.

I looked at it curiously. It said my name was Leila Aknouch and I was twenty-four years old. It also said I was five foot three and weighed one hundred and fifty pounds.

"Who's going to believe this?" I scoffed. I was five foot seven and one hundred and twenty-five pounds.

"Trust me, they won't look at it that close," Mia said stuffing it into my purse.

"Just flaunt these babies and they won't even ask to see it," she said putting her hands on her breast and pushing them up so they were practically in my face.

Holy crap was I in way over my head, I thought as I followed my new friends out the door and down the stairs.

**So I just wanted to give a little background on why she picked Chicago and set up her living situation. The next chapter is going have a DPOV and an RPOV, but will they meet face to face? Only time will tell. Review if you want to be next in line to marry the Russian Prince=)**

**Also check out my new pole on my profile! **


	3. Chapter 3: Lady in Red

**Chapter 3: Lady in Red**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

DPOV

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" King Mazur roared. I had to hold my phone two feet from my ear to avoid hearing loss. We'd hit a little bump in the road and he was none too pleased at the moment.

"Are you sure you put the tracking device on something she took with her?" I asked hoping he wouldn't bite my head off for questioning him.

"I put one in her diary, one on her mother's wedding ring and the other on her locket. I have it on good authority that all three are missing from her room."

"Well the tracker isn't working. We can't get a location on it. Perhaps it's being blocked. Do you think she might have anticipated being tracked?"

"It's possible, but not without input from someone else," he growled.

"Who?" I couldn't imagine who would have aided her in her escape

"I have a feeling my son may be to blame for this," he said with a sigh. My ears perked up at that. Why would the heir to the throne, the future king help her escape? If that was the case, Turkey was going to be in a sorry state with him on the throne.

"We just need to regroup and figure things out," I said trying to sound optimistic.

"Find her or else!" he menaced before hanging up. I could see where his daughter's hot temper had come from.

"What do we do now?" Christian asked.

"We find her!" I said holding up an envelope Mazur had given me in the mountain of papers.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Her American pen-pal who just happens to live in Chicago," I said punching in the address on my GPS.

"Is it far from here?" Mason asked pacing the floor. I could tell he was worried. It was his job to keep here safe and after spending the last two days with him, I realized he took his mission very seriously which I admired.

"Hey, we'll find her. The flight she was on landed safely at O'Hare this morning," I said having tracked it myself. Thankfully Mazur had spies all over Europe and was able to track her up until she landed here in the States.

We'd set up shop in a decent hotel overlooking Lake Michigan. We had adjoining suites Christian and I shared one room and Mason and Eddie were in the other. This was temporary until we found out where she would be living. Our plan was to move into the same building or one that was close so Mason could keep an eye on her.

We arrived at the address on the envelope in good time. It had taken only a few minutes to secure a rental car as the house we were traveling to, was outside the city.

"Is this it?" Mason asked as we pulled up in front of a large brick house in a quiet cul-de-sac . I nodded in affirmation.

"This is it," I said confirming the address with the one on the envelope.

"What's this town called?" Christian asked.

"Beverly. It's technically still Chicago, but each neighborhood has its own name and zip code," I explained annoyed at the incessant questioning.

"So are we just going to walk up to the front door?"

"Of course not," I said. "Watch and learn." I gave Eddie the signal and he slipped on his backpack and baseball cap before heading up the walkway towards the front door.

He knocked while the rest of us stayed behind in the vehicle observing from a good distance.

After speaking with the woman who answered the door for a few minutes he waved in parting and headed back towards the car.

"You didn't go in. Did she send you away?" I asked wondering why he hadn't stuck to our original plan.

"Nah, she bought it. I told her I was one of Lissa's friends from high school and I was delivering inserts from last year's yearbook that had just come in."

"So then why didn't you go in and look around and meet this Lissa?" I asked.

"She doesn't live here. She moved into the city after graduation," he said.

"Great!" I sighed. "Now we have to go and find out where she lives. This could take days or weeks," I muttered.

"Well it would, but she gave me the address so we could just use that," he said smirking at my meltdown.

"Why didn't you say you had it?" I growled snatching the note card out of his hand.

It was more difficult navigating our way back into the city and it took longer than expected. It was nearly six o'clock and I was beginning to feel the burn of the last few days. I hadn't slept well last night in anticipation of her arrival. I couldn't quite fathom as to why I was so on edge. A part of me said that she was some crazy princess who wasn't worth the effort, but something about the way she was smiling in the photograph had me intrigued and I couldn't wait to meet her face to face.

"Damn these stupid one way streets!" Eddie griped having turned down the wrong street yet again.

"Yes and where does one park? There's not a spot to be had," Mason agreed. I commiserated with them having been thoroughly irritated at the taxi driver who had taken us from the airport to our current accommodations.

"Whoever designed these streets should be hung," Christian muttered under his breath.

We were fortunate to see someone pulling out across the street from the building.

"So now we wait and see if she comes out?" Christian asked.

"That's the plan," I told him.

"How do you even know she's here?" Mason wondered.

"King Mazur gave me a stack of letters she exchanged with this Lissa over the years. Trust me, they are good friends. There is no way she would come all the way to Chicago and not look her up." I had intended to read only a few of the most recent letters out of the stack to obtain any pertinent information, but once I started I was unable to stop.

I found myself feeling great sympathy for Princess Rosemarie after reading how miserably unhappy she was. It almost caused me to turn around and head for home. If she was that unhappy being a Princess in Turkey, how would she feel being duped into becoming the Queen of Russia?

"Geez, this is taking forever and I'm starving. Someone should run for food," Christian whined.

"Shh, look ," I said pointing to the front door of the building. It was seven fifteen and the sun was low, but I could make out the form of four teenage girls exiting. Three were tall and blond and the fourth was medium height with long dark locks.

"Bingo," I said pointing to the girl in the red. I couldn't see her face in the obscurity of the shade, but I knew it was her.

"Are you sure that's her?"

"Positive," I said.

"Now let's go." I ordered getting out of the car.

"We're going to follow them on foot?" Christian asked.

"It seems that way," Eddie said glancing around in complete guardian mode.

RPOV

"How much would you like to change?" the woman behind the counter asked me quite rudely.

"I have 2500 lira," I told her pulling twelve two hundred lira bills and a one hundred out of my wallet. I had only taken this small amount with me. I had almost two hundred thousand more stashed in the bottom of my bag at Lissa's.

"That will be 1,420 American dollars. Are you sure you want to carry that much cash on you?" The woman asked giving me a weird look.

"Is that a lot?" I asked looking at my friends for advice. I had no idea what things around here cost. I had never actually had to use real money before. I requested the things I wanted and Alberta would get them for me.

"Uh, I have two dollars in my wallet," Mia said her eyes wide.

"What do you do for money then?" I asked.

"I use my debit card or credit card," she said giving me the same strange look that the employee behind the counter was sporting. She seemed perturbed at the bills I'd handed her and was inspecting them closely with a magnifying glass.

"They are real, I assure you," told her.

She nodded. "These are very uncommon, how exactly did you come by these?" she asked nosily.

"Uncommon?" I scoffed. I had a whole lot of them in my bag. I doubted they were uncommon. I resisted the urge to tell her it was none of her damn business and how dare she question me, but stopped short realizing my over privileged princess attitude would surely not be appreciated here. All it would do was draw attention to myself and that is something I wanted to avoid at all cost.

"Maybe you should change some now and some later," Lissa suggested.

"You should save some for later," Mia agrred.

"Okay then how much?" I asked.

In the end I exchanged for five hundred American dollars in a variety of denominations. It felt liberating to be able to hold the money in my hand for once instead of having someone do it for me.

"Here is the money I owe you," I told Lissa handing her five twenty dollar bills. They had a picture of a very ugly old man on them. He must have been important though to make it onto money. My father's face was all over the current lira. Thankfully he had kept mine out of it. Abi had a coin though.

We hailed a taxi and headed off to the restaurant. I couldn't help the smile that was plastered on my face as we entered. It was quite nice inside and very busy. I don't think I'd ever eaten in a public place this large before. I'd attended small gala's and women's luncheons as a girl, but I had declined majority of social engagements recently.

A waiter or so they called him greeted us at our table and asked us what we'd like to drink. I poured over the menu and ended up ordering a café latte which I believe was a fancy sort of coffee.

I continued to study the menu in awe of all the choices. I had always eaten whatever the palace chefs had made without question. The only time I'd ever been asked for my input was once a year on my birthday. I usually requested pizza frozen and flown over from Italy with warm chocolate cake. I'd never actually eaten American cuisine before and was dying to try something.

I ended up with a pasta in red sauce with a lot of cheese, shrimp and a huge piece of something Mia referred to as garlic bread.

"If you're going to eat that, no guy is going to come within a hundred feet of you," she'd said wrinkling her nose as I stuffed my face. I'd never tasted anything so good and boy was I hungry. After the food Alberta had stashed for me ran out I had gone without seeing is that I didn't have any American money on me.

I shrugged at her comment. I wasn't here to find a boyfriend. I was here to avoid a marriage. I had absolutely no desire to get involved with a man. Maybe someday I would be able to open myself up to the possibility, but I didn't want someone to pass the time with, I wanted to fall in love.

A few hours later as we sat at a cocktail table at a bar called Martini Park, I wasn't so sure my friends were looking for love as much as someone to get down and dirty with. Mia had been grinding on some guy all night and Lissa and Jill were making polite conversation with several young men who had offered to buy them drinks leaving me alone. I didn't really mind though. I was having a splendid time just observing the other patrons. This was by far the coolest place I'd seen so far and I was looking forward to the endless freedom my new life was sure to bring. My friends didn't seem to be too concerned with following the rules and I was all for letting loose. I had eighteen years of oppression to make up for after all.

Mia had been right about them not checking my ID. The man at the door had leered at me and peaked down my dress before winking at me and allowing all of us entrance. It made me feel cheap and I was beginning to wonder about my choice in attire.

My new friends had bought me a drink, something called a long island iced tea and then had gone off to hunt men or so they called it.

"So baby, are you here all alone?" A tall man with dark hair sauntered confidently up to my table. He set down his drink and took the empty seat across from me. He sure had guts this one.

"I am not here alone. I have three friends with me, not that it's any of your concern," I said twirling the straw in my drink. I'd never tasted anything quite so putrid and was only able to suffer a few sips before giving up.

"Well let me just say that you are by far the best looking girl in this bar," he said giving me what he probably thought was his most devastatingly handsome smile.

I raised my eyebrow and took another sip of my drink controlling my urge to wretch at the taste.

"You don't look like you're enjoying that," he said. "Let me get you another. What's your poison?" he asked signaling a waitress.

"I'm actually good with this," I said not wanting to give him the wrong idea. He was definitely setting off my jerk radar and I was so not interested.

"White wine over here and make it sweet," he commanded as a girl in a short skirt and tight shirt with an apron approached the table.

"You really shouldn't have," I said annoyed that he didn't seem to get the hint.

"I didn't catch your name," he said blatantly ignoring my disinterest.

"I didn't give it," I countered not about to give him any information.

"Well my name is Reed," he said extending his hand which I didn't shake.

"So what do you say we have another drink and then go somewhere more private so we can talk," he said casually putting his hand on my bare thigh.

Oh no he didn't, I thought warning bells going off in my head. Did he honestly just pull that line on me? I may be from out of town, but I wasn't born yesterday. I knew when a scumbag was hitting on me just to get me into his bed.

I removed his had placing it on the table.

"Oh come on baby, have a little fun," he said this time reaching out to put his hand on my shoulder.

"Look, Reed, I am not interested," I told him cupping his manhood in my hand and giving it a firm twist. "And if you ever put your filthy hands on me again the only woman you'll be seeing is a gynecologist seeing as that you will no longer have your precious manhood." He gasped as my grip tightened around his parts his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Do you understand?" I asked giving him a pleasant smile.

He nodded his face contorting in pain.

"Good dog, now shoe," I said releasing him from my grip just as the waitress arrived with my wine.

"Thanks for the drink," I said taking a sip winking at him as he skulked away with his tail between his legs.

DPOV

We followed them to a currency exchange where she tried to change two hundred lira bills. I myself had never seen one, but she seemed to have many. Like that wasn't going to draw attention to her. Those hadn't been in mass circulation for years. After that they stopped at a restaurant for which we were grateful. Christian hadn't ceased complaining about his hunger pangs for the past hour and I was about to rip his head off.

Dinner was interesting. I hardly knew what I ordered because I was so focused on watching her every move. She looked absolutely stunning in the outrageously short and tight red dress that I knew she must have acquired from her new friends. I could never see a princess wearing something quite so ostentatious. She laughed as she chatted with her friends and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her meal as well. She finished the entire thing and commanded dessert after. That was a huge turn on and I was finding it hard not to stare at her in a lecherous way. I barely tasted my meal as I observed the look of pure contentment on her face as she spent time with her new friends.

After the restaurant they walked in the dark without any protection to a club. It was hardly the brightest idea especially as scantily clad as they were and with their impossible choice in footwear. I'm surprised they made it without being accosted by drooling men or tripping over their own feet.

"Dude the blonde one with the green eyes is so mine," Christian called dibs on the girl I pegged to be Lissa, the pen-pal and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Just keep walking," I said not at all surprised that he would want in on the action.

"No, but seriously, shes'mine. I called her," he said.

"You can have whichever you want so long as you keep your hands off of Rose," I growled shoving him into the line outside the club. I watched as the bouncer ogled Rose in a disgusting manor, his eyes lingering far too long on her cleavage before allowing them entrance.

"Hold up," he told us. "We're at capacity. Line's over there," he said pointing to a line that stretched halfway down the block and around the corner.

"Would this aid us skipping the line I asked handing the man a fifty dollar bill."

"What line?" he asked allowing us entrance.

"Dude that was awesome," Christian said slapping me on the back.

"I'm glad you're so easily impressed," I said rolling my eyes at his immaturity.

I scanned the room as we entered spotting them a small cocktail table.

"So are we going to go over and introduce ourselves?" Mason asked. I knew he was interested in assimilating himself into Rose's life as quickly as possible to have reason to keep a close watch on her.

"Not just yet," I said steering them towards a table across the room where we could see them, but they couldn't see us.

"What are we waiting for?" Christian whined as we sat observing them at a distance. He was none to happy that all three girls besides Rose were engaged in conversation with other men.

"Relax, I just want to see what she is like before approaching her. I don't think that she'll find it romantic if I hit on her in a bar."

"So you're just going to sit back and watch other guys hit on her? Is that the plan?" he griped crossing his arms nodding in Rose's direction. My fists clenched tightly as I saw a man approach her and sit down uninvited across from her.

I of course had no idea what they were talking about, but Rose did not seem impressed even after he ordered her another drink as she was definitely not enjoying the one her friend had bought her.

I nearly jumped out of my seat as the creep had the nerve to put his hand on her thigh.

"Wait," Mason said stopping me from rushing over there to pummel the degenerate asshole.

"Just watch," he said smirking as Rose grabbed the guy by the balls and twisted until his eyes rolled back in his head.

She then said something to him that made him scurry away limping in pain.

"See I told you she was a spitfire," Mason said smiling as we watched her wink at the guy as she sipped her newly arrived drink seemingly unaffected by his abhorrent behavior.

"She's got skill," Christian said whistling.

Well that answered any questions I had about whether it would be difficult to get her to fall in love with me. I was going to really have to be careful about planning our first encounter if I wanted things to go smoothly. She was going to be a tough one to crack and for some reason I was looking forward to the challenge. I'd been on many a date with girls who were all too eager to allow me to do whatever I pleased to them. It would be a refreshing change of pace to actually have to get a girl to like me for who I was and not for my title or wealth. Although it did beg the question as to what I had to offer a woman besides those things. I guess I was about to find out.

We watched the girls dance and imbibe far too much alcohol before hailing a taxi to take them home around one am.

After making sure they were safely in their apartment Mason decided he would begin inquiring immediately in the morning into any openings in the building as well as the one across the street.

**Review if you want them to meet up soon=) Also check out my pole on my profile. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Taste of Heaven

**Chapter 4: A Taste of Heaven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

I woke up with a pounding headache feeling as if I'd swallowed rocks. I immediately noticed that I was still wearing my dress from last night. I groaned rolling over in a feeble attempt to vacate the warmth of my new bed when my arm hit something hard. My heart leapt into my throat.

Oh shit! I thought covering my eyes as I realized I wasn't alone. There was someone in bed with me. I wracked my brain trying to think of how this happened. I remembered the annoying prick at the bar Reed something or another hitting on me. I remembered coming home and then it became a little fuzzy. I knew I didn't bring anyone home with me or at least I didn't think I did. I wasn't that type of girl. I wanted my freedom yes, but that's not the type of thing I would do or would I? Had I? Oh dear Lord in Heaven forgive me for the heinous act I may have committed.

I slowly removed my hands from my eyes. I contemplated vacating the room without looking, but decided against it. I needed to know what I'd done regardless of the consequences.

I was about to pull the covers off the body next to me when it stirred. My eyes widened and my pulse raced in anticipation.

"Morning Rose. Did you sleep well?" I sighed as Lissa appeared from beneath the covers her blonde hair disheveled and like me still dressed in the clothing she'd worn last night.

"I suppose," I answered thoroughly relieved that I hadn't brought some stranger home to sleep with on my first night in America. I wanted to fit in yes, but not at the cost of my morality. I was so happy that although Mia, Lissa and Jill had been dancing and chatting it up with men last night that they'd decided to come home alone instead of bringing them back here.

"Is there something wrong with your bed?" I asked wondering why she had chosen to sleep in here.

"No why?" she asked yawning as she sat up.

"Just wondering," I said not wanting to admit that she'd scared the living daylights out of me.

"Don't freak out. We always do this. How much did you drink last night? I didn't think you had that much," Mia's voice came from somewhere below me.

I glanced over the side of the bed to find Mia and Jill camped out in sleeping bags. They too were still fully clothed. There was however a pile of our shoes lying in a mess by the door. The floor was littered with empty bags of chips, cheetos and quite a few empty wine bottles. A trail of popcorn made its way from the bed to the door.

"What do you mean we always do this?" I asked. I didn't want to admit that I was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. I'd only had two glasses of wine at the bar and a few small shots of something called Tequila when we came back here. I couldn't have had too much.

"Sleepover in each other's rooms. You know girl time and all," Jill piped in rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Oh, girl time," I said. Like I knew what that meant. Alberta used to camp out in my room sometimes when I was little, but that was usually due to a nightmare, a tummy ache or me missing my mother. I didn't want to admit that I had no friends back home so I tried to play it cool.

"Oh yea, my friends and I do this back home all the time," I lied.

"How are Alberta and Avery?" Lissa asked. I felt ashamed that over the years I had made it sound like Alberta and Avery were my age and that they were my friends.

"They're good. Gone off to university and all. I'm sure they'll write."

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked. I was hoping to find a job and maybe go out and buy a few things that I hadn't brought with me like some clothes and maybe a pair of gym shoes.

"It's Saturday," Lissa said hopping out of bed.

"And that means?" I asked not quite understanding.

"No work, no school, sleeping late, watching cartoons. You know the usual," Mia replied again looking at me like I was an alien, which I guess I sort of was. I had no idea there was a difference between Friday Saturday, Monday. It was all the same to me. I had tutoring every day. I didn't work, but I knew the staff at the palace worked every day. I guess things were different here.

"Yea, no work for you," Jill snorted.

"You have to go in tonight?" Lissa asked not seeming happy about it.

Jill nodded. "Old Stan is pissy because Camille quit so we're down a waitress. Everyone got one extra shift and lucky me got stuck with her Saturday night this week," she groaned.

"You are a waitress?" I asked my ears perking up. "Like the one we had last night at the restaurant?"

"Uh yea, what other kind is there?" she asked.

"So you say that this Camille quit? Does that mean that there is an open position?"

She shrugged. "I guess so. Why are you interested?"

I nodded eagerly. "Do you think you could help me aquire the position? I'd be eternally grateful," I asked.

"Sure, I mean it's not a dream job or anything. It pretty much sucks the life out of you and most of the guys I work with are pigs, but they pay is definitely worth it," she said grimacing as she mentioned her co-workers.

"That's okay. Do you think I could come tonight?" I asked intent on getting a job as quickly as possible. I wasn't so much concerned with money because as it turns out I completely overestimated how much things would cost and I was sure I could live quite comfortably on what I had taken from my father, but if I never worked and I'd claimed to have left home with next to nothing, where would I tell my friends the money came from when it came time to pay the rent and to go out and other things. I needed a cover. Plus, working in a restaurant didn't sound so bad. I loved to eat and I'd watched the man who waited on us last night. It didn't seem like it would be a difficult job.

"Yea, you can come tonight," she said. I'll give Stan a call and set up an interview.

"Are you sure you want to work in a restaurant?" Lissa asked as we headed to the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast.

"Sure why?" I asked.

She wrinkled her nose. "It's just so disgusting and people are rude," she said.

"Don't pay any attention to her. She was raised in a house that had help. She's never had to pay a bill on her own. Her parents are footing it for her," Jill muttered.

"Hey, I'm going to college to get a job," Lissa defended herself.

"Yea as what a fashion model?" Mia snorted.

"So what if that's what I want to be. Who are you to judge? You've hardly had to do for yourself," Lissa pointed out. I stayed quiet as the two continued to bicker. I of course had never had to do for myself, but unlike them, I wanted to be independent. I didn't want to rely on my father or a man to put food on the table.

We spent the rest of the morning recovering from our night out. As luck would have it, Tequila had quite a bit of alcohol in it. It was no wonder that I'd practically passed out. I'd have to build up a tolerance like my friends. I smiled to myself as I got ready to go to my interview with Jill. I had friends. I had to remind myself that jumping up and down giddily was not cool, but what the hell I did it anyways.

Jill was right about Stan being a creep, but he gave me the job without really asking me too many questions. He handed me a short sleeved polo shirt with an insignia on the right front pocket and a black apron. He told me to wear my hair up and that black shirts or pants and black shoes were a part of the uniform. It was exactly the same as what I'd seen Jill wearing yesterday. I smiled to myself as he told me I could start my training on Monday. I would be shadowing another server as they called him. His name was Jesse I think. It's funny because I'd always thought that Jesse was a girl's name.

DPOV

"There were two available apartments in their building, one was on the third floor and was a studio, hardly suitable for the four of us and the other was a one bedroom on the eighth floor." I sighed as Mason explained his findings.

"What about the building across the street?"

"I had a little more luck there. There will be two vacancies at the end of the week. The apartments are across the hall from each other. One is a two bedroom, the other is a three."

"Did you put in a bid?" I asked.

He nodded. "They're turning over the keys on Friday," he said.

"So who's bunking with who?" Christian asked.

"The three of you can have the three bedroom. I will take the other," I replied.

Eddie and Mason were quick to agree.

"Why do I get stuck with the help?" Christian muttered.

"I heard that!" Eddie said giving him a look.

"It's simple. I am the future King and I said so," I said with a smug smile giving him a noogie.

"You're an ass, you know that," he growled.

"You know I was kidding," I said. I wasn't that type of royal. Christian was my best friend and under other circumstances I would have chosen him as my roommate.

"It's nothing personal. I need my own place. If I'm going to get Rosemarie to fall in love with me, we're going to need some privacy. She has three roommates so that means I have to supply the apartment," I said matter of factly.

"I guess that makes sense," he agreed reluctantly.

"Besides it's not like you're paying for the place," I reminded him. It was good of him to agree to come here with me and in return I was going to foot the bill for his living expenses.

"We need to get eyes and ears on them as soon as possible. Who's going to be the plant?" Mason asked.

"I'll do it," Eddie volunteered.

"What do you mean eyes?" I asked.

"Mazur wants video and audio recording twenty-four seven once we are settled," Mason said unpacking a bag full of expensive surveillance tools.

"He wants video?" I asked. There was no way I was agreeing to that. She was a young girl for God's sake. We weren't here to be peeping Toms.

Mason nodded. "I don't have a problem with the audio, but we are not going to install the video feed. Is that clear?" I asked.

"But Mazur," he started.

"I don't give a damn what he wants. This is my operation now and he has no say. I will not sit here and watch you all leer at four teenage girls. It's perverted and I won't stand for it!" I bellowed.

"Okay then, just the audio," Mason said taking the hint that I was in command now and he better fall in line.

"How do you plan on meeting her?" Christian asked as we sat down to lunch having just listened intently to the conversations for the last few hours.

I'd been going over and over different scenarios in which we would meet accidentally, but in my visions she laughed, called me a pig and slapped me.

I sighed running my hands over the stubble on my chin. It was nice being out of the public eye and I was enjoying not having to worry about being impeccably groomed at all times. I could almost imagine the look on my mother's face if she saw me disheveled and wearing blue jeans. I could get used to this.

"I have no idea," I told him honestly. We'd been here more than a week and I'd yet to think of a good way to approach her.

Mason came strolling in the door a few minutes after three looking exhausted.

"What's with you?" Christian asked looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Stupid morning breakfast shift," he growled tossing his apron on the floor.

"You got the job?" I asked feeling jealous that he would meet Rose face to face before I would.

He nodded. "Yep, I am now the newest busboy at A Taste of Heaven," he groaned throwing his apron onto the couch before flopping down.

"You know you stink like rotten food right?" Christian said wrinkling his nose.

"Shut up!" Mason growled. "He might be a future King, but you're not so I can hit you."

"Hey, break it up." We were getting off topic here and I was dying to ask him what he knew.

"Did you meet her?" I asked trying not to sound as jealous as I was.

He nodded.

"And?" I asked waiting on pins and needles.

"She's okay," he said.

"Okay?" What the hell did that mean.

"Well she'd definitely got a lot to learn about the real world, but she's a pretty fast learner. She's just about gotten the hang of taking someone's order, but she's definitely not used to the hustle and bustle of the food service industry. Stan's been on her case all day."

"She hasn't been fired?" I asked quizzically. From the conversation I'd listened in on when Jill had been talking with Mia this morning I thought for sure she was a goner. It was tough imagining a princess working as a waitress in the first place. She must be more humble than I'd give her credit for.

"I guess the manager is a real pig and from what I hear he doesn't so much care that his waitresses are fast and bright as they are big chested and have nice asses."  
"He said that about her?" I roared.

"Not in so many words, but I could tell by the way he ogled her every time she bent over to pick something up," he confessed.

"The nerve of some people," I muttered thoroughly enraged at the thought of some middle aged man putting the moves on my girl. Yes, I was now referring to her, the girl I'd never met as mine. If that Stan so much as looked at her the wrong way in front of me I would end his miserable little life.

I thought long and hard of a way I could meet her that wouldn't end with her hating my guts and I think I'd finally found a favorable plan of action. Now all I had to do was set it in motion.

RPOV

"How was work?" Mia asked as I practically fell into bed after my breakfast shift on Tuesday.

"Don't ask," I moaned. I was utterly exhausted from being on my feet all day. Waitressing was hard work and Lissa was right it was really gross. I'd tripped twice coming out of the server's alley and carrying heavy trays of food was definitely not my strong point and I'd already dropped several plates earning glares from the rest of the wait staff. In my defense, the plates were hot and they were burning my arms. I also came home smelling like grease and had managed to spill sauce all down the front of my shirt. Stan was not happy with me. I'm shocked I hadn't been canned yet.

"That bad huh?" she asked from where she sat at my desk filing her nails.

"Believe me when I say uh huh!"

"Did you make a lot of tips?" she asked.

I nodded pulling out a wad of bills from my pocket. It seemed that people who lived in this neighborhood were good tippers and I'd made nearly a hundred dollars on the morning shift. Jill said it was better on the dinner hour, but I'd yet to experience the night shift.

"So that Jesse that you've been following around all week is pretty cute," she observed having come in during my shift two days ago.

"Yea, he's nice to look at," I said. He was definitely good looking, but kind of arrogant. I think he thought that all the woman wanted to be his girlfriend. His friend Ralph who worked in the kitchen had a similar personality.

"Hey are you working Saturday?" she asked picking up a bottle of red nail polish I'd borrowed from her yesterday.

"No just the weekday morning shifts so far," I said. "Why?"

"Lissa wants to hit the shops and do lunch. You can meet Sydney. She's coming to pick up the last of her boxes and come with us. You in?"

"Sure, I definitely need some stuff. Hey when's rent due? I owe Lissa for this month."

"It's due on the first, but Sydney already paid up this month. You can start next month."

"Are you sure? I feel guilty. You guys have spoiled me with food and a place to live and I've been borrowing your clothes and make up and toiletries."

"Eh don't worry about it. Jill was right about Lissa and I being spoiled. We don't really pay for much so consider it a welcome to Chicago gift."

We went shopping and I purchased some much needed items and I met Sydney, a petite four foot four girl with blonde hair. She was really down to Earth and knew a lot about architecture. She was thrilled that I'd been the one to take her place in the apartment as she knew how fond Lissa was of me from our letters. She was interesting to talk to and was excited to be attending classes at the Art Institute of Chicago.

"So Rose, have you thought about signing up for classes next semester?" Jill asked as we readied ourselves for our shift. It was early as Stan had placed me on the breakfast shift nearly every day this week. That was his normal shift and I was beginning to think he only put me on it so he could stare at my breasts. I'd already made enough to cover next month's rent and was eager to hand over my share to my friends.

"I don't know," I said pondering what it would be like to go to school like a normal college student. Baba told me that there was no use for me to go to college because my future husband would take care of me. I of course had rolled my eyes and pleaded my case with him. He said if it was okay with my future husband then I could do as I pleased. I didn't hold out much hope that the Duke of Ambrosia would have wanted his wife to attend classes at the university. Most royals just wanted a pretty wife to have on their arms at social functions and for photo ops and to make pretty babies with. That was so not what I wanted for my life. I didn't see myself as just a piece of arm candy. I was intelligent and I could be useful. I had no desire to sit around looking pretty like all the rest of the princesses and queens.

"I guess I never really thought it was an option." Now that it was, I was seriously contemplating the idea. It sounded like so much fun. For so long I'd yearned to be like every other commoner and now I might actually get the chance.

The morning dragged, but surprisingly it was busy up until about one-thirty. Usually the lunch crowd cleared out around then and Stan cut all but two of us off the floor because it was virtually dead until around five-thirty when the dinner crowd came in.

"Hey look at that hottie over there!" Jill said pointing in the direction of the only customer we had. Oksana, the hostess had seated him in my section.

He was nice to look at I'd have to admit, but like I'd said before I wasn't here to meet men.

"What are you waiting for? Go take his order!" she squealed practically shoving me in his direction. His back was turned to me and as I approached I could see that he was definitely a lot better looking than I'd originally thought. He had shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a neat pony tail at the nape of his neck and his skin was tan, but not dark. He was very tall. I could tell he must be well over six feet as his legs were cramped under the table.

As I reached the table the smell of his cologne drifted past my nostrils. My God did he smell divine. Although he was sitting alone, he wasn't really alone. He had come here to work. He had a laptop computer, a pad of paper, a cellular phone and several other things set up on the table. We offered free wireless internet access to our patrons so a lot of people came in to get work done. I wondered what type of work he did. I hadn't seen him in here before today so this must have been his first time here.

"Good afternoon, my name is Rose and I'll be taking care of you today. Do you have any questions about the menu?" I asked doing my best to keep my accent under control even though I was nervous as hell.

He looked up at me and for a brief second I became lost in the depths of his beautiful brown eyes.

"Do you have any specials?" he asked pulling me out of my trance. I couldn't quite make out what sort of accent he had, but it seemed like he wasn't from around here.

"Our special today is a BLT with a cilantro lime mayonnaise, sweet potato fries and baked potato soup," I rattled off what I'd memorized off the special board this morning.

"Do you recommend it?" he asked.

"Sure, it's actually quite tasty," I said having experienced it two days ago as my discounted meal for the day. It was so different to eat real bacon as opposed to the turkey bacon they serve in Istanbul. With the majority of the population being Muslim, pork products were difficult to come by. We in the palace were not part of any sort of religious group. I myself believed in God, but I wasn't quite sure what to believe as far as organized religion went.

"Well then I guess I will have the special," he said closing his menu and giving me a dashing smile. I nearly went weak in the knees as our fingertips grazed each other as I took the menu from his hands.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I managed.

"I will take a water with lemon and a strong cup of coffee black," he replied. I nodded mechanically and nearly floated back to where Jill was waiting for me in the server's alley.

"Holy shit, he's gorgeous. What's he like?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know he's really good looking and very polite," I stammered trying to enter his order into the computer while my hands were shaking from our encounter.

I didn't know what had come over me. I had never been one to get overly excited by a man before. Then again I'd never met a man without my father approving of him first before either.

I fixed his cup of coffee and gathered his soup, some crackers and a glass of water with lemon before returning to his table.

"Will there be anything else Sir?" I asked after I'd set everything in front of him. My heart was racing, my palms were sweating and I found myself wondering if I'd remembered to refresh my lip gloss after the lunch rush.

"No, thank you Miss, I am alright for now," he said smiling at me again.

I left him to work, but I couldn't help watching him type away on his computer as he sipped his coffee. He seemed to be focusing very intently on his work and before I knew it his order was up. I grabbed it off the counter, picked up a bottle of ketchup for the fries and headed back towards his table.

"One BLT special," I said setting the plate down in front of him.

"Thank you," he replied.

He stayed at his table for the next three hours working on his computer and asking for a refill on his coffee several times. When he left, he thanked me for a lovely meal and I found a very generous tip on the table.

"Wow, polite, gorgeous and a good tipper. Damn girl you are so lucky. I would kill to have waited on him. I hope he comes in again," Jill said staring forlornly at the door through which he'd just exited. I didn't' want to admit it, but I was wishing for him to come in again as well. I walked around with a goofy smile on my face for the rest of the day.

**So their first meeting was a success. What do you think Dimitri's game is? What sort of job do you think he will tell her he does?**


	5. Chapter 5: Rose's Mystery Man

**Chapter 5: Rose's Mystery Man**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

DPOV

I stood regarding myself in the mirror quite a bit longer than usual. I had thought of the perfect plan to meet Rosemarie for the first time and I wanted to look nice for her. I'd showered, shaved, had my hair trimmed and splashed on a bit more aftershave than usual. I had it on good authority that girls liked it when a guy put effort into his appearance or at least that is what Christian told me.

I usually had no need to worry whether or not a woman would find me attractive. They knew who I was and that was enough. I didn't know what it was like to have to woo a girl. They usually just fell at my feet. This would not be like that. As far as I could tell from the conversations I'd been listening to, Rose as she liked to be called, was not looking for a relationship. She had expressed her desire to be independent on more than one occasion and that worried me.

I had a little under a year before I was scheduled to take the throne and I needed to wed and bed her before that time or my mother would choose my queen for me. I had absolutely no desire to let that happen, in fact up until I'd begun observing Rose and her friends, I had no desire to tie myself to a woman in any way. All of that changed though as I continued to listen to her. She was so far from the haughty princess I'd thought she'd be and I no longer entertained the possibility that she was crazy. She'd been through a lot and had come out of it quite optimistic.

I smoothed down my hair pulling it into a short pony tail at the nape of my neck and pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a black button down shirt. I left the first two buttons open and rolled up the sleeves. I wanted to look casual, but put together. I intended to meet her unobtrusively by patronizing the restaurant where she worked.

Mason told me the best time to go in was between one and four because it was slow and I could easily make a good impression.

My goal was to sit in her section and act as though I was there working on business while in reality I would be observing her. It was fairly common for businessmen to work from home or a café and if the subject of my work came up I would tell her I worked in international business. It would explain how I could afford the condo I was living in and would be vague enough so she wouldn't ask too many questions.

Our first encounter was rather uneventful and the only words we exchanged had to do with the specials on the menu, but as I watched her I could tell I'd made a favorable impression. I could definitely tell that was the case the next day when I requested to sit in her section and her face became slightly flushed with excitement as the hostess told her I was here.

"Glad to see you're back. I take it you enjoyed yesterday's special. Would you like the same or would you like to try today's special?" she asked.

I smiled at her and I could tell she was getting flustered as she unknowingly tapped her foot on the ground.

"I did enjoy yesterday's special and the service was impeccable. Could I bother you to recommend something else for me to sample today?" I could see that my kind words pleased her as she tilted her head to the side in thought.

"Well, today's special is a meatloaf sandwich with mashed potatoes," she said. "It's served with a mushroom gravy and tastes homemade."

"Well then I will have that," I told her again folding up my menu and handing it to her. I made a point of allowing our fingers to touch for a brief second as to seem unintentional. However unintentional it may have seemed, it sent tingles vibrating throughout my entire body. From the look on her face, I knew she felt something too.

Two weeks later Christian, Eddie and I sat eating Chinese takeout while listening to the girl's converse. It was the first time the four of them had been all together in a while due to their busy schedules.

"This is like cheap entertainment," Eddie guffawed as we listened to Lissa and Mia fight about what to order for dinner.

"We had Pizza last week, I want burgers," Mia complained.

"Ugh, gross. I can't stand that grease pit across the street," Lissa groaned.

"What's wrong with Five Guys?" Jill asked.

"Nothing if you want to weigh a thousand pounds," Lissa snorted.

"Well I'm with Mia, I want burgers," Jill said.

"Rose?" they chorused. I'd hate to be in her shoes right now.

"Uh, well I like pizza, but I've never had Five Guys so it really wouldn't be fair for me to have a say," she said.

The arguing went on a few more minutes until Rose had had enough.

"Guys, why don't we try that little Mexican place on the corner? They deliver and I've never had Mexican food before." They stopped arguing.

"I guess that would be okay. We haven't had Mexican in a while," Lissa was the first to agree.

"Oh yea, I could definitely go for some enchiladas," Mia piped in.

"Great idea Rose. What do you want to order?"

"Uh, I don't really know. What do you think is good?"

"Oh we should order a fajita platter, guacamole and chips and some rice," Jill said.

"Dude this is so boring," Christian whined. "Where's the good stuff?"

"This isn't supposed to be fun, it's work," I reminded him shaking my head.

"He's just huffy because Vasilisa hasn't fallen for his charm yet," Eddie said stuffing a wonton into his mouth.

"You've met her?" I asked. He hadn't told me he was actively pursuing her. That could be a problem for me.

"I may have signed up to audit a class so I could meet her," he said looking sheepish.

Eddie snorted loudly at his admission and Christian shot him a dirty look.

"What?" I asked missing whatever the punch line was.

"He signed up for a fashion design class," Eddie said barely keeping a straight face as he cracked up.

I raised my eyebrow at my friend as he turned the color of borscht.

"Hey it's not that bad. There are other guys in the class," he defended himself.

"There may other males in the class, but they're definitely not 'guys'," Eddie said using air quotes.

I couldn't help but snicker as Christian looked dumbfounded at his insinuation.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked totally clueless.

"It means that the reason Lissa hasn't fallen for your charm is that she thinks you're interested in other men," I told him.

"What?" he cried. "I am not!"

"Well we know that, but to her you're just a guy who signed up for a fashion design class," I said with a grin.

"Oh crap," he said slapping his forehead as realization hit him.

"Wait shhh! It's just getting good,"Mason said rushing into the room. He'd been in the shower, but somehow managed to have a waterproof earpiece so he could still keep tabs on them. I had to hand it to him, he was dedicated and I might just want to keep him around that is if King Mazur would part with him.

"So Rose's mystery man made another appearance for lunch today," Jill gushed causing my ears to perk up. This was it, what I'd been waiting for since the day we met. I was so going to hell for listening in on her private conversations, but I was dying to know what she thought of me. So far I'd heard only bits and pieces about our encounter from Jill talking to Mia and Lissa, unfortunately Rose had been quiet about the whole thing. Either she wasn't interested or she was a private person. Either way it was putting me on edge that she was so tight lipped.

"Ohhh, the cute one with the accent?" Lissa squealed. I could imagine Rose nodding silently.

"Geez, you guys act like you've never seen a good looking man before," Mia scoffed. "Now dish!" she demanded.

"There isn't much to tell. Jill has imagined an entire relationship in her head. He's been in three times this week and three times last week. He's just a customer," she said sounding disinterested which made my heart sink.

"Uh uh, he was so flirting with you this afternoon," Jill said.

"What when he asked me for the ketchup?" Rose asked sounding rather annoyed that her friends were taking such an interest.

"Come on, you cannot deny the man is fine! Look, I snapped a photo of him on my phone. Isn't he to die for?" Jill asked. I awaited their responses on pins and needles, especially Rose's.

"Damn, that is a fine piece of man candy. If you don't want him, then I'm just going to have to come in on my lunch break and steal him away," Mia said.

"I didn't say I didn't want him," Rose snapped. Christian and Eddie both gave me a high five at her admission.

"So you do want him?" Lissa asked.

"Well I didn't say that either. I barely know the man. He comes into the restaurant, orders whatever's on special, works on his computer and leaves. I don't even know his name."

"So tomorrow when he asks you the special, tell him it's you," Mia said causing one of them to choke on their drink. I assumed it was Rose.

"You've got to be kidding. I could never do that," she said sounding a bit shy and damn was that a turn on. I was not at all impressed by a woman who threw herself at a man just because he was good looking. I was interested in finding a woman who had a little more self respect and a higher moral ground than that.

"Just be subtle, you don't have to sit in his lap, just make pleasantries. Find a way to bring up his work. Start up a conversation. At least learn his name," Lissa said rattling off some pretty good ideas.

"How do you even know he'll come in again?" Rose argued. "He has an accent. He's probably here on business and is leaving soon. I'll bet he's already gone. It is Friday and all. Boy would she be surprised when I showed up on her lunch shift tomorrow.

"Rose you know you have an accent too," Lissa reminded her quietly. Although I knew she was trying to hide her Turkish accent, sometimes when she was nervous it showed through just a little.

"I know. It's just that I came here for a fresh start and I don't know if I'm ready to just go out there and meet people," she said. Her voice was soft and laced with fear leaving me with the urge to take her into my arms for comfort.

"Just promise you'll at least attempt to show him that you're interested. It can't hurt to put yourself out there," Lissa told her.

"What if I can't? What if I'm too scared and I freak out?"

"Then we'll do it for you," Mia said giggling.

"Okay okay, I promise," Rose agreed. I smiled, put my feet up on the coffee table and leaned my head back against the wall. Tomorrow was definitely something I was looking forward to.

RPOV

I lay awake in bed all night tossing and turning. It wasn't that I didn't find him attractive, because I did. He was so good looking it almost hurt to look at him. He was like a diamond that shined too brightly if there was such a thing. Truth was, I was just plain old scared. I never thought I'd actually get to make my own decisions regarding a relationship and I didn't want to make a mistake or push myself before I was ready. Then again, I came here so I could be free to experience new things. Maybe taking a chance would help me overcome my fears. I sighed as my alarm went off far too early.

I was more than a little surprised to find Lissa and Mia up at the crack of dawn waiting for me.

"What are you doing up?" I asked rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Well if you're going to catch a man you're going to need a little help," Lissa said holding up a curling iron with a gleam in her eyes. Mia stood next to her clutching a large bag which I knew contained all sorts of fancy cosmetics.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you tart me up," I cried trying my best to grab a bagel before they caught me.

"Oh yes you are," Jill said catching me from the other end and pushing me down into a chair.

A half an hour later my hair was curled and pulled into a clip, my nails were done, and I was wearing quite a bit of makeup.

"Ta da! What do you think?"Lissa asked leading me to the bathroom mirror.

I examined myself in the mirror and had to admit that I didn't look half bad, a little overdressed to go to work, but still nice.

"Come now or we're going to be late," Jill said tossing my apron at me.

The Saturday morning breakfast and lunch rush was even worse than usual. It seemed that there was some sort of convention in town and they were staying at a hotel nearby. Things died down around one as usual and my heart began to race at the thought of him coming in today.

As two o'clock rolled around I chastised myself for getting my hopes up. He was a stranger for God's sake and here I was standing around anxiously awaiting his arrival and for what? Did I really see anything happening between us? Possibly a date or two, but is that what I really wanted? Did I want to pick up a guy just because my friends thought it was a good idea?

"This is ridiculous," I hissed to Jill as we sat in the server's alley waiting for customers. "I'm asking Stan to cut me off the floor." I removed my apron and headed for the front where Stan was working on the paperwork.

"You're not leaving are you?" A voice startled me as I neared the door.

I turned in the direction of the voice and was quite surprised to see my mystery man. He had a scowl on his face as he eyed my apron in my hand.

"Uh, no I was just putting my apron back on," I said cheerfully trying not to sound as giddy as I was.

"I'm glad to hear that. I wouldn't have any idea what to order without your recommendations." His tone was light and teasing.

Holy crap, maybe my friends were right and he was flirting with me, I thought as I grabbed a menu and motioned for him to follow me to his usual booth. I could see Jill winking at me from the other side of the restaurant.

"So do you work every day?" he asked as I brought his usual cup of coffee and water with a lemon.

"Monday through Friday usually, but today was a pick up," I told him.

"Do you work every day?" I asked bravely pointing to his laptop and briefcase.

"I do, mostly in the afternoons when I am here. My job is quite flexible and permits me to work from anywhere," he responded smoothly.

"Why here?" I asked.

"Why not here? The food is good, it's quiet and the service has been quite pleasant." I turned my head away so he wouldn't see the blush creep into my face.

"Would you like to try today's special?" I asked trying to get back on track. I wanted to know a lot more and if I wasn't careful I would blurt out my questions and humiliate myself. I had no idea if he was even interested in me. He was polite and seemed to be genuine, but he'd never actually said anything that would make me think he was hinting at asking me out.

"Sure, I will try it," he said.

"But you haven't even heard what it is."

He shrugged. "I trust you," he said holding my gaze for a few seconds.

It took me a minute to find my voice. "Okay then, one special coming up."

"Oh my God Rose, he is so into you. Did you see how disappointed he was when he thought you were leaving?" Jill was bursting with excitement as I quickly put in his order.

"Jill seriously, he just likes a pretty girl to serve his food. It's not like he's asked me out or anything."

"Oh he will. I just know it," she said. I wished I could be as confident as she was, but I was a nervous wreck. I had no idea what I would say if he actually asked me out.

After I served his meal and he worked as usual, I decided to get a little brave and take him dessert. He didn't order it, but I thought what the hell. You only live once and I was tired of being a chicken. I'd spent my entire lift wishing I could meet a man just like him and go out on a real date without my father choosing for me and I'd be damned if I was going to give up because I was scared. That just wasn't me!

He looked up as I approached giving me one of his panty dropping smiles.

"I know you don't normally order dessert, but I thought that this one was worth trying," I said trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"It looks delicious and if you say it's worth trying, then try it I must," he said as I set it in front of him.

He lifted his fork and took a bite. I awaited his response crossing my fingers that he liked chocolate and rum. His eyes widened briefly and his lips curved into a smile.

"This is amazing. Tell me what is it called?" he asked taking another bite.

"Tiramisu," I told him. "It's lady fingers soaked in expresso and rum and topped with chocolate."

"Well it was definitely worth trying," he said licking his fork.

"I'm glad you liked it," I said preparing to leave, but as I turned he caught my arm.

"Rose wait," he said gently encircling my wrist with his fingers.

"Yes," I said turning to face him. My heart thundered in my chest as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I was just thinking that since you seem to be able to predict with such accuracy the things that will please my palate the most, that maybe you'd let me take you someplace where we could both try things," he said.

"You mean you and me, alone?" I asked beginning to get lightheaded at the thought of being in such close proximity to such a beautiful man, alone.

"Well technically there would be other patrons and probably a waiter, but yes, other than them, just us," he said looking hopeful.

"That would be nice. I'd like that very much," I said regaining my equilibrium.

"What are you doing this evening?" he asked.

"Nothing, she's free," Jill said refilling his coffee cup as she walked by. He chuckled realizing she was eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Uh, yea, nothing I guess," I said dying of embarrassment at my friend's nosy behavior.

"So it's settled then. I can come and pick you up if you want," he offered.

"One problem," I told him hoping to slow things down a bit. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that he had asked me out.

His face fell and he dropped his hand from where it had been clutching my wrist leaving it tingling from his touch.

"Who am I telling my roommates I'm going out with tonight?" I asked smirking at him.

He sighed in relief. "I guess I should probably introduce myself. I'm Dimitri. Dimitri Ivashkov," he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Dimitri," I said extending my hand, but instead of shaking it, he held it up to his lips and kissed it softly making my knees turn to jello and my heart melt into a puddle of butter.

"Do you live close to here?" he asked.

"Actually not too far," I said scribbling down my address on my order pad and tearing it off.

He looked at it and then back at me.

"Well this must be my lucky day," he said his face crinkling into a smile.

"Why is that?" I questioned eying him closely. He was a hard one to figure out.

"Not only did a very beautiful girl agree to go out on a date with me, but she lives in the building across from mine."

My jaw dropped. "We're neighbors?" I asked.

He nodded. My friends and I live in the beige building on the corner," he said.

"Wow, that's a coincidence," I managed.

"A very happy coincidence," he said. "Why don't I pick you up at eight? Would you prefer to eat anywhere special?"

I wanted to laugh at him asking me for advice on where to eat. I guess that wasn't fair thought because he had no idea I'd only been here a few weeks. "No, it's okay if you choose one. I trust you," I said winking as I dropped his check on the table and returned to the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"What just happened?" I asked not truly believing what I'd just agreed to.

"You have a date with your mystery man tonight or should I say Dimitri."  
"I think I need to lie down," I said putting my hand to my forehead. I'd only been here three weeks and already I was living with my friends, working at a restaurant and now I was going on a date with a very handsome man just the way I'd always dreamed of. This could not be real.

"Maybe you should sit down," Jill agreed as I'm sure my face had paled three shades.

**Aww wasn't that cute? Okay time to review if you want their first date to be a success=)**


	6. Chapter 6: Double Date Disaster

**Chapter 6: Double Date Disaster**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**So someone asked why Dimitri said his name is Ivashkov instead of Belikov. The answer is because Belikov is the name of the royal family in Russia. Rose would definitely know that so he has to lie. Since Adrian is a Mazur in this story Ivashkov was open so I took it. This chapter is pretty long. I hope you like it!**

RPOV

"I can't do this!" I cried jumping out of the chair Lissa had forced me into so she could fix up my hair and makeup before my date with Dimitri.

"Yes, you can. What's wrong with you?" she said pushing me back into my seat. "He's a really handsome man, he has a job, he lives nearby and he seems really interested in you. What's not to like?"

"What if I spill on myself at dinner or say something really stupid. What if I'm not interesting and he gets bored?" My head was spinning with all the possible things that I could do to make an ass out of myself in front of him.

"Oh my God, what if he tries to kiss me?" I blurted out hysterically.

Lissa stopped fussing with my hair and Jill and Mia became still.

"Oh Rose," Lissa gasped. "Have you never been out on a date before?"

I looked around the room nervously at each of my friends. They were all staring at me waiting for my answer.

I gulped shaking my head in negation.

"How is that even possible?" Mia asked in disbelief.

"Mia!" Lissa scolded shooting her a disapproving look.

"My father was very strict. He wanted to pick a husband for me," I said flushing with embarrassment.

"Is that why you came here?" Jill asked sympathetically.

I nodded.

"Oh wow! I'm so sorry for pushing you into this. If you're not ready, you shouldn't go," she apologized.

I took a deep breath. I wanted to do this. Lissa was right he was nice and very handsome.

"What's it like?" I asked.

"What's what like?" Mia asked.

"A date?"

"Hmm, well it depends on who it's with," Mia snorted.

"Shhh don't listen to her," Lissa said taking a seat across from me.

"A first date should be sweet, romantic and slightly uncomfortable. You should have a lot to talk about since you're just getting to know each other."

"So we're just going to talk?" I said feeling a little better.

"Well since he's taking you to a restaurant and not a movie or a concert or something, I'm betting his idea was to get to know you better," Jill guessed.

"So what should we talk about?" I asked allowing Mia to continue where Lissa had left off with my blush.

"Don't worry. Conversation will flow. He seems a little older than you so he's probably been on a lot of dates before. He'll know what to say," Jill assured me.

"So he won't expect me to, you know?" I asked uncomfortable with saying the actual words out loud. If he'd been on a lot of dates, then he was probably experienced physically.

"Well, some guys do, but he doesn't seem like the type to expect sex on the first date," Lissa said.

"Sex?" I shrieked. "People have sex on the first date?" I was so not talking about sex. I just wanted to know if he was going to try to kiss me.

"Of course they do honey, but you don't have to. If he gets too fresh with you, slug him!" Mia said. "Or better yet, use this on him," she said pulling out a small red container.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Pepper Spray, you spray it in his eyes if he tries any funny business and then you run and call us," she explained.

"Uh oh, you don't have a cell phone do you?" Lissa asked.

I shook my head. I hadn't had a chance to figure that out yet.

"Here, take mine," Mia said. "I'll be home tonight studying for my exam on Monday. "Call the house line if you need anything."

I nodded taking her phone.

"Have you all you know before?" I asked timidly.

"Have we had sex before?" Mia asked loudly.

"Uh, yes, that is what I meant," I said uncomfortable with her blatant lack of respect for the word.

"No," Lissa replied. I already knew that because she had confessed it to me in a letter not long ago.

"No," Jill replied softly.

"Yes," Mia admitted. "It was with my high school boyfriend Shane. I thought we were in love and he even told me he loved me so after Prom we went to a hotel and we had sex."

"Was it romantic?" I asked.

"No, it was short, painful and he dumped me the next day," she said a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It was personal," I said regretting making her cry.

"No, it's okay. I made a mistake and I own it. I should have seen he was just using me. Besides at least now I know to wait until I really know someone loves me next time. I never thought sex was a big deal until I felt the pain that came after he broke up with me. I mean everyone always preaches about not having sex because you'll get an STD or you'll end up pregnant, but they don't tell you about the emotional part."

I nodded wondering what Baba and Abi would think of me here discussing having sex before marriage with my friends. It was never really an option for me to be with anyone that way even if I had been able to date. The only way a royal marriage could be arranged was if the bride was pure. That is why Baba never allowed me alone with a man that wasn't my immediate family member. It's not that I was in any rush to give away my virginity, but I'd always wondered what it would be like to make love with a man who loved me instead of one who treated me like his property which is how I would have ended up if I had stayed and married the Duke of Ambrosia. He was like fifteen years older than me too, yuck!

I wanted my first time to be special and romantic. I highly doubted it would be that way on my wedding night with a man I didn't know or love.

The doorbell buzzing dragged me back to reality and my nerves began to flare up again as Lissa ran to open the door. I looked down at the outfit she had picked for me. It was dark wash skinny jeans, high heeled black boots, a black v-necked sweater and a red pashmina scarf. She paired it with some really pretty sparkly earrings and made me wear my hair loose and wavy. It was a far cry from the floor length ball gown Baba had chosen for me to wear when I met the Duke.

"Blot!" Mia commanded holding up a kleenex for me to press my excess lipstick into.

"Okay now just relax, have a good time and if he doesn't offer to pay for your dinner, he's history. Got it!" Mia asked handing me my purse which she'd dutifully stuffed with everything I could possibly need.

I nodded taking a deep breath before exiting the bedroom.

DPOV

I stood nervously outside the door to her apartment. I'd never felt so entirely unprepared for anything in my life. I always had a plan for everything and a backup plan in case the first one failed and a just in case plan just in case my plan B failed. This time though, I was going in blind. I had started to book a reservation earlier today for us at a fancy French restaurant in the loop, but halfway through the call, I'd thought the better of it and began dialing the number for Russian Tea Time thinking it would be nice to show her a taste of my home, but then slapped myself remembering I didn't really want her to know too much about where I was from in case she decided to google prince of Russia. In the end I'd found a smaller more casual place that I thought she'd like.

So here I stood holding a small bouquet of red and white tulips wondering if anyone was going to open the door when suddenly it flung open revealing an out of breath Lissa.

"Good evening," I said pretending I didn't know who she was even though I'd been listening and spying on them for weeks and knew way more than I wanted to know. Especially after she'd told her friends some gay guy with blue eyes and dark hair kept leering at her in her fashion design class. I'd have to make it a point to have a chat with Christian about his plan. It was definitely not having the effect he wanted.

"Hi, I'm Lissa, Rose's roommate," she introduced herself allowing me inside.

"It's nice to meet you Lissa. I'm Dimitri," I said extending my hand. I looked around the room. It was slightly different from what I'd pictured, but still very tasteful and quite spacious. The rent must be unbelievably high for commoners and I wondered what Lissa and Mia's parents did for a living to be able to afford such luxury.

"Rose will be out in a minute. She's just grabbing her bag," she assured me.

"Let me go get a vase ready for those flowers. They are gorgeous by the way."

"Thank you," I said happy that I had already made a good impression on her best friend. Winning her heart would be tough enough, but if I didn't get in good with her friends it would be far worse.

Someone clearing their throat drew my attention to the other side of the room. The sight in front of me literally took my breath away. She was by far the most enticing woman I'd ever laid eyes on even dressed as casually as she was.

"Hi, I'm Mia," the girl with the childlike facial features stepped forward to greet me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said shaking her hand. My gaze however was unable to move from Rose.

"You look stunning," I told her as her friends backed off leaving the two of us standing awkwardly in the living room.

"Thank you, they're lovely," she said accepting the flowers bringing them to her nose and inhaling deeply.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked offering her my arm.

She nodded linking her arm through mine. The elevator ride was uncomfortably silent and that did not give me a good feeling about the rest of the evening. I obviously had not made the best impression on her.

When we got to the main floor she took a step away from me almost too quickly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said giving me a peculiar look.

"Are you alright? You aren't ill are you?" I asked with concern.

"If I admit that I'm a little nervous about being alone with you, would it upset you?" she asked her eyes wide with fear.

I kicked myself mentally for not realizing that technically the only thing she knew about me was my name and only my first name was real. She had lived a very sheltered life like my sisters had and had probably never been alone with a man she wasn't related to before. How stupid had I been to rush her into spending time alone with me so fast. I should have thought ahead and predicted that this would happen. I was completely off my game here.

I reached out taking her trembling hand in mine.

"I'm sorry if I rushed you into this. If you want we can do this another time," I told her wanting to make it entirely her choice even though internally I was pleading with her to want to continue with our plans.

I could sense her hesitation.

"I won't be angry with you. I completely understand. I have three sisters and I would caution all of them against doing something that made them uncomfortable," I tried reassuring her.

"I don't want you to leave and I know I'm being silly," she said sighing. "I just haven't really done this before," she explained.

"You're not being silly," I told her. I was thankful she had such a good head on her shoulders.

"Wait, I think I have a solution," I told her pulling out my phone.

"What?" she asked as I began typing furiously.

"What if you bring one of your friends and I bring one of mine? Then we wouldn't technically be alone," I suggested having already texted Christian who was more than eager to comply.

Her eyes lit up at my proposal.

"I'll be right back," she said heading towards the elevator.

A few minutes passed and I was pacing in the lobby when Christian came barging through the doors.

"This is going to be awesome," he said pumping his fist in the air. He was dressed in nice jeans and a button down shirt and had way over done it on the cologne.

"Hey wait a minute. She has three roommates. What if she brings one of the other two?" he asked looking perturbed by that scenario. I had after all promised him a date with Vasilisa.

"She won't bring the others. Trust me. She knows Lissa best and she'll be more comfortable bringing her."

"She'd better. I don't want to get stuck with the obnoxious one or the whiny one," he said referring to Mia and Jill respectively. I wondered if he knew just how whiny and obnoxious he was being right now.

"Just trust me," I said crossing my fingers that I was right.

I sighed in relief ten minutes later when the elevator doors opened revealing Rose and Lissa. Christian's face lit up when he saw that I'd been right, but the look on Lissa's face was priceless as she undoubtedly recognized him from her class.

"Okay we're ready," Rose said happily oblivious to her friend's annoyance.

"This is my friend Christian," I introduced him.

"This is Lissa," Rose said.

"Aren't you in my fashion design class?" Lissa asked looking at him skeptically.

He nodded. "I thought you looked familiar," he said trying to be smooth. She rolled her eyes and gave Rose a dirty look, but fell in line with Christian behind us as we exited the building.

We ended up at Café Ba Ba Reeba. It was a casual place that served Spanish tapas and paella, both of which I thought Rose would enjoy.

I slipped the host a little extra something so he would seat us in a more private area of the restaurant and he led us to a quiet table in the back.

"I hope you enjoy the food here, I've never tried it, but it sounded like something different," I told her breaking the silence as we sat studying the menu.

"It does look really good," she agreed.

The waiter came by to take our drink order.

"Ooh Rose we should try the sangria. I heard it's really good," Lissa said delighted not to have to talk to Christian who had been pestering her with question after question the entire walk here and since we sat down. I should have suggested they get their own table, but I sort of felt badly for Lissa.

"That sounds fine," Rose agreed and we ordered a pitcher of the white peach to share.

"Would you like to get an appetizer?" I asked as Rose was still pouring over her options on the menu.

She nodded.

"Which one sounds good?"

"They all sound good to me. You can pick if you want," she offered.

"Why don't we order the Pintxos platter that way we can try all six," I told her smiling.

"We should have ordered two. Rose eats like a horse," Lissa commented as she saw the size of the plate.

"Lissa," Rose hissed turning red with embarrassment.

"What? It's true. You like to eat. It's not a secret," she said in justification.

"I think it's very sexy when a woman enjoys her food," Christian blurted out causing Rose to burst into laughter and Lissa to snort. Maybe I should have brought Eddie. He might have been a little more discreet.

"Do you think it's sexy?" Rose asked taking me completely by surprise. Her voice had taken a slightly playful tone.

"If I admit that I agree with him will you think I'm a creep?" I countered.

She cocked her head to the side in thought and then smiled. "Maybe, but who says I don't like creeps," she joked.

I let out a breath of air realizing that a joke was just what we needed to lighten the atmosphere. She did indeed polish off quite a few appetizers and I ordered another plate encouraging her to do as she normally would. I didn't want her to feel she couldn't be herself with me and I did indeed find it very sexy that she liked to eat.

By the time the main course of seafood paella arrived she'd had two glasses of sangria and looked quite relaxed. Lissa on the other hand was about to throw Christian through the window.

Conversation was strained due to the unhappy couple sitting to our left and I was disappointed that the topics of conversation were not very personal. I was aching to get her alone so we could really have a proper date.

"Oh you have to try this," Rose exclaimed holding out a bite of her dessert for me. She'd ordered the chocolate truffle cake and as she held out her fork for me I couldn't help but moan in pleasure at the taste of the cake all the while imagining licking it off of her sexy lips.

"So you like huh?" she asked flirtatiously.

"You have excellent taste," I told her taking my chances and placing my hand over hers. She didn't flinch or make a move to pull away and I took that as a sign that it would be alright to ask her if she'd like to take a walk before heading home.

Christian offered to walk Lissa home and she declined stating she had an errand to run scampering away quickly after the bill had been paid and making sure that Rose was okay alone with me.

Christian of course was quite upset that their first date hadn't gone well and went home to sulk by himself leaving the two of us to ourselves for the first time this evening.

"Thank you for doing this for me," she said referring to inviting along our friends. "I know it wasn't exactly the ideal first date."

"It was a pleasure although I'm not quite sure you friend would agree," I said chuckling.

"Lissa is fickle. She'll come around," she said shrugging as she kicked at a pebble on the ground. I wasn't so sure. Christian had continued to stick his foot in his mouth all night. I was beginning to wonder if he'd lied about the girls he'd dated back home since he didn't seem to know the first thing about women.

"So we really didn't get too much of a chance to get to know each other," I said.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular, just tell me about yourself. What do you like to do for fun?" I asked steering clear of any topic in which I knew she would tense up because she had to come up with a lie.

"Well, I like to eat as you know. I like being with my friends. I like to be outside when it's nice out. I also enjoy running."

"Have you been running on the path by the lake yet?" I asked my interest peaked. I had really never pictured a princess enjoying the outdoors or any other sort of physical activity, but so far she'd been full of surprises.

"No, I would like to though." That was giving me an idea on how to spend time with her.

"What about you? What do you like?" she asked.

"I enjoy being outdoors as well. I like to play sports with my friends, I enjoy traveling. I have a black belt in martial arts and despite trying to eat healthy, I have quite a sweet tooth," I admitted.

"Well that we definitely have in common," she said smiling.

"Do you like animals?" I asked.

"Sure, why?"

"I enjoy horseback riding as well. Have you ever ridden?"

She nodded. "Sure, many times. My brother and I loved to race each other," she said with a fond tone. I took it that she did not hold her brother accountable for her imprisonment and also a sign that he had aided her in her escape. When Eddie had answered their maintenance call and planted the bugs, he'd gone through her things and found a scrambling device imbedded in her bag, one that I'm sure she hadn't put in there.

"So you have a brother?" I asked hoping to steer her onto the topic of family without bringing up her father or mother. I wanted her to bring it up first.

She nodded. "Just one. He's older," she responded.

"Do you get along well?" I asked.

"Yes, we've always been very close. You said you had sisters?"

"I have three, two older sisters and one younger."

"That's a lot of sisters," she laughed. "What are they like?"

"Well the older two are quite protective of their little brother, but they are married and have families of their own. My youngest sister Viktoria reminds me a lot of you actually," I told her being as honest as I could.

"How old are you exactly?" she asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"I don't' mind," I told her.

"I have just recently turned twenty-four." Her eyes widened and not in a good way.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not quite as old as you are," she said slowly and I could tell she was a little put off at my admission.

"I had a feeling that was the case, but age is just a number, that is unless you're under eighteen." It was meant to be a joke, but she didn't laugh.

"No, I'm not under eighteen," she replied. "But I'm not over eighteen either."

"I'm okay with that if you are," I told her. In all honesty we were quite close in age for a royal marriage. Most times a young bride was wed to a royal who was nearly twice her age or at least ten years her elder. It was quite unfair in that way as my mother would not yet be pestering me to take a bride had my father not passed away when I was twenty-one. If he were still alive, I would not have to marry until I was ready, but taken the throne unwed was unheard of. An unwed King was thought of as weak. It was also taken as a bad sign not to have a woman by his side to tend to his needs and be on his arm at royal functions. It was definitely not the way I wanted to start out my rule. Although if I was able to trick Rosemarie into marrying me, I would have a very pissed off wife by my side, but an angry queen was better than no queen.

"I suppose age is just a number," she said. I was quite unconvinced that she actually meant it.

"What type of work do you do?" she asked. "Did it require university?"

"I work in international affairs and yes it did require me to attend university," I replied.

"Did you enjoy being in school?"

"I did. Christian and I attended together and it was a very rewarding experience."

"I wish I could go to university," she said her voice holding a longing that pulled at my heart strings. I supposed that wasn't an option for her in Turkey. Her father wanted her to make a profitable alliance, not waste her time in school.

"What would you study?" I asked.

"I like art," she said her eyes lighting up.

"What type?"

"I like renaissance art, and I'm a fan of modern art to an extent, but my passion is with the impressionists. I love Degas, Monet, Renoir and even Van Gogh," she rattled off as if it was second nature.

"I'd love to see their work in person."

"You haven't seen any of it?" I asked incredulously.

"No, my father was strict. The closest I've come to a museum is a virtual tour at the library," she said wistfully. I felt terrible. I never realized just how closeted she'd really been. It's a wonder she waited so long to make her escape. My father had been strict with my sisters and hadn't always been the most pleasant man to be around, but they'd at least seen things outside the palace walls.

"Well there is an Art museum here in Chicago that I believe houses many of the artists you prefer. Maybe you'd allow me to accompany you there on a visit one day," I said hinting that I'd like a second date.

"Really? You'd take me?" she asked.

"What is your next day off?" I asked.

"I am off tomorrow, but I already promised the girls we'd go to the south side to visit with Lissa's family. She's been dying to introduce me to them. After that I am off again next Saturday. I won't even have the morning shift."

"Well then, let's say we plan to go that day. Would that be alright with you?"

"I would like that very much," she said beaming. I realized that we had walked in a sort of circle and were now approaching our respective buildings.

"This is me," she said looking up at her apartment.

"So it is," I told her reluctant to let her go even thought it had long since become dark. I could see Eddie and Mason in the distance. They'd been discreetly tailing us since we left this evening.

"Thank you. I had a really nice time," she said.

"I did as well," I told her. I decided it would be too up front to try to kiss her cheek so I opted instead to take her hand in mine and brought it to my mouth kissing it softly.

"Goodnight Rose," I told her.

"Goodnight Dimitri," she said before disappearing through the revolving doors.

**So what did you think? I know everyone wanted a nice smooth first date, but if you've ever been out on a first date, they don't always go as planned. Also, Rose will get more bold as the story goes on. Remember she may be a spitfire at home and with her friends, but dating is a new game for her and she needs to find her confidence. Next up will be a short outtake from Christian's POV with Dimitri and then the rest of the chapter will focus on Rose and Dimitri. Please review or their second date might be a huge disaster=)**


	7. Chapter 7: She Loves Me Not

Chapter 7: She Loves Me Not

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy

DPOV

I walked home feeling slightly more optimistic about convincing her to fall in love with me, but discouraged that she had not felt comfortable being alone with me. I realized I had not given her enough time to get used to me, but I had expected her to be much less timid than she actually was. She was bold that evening at the bar when she twisted that man's genitals to a pulp after menacing him with a threat. She was daring enough to run away from home to an unfamiliar country and move in with perfect strangers, yet something about me had frightened her. I had a feeling it was my age and or my height, neither of which I could do anything about. I could only hope that I could ease her worries by making my daily trip to the café to show her she had nothing to fear.

Mason and Eddie caught up with me as I put the key in the lock.

"So I take it that it didn't go as planned?" Mason asked.

I shook my head in negation.

"She doesn't hate me and I secured a date for next Saturday. That's something," I said as we walked up the stairs.

"And he still has all of his man parts," Eddie snickered.

"I don't see you coming up with any great ideas," I barked causing them both to jump a little. I was not the type to treat the people who worked for me poorly and I liked to think of them as my friends, but right now I was worked up and they were not helping.

Christian was already home and had his ear pressed against the listening equipment most likely trying to listen to Lissa gripe about their date I supposed.

"Are they all home?" Eddie asked as we all pulled up chairs to listen in.

"Rose just came up, now shhh!" Christian hissed. I could tell he was on edge.

"Hey, Rose, how was it?" Mia asked.

"It was okay," she replied without elaborating which made my heart sink.

"Define okay?" Mia probed. I was thankful that she was nosy.

"He's nice, very polite and he paid for my dinner. I enjoyed the food," she offered.

Eddie and Mason both gave me a sympathetic look.

"Did he try to kiss you? Are you going to see him again?" Jill asked.

"He kissed my hand and I think next Saturday," she responded as if it was no big deal, which put me about in the same boat as Christian.

"Well don't seem so excited," Lissa bit out. "I put up with that wacko from my fashion design class all night just so you could go out with this guy. Tell me it wasn't for nothing."

Christian thumped his head down on the table dejectedly. "She hates me," he moaned.

"He wasn't that bad," Rose defended him.

"Oh my God, he was so annoying. He did not shut up all night and he kept saying the stupidest things. Besides, why did Dimitri bring him? He's obviously not interested in girls," she snorted.

"Why does she think that? I paid nothing but attention to her all night. I asked her all about herself, tried to be a good listener, went out of my way to open doors for her and offered to walk her home," he cried. "What does she want me to treat her like dirt?"

I wanted to tell him that he was doing all the right things and that he was just a little overeager and that she'd come around, but I wanted to hear more before I gave him any advice. Sometimes though I found that some girls did in fact date men who treated them poorly and they liked it. That was one of the many things I would never understand about women.

"He didn't seem homosexual to me," Rose mused.

"Well then why is he in my class? I mean what kind of guy takes fashion design and he was too nice. No straight guy has ever been that interested in hearing all about me before. He didn't even talk about sports or computers or brag about how expensive a car he drives. That is not normal! Tell me you think that's normal?"

"How would I know? This was my first and only date. Besides, I am not from here. Who knows what American men are like?"

"Well what did Dimitri talk about? They're friends so maybe they have the same dating strategies," Jill suggested.

"I don't know we talked a little about our siblings, what we like to do in our free time. He mentioned horses," she said describing our conversation. The ways she said it made it sound boring and uneventful. That was not at all how I saw it. Spending time with her tonight had been very pleasurable for me. I had not had a date as good as this one in my entire life. In fact, I had never been out with a girl by choice before. They had all been set-ups with some royal or another who was itching to sink their teeth into the prince in hopes to climb the social ladder.

"I still think Christian is batting for the other team," Lissa moaned. "And now I have to see him in class on Monday."

I looked over at Christian who had his head in his hands muttering profanities under his breath.

"You didn't think he was cute at all?" Rose asked. I wondered why she was so hung up with talking about Christian. Maybe it was to avoid talking about me.

"Well sure, he was really good looking, but seriously did you see his clothes? He was way too put together. I just want to find a guy who is nice, a good listener, isn't obsessed with his car or football and is interested in me. Is that too much to ask?" Lissa cried.

"Sounds like this Christian guy is exactly what you described," Mia snorted. "I'd kill to have a guy want to hear all about me for once even if he was gay."

"You're right he would be perfect, if he was into girls," Lissa argued.

"How do you know he isn't? Why would he agree to go on a double date if he wasn't interested in meeting a woman?" Jill asked.

"I don't know, maybe he was just doing Dimitri a favor because this one over here was too chicken to go out with him alone," she pointed out. "Besides what kind of straight guy takes fashion design classes? That would be way worse."

"I guess you're right. And you, what's wrong with you? I mean seriously the guy is beyond hot and totally nice. What scared you so much?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just a freak," Rose said sighing.

"Well you spent almost an hour alone with him after dinner. Didn't that go well?" Lissa asked.

"I guess. He offered to take me to the art museum," she said her voice perking up a little.

"Well you're definitely on your own for that. There's no way I'm going on another date with Christian."

I sighed and turned off the speakers. I had heard enough for one night.

"Well it looks like we both struck out," I said hoping to make Christian feel a little better although at least Rose had agreed to see me again.

Eddie and Mason both snickered at us.

"What?" I growled.

"Well for a prince you sure don't seem to know how to charm the ladies," Eddie teased.

"You think you can do better?" I countered. They both had frightened looks on their faces.

"I think I sense a bet coming on," Christian said sounding enthused at the idea.

"What kind of bet?" Eddie asked having been on the receiving end of my pranks before and definitely not enjoying it.

I looked at Christian and he nodded.

"The two of you are going to find girls to fall in love with you," I told him with a smirk.

"That's easy," Eddie said waving his hand. "There are plenty of desperate girls out there."

"I'm not finished," I told him.

"What's the catch?" Mason asked being a lot more cautious than Eddie as he was new to this whole dynamic.

"You have to make Mia and Jill fall in love with you," Christian said with a grin.

Eddie's jaw dropped. "The annoying one and the whiny one?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You have until New Years," I said marking my calendar.

"No sweat!" he said extending his hand.

"Which one do I get?" Mason asked furrowing his brow.

"I'll let you two decide that one," I told him winking.

"They think it's so easy to get a girl to fall in love with them. They'll see," I said grabbing my keys and heading over to my apartment. It had been nearly a month since I'd left the palace with little more than a quick goodbye. I needed to check in with my mother and do a little business before I went to sleep.

RPOV

It was Monday again and the dread of going to work was starting to set in. I'd never understood why people did not like to go to work. It gave them something to do all day and they made money. I guess until you've done it, you can't understand it. My dread though had more to do with a certain twenty-four year old gorgeous brown-eyed man.

It wasn't that I didn't want him to come in, because in reality I was dying to see him. I couldn't stop thinking about our date and how I'd screwed it up on Saturday. I'd lain awake all night wondering why on earth he would want to torture himself by taking me out again. I had actually told him I didn't feel safe being alone with him and had asked him to bring a chaperone along. What a fool I'd made of myself. That was the exact thing I had been protesting by leaving the palace, but here I was acting no differently than before. I hated that I was being so stupid. I wasn't usually shy, polite yes, but shy never. If ever there were a word to describe me, even my own father would choose something like brazen or audacious. Never would anyone refer to me as shy or timid.

The only thing I could chalk it up to was that I really did like him and that scared me. He was too good to be true. Lissa had complained about Christian tending to her every need and being overly nice, but that is exactly what I wanted out of a relationship. I wanted a man who would do nice things like open doors for me, allow me to choose a restaurant and offer me his coat when I was cold, but I also wanted freedom. I think that is what scared me the most. I could see myself falling hard for him and losing myself in the process. I hadn't had enough time to figure out who I was as a person and I didn't know if it was smart to jump into anything when I still sought to find meaning in my own life.

Therefore, when one o'clock rolled around, he showed up like clockwork, and my heart began to race, I couldn't help but wonder if fear or excitement was the cause.

He came in everyday this week and each day he brought me a different colored Rose. He said that each color had a specific meaning and each day I went home and used Lissa's laptop to determine what it meant.

The first day he gave me lavender rose. Lissa and I had googled it and it said it meant love at first sight. Lissa had squealed enthusiastically and I found myself unable to contain my excitement at that thought of someone truly falling in love with me. The second day he gave me a yellow rose. It meant joy, happiness and friendship. That significance brought confusion. Did he want to be friends or did he want more?

The third day he brought me a pink rose which meant admiration and appreciation, which was also confusing, but on the last day, today, he brought me a red rose, the symbol of love and romance. I couldn't help but smile as we left the café together.

He had also taken to staying until five o'clock when my shift was over and offering to walk Jill and me home. Jill had ditched us after the first time saying she had to stay late for something or another to give us our privacy. I secretly loved it that she left us to walk alone because it gave me time to ask him questions that burned inside of me.

"So where did you attend University?" I asked. He had a slight accent that became more pronounced when he was agitated, nervous or excited, I'd noticed. I was pretty sure it was Eastern European or Ukrainian, but I couldn't be sure.

"I went to University of St. Petersburg in Russia," he said.

"Ah Russia, that's it. I knew I recognized your accent," I told him happy to have figured it out. He tensed up at my comment and I could feel that what I'd said had hit a nerve.

"Was I wrong? You're not Russian?" I asked.

He stopped walking.

"You are not wrong. I am from Russia," he said. "Do you not like it there?" I asked.

"No, I enjoy it," he said. "Why would you think that?"

"Well," I paused. "You don't speak about it and you didn't volunteer the information willingly so it just seems to me that you don't enjoy talking about it," I inferred.

"You're not wrong. I don't enjoy talking about it. It makes me homesick," he said sadly. My heart went out to him. I too fought the urge to run home to my Abi and Alberta every day. I ached to hear their voices and was even beginning to miss Baba.

"Don't you visit?" I asked wondering what kept him from flying home occasionally. I mean the man certainly had money. He dressed impeccably, had expensive gadgets and owned a two-bedroom condominium across the street by himself. That in itself said he was rather wealthy.

"Visiting is not currently a viable option. The work I am doing at the moment is time sensitive. It wouldn't benefit me or the people I am consulting for to vacate the country at this stage of the operation." His voice took on a methodical tone as he spoke.

"Your job seems rather demanding," I mused. And vague, I added silently in my thoughts. Thus far, he had not been very forthcoming as he responded to my questions. It became apparent that he was not at ease with my curiosity. I surmised from the look of apprehension on his face that he felt intimidated. Perhaps he was concealing something from his past. I myself was sitting on quite the secret myself, but it troubled me how anxious he seemed when my questions became more personal. I'd have to keep that in mind before becoming too serious.

"Would you like to come up?" I asked hoping to continue our conversation.

A smile crossed his face and he nodded. "I would be happy to accompany you."

I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins as I realized we would be alone once we were upstairs. Mia was in class. Lissa was out shopping and Jill was going out on a date with some Mason guy who worked at the café with us.

"I know you just had lunch a few hours ago, but would you care for something to eat?" I was starving not having eaten since breakfast. We usually ate during our slow time, but I had not had a decent lunch since Dimitri began patronizing the café. I was too distraught over my feelings for him to sit and eat properly with him in such close proximity.

"Yes, you must be hungry. It worries me that you skip lunch every day. Are you not permitted to eat while working?" he asked.

"How do you know I didn't have lunch?" I asked.

"I notice everything about you," he said softly tucking a strand of my hair that had fallen loose from my bun behind my ear.

I shivered at his touch and realized we were mere inches apart. My breath hitched in my throat as it crossed my mind that this would be the ideal time for him to bend down and kiss me.

A moment passed and I found myself disappointed when he broke the silence without actually having touched me.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"You can cook?" I replied still reeling from our almost kiss.

"I can," he responded taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen.

"Well it depends on what we have in the house. We usually have Peapod delivery on Tuesdays," I told him opening the fridge to survey what Lissa had ordered this week. I shrugged stepping to the side. I had little idea of how to cook much besides things that could be put in a microwave. I had always eaten whatever the chef had served and when I didn't like it, Alberta would make me something else.

"How do you feel about Pancakes?" he asked.

"Pancakes?" I asked. I'd heard the word in passing, but I'd never actually eaten one.

"Yes, in Russia we call them bliny," he said his face crinkling into a smile at the perturbed look on my face.

"I've never had pancakes," I said. "What are they like?"

"You've never had pancakes?" he asked looking at me funny.

My hand flew to my mouth as I'd just about confessed that I was a foreigner.

"I uh, sure, I mean bliny. I've never had bliny," I said trying to cover up my mistake. I slapped myself mentally for making such a careless error. I hadn't wanted him to know that I wasn't an American just yet. I didn't fully trust him and I couldn't believe I'd been so reckless as to slip up like that.

"Well then you're in for a treat," he said not seeming to notice my internally upset. I watched as he began throwing things into a mixing bowl effortlessly.

As he worked, I observed his relaxed demeanor. It fascinated me just how seemingly natural he was. I could not desist comparing him to the men my father had been so eager to coerce me into marrying. He was distinctively dissimilar in every fashion. There was no haughty arrogance and no false pretenses. He put up no façade. He was just a man and I was just a girl doing routine things together. It also helped that he was closer to my age than any prince my father would have chosen for me. He was also far more attractive. His beauty was distracting and I thoroughly enjoyed watching as the muscles in his back rippled under his shirt as he concentrated on the task at hand.

"See something you like?" he asked giving me a cocky smirk.

"Yea, those pancakes are making my mouth water," I teased holding out my plate. It was taking quite a bit of self-control not to throw myself at him right now.

"MMMM, these are incredible," I moaned scraping the remaining syrup off my plate licking my fork clean.

"I'm glad you liked them. My mother showed me how to make them when I was a child."

After loading the dishes into the dishwasher, we settled down next to each other on the couch.

"Do you want to put in a video?" I asked hoping he would stay. This was the first time none of my roommates was around and I wanted to take advantage of it while I could. I was seldom alone when I lived in the palace and even more seldom here in the apartment.

"I would enjoy that," he agreed.

"Do you have a movie preference?" I asked.

"I haven't seen too many American films, so it is probably best that you choose." I had the urge to tell him that the only two recent American films I'd seen were The Notebook and Sex and the City. Two movies my roommates insisted I see. Neither would be appropriate for the two of us. I'd seen all the old classics and of course, Disney movies, but I didn't think that would go over well at the moment.

I randomly grabbed a movie off the shelf next to the entertainment center.

"How about Jurassic Park?" I asked holding up a black case with a sort of dinosaur looking figure on it. I figured it was a documentary of some sort, maybe about dinosaurs or birds or something.

He shrugged. "Whatever you would like."

I popped it into the player and sat down again.

"We should have pop-corn," I said suddenly aware of how close we were sitting. For the first time it wasn't that I didn't trust him. I didn't trust myself. I put a bag in the microwave while the trailers were playing.

Calm down Rose. He's just a guy, an average regular guy, I told myself as I retook my seat. Of course that's what made me so nervous. With the men my father had set me up with, I knew they wouldn't try anything for fear that he would end their meaningless lives, but now, what was to stop him from putting his hands all over me. Oh God, I nearly had a hot flash as I thought about him touching me in all the wrong places. I wanted it so bad, but at the same time I was terrified.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as he must have noticed my space out.

"Sure," I said running my hand through my hair trying to act like a sane person and trying desperately not to think about the washboard abs that lie just beneath his shirt or so I imagined.

"Oh this is neat, they're going to a dinosaur park," I said reaching for a handful of popcorn.

We watched in silence for several minutes as the characters saw brontosaurus and triceratops.

"I'm not sure this is going to have a happy ending," Dimitri said as it began to storm and the crazy fat man with the glasses cut the power to the dinosaur pens.

"Are you squeamish?" he asked reaching for the popcorn.

"No, why?"

Over the next several minutes we watched in awe as the dinosaurs escaped their cages and chowed down on the tourists. There was definitely a lot of blood.

I didn't think that it would bother me, but when the blonde woman found Mr. Arnold's arm it was too much for me to take.

"Oh gross," I said turning my face so it was hidden in Dimitri's chest.

"I thought you weren't afraid of blood and guts," he teased wrapping his arms around me.

"I was wrong," I said faking my terror just a little because being in his arms like this was wonderful. He was so warm and I could feel his chest rising and falling with each breath. It felt really good to be held and protected. I hadn't felt this safe since my mother last held me.

I nuzzled my face deeper into his chest savoring the intoxicating scent of his cologne.

"I think the bloody parts are over," he said.

"Do you want me to move?" I murmured into his neck where my face had found solace.

"No, I am content," he breathed kissing the top of my head.

I woke sometime later to the sound of the door slamming and throats being cleared.

"Well well missy. We leave you alone for one night and you have a boy over?" Mia teased.

"What?" I asked realizing that I was still laying my head on Dimitri.

"We're just messing with you Rose. Have fun," Lissa said winking.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning.

"It's' ten-thirty," Dimitri answered. He too looked as if he had just woken.

"I should probably go," he said rising to his feet and straightening out his shirt.

"Will you be in tomorrow?" I asked.

"Actually I have a business meeting so no," he replied.

"But I will come by to get you on Saturday say around eleven."

"I'm looking forward to it."

He leaned forward brushing his lips across my cheek softly leaving my heart thundering in my chest.

After closing the door behind him, I turned around to face the blonde inquisition.

CPOV

I had really screwed everything up so far with Lissa. She was so beautiful and so smart that I couldn't help but drool whenever she was around. I'd never been so enamored with a woman before. She literally had me stunned speechless. You'd think I was raised in a barn for all the yammering and unintelligent things I'd said to her the other night. No wonder she hated me.

She'd done her best to avoid me in class all week. I had to convince her somehow that I wasn't the babbling buffoon she thought I was and that I was definitely interested in women. Well, I wasn't interested in women, just one woman, just her.

I wracked my brain trying to figure out a way to impress her without adding to the chaos I'd already created.

"Why don't you ask Rose to help you?" Mason asked. He and Eddie had been plotting ways to get Mia and Jill to fall in love with them all week. They'd fought over who would get Jill because neither of them wanted to be stuck with the annoying one as they'd deemed her. Mason had finally won because he took initiative and asked her out for drinks after work. Eddie was beyond pissed.

"Maybe I will, that is if it doesn't get your highness's panties in a twist."

Dimitri was my best friend and he'd never treated me like I was any different than he was, but sometimes the man just had to have his way. It was the royal in him. No one said no to the prince. He rarely gave orders, but when he did, you followed them. He'd specifically requested that none of us approach Rose on our own. Mason was to tail her at work and when they were together, but no one was supposed to make direct contact.

"Just ask him. I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"How was your date with Jill?" I asked.

"It was good. She's actually really nice and sort of fun. She has a good sense of humor as well. We're going out again, but I told her I'd have to check my schedule because I don't want to leave the princess unprotected. King Mazur would have my head."

Dimitri returned home around eleven having apparently been alone with Rosemarie all evening. He'd even disabled the bugs switching them back on before he left. I guess he didn't want us eavesdropping on his sex life, not that he had one. He'd only dated royals and there was no way they were giving it up without a proposal. I guess it sucked to be a prince at times.

"So, how was your night?" I asked trying to soften him up. I'd gone over to his apartment to see what was up and to ask him if I could talk to Rose.

"It went well. She invited me up and I made her dinner and then we watched a very bloody movie about killer dinosaurs."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"So, I was wondering if maybe one day this week I could go to the café with you."

"You don't have to ask. If you want to come along, you should. We haven't spent a lot of time together recently and it would be nice to catch up. Besides it would be normal for you to come once in a while because I told Rose we work together."

"I see, well that's not the only reason I want to go," I told him.

"And what is the other?"

"Well, I was wondering, with your permission of course, if maybe I could ask Rose a few questions about Lissa. You know so I could get to know what she likes. I need help," I said sighing.

He chuckled a little. "I figured that was the case. You can talk to her about Lissa. I don't mind. Just be vague when giving any information about our background and stick to the story we rehearsed."

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem, now beat it, I'm tired," he said shoving me out the door.

**Uh oh poor Christian! Next up is our date at the museum and we will hear from Abe and Adrian a little coming up shortly. What do you think of the bet? **


	8. Chapter 8: The Art of Seduction

Chapter 8: The Art of Seduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.

RPOV

"Tell me about the paintings?" Dimitri asked as we strolled through the magnificent architectural structure of the Art Institute of Chicago. It was breathtaking to see the famous masterpieces painted by the creative geniuses that I had been stalking in every art book known to man since I was seven.

"Well this one," I said pausing in front of one of the works that fascinated me the most. "This one is a George Seurat. See if you stand up close, it's just a bunch of dots and it's all blurry, but if you move back," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him with me.

"Then you can see the picture," he finished.

"Isn't it amazing?" I asked unabashedly aware that my hand was still on his arm.

"Amazing," he whispered his lips grazing my ear eliciting a shiver that went from my head to my toes. I had the urge to faint as we continued on to the next painting, reached out, and took my hand in his.

I sighed in contentment and leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"These are some more of my favorites," I said pointing out two Renoir paintings.

"See the red in the woman's hat and again over there in that one?"

"Does it mean something?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just always thought it was beautiful. It's so bright and vibrant."

We strolled hand in hand past a few other paintings and when we reached the hallway, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What is it?" he asked slightly alarmed at my inability to move.

"Degas," I murmured softly enthralled by the small, yet glorious paintings that stood before me.

"Degas?" he repeated.

"The dancers," I said gesturing towards the three small works that hung in front of us.

"You like them?" he asked.

"They're my favorites," I said still gaping in awe at their beauty. "Have you seen anything more beautiful in your life?"

"I can think of something," he said and I blushed realizing he meant me. He was quite the sweet talker, this one.

The next room we went into had a selection of Monet's, but they were not his best. I enjoyed the haystacks and the footbridge, but he had so many others. I knew they were spread far and wide between the Smithsonian, the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Musee D'Orsay and many others. I had high hopes of seeing all of them someday.

"Now this is interesting," he said pointing at two of the more colorful paintings available for viewing.

"Ah yes, Magritte. I'm not much of a surrealist," I said wrinkling my nose. "Who puts an apple in front of a man's face and calls it art?"

"You don't find this one at all interesting?" he asked pointing to the train coming out of the fireplace.

I shrugged. "It is pretty neat," I admitted. If I'm going to go abstract though, I much prefer Dali," I said pointing out the clocks that appeared to be melting.

I noticed that even though we'd been here for two hours, he never made a move to drop my hand. He held it tightly and every once in a while he'd pull me closer to him and place a gentle kiss on the top of my head or the side of my cheek. It was very romantic.

"I'm sorry, you must be getting bored? I don't mean to keep you here. I just love being able to see everything up close."

"On the contrary, I am very interested and I've thoroughly enjoyed your explanations. I feel like I have my own tour guide. You know so much, it's very impressive," he complimented me. I was glad he was having a good time. I wasn't ready to leave.

"Would you like to continue? I hear there is a good exhibit in the basement. It's supposed to be miniature replicas."

I could barely contain my excitement as he led me down the stairs.

"Ooh these are so cute," I cooed pressing my face up against the glass. It was all different types of furniture from early American to Colonial to Victorian. There were also many foreign pieces.

I gasped as I saw the next display. It was an exact duplicate of my bedroom at home in the palace.

"Isn't that pretty sweetheart? That's where the princess sleeps," a mother explained to her daughter who was staring wide eyed at the model of my room. The display above said Princess Rosemarie Mazur's Bed Chambers. I nearly had a heart attack as Dimitri ran his hand over the display case taking in the appearance.

"Mommy, I want to be a princess," the child said smiling happily. She couldn't have been more than five years old.

"What's the matter?" Dimitri asked probably noticing the look of absolute terror that had taken up residence on my face.

"Nothing," I stammered.

"You're pale. Maybe you should sit down," he suggested leading me to a bench.

"Here drink this," he said handing me a bottle of water that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Do you feel better?" he asked crouching in front of me.

I took a deep breath feeling entirely ill at ease. I was incredibly fortunate that there hadn't been a photo of me next to the exhibit. If there had, I would have had a very difficult time explaining it to Dimitri and the rest of the museum full of people.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I think I'm just a little hungry."

"Well then, that falls at a good time, because I have made reservations somewhere I'm sure you will enjoy. He didn't make a big deal out of my sudden urge to leave as he led me down the front steps with his hand on the small of my back.

He ended up taking me across the street to a Russian restaurant. The food was excellent and according to him as authentic you could get in this city.

"How long have you been here?" I asked trying to find out more about him.

"Not too long actually. A little over a year," he replied. That surprised me because while he had an accent, it wasn't as noticeable as it should be. We royals had to learn to perfect our English at a young age. That is why mine was nearly non-existent. I'd spent hours being berated by my tutors for speaking unclearly.

"Why did you come?" I asked taking a bite of my black bread. It was really good.

"Christian and I decided we wanted to live abroad for a while and we liked it here so we stayed."

I nearly choked on my drink at his admission.

"So you and Christian are here together?" I asked eying him closely.

He nodded. "We're very close. It wouldn't have been right to leave him behind."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was Lissa right? Was Christian gay and were he and Dimitri together? I wondered what the point of him pursuing me was.

"What? You look like someone just ran over your puppy," he teased.

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't realize you were already in a committed relationship," I said gulping down some water.

"I am?" he asked quizzically. "With who?"

"Well you said you and Christian are together and that you're close and well Lissa told me about his preference and all," I said winking.

His eyes dilated and then he smirked at me before bursting into laughter.

"You honestly think I'd prefer to be with Christian over you?" he asked skeptically.

"I uh, well I don't know. I just, well, I'm confused," I stuttered. I hadn't meant to offend him. Way to go Rose, accuse your date of being homosexual. That's attractive.

"I can assure you that I am attracted to women, more specifically I am extremely attracted to you," he said taking my hand from across the table.

"You are?" I asked a little dizzy at his confession.

"I'd have to be a fool not to be. You're the most alluring women I've ever encountered." He brought his lips to my hand looking up at me with his enchanting brown eyes as he kissed it delicately.

"And for the record, Christian also prefers women. In fact, he is itching to take out your friend Lissa again."

"So if he's straight, then why is he taking fashion design?" I asked perturbed at the logic.

He smirked at me again. "Well let's just say that my friend has a lot to learn about women. He signed up for a class that he knew would have majority women so that he could meet one."

My jaw dropped. Well isn't he just the conniving little sneak? I had to give him props for a genius idea though. The only problem was that all the girls in his class thought he was gay.

"Your friend is quite the dare devil taking on a class full of women all by himself."  
"Brave, yes, but also somewhat of an idiot," he replied chuckling. I couldn't argue with that.

"I have a feeling he's going to ask you to help him win Lissa over. I hope you don't mind giving him a few pointers."

"Not at all. I thought he was the perfect gentlemen. I think I know of a few things that will aid him in his quest for her heart," I said smiling.

We left the restaurant hand in hand. It was just about four o'clock and I hoped he wasn't going to suggest that we go home just yet. I was enjoying myself immensely and wanted to spend more time with him.

"Would you like to take a walk through Millennium Park?" he asked.

I nodded having always wanted to see it.

"What is this?"I asked as I took in the sight of a giant silver structure. The skyline reflected in it like a mirror.

"It's called the bean," he replied reading it off a sign. There were many people standing underneath it and beside it making faces and taking photos. It looked like a lot of fun.

"Would you like to take some pictures?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly. I would love to have a photo of us to put somewhere in my room or maybe to keep in my purse so I could stare at his dreaminess all day long. God, I was pathetic, but I didn't care.

We walked up to a vendor who had a cart full of things for tourists and handed him some money for a disposable camera.

"Okay, go and stand underneath it," he commanded.

I stood underneath and put my back leg up so it looked like I had one really long leg and one really short one. He snapped a few of me in that pose and then a few of us together at some odd angles.

"Excuse me," he asked to a woman passing by. "Would you mind taking a photo for us?"

"No problem," she said taking the camera from him.

He wrapped his arms around me and we both smiled brightly at the woman taking the photo.

"You two make a very cute couple," she said handing his camera back.

"Thank you, I think so as well," he replied. Be still my heart, the man was absolutely charming.

We walked through the gardens, which were not in bloom right now. It was beginning to get chilly at night, as it was nearly the middle of October. I would be in need of a winter coat soon.

We kept walking until we reached a very large fountain. The sun had set about an hour ago and it was lit up beautifully in different colored lights.

"Wow, this is really pretty. Did you know it was here or were we just wandering around aimlessly?"

"Well, I may have looked up a few things and intentionally lured you out here because it was voted one of the most romantic places in the city." He had a sheepish grin on his face, which I found adorable.

"And why would you want to lure me out to a romantic spot?" I asked coyly. I was going to make him work for it. There was no way I was giving it up that easy. I wanted to make him squirm a little first.

"Well to prove to you of course, that I am indeed attracted to women," he said in a serious tone.

"And how is it you intend to do that?" I pressed my heart thundering in my chest like a conga drum.

"I have a few ideas," he said cockily.

"Oh yea, like what?"

"Like this," he said pulling me into him and leaning down to capture my lips in a tender kiss. It lasted mere seconds, but I would never forget the way it felt when our lips touched. It was as if lightning struck my body and all I could see were stars.

He pulled away for a second and we stood silently gazing into each other's eyes, both breathing unevenly. He was looking at me to make the next move and I didn't hesitate before pressing myself up against him and kissing him back with fervor. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck as our lips continued to move in harmony.

When we finally broke apart, we were both gasping for air.

"That was amazing," he breathed placing his hands on either side of my cheeks kissing me once more right on the lips.

"Mmmmm," I murmured not able to form a coherent sentence. Of all the ways I had imagined my first kiss to be, this by far surpassed my greatest expectations.

Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be here in Chicago in front of Buckingham Fountain locking lips with a gorgeous Russian, but here I was doing just that. The fog in my head began to clear and I found that he was looking at me intently with a peculiar look on his face. He didn't say anything and instead wrapped his arm around my shoulders leading me away from the fountain.

"What do you say we go get some ice cream?" he asked.

"I'd say that would definitely earn you another kiss," I said standing in my tippy toes pecking him on the lips.

We ended up at a shop called Baskin Robbins.

"What flavor?" the boy behind the counter asked.

"Uh, what flavors do you offer?" I asked.

"There's a list over there," he said pointing to the menu on the wall.

"There are thirty-one flavors?" I asked incredulously. "All we have at home are chocolate, vanilla and strawberry," I muttered.

"Which one are you going to try?" I asked Dimitri.

"I was thinking about chocolate peanut butter," he mused.

"Ooh that sounds good, but the mint chocolate chip sounds good as well."

"If we both get different ones, then we can share," he said ordering two cones.

"Is it supposed to be green?" I wondered aloud as the boy handed me my cone. Dimitri laughed heartily.

"I believe it is supposed to resemble mint," he explained.

"This is delicious," I commented. We had stopped walking to sit on a bench that was rather secluded by the trees.

"Let me try," he said leaning over giving me a sloppy ice cream kiss. He tasted sweet like chocolate.

"Was it good?" I asked enjoying the electricity that flowed through my body every time he kissed me.

"Mmm, I don't know. I think I need to try it again," he said with an impish grin before pressing his lips up against mine once more. I opened my mouth allowing him entrance. I moaned in pleasure as his tongue gently massaged my own. There we sat on a park bench our ice cream long forgotten as we made out like horny teenagers.

"So, would it be too forward of me to assume that there will be a third date?" he asked hopefully as we reached the door to my building.

"Gee, I don't know Comrade," I said joking with him a little about his Russian background. "I freaked out and had to bring chaperones on our first date and accused you of being interested in men on our second. I'm not sure what's left for a third," I teased.

"So that's a yes?" he asked.

"That's a definite yes; you may ask me on a third date."

"You can count on it," he said reaching down cupping my face in his large warm hands leaving me breathless after a sweet lingering kiss.

"Goodnight Roza," he said.

"Goodnight Comrade."

I floated up to the apartment in a daze. He had kissed me and I loved it. His lips on mine had awakened feelings I had only dreamed about.

"Well well someone had a good time," Mia razzed me as I entered the living room. She, Jill and Lissa were all there waiting for me. There was a bottle of wine open on the table.

"A very good time," I sighed plopping down on the sofa next to Lissa.

"I can see that," she said handing me a tissue.

"What?" I asked.

"You have chocolate all over your mouth," she smirked.

"Oops," I said flushing crimson.

"So he kissed you huh?" Jill asked waggling her eyebrows at me.

"Maybe," I said not wanting them to heckle me all night.

"Oh come on girl. You have to give us more than that! We've been sitting in on a Saturday night with no dates waiting for you to come home so we can live vicariously through you, now spill," Mia demanded. She poured a glass of red wine and passed it to me.

"Here, in case you need a little lip loosening."

"Wait Jill why are you home? I thought you were going to see Mason," I asked trying to shift the focus for a few minutes.

"He had family obligations tonight. I'm hoping to see him tomorrow though," she said.

"Hey we're getting off topic here," Lissa complained.

"Okay okay," I acquiesced before launching into the juicy details of our second date.

DPOV

"You know you're going to wear a hole in the floor," Christian pointed out as I paced back and forth in my apartment.

"I can't do this," I said the guilt of what I was doing and why I was here had begun to seep into me this evening. I thought I could do this, but the moment I kissed her things changed.

"I thought from the way Eddie and Mason talked that it went well with her. I even heard there was a little physical activity," he said raising his eyebrow at me.

"Those two need to learn to keep their mouths shut," I growled. It was bad enough that Mason was tailing us the entire evening and had been witness to all of our private moments, but to talk about it after was not part of his job.

"So what's wrong with her?" he asked. "Does she have halitosis or something?"

"Nothing is wrong with her, she's perfect," I said running my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Okay, then I don't follow."

"She's innocent. She came here to get away from the politics and royal burdens and here I am lying to her and tricking her into just that. It's wrong and I don't think I can go through with it."

Up until tonight I had my doubts about whether things were going to work out between us so I hadn't had to think of the repercussions of what I was doing to her, but now after the way she opened herself up to me, I knew what I was doing to her was wrong. I didn't want to hurt her. She was such a sweet, innocent girl and I was slowly lulling her into a false sense of security. It was not in my nature to care so much, in fact, I had been trained to do just the opposite, but something about the way it felt the moment she kissed me back made me want to tell her the truth.

"Holy shit! You're in love with her," he gasped.

"What? No, I'm not," I argued. "I've only known her a little over a month. I can't possibly be in love with her." I cared for her yes, but love, that took time.

"Oh yes you are dude, I see it. It's written all over your face. You're in love with her. That's why you're feeling guilty. If you didn't feel for her, you wouldn't care about the lying and trickery."

I hated to admit it, but he made a valid point. There was no denying it. I had made a mistake. I Dimitri Belikov, had fallen head over heels in love.

"It doesn't matter. We need to stop this whole thing before it goes any further," I told him.

"So what you're just going to give her up?" he asked.

"It's what's best for her," I said. As painful as it would be for me to give her up now, I knew it would be worse the longer I remained in her life.

"You know what will happen once Mazur finds out that you're not going through with his plan don't you?"

"So what, I'll give him back his money and that will be that. He'll be pissed, but he'll get over it."

"You're forgetting one very important detail," he said.

"What would that be?"I snapped. I didn't really feel like talking about this anymore.

"He knows where she is. What's to stop him from dragging her back to Turkey kicking and screaming and marry her off to one of those other men waiting to get their hands on her? You know she's the most coveted princess in the world when it comes to ascertaining power. Is that what you want?"

The thought of her being with another man turned my stomach and caused my blood to boil. There was no way I was going to watch her marry another.

"Absolutely not!" I growled.

"Then you have to stay and keep doing what you're doing. If you don't she'll end up much worse off."

Damn him, he was right again. She may end up resenting me and hating me when all was said and done, but at least she would be safe with me. I would protect her. No other man would ever feel about her the way I did. They would view her as a prize and treat her like property. I did not want that for her. She deserved to be loved and cherished and even if she never forgave me, I would give her the best life I could and love her with every breath I took.

**So Dimitri is feeling guilty, but admits to loving her. Do you think Christian is right? What did you think of their first kiss? **


	9. Chapter 9: Trust

**Chapter 9: Trust**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Sorry for not posting earlier. Wisdom tooth extractions are very painful and I had no desire to write. As we speak I am fighting an infection that ruined my lovely plans for my wedding anniversary=( Needless to say I am a cranky Bitch right now, but I decided you deserved an update. Please enjoy and review so I can have a happier day=)**

RPOV

"So, she likes purple orchids, romantic comedies, French food and red wine?" Christian asked typing what I'd said into his phone. Dimitri had brought him into the café and we had all stayed after my shift to talk about Lissa and have dinner together. Jill and Mason joined us as well. They'd been stealing glances at each other all day.

"Mmm she's also a sucker for jelly belly jelly beans especially the cotton candy ones," Jill said taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Do you want a refill?" Mason asked getting up and taking her glass with him. He was being so attentive to her. They'd only been on two dates, but I could tell she was falling for him. He was very cute with his mop of red hair and dimples.

She nodded smiling sweetly at him as he hurried off to the soda fountain.

The week passed quickly with Dimitri making his usual late lunch appearances.

"Don't you ever get tired of eating here?" I laughed as I brought him something new I had asked the cook concoct for me. It was an old favorite of mine back home. It was a kabob made with lamb, green peppers, onions, tomatoes and I added pineapple because it was my favorite.

"I will never tire of seeing your beautiful face everyday," he said smiling as I set the plate in front of him. He never ceased to charm me with his flirty banter.

"This is new," he said scrutinizing the plate.

"Yep, I had them make it special for you since you've tried everything on the menu," I joked shaking my head as I left him to eat.

I wanted to tell him that he had already succeeded in his pursuit to get me to go out with him and that he didn't have to persist in coming into the café five times a week, but I refrained because in reality, I loved getting to see him every day. It made work much more bearable.

"You know you don't have to keep leaving me tips," I scolded him as I opened my folder to find another ten dollar tip which was almost as much as what he owed for his meal.

"What can I say, I've never been one to leave a lousy tip especially to a pretty lady," he said kissing my cheek as we exited the restaurant together.

"You're going to convince her I'm straight right?" Christian asked wringing his hands nervously as we rode up in the elevator. It was Friday night and the plan was that we were all going to go out and see a movie together. That way Lissa and Christian wouldn't have to talk too much at first, then we would split up into couples and leave him to work his magic.

"Did you get the stuff?" I asked.

He nodded holding up a bouquet of purple orchids.

"So who did you bring along for Mia?" I asked Mason looking at the dark haired guy standing next to him. He said he had a friend that would be perfect for her and he was indeed very handsome.

"This is Eddie Castile," he introduced his friend who I might add did not look thrilled to be here.

"So you guys are neighbors?" Jill asked as the door opened to our floor.

They all nodded.

"Turns out Christian and Dimitri live across the hall," Mason said.

"That's a strange coincidence," I said wondering what to make of it. First Dimitri lives in the building across the street and then Mason, the guy we work with just happens to live across the hall.

"It is a bizarre turn of events," Dimitri said squeezing my shoulders. Something about his demeanor made me question as to whether or not it truly was a coincidence.

"Oh no! I am not going out with him!" Lissa hissed. She had all but dragged me into her bedroom after she'd seen Christian enter with the bouquet of flowers.

"Why not? Mia's got a date. Jill is going with Mason and Dimitri and I will be there. You don't want to stay home on a Friday night by yourself?" I chided hoping she would agree for lack of anything better to do once she realized we were all busy.

"I'd rather skin a cat," she said crossing her arms defiantly.

"I doubt that," I muttered.

"Look, I spent an afternoon with him. He's definitely heterosexual. He joined fashion design to meet girls. I know it's not the most brilliant plan and it makes him kind of an idiot, but the idiot really likes you. Can't you just for one night give him a chance without any bias?" I pleaded.

"He did bring nice flowers and his shirt is DKNY," she said and I could tell she was on the verge of agreeing.

"Fine, but if tonight is a disaster, you're going to do my laundry for a month," she threatened.

"You don't even do your laundry. You have it sent out."

"Exactly, it will save me money," she said flouncing over to her closet to get ready.

"Would you like anything from the concession?" Dimitri asked politely after he had purchased our tickets. I had never really been a huge fan of super heroes. Sure I'd seen batman and superman and such, but they never really interested me, that is until I saw the movie poster for the Avengers. Chris Hemsworth, the guy who plays Thor is by far the best looking man on Earth, next to Dimitri of course.

"Uh, yea how about some popcorn and maybe some of those chocolate things and licorice," I rattled off. "Ooh and one of those big blue slushy things," I said my mouth watering.

He chuckled and handed the clerk the money for the snacks. He was very used to my big appetite by now and I was so glad he found it endearing instead of gross.

"Geez Rose, do you think you have enough there?" Mia teased as we took our seats in the back of the theater.

"Gee, I don't know Mia, not everyone is on a diet," I said effectively shushing her. What is it with these American girls always being on some fad diet? Last week Mia and Lissa found some diet in a magazine that told them they could only eat grapefruits. First of all, there are like no calories in a grapefruit and second, they don't even taste good. After a week of watching them moan and groan over their hunger pangs, I went to the bakery down the street and brought back a dozen chocolate éclairs.

It only took five minutes for them to break their diet and pound down a half a dozen each at which I was upset. They didn't even leave me one, but hey at least they were off that stupid diet. I for one couldn't understand dieting. I loved to eat and to avoid becoming six hundred pounds, I worked out. Dimitri and I actually made plans this Sunday to ride our bikes along the lakefront. I loved that he was athletic. I felt like there was less of an age difference because we had so much in common. Actually we had way more in common than he knew. I actually knew how to read, speak and write fluent Russian, but I would never tell. So far I hadn't actually heard him speak it, not even to Christian which was yet another thing to add to my list of suspicions.

"Look," Dimitri whispered as he pointed to the seats in front of us. Lissa was actually smiling as Christian pulled a large bag of cotton candy flavored Jelly Bellys out of his coat pocket.

"I think they're going to be just fine Comrade," I said snuggling up against my hot Russian.

DPOV

"You have to move your things over into my apartment," I told Christian as soon as we got home from our quadruple date.

"Why? I thought your majesty preferred to live alone," he snarked bowing at me. I shot him a withering look. Now was not the time to get smart with me. I was in a foul mood.

"She's suspicious," I admitted running my hand through my hair in frustration.

"About what?" Christian asked. We were sitting in the big apartment waiting for Mason and Eddie to finish doing a security sweep of both buildings.

"She thinks it's odd that Mason and Eddie live in the same building. If she knew that you lived with them, it would be greater cause for concern, so pack your stuff. You're moving in tonight," I ordered.

"What happened to the whole getting her alone in your apartment thing? So far you haven't even invited her over for coffee," he snorted grabbing his duffel.

"It's not going as well as I'd hoped. She's warming up to me and things seem great right now, but I can tell she has her guard up."

"Well no one said this was going to be easy. She's a smart girl," he mused. "Let's just hope she's not the curious type."

"The hell she isn't," Mason responded as he and Eddie arrived home.

"She's already been questioning me at work as to how I know the two of you. I made it sound like we're just neighbors, so you two best stick to that."

"You have to step it up a little man. It's already the end of October. You've got till when June?" Eddie asked.

"May," I told him. "Abe upped my timeline," I growled. He'd told me in no uncertain terms that I had until the end of May to get her to Russia and make her my wife or the deal was off and he was coming to get her. The thought of him dragging her back there made my stomach turn.

"So things with you and Lissa seem to be better?" I asked changing the subject. I was too keyed up to keep talking about her. I needed a release. Tomorrow I would go to the gym and blow off some steam with the punching bags.

"Well she didn't tell me to go to hell, so that's progress, I guess," he said.

"Keep it up. She'll come around," I encouraged. It was nice to see him focused on something, anything. His parents had been caught up in a scandal when we were eight. They were executed by order of the royal council under my father's reign. He hadn't wanted it to come to that, but they'd committed high treason and the law was the law. After that he'd retreated into himself and hadn't been very social. I was probably the only friend he hadn't cut ties with after all the gossip that went around regarding the scandal.

"Hey, listen! They're in the kitchen," Eddie said turning up the equipment so we could all hear their conversation. We were so going to hell for invading their privacy like this.

"So next week is Halloween. What should we do?" Lissa asked.

"Oooh let's go to one of those super hot clubs with some sort of theme like pimps and hoes," Mia said excitedly.

"Ugh, clubs are going to be so packed and it wouldn't be any fun to bring the guys," Jill reasoned.

"Who said anything about bringing them?" Mia asked.

"Yea, I for one don't know if I'm ready to spend holidays with Christian just yet. I mean he was a lot less annoying this time, but I think it was because we had to be quiet for the movie."

"Uh guys, what's Halloween?" Rose asked. I loved when her innocence showed through. She really had led a sheltered life.

"Hello, only the best day of the entire year!" Mia squealed.

"Okay, why is that?"

"Well, you get to dress up as anything you want. A pirate wench or a naughty nurse or a sexy kitten. People have parties and there's candy and scary movies," she went on.

"Oh, that sounds kind of weird," Rose said bluntly. "Why would I want to dress like a wench or a naughty nurse?"

"Guys like that kind of thing. Don't you think Dimitri would appreciate a little kink? I mean come on Rose, it's the one night of the year where you don't have to be good and you won't get a reputation," Mia said like it was common knowedge. I for one would love to see Rose dressed in a sexy costume, but as soon as the thought crossed my mind, I decided against it. I didn't want other men's eyes perusing her body all night. She was for my eyes only, that is if she ever decided she could trust me.

"Oh you should go as a harem girl. Don't they have those in Turkey?" Jill asked.

"They have belly dancers, but it's highly inappropriate to dress like one," she scoffed as any true royal would. She would hate it if someone were to tell her that even though she loathed being royal, she actually shared many of the same values and notions as the other royals, myself included.

"Geez lighten up a little or you'll never get any," Mia griped.

"Who says I want any?" she flung back. That answered the question on whether or not she'd fallen for me yet.

"You mean you aren't the least bit interested in seeing what's beneath Dimitri's collared shirts and debonair dress slacks?" Lissa teased.

"Well I didn't say that, I just, I'm not ready for that," she said in a shaky voice. I figured as much. She knew I was hiding things from her.

"I thought you and Dimitri were getting serious. You spend almost all of your time with him," Lissa asked.

"We are serious, I just feel like sometimes he doesn't tell me the truth. I mean don't you find it weird that he never mentioned living across the hall from Mason? I mean he's never even asked me over to his apartment. I think he's hiding something," she said confirming my suspicions.

"Dude, you're screwed," Christian said.

"Don't remind me," I said grabbing some of his things and hauling them across the hall.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked as we sat on the couch channel surfing after his meager two suitcases full of things were moved in.

I shrugged. "I guess I'm going to have to invite her over."

"Not a good plan," he responded.

"Why not?"

"Have you seen the place? If you think she's suspicious now, just wait until she sees the white walls, beige furniture, lack of decorations, photos or anything else that says hey I live here," he pointed out.

In looking around, I realized he was right. We hadn't made an effort to make it seem as if we lived here. If what I told her was true and I'd lived her as long as I said I had, then I would have at least some photographs or some art on the walls. This place resembled a prison rather than an apartment.

"I think we need to do some shopping," I said flipping open my laptop.

"Give me your credit card," I demanded.

"What why?"

"Well you don't think I can just spend all that money with my own card. The press would have a field day if they got wind of where I was and then everything would be blown to hell."

"Good point," he said handing me his card.

RPOV

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and cringed. We were at some funky costume shop trying on the most ridiculous outfits I'd ever seen.

"Tell me again who I'm supposed to be?" I asked not at all pleased with what I was wearing.

"You're a playboy bunny," Jill said standing next to me in the rather large dressing area.

"How is this a bunny again?" I asked wondering why a rabbit would wear fishnet stockings and a bustier bathing suit contraption.

"Ugh, you foreigners," she groaned.

"Shhhhh!" I hissed covering her mouth.

"What?" she asked as I dragged her into one of the dressing rooms and shut the door.

"What did I say?" she asked.

"I just don't like when people know I'm foreign. I don't like the stereotype. I want to blend in," I said hoping she'd buy it.

"I don't like talking about home," I said laying it on thick forcing out a tear.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize," she said sympathetically.

"It's just that when people know I'm from Turkey, they start to get nosy and ask me about home and I really can't handle that," I said.

"So I take it you haven't told Dimitri where you're from?" she said tapping her foot on the ground.

I shook my head. "Please don't tell him or Mason or the other guys," I begged.

"But he's from Russia right and so is Christian? Why wouldn't they be okay with your being from Turkey?"

"I just don't want him to know that's all. I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"Okay," she shrugged. "Are you getting it?" she asked referring to the slutty outfit I was wearing.

"Absolutely not," I said putting my foot down.

"Then what are you going to wear to the party? Lissa will be pissed if you don't get a costume. Halloween is tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I have the perfect idea." I didn't understand what all the fuss was about. It seemed the more I learned about this Halloween, the more it seemed like it was just an excuse to get slutty and drunk and do things you shouldn't and I didn't want any part of it. I'd even gone so far as to ask Stan if I could work, but he said they close early on that day because of all the chaos.

The guests had begun to arrive for the party my roommates were throwing and I was still sifting through my ideas for a costume. Lissa wouldn't let me out of my room until I passed her inspection.

"I should have just gone as a princess, God knows I can play that part to a tee," I muttered finally choosing from the pile of things I'd picked up at a second hand store.

DPOV

"Dude what are you supposed to be?" Christian asked pointing at my outfit.

"I'm James Dean," I said slicking back my hair with a comb and some grease.

"Who?"

"Some movie star from the fifties that all girls are hot for," Eddie piped in fixing the collar on his police uniform.

Next to him Mason was wearing fire gear and Christian had some sort of medieval suit of armor.

"Nice costume, what are you?" I asked Lissa as we stood in the living room sipping some sort of alcoholic beverage from red plastic cups. Rose was nowhere to be found.

"Duh, I'm a Victoria's Secret model," she said twirling around. I think that was just an excuse for her to wear nothing but lingere. In fact, majority of the girls at this party were dressed similarly leaving all the men drooling like fools.

"So where's Rose?" I asked looking around for her again.

"Ugh, she is so frustrating. She waited until the last minute to pick out a costume and I told her she couldn't come out until she picked one," she said pointing to the bedroom.

"I think I'm going to go find her," I said slipping away giving Christian his chance to impress her with his charming wit.

Just as I approached the door, it opened revealing the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

"Hi," she breathed giving me a once over. I knew all girls dug James Dean even if they didn't know who he was.

"You really are a goddess," I breathed leaning in to kiss her softly. She was wearing a long simple cotton dress. It had one strap intertwined with gold and flowed all the way down until it grazed the floor. She wore a crown made of golden ropes laced into her long hair. She truly was the picture of a Greek Goddess.

"You are quite handsome yourself," she said smirking as we walked towards the kitchen.

"Ugh, what is in this?" she asked as she took a sip of the punch.

"Nothing I would consume willingly," I said wrinkling my nose at my own full cup. I hadn't been able to manage more that a sip.

"You got that right," she agreed tossing her cup in the trash.

"It's really loud in here," she complained after an hour of us trying to yell back and forth in order to carry a conversation.

"Would you like to accompany me across the street? My place is empty and quiet," I volunteered, nervously awaiting her response. This was the true test of whether or not she trusted me.

She hesitated for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay," she said placing her hand in mine. I let out a deep breath as she followed me out of the party grabbing her purse and keys off the hook as we left.

**Uh oh, Alone in Dimitri's apartment! Yikes=) What do you think is going to happen?**


	10. Chapter 10: Alone at Last

**Chapter 10: Alone at Last**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

Holy shit! What had I just agreed to? I wondered nervously to myself as I allowed Dimitri to lead me away from my loud and overcrowded apartment. The thought that I should have told someone where I was going crossed my mind as he inserted the key into his apartment door.

"Well this is it," he said holding the door as he ushered me inside.

"I told you it was quiet."

"It is definitely more peaceful over here," I commented appraising the room.

It had many windows overlooking the city. The living room was spacious. The walls were painted a deep cranberry color on three sides and a large flat screen television hung over an ornate fireplace on the exposed brick wall. There was a glass coffee table with a vase of red poppies that sat in front of an L shaped brown leather sectional sofa. In the corner by the balcony, there was a baby grand piano that must have cost a fortune.

As I continued to scan the room, my eyes rested on the most beautiful painting hanging on the wall.

"Do you like it?" he asked as I stepped forward reaching out my hand and tracing my fingertips along the edge.

"It's breathtaking," I said mesmerized by its beauty.

"Who is it by?" I asked wondering if it was real or just a copy.

"Thomas Kinkade," he replied. "He's an American artist who recently passed away. I found it a charity auction a few months back and couldn't resist. It's called Beyond the Garden Gate."

"It's authentic?" I asked regarding the scene of a white gazebo in the middle of a field of wild flowers.

He nodded.

"Would you like a tour of the rest of the place?" he asked breaking my gaze away from the painting.

"Sure," I replied placing my hand in his.

"This is the kitchen," he stated as we walked past a small bar area. It was not too large, but very modern with silver appliances and dark cherry wood cabinets. There was a wine cooler built into the bottom cabinets and open shelves with all different sorts of canned and boxed goods. Pots, pans and utensils hung from the tops of the cabinets within easy reach for cooking and the bar had an assortment of glasses hanging underneath as well.

"It's very nice," I complimented.

He showed me the bathroom, which was decorated very tastefully and very clean for a man living alone. I wondered if he had a housekeeper.

"This is Christian's room," he said opening a door to the left. It was the smaller of the two I was sure and was furnished with just a double bed, some shelves, a dresser and a computer desk.

"This is my room," he said opening the last door in the hallway. It was definitely the master suite with an attached bathroom. The main focus was a King sized bed with deep red bedding embroidered with gold. There was also a large bookshelf full to the brim with what looked like old western novels.

"You like to read?" I asked running my hand over the bookbindings as I walked through the room.

"I'm a sucker for westerns," he said his face crinkling into a warm smile as I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Who are these people?" I asked as I picked up a photo frame from his nightstand.

"Those are my sisters, my mother and my grandmother," he replied.

"Wow, they're beautiful," I told him. They were dressed rather formally and it must have been some sort of holiday.

"What was the occasion?" I asked curiously.

"It was Easter. It's a very big holiday in Russia and my mother likes to go all out and get fancy about it," he explained.

There were a few other photos of himself and Christian hiking or something and one of him and another man who was tall with blonde hair.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"That is my friend Ivan. He planned to come with us to the States, but was called back unexpectedly when his mother became ill."

"Oh, is he a close friend of yours?"

"One of the best. We grew up together."

He came up behind me encircling my waist with his arms placing a delicate kiss on my neck making me fully aware that we were still in his bedroom. I shivered as he began trailing kisses down my neck and onto my bare shoulder.

I moaned in pleasure as he spun me around kissing me passionately. His hands tangled in my hair as he held my head in his hands. I could barely breathe as our kisses became hungrier. A bolt of hot white lightening shot through my body as he pressed me up against the wall pinning my hands above my head. Our bodies were pressed so tightly up against each other that I could feel his excitement pressing against my stomach further fueling my desire.

I felt like I was on fire as he put his hand on my knee and slowly ran it up my thigh lifting my dress as he did. I knew we were moving too fast and that I should stop him, but I couldn't. Something about the way my entire body tingled with the mere touch of his hands just felt right.

DPOV

As I slid my hand up the side of her smooth sexy thigh warning bells went off in my head. As arousing as it was having my hands on her like this, I knew I couldn't take it much further. She was new to the whole dating circuit and I knew she was not ready to make love with me. I myself was ready to make more than just love to her. I would marry her tonight if I thought she would go for it. Sadly, that was a long way off if ever.

I wondered if I should wait until she stopped me. I knew she would at some point, but it would make me look like I was pushing her if I waited until it got to the point where she was uncomfortable. So as impossible a task as it was, I lowered my hand and gently pulled away. There would be plenty of time for a cold shower later, but right now, I needed to focus.

"You are so very sexy right now, but I think it would be a wise decision if we went out to the living room," I suggested looking her directly in the eye. Her chest was heating and her eyes were dilated. Oh, how badly I wanted her right now.

"I think you're right," she said taking a cleansing breath.

"So your place is really nice. Did you hire a decorator?" she asked as we walked back into the living room.

I smiled sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"

She laughed heartily. "Well, I'm no expert on decorating, but I've heard that men are no good at it."

"That rumor is definitely true," I said smiling. I was thanking my lucky stars that Christian has suggested decorating. I had hired a crew of ten, five carpenters, two painters, two interior decorators, and a personal shopper last week to get this thing pulled together for tonight. It had taken four days of around the clock work, but it was true what they say that money opens doors. If you had the right funds, which I certainly did, then nothing was impossible.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked walking over toward the bar area.

"Sure, I'd love a white wine, sweet if you have it," she said.

I smirked to myself as I pulled out the bottle of Moscato D'Asti I knew she preferred from listening in on the girls' conversations. I had taken the liberty to stock a few bottles in my cooler for just such an occasion.

"Ooh, this is my favorite," she said sipping it casually as she sat cross-legged on the sofa. I relaxed a bit upon seeing that she was comfortable enough to remove her shoes and make herself at home.

"I'm glad you like it."

It was extremely distracting having her here within arm's reach, completely alone without the chance of being interrupted. I had already given a warning to Christian, Eddie and Mason, that if anyone were to come in here unannounced while we were alone, I would have their head on a silver platter. As we sat drinking our wine, visions of ripping off her clothes and having my way with her on the piano kept flooding my mind.

"So Jill told me you were thinking about school in the fall," I said trying make conversation and get my mind out of the gutter.

She sighed and a strange look came over her face.

"I'd like to, but I'm just not sure," she said.

"What's holding you back?" I wondered aloud. It could not be money.

"I don't know. I just don't know what I want to do with my life."

"You haven't thought about it before?" I asked knowing I was treading in dangerous territory.

"Not really. My father was strict and oppressive and wouldn't allow it."

"Was?" I asked.

"Well, I guess he still is, but we don't speak," she admitted gulping down the rest of her wine.

"What about your mother?" I asked truly pressed.

"She died when I was five. She killed herself because my father made her so unhappy," she said in a monotone.

"That's why I left. I knew I couldn't stay there so as soon as I turned eighteen, I moved out."

"I'm sorry," I told her with genuine sentiment. She really had lived through some horrific things. I wished I could assure her that I meant her no harm and that if she stayed with me I wouldn't treat her like that. If she wanted to attend university, I would make it happen.

"Have you considered studying art?" I asked. "You seem very passionate about it."

"I have, but what kind of job could I get with a degree in Art History? I can't exactly support myself on that."

"I guess that's true," I said knowing that she would never have to support herself. I would always take care of her, besides it wasn't as if she actually had a choice in the matter. One way or another she would end up married to another royal within the year. I only wished I could tell her the truth and make her see that I was different. I wanted her to know that being my Queen would not be the same as with the others. Unfortunately, the minute she found out who I was and she figured out my conspiracy with her father, all she would see was another royal dictating her life and tricking her into a life she despised. Whoever thought being royal made life easy should have to walk in my shoes for a day.

"Did you always want to go into international business?" she asked breaking my train of thought.

"Actually, no, for a while I wanted to be a pirate when I was a child and then I went through my rock star phase and at university I spent quite a bit of time pursuing astronomy."

"Like the stars?" she asked her eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"Yes, like the stars," I said. "They fascinate me."

"Have you ever seen the Aurora Borealis?" I asked.

A thoughtful look came over her face and she hesitated slightly before answering.

"No, they're not visible here in Chicago and I haven't been much of anywhere else," she lied, thus proving that she still had doubts about whether or not she could trust me.

"I hear they're brilliant though. Have you seen them?"

"Actually yes, many times. They are usually visible on dark clear nights from September to March in Siberia. They are very beautiful, but they don't hold a candle to you," I said leaning forward pulling her in for a soft, slow kiss. I knew she had to lie to protect her identity, but her lies hurt nonetheless.

We spent the better part of an hour kissing tenderly, not allowing it to go any further for now.

"Tell me more about your family?" she asked yawning a little. I had stretched out along the length of the sofa leaving room for her to lean back against my chest so I could hold her close.

"What do you want to know?"

"You have photos of your sisters, your mother and your grandmother. Where is your father?"

"He passed away a little over three years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," she said apologetically snuggling further into my chest.

"It's okay. My father and I were not exactly close. He was a very hard man to live with and he wasn't always kind to my mother," I admitted. It was the first time I had ever said that aloud. Christian and Ivan were privy to the harsh way my father treated us behind closed doors, but they never mentioned it.

"Was your father violent?" I asked wanting to know what really went on with Mazur. He seemed to genuinely care about his daughter's happiness, but I wanted to know for sure. If he laid one hand on her, I would kill him with my bare hands.

"No, it wasn't like that. He would never hurt me," she said shaking her head vehemently.

"Deep down I know he loves me, but he just doesn't understand me," she said sadly.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"I do, very much, and a lot of times I miss him, but I just can't live my life the way he wants. I need to be free," she murmured and I could tell she was close to falling asleep.

I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her with it. She snuggled herself closer to me nuzzling her face into my neck. As I leaned over to extinguish the light, I pondered the consequences of my actions. The more I learned about her, the more deeply I fell in love with her, but the more I learned about her, the clearer it became that she would never be able to forgive me for what I was doing to her.

When I was sure she was asleep, I uttered the words I had been dying to say to her all night.

"Ya Tebya lyublyu Roza."

**Aww how cute! He told her he loved her=) Please review!**

**Okay, so I am going to try and update one more time before I leave on my trip, but I cannot guarantee it seeing that this weekend I have two father's day gatherings, my grandmother's birthday and a wedding shower. I am leaving for Europe on Monday for 10 days. Don't worry! I will have many hours on a plane and a train to think of new ideas. Like I said, I hope to update once more before I go, but if I don't, please don't think I abandoned my story. I will be back or as they say in France. Je retournerai.**


	11. Chapter 11: Breakfast in Bed

**Chapter 11: Breakfast In Bed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Okay my lovely readers and reviewers. This is especially for you. I've been super busy with last minute stuff before my trip, but I decided that I needed to give you this last update since you've been so loyal to me through all my stories. Enjoy and I will hope to update by the 4****th**** of July=)**

RPOV

I woke to the wonderful aroma of cinnamon and the sizzle of bacon. I yawned and stretched confused as to where I was. My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Dimitri's voice greeted me from across the room. The events of last night came back to me and I realized we must have fallen asleep on his couch, which was where I was right now.

"Morning," I greeted him not wanting to move from the comfort and warmth of the blanket and pillow he had brought out for me. I wondered briefly if he'd slept on the couch with me or if he'd gone to bed. It had to have been uncomfortable for a man of his height to sleep on the couch all night. The thought of him having slept next to me all night though was very appealing.

"Are you hungry?" he asked coming out of the kitchen wearing pajama bottoms and a sleeveless under shirt. He was also wearing a very sexy apron and damn did he look fine.

"Mmm, when am I not hungry?" I asked with a grin. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," he replied. My eyes widened and I gasped.

"What is it?" he asked with concern.

"I didn't tell anyone where I was going last night and now I didn't come home. Lissa is going to be worried sick," I cried fumbling around to find my shoes.

"Relax, Milaya, I texted Christian that you'd fallen asleep last night and he relayed the message to your friends," he said putting his hand on my shoulder before kissing my forehead.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful." I couldn't believe what a true gentleman he was. Here I was ready to throw myself at him in his bedroom last night and he's the one to suggest we slow things down. I'd fully expected him to take advantage of me. Most men would have, according to Mia. Wouldn't she be surprised?

"You do like bacon and French Toast yes?" he asked as he poured two cups of coffee adding cream and sugar to one and handing it to me.

I nodded. "I love bacon. It's my new favorite food," I joked causing him to raise his eyebrow at me.

Damn it, I'd just stuck my foot in my mouth again. How could it be my new favorite food if I'd lived in Chicago my whole life? Way to go Rose!

"I just meant that I've been enjoying it a lot lately."

"It is good," he said plating the food and setting it in front of me at the breakfast nook.

"Would you like to go for a run after breakfast?" he asked as we sat side by side eating.

"Definitely, there's no way I can eat all this and then lay around. I'll be five hundred pounds by the end of the week."

"I hardly think you'd gain four hundred pounds from a few pieces of bacon," he laughed at my overly dramatic statement.

"Well as Lissa and Mia say; a moment on your lips, forever on your hips," I joked repeating the mantra my friends used when they watched me eat bacon like a pig.

"I for one like it that you eat normally and exercise instead of going on one of those crazy diets most women are obsessed with," he commented.

"Good, now hand over the last piece of bacon and you'll live to see another day," I commanded holding out my plate.

"Your wish is my command," he chuckled placing it on my plate.

"So I should probably go home and change. I can't go running in this," I said looking down at my Greek Goddess dress."

"Don't go just yet, let me put this away and I'll walk you," he said clearing our dishes and throwing the pans in the sink. We walked across the street hand in hand and when we reached my building he put his hands on my cheeks leaned in and brushed his lips gently across mine.

"Waking up to your beautiful face this morning made today, the best day I've spent so far," he breathed boring his eyes into mine. My heart fluttered wildly at his statement.

"Well then Comrade, you need to get out more," I said smirking as I punched him in the shoulder and turned towards the door.

"Meet you back here in twenty. Thanks for breakfast," I called blowing him a kiss.

All the way up in the elevator I fanned myself with a flyer I found taped to our mailbox. The heat between us just a few seconds ago was red hot. There was no mistaking that he was into me now and after he opened up to me last night about his father, I felt we were finally making some headway. There were still things I'd like to know, but I think I was beginning to trust him.

I stumbled over what looked to be a dead body as I entered the apartment.

"Hey, watch it," an unfamiliar voice grumbled causing me to jump back. I surveyed the room and gasped at the sight before me. It looked as if a hurricane had blown through the apartment and left a dumpster full of garbage along with several strangers lying in its wake. I recognized the guy by the door as Ralph, Jesse's friend from the café.

"Lissa!" I cried hurrying over to her bedroom to make sure she was okay.

"Liss, it's me," I cried knocking on the door and then opening it without waiting for a response.

"Morning Rosie," Christian greeted me with a big smile on his face. He was sitting in Lissa's bed in just his boxers reading the morning paper.

"What the hell are you doing in here and where is Lissa?" I asked wondering just what my friends had been up to last night.

"She's in the bathroom. She had a rough night if you know what I mean?" he said pointing to what looked to be a wastebasket full of vomit next to her side of the bed.

"Oh gross," I groaned pinching my nose together.

"You're telling me," he said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"You didn't take advantage of her did you?" I gasped thinking of what could have possibly happened had she been that intoxicated.

"Woah, wait, no, of course not. Nothing happened, I mean, well not nothing." I glared at him with my hands on my hips. "No no no, nothing like what you're insinuating. We just kissed a few times before she got sick and then she passed out and I spent the rest of the night taking care of her," he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Besides aren't you doing the walk of shame?" he asked referring to the fact that I had come home in the same clothing I'd worn last night.

"I certainly am not ashamed. Your friend is a perfect gentleman," I said giving him another evil glare. How dare he accuse me of being a tart?

"Ugh," I heard the bathroom door open and a very disheveled and green looking Lissa appeared in the doorway.

"How you feeling drunky?" I asked smirking at her attire. She was still in her lingere, but her make-up was streaked all down her face and her hair looked as if rats had come and made it their home.

"Like death," she moaned flopping down on the bed.

"Are you done in the bathroom? I need to take a quick shower," I told her.

She shook her head in affirmation and waved her hand at me to go.

"Can you close the blinds on your way out? My head is throbbing."

"I'll bet," I muttered doing as she asked.

I took a quick shower, pulled my hair up in a bun, wrapped my towel around me and headed through the door to my room.

"Aggghhhhhhh!" I screeched, as I found that a large blond man currently occupied my bed.

"Who the hell are you?" I cried clutching my towel tightly around me.

"Woah woah, it's okay. I'm Andree, Lissa's brother," he said.

"Oh," I replied.

"I'm Rose," I told him. I'd met her parents a few weeks ago and Sydney, but I had yet to make his acquaintance.

"Rose, we're so sorry. Lissa told us you were gone for the night and we could crash in my old room," Sydney said sitting up next to Andree.

I let out a breath of air.

"No, it's cool. I'm sorry for screaming. I was just surprised is all. Let me get some clothes and I'll be out of your hair," I said walking over to the closet and grabbed my running gear.

"Are you sure? We can go if you want," Sydney offered.

"No, really stay," I said. "I'm going out with Dimitri and probably won't be back for a few hours."

"It was nice meeting you," Andree said as I hurried out of the room.

"You too," I called.

"You're very fast," Dimitri commented breathing heavily as we came to a halt after our five mile run along the lake. I'd beat him by a few lengths despite his long, lean legs.

"Running was always an escape for me at home. It was the one time, I felt free. Needless to say, I spent quite a bit of time running," I said bending down to tie my shoe.

"Hey, do you think you could help me with something today?" I asked as we did our cool down walk.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"I want to get a cell phone. It's a real pain not to have one," I told him and frankly, I was tired of being the only one who didn't have one. I also needed to call Abi. He was probably worried sick about me by now.

"Sure, we can go now if you want," he said.

We ended up at a small store on Michigan Avenue called Verizon Wireless.

"What type of phone are you looking for?" the man behind the counter asked.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged looking at Dimitri.

"Do you want it to just be a phone or would you like it to play music and be a camera and access the internet?" The man asked.

"Uh, I guess all of the above," I said. "What kind of phone do you have?" I asked Dimitri.

"Mine is from Russia, but it works on satellites here," he said producing the phone I'd seen him with at the café so often. It looked expensive.

"I think she would like an I-Phone," Dimitri told the man.

"Good choice," he said sliding a white phone with a large screen on it towards me. It was identical to the one Lissa had.

"Do you like it?" Dimitri asked as I fiddled with it.

I nodded. "It's really very nice," I said.

"Okay, I just need to see an ID," he said taking the phone from my hands. I handed over my ID holding my breath that he didn't ask me for more. He then called a few numbers, programmed some things into it and handed it back to me.

"Well then, Mary Rose, you're good to go. Would you like to choose a cover to protect against water damage and in case you drop it?" he asked.

"That sounds good," I said.

"What about this one?" he asked handing me a sparkly bedazzled pink cover.

"Uh, no, that's definitely not for me," I snorted.

"How about this one?" Dimitri asked pointing to one that was a depiction of Van Gogh's Starry Night over the Rhone.

"Definitely that one," I said touched that he knew precisely which one would please me.

"Okay that will be three hundred and thirty-one dollars with tax," the man said.

I reached into my bag for a wad of cash, but before I could get to it, Dimitri had already produced a fat wad of cash from his wallet.

I looked at him curiously, but allowed him to pay.

"That was really nice of you Comrade, but you didn't have to do that," I said as we left the store.

"I wanted to. You work so hard at the café and I know how many days worth of tips that was. Let me do something nice for you," he said kissing my hand.

"On one condition," I said bargaining with him.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"No more tipping me at the café. Let me work it off," I said.

"That's fair," he said shaking my hand as a sign of an official agreement.

"I didn't know your name was Mary," he commented as we reached the door to my apartment building.

"Yea, well it's boring so I go by my middle name," I said trying to sound non-chalant about it.

"I agree. Rose is a very beautiful name," he said planting a kiss on the tip of my nose.

APOV

"Will you stop pacing; you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

I looked over at my wife and sighed.

"I just wish I knew she was alright," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"She hasn't made a point to check in with you?" she asked.

"No and it's been over three months." I was on the verge of getting on a plane and hunting her down myself if I didn't hear from her soon.

"Maybe it's too risky. You know she doesn't want your father finding her," she mused.

"That's another thing. He should be livid and out of control by now. He should have the entire world looking for her, yet he does nothing. Day after day, he goes on as if everything is fine. It's as if he doesn't even care that she'd missing!" I cried.

Something was not right with that. Alberta had managed to keep him out of her room for three days, which was longer than could be expected. When he discovered her missing, I expected a meltdown. Instead, he had growled in frustration and shut himself up in his royal chambers. I didn't see him again for over a week. I waited on edge for him to snap. Her wedding date with the Duke of Ambrosia came and went and nothing was said about it. There wasn't even a press release announcing the cancellation.

I was quite sure I had put the scrambling device in the right place. If so, he wouldn't be able to track her. I didn't know if he had at all anticipated her escape, but I was confident that he had no clue as to her whereabouts. I kept waiting for him to put out an alert or reward for any information on where she was, but still nothing.

"If I don't hear from her in a week's time, I'm going to Chicago," I told her.

"How do you know she is there?"

"I have a hunch," I said.

ABE POV

"You're not at all worried that your daughter is halfway across the globe living like a commoner?"

I laughed at my good friend Viktor Dashkov, the Duke of Ambrosia. He had agreed quite graciously to go along with the farce of marrying my daughter until she was safely out of the country.

"She's well looked after. I have Guardian Ashford tailing her every move and Belikov has his own Guardian as well."

"Still it seems a bit unorthodox," he said stroking his beard.

"Well you know my Rosemarie is quite the stubborn young woman."

"Why not just force her hand. It would be a lot easier and a lot safer," he mused.

"Safer yes, but easier no." I shuddered at the thought of forcing my daughter into the same situation as her mother.

"I may seem like I'm an uncaring, stone-cold dictator, but that is not the case when it comes to my children. I care deeply about her happiness and I am trying desperately to avoid a situation like her mother's. Janine was forced into marrying me and although at one point she grew to tolerate me, I knew she would never love me."

"Even if Rosemarie does fall in love with this Prince, however farfetched that may be what makes you think that it will be different than your marriage to Janine? She'll still be living a life she does not desire."

"You're right in the fact that she will not want to be Queen, but if she loves him, she'll have incentive to stick around. True love often causes a change of heart. If she truly desires to be with him, she won't be able to stand him marrying another, which he must by his next birthday."

"How are you so sure she will fall in love with him?"

"She wants her freedom and I believe he is inclined to allow her to be her own person." He'd already encouraged her to begin taking art classes, which was one of the things she was most passionate about. She'd spent hours pleading with me to allow her to attend university.

"Well I'd hate to be either of you when she figures out she's been tricked."

"It will be a very bad day for all of us, but in time she will realize it was in her best interest."

"I sure hope so for her sake," he said taking a sip of his drink.

I knew she would hate me and possibly him at first, but so far, things were going quite well. I had every confidence that he would win her heart and in the end, she would forgive him because true love would prevail.

After Viktor left, I turned on the tapes that Ashford had been sending me. They'd drawn the line at audio feed so that is all I had to work with. I couldn't deny that hearing her happy for once brought me great joy. She'd been such a sullen child always shutting herself up with her nursemaid. While it was true that I hadn't given her many liberties, it had been for her own protection. There were many crazies out there just itching to get their hands on her. On average, I received at least two threats on her life each month. Right now, it was safer for her to be under cover in the states than here. The threats had increased ten-fold since she'd reached maturity. Every young suitor in town was willing to hang the other to obtain an alliance with me through her. She was better off with Belikov. He was a good man from a good family. He would be a good husband to her.

I sat back with my nightcap listening to her chatter away about her job, her trip to a museum and most importantly the man she thought she was falling in love with. The last thing on the tape confirmed what I'd already known. She'd somehow acquired a cellular telephone and used it to call my son. Their conversation was brief and she thanked him for aiding her in her escape. When this was all over, I'd have to have a conversation with the future King, but for now, everything was just as it should be.

SPOV

"Babe, what are you doing in her closet?" Andree asked, as we were getting ready to leave the apartment.

"I'm looking for a bag of books I left," I said rummaging around in the back of the closet. My hand hit a large bag and I reached my hand inside feeling around. I pulled out what I thought was a book, but my eyes flew open in surprise as I surveyed the item in my hand.

"What is that?" Andree asked hearing my gasp.

"I think it's Lira," I said flipping through the large wad of bills. There had to been nearly ten thousand Lira.

"Well you said she's from Turkey," he replied calmly.

"Yes, but this is a hell of a lot of money. I didn't even know two-hundred lira bills were still in circulation."

"Just put it back and let's go," he said.

I shook my head, but reached back to get the bag it came out of and instead came up with another wad of bills and then another and another.

"What did she do rob a bank?" he asked just as shocked as I was. I counted and all together, there were over two hundred thousand Lira.

I pulled the bag out from the back of the closet and examined the rest of the contents.

There was a diary, a huge diamond ring, a stuffed duck and a framed photo of what must be her family.

"Hey, doesn't that guy in the photo look like the guy on the Lira?" Andree asked looking over my shoulder.

"Oh my God!" I cried recognizing the man in the photo as King Ibrahim Mazur of Turkey. I'd just studied about him in one of my classes.

"What is she doing with a photo of the royal family in her bag?" He asked.

"Give me your phone," I demanded. Thirty seconds later my face paled and my jaw dropped as I found myself staring at a photo of Rose.

"Princess Rosemarie Mazur, age eighteen," I murmured.

"Isn't that a picture of Rose?" Andree asked.

I gulped and nodded. Lissa's pen pal and the girl currently occupying my former bedroom was none other than Princess Rosemarie Mazur.

**Uh oh! Her identity has been discovered. What do you think is going to happen? Will Sydney tell Lissa and the girls or will she confront Rose. Is Dimtri's secret in danger of being found out because of this? Don't hate me too much for leaving you hanging, but please do review and let me know what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12: Come Away With Me

**Chapter 12: Come Away With Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Yay! I'm back and I survived 4 planes two trains, a car accident, 3 countries and 5 bitchy chaperones! So I'm back and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I've been suffering from jetlag and whiplash so I hope this chapter is up to par! First up we will hear from Sydney=)**

SPOV

"So what do you think we should do with this information?" Andree asked as we sat in front of the computer.

"I don't know. Obviously she's hiding her identity for a reason." I just wondered what it was. I hoped she was not in some sort of danger. She really was a sweet girl and I would hate to think of her in trouble.

"What about him? Do you think she knows who he is?"

"I think not. He seems to have some sort of agenda with her. I mean what are the odds of two royal people picking the same town to hide out in and then meeting each other randomly. He knows something. Do you think he's the arranged marriage she was trying to escape?"

"Well if he is, she's not doing such a good job of staying away from him," he snorted.

"It doesn't make sense. Something is going on and I'm going to find out what it is."

"So are you going to tell the others?"

"No, and you can't either. I want to know more about the situation before I confront her. I also want to figure out what's up with Mr. Prince of Russia. If he is pulling the wool over her eyes, I'd like to know why." Rose had become a friend of mine over the past few months and if someone were hurting her, I would not stand for it.

"So you're just going to act like you don't know that the Princess of Turkey and the Crown Prince of Russia are just hanging around acting like ordinary people?" he asked incredulously.

"That's exactly the plan. If they don't know I'm onto their secret then they're more likely to slip up in front of me," I said closing my laptop. I was bound and determined to figure out just what was going on with our royal friends. Until then, I would remain quiet about my discovery.

RPOV

The next few weeks flew by and it would be December soon.

"Only two days until Thanksgiving," Lissa cried skipping through the apartment in a very chipper mood.

"What does one do for Thanksgiving?" I asked looking up from the course booklet I had been studying for the past few days. I was not quite sure if it was the best idea, but it could not hurt to look into taking a few classes next semester and it was nearly time to sign up if I wanted to be considered. I'd read about the American holiday called Thanksgiving, but the notes I had were extremely vague and outdated. It said something about Pilgrims, Indians and some guy named Squanto.

"Are you kidding? My parents go all out. There's going to be Turkey, stuffing, candied yams, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, cornbread, mashed potatoes and gravy and pumpkin pie," she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"All in one day?" I asked. That sounded like a lot of food, even for me.

"That's the whole point of Thanksgiving," Jill said setting her glass in the sink and joining us in the living room.

"To gain twenty pounds in one day?" I asked trying to raise my eyebrow like Dimitri and failing miserably.

"No, silly. To overindulge."

"I see, and will you and Mia be overindulging?" I asked Lissa. They always seemed to be counting calories.

"Ha ha, of course we will. It's only one day after all. Besides we'll burn it all off on Friday anyway," she said.

"Why is there some sort of marathon that day?"

"If you count shopping all day as a marathon," Jill grumbled.

"Ugh, you out-of-towners are fraying my already delicate nerves," Lissa moaned shaking her head.

"Black Friday is the single most important shopping day of the year."

"Black Friday?" That sounded ominous.

"Is Turkey under a big rock or something? Don't you guys have malls there?" she cried slapping her forehead in frustration.

"Sure we do," I said forgetting to mention that I had never actually been to one while I was there. I had always been shown fabrics and designs and then my seamstress would hand tailor them to my exact measurements. That had led to a very interesting first shopping trip here in the States.

_Flashback_

"_Oh Rose, these are so cute. You should try them on," Lissa gushed holding up a pair of really awesome dark wash skinny jeans. They had rips and tears in all the right places and I was definitely interested. _

"_Sounds good, grab me one," I told her absentmindedly plucking through a rack of t-shirts. _

"_What size?" she asked._

"_Size?" I asked dumfounded. Didn't you just tell them your measurements and they made them for you? _

"_Uh, I don't think they're the same as at home. What size do you think?" It was better for her to judge than for me to look like a total moron by picking the wrong one._

"_What do you think Sydney?" Lissa asked._

"_Well she's not too tall, but she isn't short. She has hips, but isn't bulky. I'd go with a six regular," she guessed._

"_Six regular it is," I said grabbing one off the rack._

_I was lucky she was intuitive and had guessed right. _

_End Flashback_

I ended up going home with Lissa for Thanksgiving and she was right, there was a feast and even I was not hungry at the end of the night.

"So I figure we could leave at five to get to Water Tower by six and then we can do all seven floors, break for lunch and then hit the shops on Michigan," Lissa said as we all sat captive in the living room. It was almost midnight so that meant we would only be getting five hours of sleep at the most before embarking on the crazy journey Lissa had planned for tomorrow.

"Do we really need to get up at five?" I whispered to Mia as Lissa continued rambling about where all the best sales would be and what her plan of action was to maximize the use of our time.

"Shh, yes, believe me you do not want to see a cranky Lissa tomorrow. She's like the Gestapo on black Friday and it's best to just let her be," she responded sounding a little scared of Lissa if I was not mistaken.

"Where's Dimitri tonight?" Jill asked as we headed off towards the bedrooms.

"He and Christian were going to stay home. They are from Russia and do not really celebrate the holiday. Besides Dimitri said they have a big meeting coming up next week that they need to prepare for. I'm going to see him on Saturday," I said yawning.

"Yeah, Mason is busy tomorrow as well. He and Eddie have something going on with some friends. Lucky me, I get to work on Saturday. Stan is all pissy that we took tomorrow off so he is forcing me into Saturday.

"Lucky you, I got Sunday," I complained sticking out my tongue. Sundays were usually the busiest day and the money was fantastic, but it was utter chaos and I did not need the money that badly.

When my alarm went off at four-thirty, I felt as if I had just gone to bed. My eyes were sleepy and my head was heavy.

"Do we have to go?" I whined as Lissa burst into my room cheerily yanking me out of the warmth of my bed.

"Yes, don't you want to get something nice for Dimitri for Christmas?" she asked.

I shrugged. I wanted to get something nice for him, but we did not really celebrate Christmas at home in Turkey. We were not against it or anything, but it just was not something we participated in either.

"Oh my God my feet hurt!" Mia cried plopping down on a bench and kicking off her boots.

"Who knew that Lissa could walk so fast?" Jill griped doing the same.

"What's the matter Rose?" Mia asked as I sat down next to them.

"What? Nothing," I said quietly. I was enjoying the holiday spirit and decorations when we'd first arrived, but each time one of my friends made a purchase for their loved ones it only reminded me how I did not have anyone to shop for, well besides them and Dimitri. I was really beginning to miss Abi and Alberta.

"Do you miss your family?" Jill asked hitting it right on the nose.

I nodded. "Yes and no. I miss my brother, but not really my father."

"Don't you worry sweetie. We're your family now and this is going to be the best Christmas ever," Lissa said. I hadn't even noticed that she had finished making her purchase and had joined us.

"I know I am being silly. I just don't like imposing on your family," I said ashamed that I kept begging invitations to holiday get-togethers.

"Don't be silly, my parents love you and besides they're going on a cruise for the holidays this year and Mia's parents will be in Europe so we're going to have our own little celebration at the apartment. Hey maybe we should invite the boys and make a big thing of it," she said her eyes lighting up.

"I do want to see Dimitri for Christmas," I said perking up a bit.

"He isn't planning to go home to Russia?" Jill asked.

"No, his work is keeping him too busy," I said.

"So you're up for spending the holidays with Christian?" I asked giving Lissa a look. She'd put up such a fuss about him at the beginning I was shocked at how far they had come. Lately they'd become inseparable.

"Yeah, he's actually really sweet. He took care of me on Halloween and he's been really good to me ever since and after the other night I'm absolutely sure that he isn't interested in men," she said a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"You didn't?" I cried my eyes wide.

She nodded with a big goofy grin on her face.

"You slut!" Mia cried slapping her on the back.

"Hey, I'm not a slut," Lissa defended herself. "I think I'm falling for him," she admitted looking at the ground.

"That's really good. I'm so happy for you Liss," I said hugging her tightly. I was so glad things were working out for her. Christian was a great guy and I could tell he really made her happy.

"What about you and Eddie?" Lissa asked as we made our way towards Food Life. It was an upscale eatery in the basement of the shopping center.

"Ugh, he is so driving me nuts. He's all mushy and gushy and always trying to go out of his way to please me."

"I thought you wanted that?" I asked confused.

"I do, but it's like he's trying too hard and I don't know why. Sometimes I swear he doesn't even like me, yet then he does something overly sweet. It's really hard to figure him out."

"Well I for one am over the moon for Mason. He's absolutely adorable and we have so much fun together," Jill murmured dreamily as she slid her tray along the line waiting for her food.

"Someone's in love," Lissa teased.

"You should talk," Mia snickered.

"So Rose, what's the verdict on you and Dimitri? Are you in love with him?" Mia asked as we sat down at a table.

"What?" I gasped nearly choking on my pizza.

"Oh come now, you've been seeing him for nearly three months. Do you love him or not?"

I tugged at the collar on my coat. It felt like the temperature had shot up twenty degrees the way they were scrutinizing me waiting for my response. A response to a question that I wasn't comfortable answering. Did I love him? I didn't know. Things had been good between us these past few weeks and he was so sweet. He was still coming into the café, we took long runs along the lake and we had sampled some good restaurants, but I still felt like he was holding back with me. He rarely opened up about his family and did his best to keep the focus off of Russia. It perturbed me and I couldn't help but wonder what his secret was.

"I really like him," I said trying to sound positive.

Their faces fell. "I thought you were serious about him. He's definitely serious about you," Lissa said scrunching up her nose.

"How do you know?" I asked. "He's very secretive. I feel like there's something he isn't telling me," I blurted out. I couldn't help but notice the way Sydney averted her eyes suddenly finding the wall décor very interesting.

"Well according to Christian he's head over heels for you," she said trying to lift my mood.

"Why do you think he's being secretive?" Jill asked.

"I don't know. It's just a vibe I get from him. "Don't you guys find it a little weird that Dimitri is friends with Christian who Lissa knew from school and that Mason who works with us just happens to be their neighbor?" I asked.

"It's a bit of a coincidence, but it's a nice neighborhood and I don't really think it's that weird," Jill said. "Besides aren't you hiding the fact that you're from Turkey from him?"

I sighed. "That's true, I guess," I admitted in defeat. How could I expect complete honesty from him when I was lying through my teeth, not only about Turkey, but about being royalty as well. If I was going to be with him, then I was going to have to come clean.

"I think it's a little weird," Sydney piped up. She had been so quiet today that I had nearly forgotten she was here. Aside from a few thoughtful looks, she had not said a word to anyone all day. In fact, come to think of it, she had been quiet the last couple of times I had seen her. I wondered if it had something to do with me walking in on her and Andree in my bed on Halloween.

DPOV

"Dude, you've got a serious problem," Christian said coming into the kitchen. He had shaving cream on his face and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What would that be?" I asked looking up from my newspaper.

"Rose thinks you're lying to her," he said causing me to choke on my coffee.

"What? Why would she think that?" I asked. Duh of course because I am lying to her, but how could she know that? Things had been going extremely well for us these past few weeks. We had even gone ice-skating in Millennium Park the other night. She seemed to have really enjoyed herself and had shown no indication of discomfort when we were alone.

"I don't know. Lissa told me that they were talking yesterday and Rose voiced her concerns. She thinks you're hiding something," he said.

I sighed in frustration pinching the bridge of my nose.

"How am I going to get her to trust me? She's too intuitive." It was one of the things I would love about her if it was not hurting my mission to win her heart.

He shrugged. "Do something to take her mind off of the normal stuff."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Take her away for the weekend. Girls love getaways. You could also get her something meaningful for Christmas. Something to show her that she is the only one for you. Trust me if you get her into a romantic setting and give her something pretty, she'll forget all about the secrets, at least for a while."

I hoped he was right, but somehow what worked on other girls, never seemed to work on Rose. She was one of a kind.

So here I was at what Lissa said was the absolute best place to buy jewelry hunting down the perfect gift.

"How can I help you sir," the woman behind the counter asked.

"I'm looking for a gift," I told her.

"Who is it for?" she asked.

"My girlfriend," I told her. I wanted to say it was for the woman whom I was trying to trick into falling in love with and marrying me, but I think she would have had me arrested.

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"A little over three months."

"What do you want the gift to say to her?"

I took a deep breath. I wanted it to say that I was very much in love with her, but I was not sure she was ready to hear that yet.

"I guess that she is very important to me and that I care deeply for her."

"Well that says to me either earrings or a bracelet," she said.

"Would you like silver or gold?"

"Silver I suppose."

She showed me dozens of bracelets and matching earrings, but none of them stood out in my mind.

"What about this one?" she asked holding up a bracelet with five small pearls linked with a delicate silver chain.

"You could match it with some pearl earrings," she suggested holding them up together.

"Those are perfect," I said smiling at the thought of Rose wearing them.

She wrapped them up and I headed home to put part two of my plan into place.

I sat nervously waiting for Rose to arrive at my apartment. I knew that she was not big into celebrating Christmas, but if she were going to be my wife and the Queen of Russia, then she would have to do just that. We were very big on Christmas and Easter and it was killing my mother right now that I was not with them.

She had been incredibly upset when I had called last week to inform her that I would not be returning to Russia for the holidays. It would be a lot easier if I could explain to her what I was doing and where I was, but at least for now, I needed this to stay quiet. One false move, one leak, one person who recognized either one of everything and us would be shot to hell. It was a very sensitive operation I was running here and I could not risk something going awry.

There was a knock on the door and I clicked on my i-pod to some festive Christmas music hoping to set a joyful mood.

"Come in, you look beautiful," I said kissing her cheek softly taking her coat and scarf. She was wearing a very pretty cranberry colored sweater dress and her hair was loose and wavy just the way that drove me crazy.

"Wow, this place looks different," she commented appraising the decorations, I'd had the decorator strategically place around the apartment a few days ago.

"Do you like it?" I asked leading her over towards the fireplace.

"I do, it's very lovely," she said running her hand over the garland that lined the mantle.

"I didn't know you had these developed," she said picking up a photo frame I had recently added to the room.

"This one was my favorite," I said wrapping my arms around her waist as she admired the photo of the two of us in Millennium Park on our second date. It was truly one of the happiest times I had spent in a long time.

"So I take it you do Christmas big in Russia?" she asked.

"We do. It is one of our biggest celebrations. Easter is bigger, but I enjoy Christmas. Is it something you enjoy?"

She hesitated before answering and I knew she was contemplating whether or not she could be honest with me.

"I've actually never celebrated Christmas before," she said softly.

"You haven't?" I asked trying to sound surprised, when in reality I knew that was the case.

I looked to where she was pacing in front of the fireplace wringing her hands together nervously. Her face was pale and she was breathing heavily. I knew she was either going to run away or come clean, I just hoped she wouldn't run.

She took a deep breath and looked over at me. The look of pure fear on her face tugged at my heartstrings. If only I could tell her that she could be honest with me and that I would not leave her or be angry.

"I haven't exactly been honest with you," she started.

"I see, what about?" I asked patting the seat beside me beckoning her to sit.

"I'm not from Chicago," she blurted out closing her eyes in anticipation of my response.

"Okay, so where are you from then?" I asked.

"Istanbul," she admitted.

"I only arrived here a few weeks before I met you. I don't know much about the area and I don't talk to my father because he wanted to arrange a marriage for me. They don't know where I am and I want to keep it that way," she said quickly.

"There, I said it and if you hate me for lying to you then I'm sorry." I admired her courage as she revealed her secrets. I knew it wasn't easy for her, but it was a sign of good faith that she trusted me.

"Hey, calm down," I said taking her hands in mine. "Take a deep breath." She complied and I rubbed her back in a soft soothing circular motion. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as her breathing evened out.

"I was afraid. Everything here has been so new for me and I care a lot for you and I didn't want you to be perturbed by my shady past," she said sounding entirely ashamed.

"Rose, listen to me!" I commanded. "Where you're from doesn't make you who you are. You are strong, intelligent, and beautiful and the bravest woman I know. I am so sorry that you had to go through so many horrific experiences to get where you are today, but I am so grateful that you are here and that we were led to find each other. Rose nothing you could do or say will ever change the way I feel about you."

I was so close to telling her how I really felt and I didn't know if the time was right, but I had to tell her. I could not go on pretending like there was a choice for me anymore. She was it, the one, the girl I was meant to be with and my love for her was overpowering every other part of my life.

"Really? You're not angry with me for misleading you?" she asked.

"Of course not. I wish you would have trusted me enough to tell me sooner, but I understand why you didn't. There are many things in my past that I haven't trusted anyone with, especially about my father. I want to be as open with you as you are with me."

"You do?" she asked.

"Of course I do," I told her honestly. I wanted to come clean about everything with her, but I knew I couldn't and it was killing me to continue to lie to her.

"So what would you think about going out to get a Christmas tree with me?" I asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'd like that," she said smiling for the first time tonight. I grabbed our coats and we headed off in search of a tree.

"Ooh what about this one? It's so beautiful," she said her eyes lighting up as we came upon a blue spruce.

"I think that is the perfect one for us," I said motioning for the vendor to wrap it up.

"Wait how are we going to get it back to your place?" she asked looking between the tree and myself.

"I'm going to carry it," I told her.

"Really? Won't it be heavy?"

"Sure, but I'm strong and it's only a few blocks," I assured her.

"You were right. It is heavy," I groaned as my knees creaked under the weight of the tree. We were almost back to the apartment and I was beginning to think I should have brought Eddie or Mason with to help me. I knew they were tailing us from a distance probably laughing their asses off at my attempt to impress Rose with my masculinity.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she stopped in front of me as we ascended the stairs at the front of the building.

"Taking video," she said with a laugh.

"What for?"

"To post on YouTube of course," she responded in a teasing manor.

"You wouldn't?" I growled.

"I don't know Comrade this is pretty darn funny."

A few minutes later, I laid the tree up against the wall next to the elevator and gave her a devilish grin.

"You'd better give me that phone Roza," I warned her.

"Or what?" she asked cockily waving it in front of me in a teasing manner.

"Or you'd better run," I said smirking.

Her eyes widened and she squealed as I swooped down catching her by the waist and hoisting her up so I could throw her over my shoulder.

"That's not fair! You're too tall!" she cried beating her fists against my legs.

I ran up the stairs, opened the door to my apartment and headed straight for the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked as I dropped her onto the bed.

"Punishing you of course," I said hovering over her pinning her arms to her sides as I assaulted her neck with my lips.

She moaned sexily as I continued to kiss her senseless. It was such a turn on feeling her body writhing beneath me.

I reached out with my hands and unbuttoned her coat pulling it off her, shedding my own along the way.

"Krasaveetsa," I murmured, as I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled and blushed and I knew she understood what I had said.

"I like being punished," she whispered as I brought my lips down to meet hers. Her hands were soft and warm as the traveled under my shirt slowly undoing the buttons one by one until she was running her hands across my bare chest. She discarded my shirt as we continued to press our bodies tightly together.

My hands roamed the length of her body finding the bottom of her dress. I ran my hand slowly along the edge itching to pull it up and off to reveal what lay beneath. I was about to stop myself when she reached both of her hands down and seductively pulled her dress all the way up over her head throwing it in a heap on the floor.

I lay next to her marveling at the beauty she had just revealed to me. As sad as it was to say, this was the closest I'd been to seeing a naked woman in my entire life. Royal women were prude as hell and I had not taken the opportunity to fraternize with commoners for fear of the negative repercussions in the press. My eyes slowly perused the length of her body from her bare feet to her black lacy panties, to the valley between her perfectly sculpted full breasts.

"See something you like?" she asked huskily biting her lip causing me to lose control of all rational thought. I let out a feral growl grabbing her by the back of the thighs pulling her into my lap so she was straddling me as I sat on the edge of the bed.

I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer. Our kisses became more passionate and I found my hand fumbling with the clasp on her bra.

Just as I finally figured out how to unhook it, we were interrupted by an obnoxiously loud ringing sound.

"What is that?" she cried covering her ears.  
"I think it's the fire alarm," I said grabbing her dress and pulling it back over her head.

I pulled her to her feet, grabbed our coats and boots and we hurried down the stairs until we were safely outside.

"What's going on?" I asked as Mason and Eddie joined us.

"Beats me, it doesn't seem like anything is on fire," Mason said probably having already scouted out the entire building.

Fire trucks pulled up and by now, a sizable crowd had gathered.

"Are you cold?" I asked Rose as she shivered beside me.

She nodded. "I forgot my gloves and hat and scarf," she chattered.

"Come on, let's get you home," I said disappointed that our evening had been spoiled by rotten luck, but grateful that we had not taken things too far too soon. I wanted her to be sure about us before we were together like that.

We stopped outside her door, but before she went in there was something I needed to ask her.

"Rose, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come away with me for New Years," I asked holding my breath in anticipation.

"Really like where?" she asked sounding interested.

"Well I thought maybe we could go somewhere warm." I had already booked a lovely suite at a resort on Hilton Head, which I was told was very romantic.

"I"d like that," she said smiling.

"Do you think Stan will give you a few days off work? We could leave the day after Christmas."

"I think that can be arranged," she said winking.

**Aghh! I know I know I'm a cockblocker, but it had to be this way. Sydney has figured them both out and is conducting her own investigation. What do you think she will find? Dimitri is taking Rose away for a while. Do you think she will be in love with him after their trip or will Sydney spill the beans and ruin everything for them? Therefore, this chapter was a little long, but I think you deserved it for my being gone so long. Please review and let me know you are still with me=)**


	13. Chapter 13: Busted

**Chapter 13: Busted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

RPOV

"Oh my God, he's going to be here in an hour and I can't figure out what to pack!" I was rushing around like a maniac throwing things out of the closet and into my new suitcase. We were leaving in an hour for God knows where; he had kept it a secret saying it was more fun that way.

"Relax, what's to worry about. You're going somewhere tropical right?"

"Yes."

"So pack your new bikinis, a sarong, some flip flops and a tube of lipstick and you're all set," Mia said tossing my new bathing suits at me. Lissa had insisted I would need more than one and so I ended up with three.

"I think she's going to need a little more than that," Jill piped in holding up some shorts and tank tops as well as some clean panties.

"How about some sundresses?" Lissa asked. As always, my love life was a public affair and we were all crowded into my room packing.

"I don't have any remember," I told her.

"Sure you do. Check the bag next to the closet," she said her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"When did you get these?" I asked pulling out a yellow sundress, a black and white one and a strapless one with a Hawaiian pattern.

"It was supposed to be part of your Christmas present, but I forgot to wrap it," she said sheepishly.

My eyes widened. She had already given me so much and I appreciated every bit of it.

"Hey you didn't forget to wax did you?" Mia asked tossing a tube of tanning lotion into my bag.

"Wax?" I asked.

"You know down there," she said pointing to my bikini line.

"What why would I do that? It would hurt," I gasped thinking of hot wax coming into contact with my most sensitive area.

"Duh, you guys are going away for the weekend," she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"So?" I questioned not liking where this conversation was heading.

"You're not at all planning on getting with him while you're there?" Lissa asked.

"You mean am I going to have sex with him?" I asked bluntly knowing that is what they were hinting at.

"Well yes, that's exactly right. Are you?"

"I don't know. I don't want to rush things." I was still nervous. We had had a very close encounter after we had gone Christmas tree shopping, but since then nothing major.

"Do you still think he's hiding things?" Jill asked.

"I don't think so," I replied having become more trusting after he had opened up to me this past week.

_**Flashback 2 Days ago (Christmas Eve)**_

"_**Everything looks beautiful," I complimented him as we put the finishing touches on the tree. It was brilliantly lit with LED colored lights that twinkled in a pattern. We had strung popcorn and dried cranberries and then he'd let me throw something called tinsel on it. That was my favorite part. It was messy and a lot ended up on the floor or in my hair, but it was fun. **_

"_**It is very beautiful, but it isn't finished yet," he said pulling a small package out from behind his back. It was wrapped in festive paper with a bow and the tag had my name on it. **_

"_**I thought we weren't supposed to exchange gifts until tomorrow," I said confused at the gift in my hand.**_

"_**Well that is true, but my mother has always insisted that each person get to open one gift on Christmas Eve." **_

"_**I didn't bring yours," I said feeling caught off guard.**_

"_**That is alright. I want you to open this one. It will make sense once you do," he said urging me to tear the paper off. **_

"_**Okay then," I said unwrapping it delicately. It was the first Christmas gift I had ever opened. **_

"_**Wow," I breathed as I pulled away the tissue that lined the box revealing the most beautiful crystal angel. **_

"_**It's for the top of our tree. We're going to put it up every year," he said smiling at me with adoration. **_

"_**So you think we're going to be together until next Christmas?" I teased. **_

"_**I don't think Roza," he whispered as he kissed my cheek softly. "I know."**_

_**My heart sped up at his admission. How he was always so confident, I would never know.**_

"_**Would you like to do the honors?" he asked. **_

"_**Sure, but I can't reach. It's too high." **_

"_**Don't worry, I can fix that," he said and before I knew it he had lifted me off the ground effortlessly so I could reach the top. I pulled the angel out of the box and placed her gently on the top of the tree. **_

"_**At home, my sister Viktoria won't let anyone else touch the tree topper. It's always been her favorite part." **_

"_**Do you miss them?" I asked my heart constricting at the thought of him being sad. **_

"_**I do, very much. My mother was very upset that I wasn't going to make it home for Christmas," he admitted setting me back on the ground.**_

"_**How is it that you can get a week off to go somewhere with me, but you can't fly home to Russia?" I asked suddenly aware that something about his story did not sound right. **_

_**He sighed and patted the sofa beside him. **_

"_**It's a lot more complicated than that. You see, my father dying put a rush on me entering the family business. One of the reasons I left home was to avoid the pressure for me to follow in his footsteps." **_

"_**I'm sorry," I said taking his hand in mine. I could feel the tension rolling off him. **_

"_**It's nothing I can't handle. It's just that if I go home right now, the weight of the world will be on my shoulders." **_

"_**So you're not going to go into the family business?" I asked wondering if it would be too nosy to ask what business they were in.**_

"_**It isn't a decision of if, it's a when," he said pinching the bridge of his nose.**_

"_**You mean you're going to do it?" **_

"_**Eventually for the good of my family, I will have to, but for now, I am just trying to make a life for myself independent of them so at least I can say I've had my own successes in life," he replied.**_

"_**So you're going to move back to Russia someday?" I asked my heart falling. Russia wasn't right next to Turkey, but it was a lot closer than Chicago and people there could recognize me. **_

"_**Eventually I will have to, but let's not think about such depressing subjects. It's Christmas and we've got a holiday to look forward to," he said planting a soft kiss on my lips. **_

_**End Flashback**_

I thought about how desperate he must have been leaving his family because of the pressure. We had so much in common and I felt incredibly bad that he wasn't going to spend the holiday with his family so I'd decided to make our first Christmas together special.

Lissa had invited everyone over to our apartment and catered in a feast fit for a King. Sydney and Andree came as well bringing a fantastic batch of fudge that Sydney had made from scratch. We played Christmas music on an old record player and drank a lot of Champagne. I could not help feeling a little ill at ease as Sydney and Andree became very quiet every time I was around and seemed to both be staring at Dimitri and me all evening even though they were trying to hide it.

Soon it was time to exchange gifts. Lissa of course had gone overboard and bought the entire mall. I received many nice things from my friends, but when it came time for Dimitri and I to exchange he asked if we could do it in private so we went to my room.

"I just wanted to enjoy this together, just the two of us," he said holding out a small box with a card attached.

"Why did you buy me sexy lingerie?" I teased causing him to chuckle.

"That's not quite the ideal gift for this stage of our relationship," he said nervously.

"Open yours first," I told him.

I was incredibly on edge about the gift I had picked out. It hardly seemed adequate. I had spent hours trying to figure out what to get him. In the end, I still was not sure that I had chosen right.

I held my breath as he tore off the paper.

"This is amazing. Where did you find it?" he asked beaming at me.

"I found it at a vintage shop."

"It's perfect, thank you," he said slipping it onto his wrist.

"Well I know how punctual you are, but I've never seen you wear a watch."

"I do enjoy punctuality. It just so happens that I forgot to bring my watch with me when I left home and I have not had the opportunity to purchase one here. It was very thoughtful." He leaned down and kissed my lips tenderly.

"You next," he said pointing to the package in front of me.

"Wow," I breathed mesmerized by what was inside.

"These are so beautiful," I said pulling the delicate bracelet out of the box.

"Will you put it on for me?" I asked holding out my wrist.

He nodded fastening the clip. I pulled out the matching earrings and put them on as well.

"These are gorgeous. You shouldn't have," I said recognizing the blue Tiffany box. Lissa had dragged me into that store and boy was it expensive. I mean for someone like me, it wasn't or it wouldn't have been had I been at home in Turkey, but for him, I didn't really know how much money he had, but I didn't want him wasting it on expensive things.

"Only the best for the woman I love," he said kissing my hand.

"The woman you love?" I repeated dumbfounded as his words sunk in.

"You caught that huh?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

I stood there stunned at his admission. He loved me? Holy crap! What do I say?

"It's okay Roza; you don't have to say it back. I know that it's only been a little over three months and that I might be moving too quickly for you, but I couldn't help myself. I just can't hold in my feelings anymore. I am in love with you Mary Rose Hathaway. I just wanted you to know that," he said seriously his eyes boring into mine, his hands on my shoulders.

I swallowed nervously. He was being so sweet baring his soul to me right now. I knew that if I said nothing, it would be awkward, but I did not want to mislead him. I cared about him so much, but love? I didn't even know the meaning of that word. I wanted to love him and my feelings were genuine and strong, but I couldn't be sure if it was love so I did the only thing I could do in this moment.

I stood on my tip toes wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with every ounce of passion I had inside me hoping that it would be enough at least for now.

DPOV

I was about ready to leave to pick Rose up for our week-long getaway when there was a timid knock on the door.

Christian was out at the store and Mason and Eddie were getting ready to follow us on our excursion so it puzzled me as to who it could be.

"Hello there," I said surprised to see Rose's friend Sydney standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi," she said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said allowing her inside.

She paced nervously in front of the fireplace and seemed to be lost in thought.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked wondering the reason behind her visit.

"No, I'm okay," she said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I am supposed to pick Rose up in a few minutes. Can I ask the reason for your visit?"

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I know who you are," she said cryptically staring me right in the eye. I really hoped that she was bluffing, but I had a feeling by her demeanor that she knew exactly who I was.

"Okay, enlighten me," I said calling her bluff anyway.

"Dimitri Belikov, crown prince of Russia, age twenty-four, set to take the throne on his twenty-fifth birthday August seventh 2012. Does that ring any bells?" she hissed.

"It does," I told her trying to keep an even keel. I didn't say more for risk of exposing Rose's identity as well.

"What exactly is your business here? What do you want with Rose? Are you the marriage she's trying to avoid?"

Her line of questioning was causing my head to throb. She knew far more than she originally let on.

"What is it you want?" I asked evading her questions.

"I want to know that you're not here to hurt my friend. She has been through a lot and I know she is running. She doesn't know who you are does she?"

I sighed. "I suppose you know her identity as well?"

"Rosemarie Mazur, Princess of Turkey age 18," she rattled off. This was so not going well for me right now.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't tell her exactly who you are?" she said narrowing her eyes at me. "I know she doesn't know because she'd run if she did."

"I know you are concerned for Rose and you have every right to be, but please listen to my explanation before you do something we'll all regret."

"That sounds fair. So let's hear it," she said boldly.

"Rose's father King Mazur is hell bent on marrying her off. It is very common to have an arranged marriage amongst royals. As soon as a princess reaches eighteen she is married off to make the best alliance for her kingdom."

"So that would be you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Her father realizes that she is very unhappy and does not relish the idea of marrying a stranger just because the alliance will be profitable. She wants her freedom. She wants to marry for love."

"So you think that by tricking her into falling in love with you that she's going to just forget that you're a prince and that you're lying to her?" she asked incredulously.

"I hold no false hope that she will ever forgive me for the deceitful manor in which I am pursing her, but the alternative is worse."

"What would that be?" she asked crossing her arms in defiance.

"If she marries me, I will treat her as an equal. I will allow her to pursue a degree at university, I am close in age and I know her as a person and not as an object. If she refuses a marriage to me, then King Mazur will marry her off to the Duke of Ambrosia who is nearly twenty years her elder and in my opinion is a letch. He won't provide her with the life she deserves and she will live a miserable existence."

"Why do you care? What is the point of all of this?" she asked.

"At first I didn't care. I saw it as an adventure and a challenge, but the more time I spend with her and the more I get to know her, the more I fall in love with her. She is the most amazing woman I've ever encountered and no one will ever feel about her the way I do, at least no one in the royal circle."

"If you claim to love her, then why not let her in on the secret?"

"I want to, I've thought about it, but I'm afraid that she hasn't had enough time to fall in love with me yet."

"What does that have to do with it? Even if she loves you, she'll hate you when she finds out the truth."

"Exactly, she will hate me, but to have true hatred you have to have loved first. I know she will be angry, but if she loves me, just maybe she'll be able to forgive me someday," I told her knowing that it was a long shot.

"How did you even know she was here?" she asked.

"Her father knew she would run and gave me the information to find her. I know it is a lot to ask and that you have no reason to trust me. I just want you to think long and hard before you blow the whistle on me or tell anyone about Rose's identity. She deserved to be happy and I know that I can be the one to do it. I just need more time."

"Why can't you just let her be and tell him she ran away? Then she could be free."

"It isn't that simple. Mazur has spies everywhere. It would only be a matter of time before he dragged her back kicking and screaming and she'd end up in a loveless marriage with some royal pig."

"And you're not a royal pig?" she argued.

"I know what I'm doing seems unorthodox, but at least this way I won't be a stranger to her. She is getting to have a somewhat normal dating experience and we are getting to know each other. Please give me more time. I promise, I am not here to cause her harm. I'm trying to save her from a fate worse than death," I pleaded with her to understand. "Besides it is very dangerous for her if people know who she is. Right now she has a bodyguard, but if people were to find out she'd need an army."

"Well I don't like it, but from what I've read King Mazur is a tyrant and your background is squeaky clean. I've observed the two of you together and I can tell that you really love her, but if you screw up even a little, don't think I won't rat you out at the first sign of her unhappiness," she threatened.

"Agreed," I told her extending my hand.

I sighed in relief as she exited my apartment. This couldn't have happened at a more inopportune time. Yesterday I had finally confessed my feelings to Rose and it broke my heart when she did not return them. I knew that she cared for me, but I could not force her love me.

This trip where we would be alone for a little over a week together would be what I hoped was the turning point in our relationship. I knew it was a lot to ask of her and I knew that she'd only know me for a short while, but I was desperate for her to return my sentiments. If she had been any other woman, I would not have given her a second thought, but she had a mysterious hold on my heart and there was no turning back for me now.

I grabbed my suitcase and headed out to the car I had rented for us to drive across the country. It was a fifteen-hour drive that I planned to do in a day and a half. It was too conspicuous for us to travel by train or by plane, plus this would give us some quality time together. I only hoped that by the end of the week, I will have won over her heart.

**Aww, poor guy. He tells her he loves her and she doesn't say it back! What did you think of Sydney's encounter with him? Do you think she'll be in love with him when they come back? Reviews make me write faster!**


	14. Chapter 14: Road Trip

**Chapter 14: Road Trip**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Your reviews inspired me to write this chapter quickly! I hope you enjoy it. **

RPOV

"We're driving?" I asked as Dimitri carried my bags out to what looked like a very expensive car.

"Sure, it's only fifteen hours," he said smiling. It did not quite reach his eyes though and I could tell that something was bothering him.

"You're going to drive fifteen hours?" I asked, wondering how on earth he was going to accomplish that.

"Well I thought we might take turns," he suggested and I began to sweat a little. I had no idea how to drive a car. I had never been taught. Princesses did not drive. We had drivers. It was considered unladylike to drive although I had always wanted to try it. I was hardly well mannered. It surprised me that my father even allowed me to have my own home gym. Working out was hardly well mannered. Perhaps he was afraid of what I would do if I did not take out my pent up anger and frustrations on the practice dummies.

"You don't have a problem with that do you?" he asked tossing the last of our things into the trunk and opening the door for me.

"Nope, no problem at all," I lied hoping beyond hope that driving was not as difficult as it looked.

"What's all this?" I asked as I found a small bag on the front seat of the car.

"Snacks for the road. I know you and despite just having eaten breakfast your stomach will be rumbling in say about twenty minutes," he said smirking.

"Be still my heart Comrade, you've just earned your keep," I said opening the bag to find my favorite chocolate glazed donuts, Oreos, flaming hot Cheetos and trail mix.

"Did you bring any…"

"Dr. Pepper is in the cooler in the back," he said laughing.

"Did I ever tell you that you're he perfect boyfriend?" I asked.

"Actually no, but I look forward to hearing it again."

We drove for around four hours listening to what I could only describe as the worst country music on the planet before stopping for gas.

"Wow you really have no taste in music," I groaned as I got out stretching my legs.

"You think not huh? What you say driver picks the music?" he asked tossing me the keys.

"Are you sure? I mean if you want to listen to your music, then I'm fine with that," I said offering him back the keys.

"No it's okay. My legs are a little cramped from driving so long. You can have a turn," he said walking around to the passenger side and getting in.

"Okay, you can do this Rose. It's just a car. Don't be a pussy," I muttered reluctantly climbing behind the wheel of the car.

"Here goes nothing," I said managing to locate the ignition.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I searched frantically for what to do next. I wasn't quite sure, but I knew there was something I was missing.

I put my head in my hands thoroughly embarrassed as to what I was about to say.

"I don't know how to drive," I said feeling entirely foolish as I handed over the keys.

"Would you like to learn?" he asked seemingly unperturbed by my admission.

"You'd teach me?" I asked perking up.

"I will if you want," he said.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Okay, first turn the key in the ignition like you just did and start the car. Now check your mirrors." I did as he told me.

"Now put the gear shift in drive," he said moving his hand over mine sending shivers up my spine.

"Okay, slowly take your foot off the break and press the gas. Slowly," he urged.

I took a deep breath and did as I was instructed.

"Just remember to accelerate slowly and don't forget to break," he reminded me as we slowly pulled out onto the road.

"I can't believe I drove," I cried excitedly as we made it to the next rest stop. He had allowed me to drive for nearly three hours. It helped that we were not driving through big cities and the roads were pretty deserted.

"You my love are a quick study," he said exiting the car behind me.

"It's getting dark. How much longer are we going to drive?" I asked.

"We need to get in another three hours. I have booked us a hotel. We should be there around six and we can have dinner. Are you getting hungry?" he asked.

"I'm actually okay. The snacks you packed helped a lot."

"Would you like a hot cocoa or some coffee?" he asked as we refueled again. The gas station had a mini-mart attached.

"Sure that would be nice," I agreed following him inside.

"Wow this is a really nice hotel," I said admiring the opulence as we brought our luggage through the lobby.

I was beginning to get a little nervous as we approached our room. One room. I had not quite thought this out properly. We were going to be all alone with only one room and one bed. How in the world was that going to work? I did not want to seem ungrateful as he was funding this entire trip, but I did not know how we were going to share a bed without having sex.

"This is us," he said stopping at the end of the hallway.

It was a beautiful suite with a mini-bar, a king sized bed, a living area, a flat screen television and a balcony.

"This is the best part," he said pulling me towards the balcony.

"A hot tub on the balcony?" I asked incredulously.

"That's what sold me on this place. You did bring a swim suit?"

I nodded.

"Would you like to go down for dinner?" he asked

"I'm a little tired to be honest," I admitted.

"Why don't we order in?" he suggested.

"Okay," I said flopping down on the bed.

"Wait wait try this one," I said holding up a bite of my shrimp lo-mein. We ended up ordering from a little Cantonese place on the corner and it was delicious.

"Mmm that is good," he moaned causing my stomach to flip as our hands brushed up against each other as he ate off my chopsticks. I loved the way the words rolled from his tongue and his slight accent made his voice even sexier. This was going to be a long trip if I did not get over my fear of intimacy.

"Would you like to try the hot tub or are you too tired?" he asked after we had finished our meal.

"I'm up for it. It's supposed to be relaxing right?"

DPOV

I allowed her to change in the privacy of the bathroom while I pulled on my swim shorts in the room. I glanced at the door on the far wall wondering if I would need to reveal the contents behind it tonight.

I had booked a suite with a smaller adjoining room containing a bed and a private bath. I did not want to assume that she would be comfortable sharing a bed with me just yet, but I also was optimistic of taking our relationship to the next level on this trip. If she were uncomfortable in any way, I would offer to sleep in the other room. I wanted to test the waters a bit first though and I knew that not revealing the second room was underhanded on my part, but it was my last ditch effort at getting her to admit her true feelings.

My eyes widened as she exited the bathroom. There were no words to describe what she was doing to my manhood right now.

"See something you like Comrade?" she asked sauntering up to me playfully.

I nodded unable to form a coherent thought at the moment. I felt like a cad perusing her body with my eyes like this, but damn was she sexy in that tiny white string bikini that barely covered the essentials.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," she teased slapping my ass before heading out towards the balcony.

It was late December, but we were in Nashville and it was in the low fifties. The balcony was closed in and the water would be just right.

"This feels so good," she said leaning her head back as she relaxed in the warm water. I eased myself into the tub sitting across from her.

"Would you care for some wine?" I asked pulling two chilled glasses and a bottle out of the mini fridge set up next to the tub.

"Mmm, that would be nice."

We sat in silence sipping our wine for several minutes.

"What type of business is your family in?" she asked causing me to choke.

My heart began to race as I realized I had not prepared for this question. I had not planned to reveal anything to her in regards to my home life, but after she had caught me in a lie on Christmas Eve, I had to be open with her.

"Mostly foreign and domestic affairs," I told her being as honest as I could.

"It's rather mundane and uneventful. I wouldn't want to bore you with the details," I went on further trying to discourage any more questions.

"Sounds like a blast," she said seeming to buy my explanation.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," I tried reassuring her. I did not want her to get a bad impression of my family.

"Hey, I know this sounds lame, but there are many things I still want to know about you and I thought maybe we could play a game," she said biting her lip. I knew this was her way of asking all of the unanswered questions in hopes that she could finally give me her heart.

"That sounds like fun," I lied. It sounded as fun as getting a root canal seeing that I would have to come up with lies that sounded like the truth. I hated deceiving her like this. The more lies I wove, the deeper the hole I dug myself into. Surely, I would never be able to dig myself out.

"You can go first," she said wanting it to seem as if it were a fair game.

"When is your birthday?" I asked already knowing the answer, but I could not explain to her how I knew it so it was a valid question.

"March twenty-third."

"Yours?" she asked starting out easy.

"August seventh."

"Have you ever broken a bone?" she asked. That was an odd question.

"No, I don't believe I have. I did break my nose once in a karate match when I was eleven." I did not tell her about the time my father had dislocated my shoulder after I had pulled him off my mother as he beat the hell out of her.

"What about you?" I asked.

"My left arm when I was eight, my ankle when I was eleven, all the bones in my right hand when I was thirteen and my left wrist when I was sixteen."

I raised my eyebrow at her in concern.

"Let's just say that I had a lot of anger and frustration and I liked to hit things," she said smirking. I did not know if her admission made me more or less concerned. At first, I would have suspected that someone had hit her, but hearing that her wounds were self-inflicted was not pleasant to hear either.

"Your turn," she said.

"Favorite movie of all time," I said sticking to a safe topic hoping she would do the same.

"While You Were Sleeping," she rattled off immediately without thinking.

"I don't believe I know that one."

"Well it's about a woman who is lonely. She has no family and she falls in love with a guy who comes into the train station where she works every day. She has never actually met him though. One day he gets pushed onto the tracks by some thugs and she saves his life. He goes into a coma and while she is waiting at the hospital, the nurse tells the family that she is his fiancée. While he is in the coma, she ends up falling in love with his brother and with his family, in the end, she marries his brother, and he takes her to Florence. It's really romantic," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"Sounds like it. I didn't peg you for the sappy type though," I mused.

"Guess there's a lot about me you don't know Comrade," she said splashing some water at me.

"What's your favorite," she asked.

"I'd have to say True Grit or How the West was Won."

She wrinkled her nose. "Westerns?"

"Yes, I have a thing for old Western films as well as novels."

"And bad country music," she added.

"Roza, be nice," I warned.

"Okay my turn," she said changing the subject. "How many girlfriends have you had before me?"

I laughed internally. Maybe her motives were not as bad as I thought.

"Define girlfriends."

"Well you know girls you've taken out, kissed, slept with..." she trailed off looking down at the water.

Now we were getting somewhere. She was jealous. She wanted to know my dating history so she could compare notes.

"Well, I have been on quite a few dates with different women over the years," I started. The look on her face went from hopeful to distressed. I knew for a fact that she had no experience with dating and that put her at a disadvantage or so she thought. In reality, I was right on her level.

"But none of them were worthy of calling them my girlfriend," I added. Her mood lifted a little at that.

I didn't want to admit the next part for fear that she would find it odd, but I didn't want to embellish either for fear that she would think I was a man whore who would sleep with a woman I didn't love.

"I would only consider making love with a woman that I was in love with," I told her.

She nodded sucking in a breath of air probably trying to work up the courage to ask me her final question.

"How many women have you been in love with?" she asked softly.

That was by far the easiest question she had asked me all night.

"One," I deadpanned.

"One?" she asked blinking her eyes as if she could not believe what I had said was true.

I nodded. "You are the only woman I've ever loved Roza." I moved over to where she was standing. She looked so vulnerable as if she were about to faint.

"I love you too Comrade," she said her voice trembling as well as her body.

"You do?" I asked my heart soaring as I cupped her face in my hands.

"I was afraid to say it before, but I do. I'm so in love with you," she cried.

"Please don't break my heart," she begged looking deep into my eyes.

"I never want to hurt you," I said bringing my lips down to meet hers.

Our kisses were desperate and hungry as we clung to each other still standing in the warm water. My hands tangled in her mop of wet hair and her fingernails clawed at my back.

"Make me yours Dimitri," she whispered as I trailed kisses down her neck.

******LEMON ALERT PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE LOVE SCENES**

I did not need any more of an invitation than that. I lifted her into my arms carrying her to the bedroom.

She stood in front of me panting, her eyes wild with lust. I had to make a choice right here and now. If I made love to her, she was mine. I would not let her go, not for anything.

With my mind made up, I caressed her shoulders with my hands slowly allowing one to pull at the string on the back of her top. I let it fall to the ground releasing her so I could take in the beauty of her form.

"Krasaveetsa," I murmured running my hands along the curves of her breasts.

I Iifted her into my arms kissing her with fervor before tumbling down onto the bed with her beneath me.

She looked up at me with such love and trust in her eyes and I knew I was surely going to hell for betraying her like this, but my need to have her, to be with her was so strong that it overpowered any rational thinking on my part.

RPOV

As the last of our clothes came off and I lay beneath him, I swallowed the last of my fears. I had been fighting my feelings for too long. I wanted him in a way I had never wanted a man before. His kisses ignited a passion within me that I had never known existed. Our connection went beyond the words, beyond the physical world. There was no turning back now as he began touching me in all the right places causing a red-hot heat to rip through me straight to my core.

"Please," I cried as he used his lips to explore every inch of my body leaving no place untouched as he brought me to the edge of ecstasy.

"I promise I will be gentle," he said stopping to pull something out of his wallet.

I watched in awe as he rolled the condom onto his larger than life manhood scared to death that he would rip me to shreds with how well endowed he was.

He kissed my lips tenderly as he eased himself into me. I gasped in pain digging my fingernails into the comforter as the discomfort increased with each movement he made.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he whispered wiping away a tear leaked out the side of my eye with his thumb.

Slowly but surely the discomfort began to fade as he moved languidly inside of me. It wasn't quite as pleasurable as the movies made it look, but being intimate with him this way was a wonderful feeling.

"Are you alright?" he asked caressing my cheek with his hand.

I nodded wrapping my arms around his neck as he brought our lips together once more. I could tell he was struggling to hold out as his body began to quake.

"It's okay to let go," I coaxed knowing that he was holding out in hopes that I would climax with him. It was sweet, but futile. I was in too much pain to truly enjoy myself. Next time would be better.

When it was over, I gasped in utter humiliation at the sheets on the bed.

"Shh, Roza, don't be worried. It's perfectly normal," he said wrapping his arms around me in comfort.

I relaxed into his warm embrace.

"You are amazing my love," he whispered kissing the back of my neck curling his body protectively around my own.

Entirely worn out from the day's activities I fell into a peaceful slumber contently wrapped up in my lover's arms.

DPOV

I woke early pleased to find that she was still asleep peacefully undisturbed in my arms. Last night had truly been the best of my life. Being with her that way solidified my already intense feelings for her.

It blew me away how she had given herself entirely to me trusting me with her mind, body and soul. I knew that I'd caused her physical discomfort, but looked forward to the next time when she would be able to enjoy the physical aspect along with me. Emotionally I was flying high, feeling closer to her than I'd ever felt to anyone. It was as if our souls became one last night.

Reality came crashing down around me as I heard Eddie and Mason doing their security checks on the balcony and the dread settled into the pit of my stomach. I had just taken the one thing she could never get back, her innocence.

Even though I knew it was customary for a royal bride to be pure on her wedding night, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I never would have been able to wait that long with her. The temptation was just too great. I wanted nothing more than to keep her in my bed every night and make her pregnant with my heir further solidifying her place as my queen.

I knew though that it was not a possibility at this time. A true royal heir must not be born out of wedlock, even if the parents were wed shortly after. It was against the rules and Mazur would surely have me beheaded for dishonoring his daughter. It was the reason I had protected us last night and I would continue to do so until which time I took her as my wife.

I could only hope that she would not look back on this day with regret when she figured out I had deceived her.

**How do we feel about Dimitri now? Do you still think she'll forgive him? Please check out the new pole on my page. It may affect the outcome of the story=) Please review, pretty please with a hot Russian on top! **


	15. Chapter 15: Happy New Year

Chapter 15: Happy New Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy

APOV

"Why aren't you out there looking for Rose?" I demanded as I threw open the doors to the throne room. It was nearly January 1st, which meant she had been "missing" for nearly five months.

My father looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk. He took off his glasses and wiped them with a cloth before answering.

"I have a very experienced team of experts who have been working to ascertain her location since the day I discovered she had run away," he said calmly despite my indignance.

"Well it doesn't seem like you're too concerned," I egged him on, hoping to create some sort of reaction that would show me he was concerned for her well-being. I was also inadvertantly trying to sniff around to see if he knew anything.

"What would you have me do, broadcast it on the national news?" he spat.

"She left of her own accord. She was not kidnapped as to my knowledge. She is a clever girl, but I will outwit her in the end. She has managed to stay off the radar for now, but that does not mean she will not surface eventually and when she does, my people will be there to bring her home safely.

"So no one knows she's missing?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Son, you have a lot to learn about politics and creating a positive image for our monarchy before you take my place.

"Do you know how much negative press it would draw if people knew she had left? They would see me as weak and everyone would be looking for her. They would want to exploit her and do God knows what with her. Some might even demand a ransom."

"What about her betrothal to the Duke? What sort of tale did you spin for him?"

"I simply told him I'd changed my mind, that I thought I could make a better alliance."

"And he didn't have a problem with that?"

"Viktor is a good friend. He's not one to push his luck with me."

"In other words, you have dirt on him?" I guessed.

"It's always good to have a little leverage."

He did make a valid point about not spreading the word of her disappearance, I thought as I left his chambers. I still thought it odd that he was not more upset. I thought at least he would have thrown a few things or destroyed something like he normally did when things were not going his way.

"Does he suspect anything?" Avery asked as I returned to our suite.

"It's hard to tell with him. He's got one hell of a poker face."

"Has she been in touch lately?"

"A few texts here and there, but nothing revealing any important information."

"Are you worried about her?"

"Not as much as I am about whatever my father has up his sleeve. He knows something. I am sure of it. I just don't know what."

"Are you going to warn her?"

"Not until I have something concrete."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Want to be my partner in crime?" I asked with a devilish grin.

"I just know I'm going to regret this," she said shaking her head.

RPOV

"Wake up Roza." Dimitri's velvety smooth voice called me from sleep. I could feel the feather light touch of his fingertips as he caressed my hips. I yawned and stretched relishing the feeling of waking up next to the man I loved for the sixth straight morning.

We had spent the last five days at a fabulous resort on Hilton Head, North Carolina. The beaches were breathtaking and we had spent long hours outdoors enjoying all of the activities offered like snorkeling and taking out the ski-dos. It had been the most carefree and relaxing week of my life.

"Do we have to get up?" I asked burrowing deeper under the covers snuggling myself as close to his warm body as possible. It was New Year's Eve and second to last night here and I wanted to enjoy every minute I had alone with him. We both had roommates at home and we would not get this much uninterrupted time for God knows how long.

"I can hear your stomach rumbling," he said kissing my neck and then my ear and finally pulling me into his arms so he could kiss my lips.

True to what my friends told me our lovemaking had become a thousand times more pleasurable for me after the first few times. Last night had by far been the best. We had just returned from dinner and dancing at a Hawaiian luau and while we were gone, Dimitri had requested our room be lit with dozens of votive candles and pink rose petals were strewn all over our freshly turned down bed. It had truly been a night to remember and I could not think of a time when I had been this blissfully happy. The smile would not leave my face.

"I guess I am hungry," I relented.

"Would you like to order in or go down?" he asked.

"Mmm, let's order in," I told him, far too lazy to actually get dressed. I had been utterly shocked to find some very sexy lingerie that Lissa and Mia had undoubtedly stuffed into my luggage, but it sure had come in handy these past few nights.

"When do classes start?" he asked later as we rode in the elevator to the lobby. He was being very secretive about our New Year's Eve plans.

"January 13th," I said having finally decided to enroll in university. I was going to attend somewhere called DePaul University. It was really close to the apartment. Tuition was expensive according to my friends, but I had a stash of cash and nothing to use it on. They did not know that though so I told them I had gotten a scholarship for international students.

"Which courses did you decide on?" he asked squeezing my hand as the elevator doors opened.

"Art History and Intro to Painting."

"You paint?" he asked.

"I dabble. My father was strict about not straying too far from home, but if I stayed in the pala, I mean house he let me do whatever I wanted, so I asked for paint and I tried to reproduce my favorite paintings. I even had a tutor come and show me some techniques," I told him hoping to God he had not noticed that I had almost said palace instead of house.

"Well then I look forward to seeing your work," he said smiling.

"Will it interfere with your hours at the café?"

"They run Monday Wednesday so I will be starting around noon those days, but otherwise no. Stan was a little pissy, but he didn't say no."

"Good, I would have to give him a piece of my fist if he had a problem with it," he said.

"You're always looking for an excuse to hit him," I snorted.

"That's true. I hate the way he looks at you," he said pulling me closer to him wrapping his arms around me possessively.

"So where are we going Comrade?"

He told me to dress casual and he had a blanket in his hand. I had no clue what he had planned, but I was very excited.

"Just follow me. You will like it."

I followed him around the side of the hotel and down the very long pier. It was already ten-thirty and the moonlight was dancing off the ocean.

"It's so beautiful out here," I murmured gazing up at the stars.

"That is why I brought you out here," he said spreading the blanket out on the sand.

"This is where we're going?" I asked.

"Are you disappointed?"

"Not in the least," I said kicking off my sandals and joining him on the blanket.

"What's this?" I asked as he pulled a basket out from under the pier.

"It's a late night picnic," he said pulling out first a two champagne flutes, then a bottle and a bucket of ice.

"You thought of everything," I said as he pulled out a container of strawberries and a can of whipped cream. There was also a loaf of what looked like pound cake.

"Do you like strawberry shortcake?" he asked with a grin.

"I don't believe I've ever had it," I told him.

"Well then, let's educate you. First you want a piece of this," he said slicing a large hunk of cake off placing it on my plate. Then you want to put on a layer of whipped cream," he instructed handing me the can.

"Now add some strawberries," he said spooning a few onto the heap of whipped cream. "Not too many thought, it ruins the taste of the cream. Then finally add more whipped cream and I like to top mine off with a little chocolate sauce," he said drizzling it on.

"Try it," he urged waiting eagerly.

I took a heaping forkful and was surprised at the deliciousness of the confection.

"That was amazing," I moaned taking another bite.

"I knew you'd like it," he said pouring the champagne into the flutes and holding one out for me.

"Strawberries and champagne are what one would call an aphrodisiac," he stated.

As the two tastes mingled in my mouth, I had to suppress a laugh.

"Dimitri Ivashkov, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me," I teased.

"Is it working?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know. I think I need a few more bites before I'm convinced," I said holding a forkful out for him.

"Now let me try it again," I said repeating the same move he had used on me after the ice cream parlor and licking it off his lips.

"You drive me wild," he growled fisting his hands in my hair as we locked lips.

We were interrupted by what sounded like a gunshot and I nearly jumped a mile before realizing that it must be midnight because someone on a boat was setting off fireworks over the lake.

"Look," I pointed. "They're so pretty."

"Happy New Year Milaya," he said kissing my lips softly.

"Mmm, Happy New Year Comrade," I mumbled kissing him back with passion.

DPOV

We lay on the beach blanket just holding each other for a long while after the fireworks had ceased. The ocean lapped at the shore not ten feet from where we were, yet I felt like I was trapped in a volcano that was preparing to erupt.

With each passing day, the guilt was weighing heavier on my conscience. She was so young and good-hearted and I was so treacherous and evil for what I was doing to her. When she used Ivashkov as my last name, it was all I could do to bite my tongue to keep myself from confessing the entire scheme and begging her to forgive me.

I could vaguely make out Eddie and Mason canoeing back to the resort from the boat I had rented for them to set off the fireworks. I wanted to make our time together extra special so that when she found out the truth, she would have something good to look back on and hopefully it would be enough for her to forgive me.

I was so happy that she had decided to sign up for classes, unfortunately, she had no way of knowing, but she would not be able to finish out the semester. Mazur had given me until May 1st to get her back to Russia and threatened to expose me and claim no part in it if I did not make good on it. I was not scheduled to turn twenty-five until August so that gave us a few months for her to get over the shock and plan a wedding.

I laughed to myself. What kind of wedding would she want to plan if she hated my guts? I had a little less than four months to solidify our relationship, propose to her and figure out how to get her back to Russia with me before she figured things out. If I told her beforehand, I would never get her on a plane, or at least not without heavy sedation and I did not want to go that route.

We returned home and the drive back was pleasant. I let her drive again for a while and I could tell she enjoyed the freedom.

"Isn't that like the fourth one today?" Christian asked as I tossed two more alka seltzer tablets into a glass of water.

"So what if it is?" I grunted. My stomach had been in a constant state of distress since the first night we made love.

"Dude, you have to relax. Everything is going exactly as planned. She's in love with you and according to the conversation I listened in on last night, you're a "God" in bed," he said using air quotes.

I glared at him. "That isn't any of your business."

"What is it that has you so riled up?" he asked taking his chances and sitting down beside me at the table.

"Gee I don't know, it could be that I'm hiding a terrible secret that's going to blow my life apart and shatter the heart of the woman I love who will most likely hate me and never forgive me. Oh yea and I have to get her to marry me!"

"I guess, but it doesn't matter. She will have to forgive you. She is going to marry you whether she likes it or not, so the way I see it, you have the rest of your life to make up for it. She can't hold a grudge forever."

"Well let's just hope you're right, you know for your sake."

"What about my sake?" he asked.

"Well you are lying to Lissa aren't you? You don't think that she's just going to jump for joy when she finds out what we're up to or have you forgotten that by getting involved with her you've made her collateral damage?"

I did not mean to sound insensitive, but he was dense if he thought she wouldn't be mad as a hatter that we not only deceived her, but her best friend as well. Women were very loyal when it comes to best friends and Lissa and Rose had become inseparable.

"Shit, what if you're right?" he asked scratching his head.

"You mean you hadn't even thought of the repercussions of this before?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I guess, but it's not the same. Sure, I am not from around here, but she knows that. I am not forcing her into a marriage or anything either. She can't be that mad."

"Well we shall find out," I told him throwing back what was left in my glass slamming it back down on the table.

**Uh oh, Dimitri is feeling guilty. Will he tell? Don't forget to check out the poll on my home page. Please review=)**


	16. Chapter 16: Valentine's Day

**Chapter 16: Valentine's Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

DPOV

"You had better make good on your promise to marry my daughter!" King Mazur's voice bellowed through the phone.

"I have every intention of honoring our agreement," I said wondering what his issue was. I hadn't given him any indication that I was going to back out of our deal. In fact, I was more sure than ever that I would never be able to let her go.

"You obviously aren't bright enough to have removed the evidence that tells of how you deflowered my daughter before sending it to her father!" he growled. He must have thrown something because I heard loud crashes in the background like shattering glass.

I covered the mouthpiece of the phone.

"You didn't edit the tapes before you sent them?" I hissed.

Eddie and Mason just looked at me wide eyed.

I shook my head pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You said you wanted her to fall in love with me. Isn't that correct?" I asked bravely.

"I said make her love you, not lure her into bed under false pretenses!" he shouted.

"Well sir, if you'd listened closely to what she says, she is definitely in love with me and if I can speak honestly, I would not have been with her that way if I didn't return her sentiments."

"Whatever the case, you have ten weeks to get her to Russia with a ring on her finger or I will come to get her myself and have you thrown in prison for defiling my daughter!" he roared before slamming the phone down.

"And people say mother in laws are hard to handle," Christian said smirking as he leaned against the wall.

I glared at him before settling my eyes on Eddie and Mason. They both rose to their feet in anticipation of their impeding death.

"One more slip up like that and you'll not only be out of a job, but I will feed you to the fish in Lake Michigan!"

"Sorry, I really thought I edited everything out," Eddie said sheepishly.

"Obviously not!" I growled slamming my fist into the wall with force.

"Woah, no need to punch a hole in the wall," Christian said as they all gaped at the spot where my fist had punctured a sizable hole in the drywall.

"Fix this!" I spat, pulling my hand out not caring that it was bloody as hell and swollen.

I exited the building into the brisk February air and ran smack into Rose.

"Hey Comrade, I was just coming up to see you. I brought you lunch," she said smiling as she stood on her toes to kiss me.

Her smile faltered as she took in my sorry state.

"Where's your coat and what happened to your hand?" she asked dropping the bag she'd been carrying so she could tend to my hand.

"It's nothing," I said trying to brush it off.

"It isn't nothing. What did you do punch a wall?"

I let out a breath the guilty look on my face betraying my innocence.

"You punched a wall?" she cried smacking my shoulder.

"Why would you do that?"

"It's nothing, just trouble with a client at work," I lied yet again.

"This looks really swollen. Come with me up to the apartment and I'll clean it for you."

I followed dutifully and sat on the couch while she went to get the first aid kit.

"Clench your fist," she commanded after she had washed off the blood.

"It doesn't look broken," she said applying some antibiotic ointment before covering the cuts with bandages.

"You know what would make me feel a lot better?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"A kiss."

"Well I don't know. The doctor didn't order it," she said in a very serious tone.

"What about the nurse?" I asked winking at her.

"Hmm, she thinks it will help," she said first placing a gentle kiss on my hand and then my cheek and finally my lips.

"Definitely feeling better," I said pulling her into my lap.

RPOV

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day," Lissa crooned as she danced around the apartment. The first day of February she decided to hang all kinds of hearts and sparkly pink and red things around the place. Apparently it was her favorite holiday, well next to black Friday that is.

"What about it?" Mia groaned from where she'd been lounging in front of the television the entire weekend. She and Eddie had a huge blowout on Friday when he told her he couldn't take her to some concert she wanted to go to because he had family obligations.

She'd yelled back at him that he had no idea how to have a girlfriend and that if he really cared about her he would at least introduce her to this supposed family he was always talking about. In the end she ended up slapping him, calling him a dick and shutting herself up in her room all night crying.

I for one didn't blame her. It seemed like every time Dimitri and I went out, Eddie had family things. The only time he was around is when the eight of us got together. It was really shady. If I had to guess, he was probably seeing someone behind her back. I was so glad that Dimitri wasn't like that. Come to think of it, Mason had been busy the last few times Jill wanted to go out too. I wondered what was up with those two.

"Stupid Valentine's Day," Jill grumbled as she walked in the door, slamming it behind her. She had just gotten off her shift and looked pissed.

"Why is it stupid? I think it's fabulous!" Lissa sighed falling into a chair.

"Yeah because your boyfriend isn't ditching you to cater a party."

"Mason's not taking you out?" I asked.

"Nope, he said he'd make it up to me, but seriously who volunteers to cater a party on Valentine's Day?"

"Someone who needs the money?" I suggested hoping to make her feel better.

"Whatever, he better get me a really nice gift to make up for it!"

"Well at least he's out making money and not cheating on you with some other woman," Mia cried.

"What? How do you know he's cheating?" Lissa asked.

"Well it's either that or his family is a cult," she said digging her spoon into her half-eaten carton of Ben and Jerry's.

"So since Jill and I don't have plans, where are the two of you going on your dream dates?" she asked bitterly.

"Christian is taking me to the planetarium. They have a special gala and he got tickets!" Lisa said pulsating with excitement.

"What about Dimitri?" Jill asked.

"All he said was to wear a dress," I said shrugging.

"Well good for you two. We'll be at home watching sappy movies and drowning ourselves in the nearest bottle of cheap liquor."

"You don't have to be so dramatic Mia. Remember last Valentine's Day when you had a date and I didn't?" Lissa reminded her.

"I guess, but still you'd think that this," she said pointing to her body. "Would be enough to keep Eddie interested."

I snickered at her overconfidence. I could tell she was hurting underneath all her false bravado.

"Mia, listen to me. You are a beautiful, intelligent fabulous woman and if Eddie is too blind to see it then he's an idiot and you can do way better. Don't sell yourself short."

"Thanks Rose," she said sniffling.

"Now just promise you'll be sure he's cheating before you accuse him. He might really have family obligations like a sick parent or something, which still makes him a jerk for not telling you the whole truth, but it doesn't mean he's a cheater."

"Yeah yeah, we'll see," she said.

I looked myself over once in the mirror. I'd gone all out and bought a new black dress and I borrowed some really fancy silver Minolo's from Lissa. I paired it with Mia's silver clutch and a pair of fancy earrings I bought at Charming Charlie. They were eight dollars, but looked like a million bucks. It made me question all of the real jewelry I left back home. Did I really need things that expensive?

"Wow, you look hot!" Mia whistled as I exited the bedroom.

"Dimitri is definitely going to have a heart attack when he sees you."

"That's the idea," I said smoothing down my hair.

"Where are you taking me Comrade?" I asked. He had hailed a taxi and we were sitting in the back.

"It's a surprise," he said.

"Have I told you that you are absolutely breathtaking in that dress?" he asked pulling me close kissing my cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself Comrade." He looked gorgeous in his dark suit. He wore a black shirt underneath open a few buttons at the top. He wasn't wearing a tie and I found that incredibly sexy.

A few minutes later, we pulled up in front of the John Hancock building. I knew the building because Lissa had drug us shopping so many times up and down Michigan Avenue and we had often stopped for lunch at one of the restaurants underneath it.

"Are we going to The Cheesecake Factory?" I questioned. That had become one of my favorite places to dine.

"We can if you would prefer it, but I had something else planned," he said looking hopeful that I would go along with his plan.

"No, of course not we can go there anytime. I want to go where you planned," I assured him. I would feel bad ruining his plans and all.

He took my hand leading me into the building and over to an elevator on the right side of the lobby. My eyes widened as he pressed the button for the ninety-fifth floor.

"Welcome to the Signature Room Mr. Ivashkov. The table you requested is ready if you and your lovely young lady will follow me."

The host led us to a private table right next to the window.

"Do you like the view?" he asked as I stared out the window in astonishment.

"It's very impressive," I breathed. The traffic below was visible as a line of white lights coming and red lights going out and the view of the city was spectacular.

"Good evening, my name is Austin and I will be your server this evening. Would you like to start off with something from our wine list?"

"Would you like Champagne?" Dimitri asked.

I nodded. "I'd like that very much."

"Bring us a bottle of Dom Perignon," Dimitri requested.

"Order whatever you like Milaya. I've heard that the surf and turf is delicious."

"It does look enticing, but that grilled Pork Chop sounds mouthwatering. I think I'm going to have that. What about you?" I asked.

"The ducks sounds appealing. I think I'm going to try it."

"Mmm that does sound good," I said pondering whether I should play it safe with the pork chop or try something new.

"Order the pork chop and we can share," he offered.

"Which did you like better?" he asked after we'd polished off both plates.

"Hmm, I liked the pork chop, but the duck was divine," I said savoring the last bite.

"I hope you aren't too full because I pre-ordered the chocolate soufflé for dessert," he said taking my hand across the table. If I wasn't mistaken, his hand was trembling a little.

"Me full? Like that could ever happen," I joked.

DPOV

Stress was radiating off of me in waves as our chocolate soufflés arrived. I fingered the box in the pocket of my suit coat nervously awaiting the right moment to unleash what was sure to be the thing that set of a chain reaction for a disaster of epic proportions.

"Mmmm Comrade, good choice. This is positively the best tasting dessert I've ever eaten," she said moaning as she licked her fork clean. Normally I would find her moaning sexy, but I was too nerved up to think about that or to even taste my own dessert that was rapidly cooling in front of me.

"I'm glad you like it," I said trying to work up the courage to do what I came here to do.

"Roza, these past five months have been the best I've ever spent," I said taking her hand in mine.

"Meeting you at the diner that day was the single most significant event in my life and I am amazed every day that I am so blessed to have such a wonderful woman by my side."

"Aww Comrade, you're making me blush," she said smiling.

"What I wanted to say, I mean, what I wanted to ask, what I wanted to tell you is that well I don't want to live a single moment of my life without you," I said preparing myself for the next phase of my speech.

"I can't imagine being without you either," she said which encouraged me to keep going.

"Geez, you're sweating. Are you okay?" she asked noticing my obvious discomfort.

Just as I was about to pop the question, she jumped out of her seat her eyes focused on something behind me.

"What is it?" I asked standing up as well.  
"Aww isnt' that cute? That guy over there just proposed to his girlfriend," she said pointing to where a young couple was embracing and people were congratulating them.

"Yes, it is very cute," I said hoping she would sit back down.

"It's funny that you should mention the subject of engagement," I started trying to salvage what was left of what I had planned to say.

"Wow, I wonder how long they were together? Marriage is a big commitment. I hope they know what they're getting themselves into," she rattled on none the wiser to my agitation as she focused on her champagne glass.

"It is, but when a couple is in love and they can't imagine their lives without the other, then does it really matter how long they've known each other?"

"I guess not, but they just look so young. I mean they don't look much older than I am. I couldn't imagine being married at this age," she said taking another bite of her soufflé.

My heart sank as I realized the gravity of our situation. Tonight was not the right time to ask her. The mood had already been ruined by the other couple, but her words really hit home. She'd left Turkey to avoid being married off and I realized that even if she loved me, it would be a long shot to get her to agree to marriage at such a young age. I was rushing it and I knew it, but damn it! I didn't have any time to waste.

"So you were saying?" she asked urging me to go on.

"Oh, uh yes, I just wanted to tell you how much it means to me having you in my life and that I love you more than anything," I said bringing her hand to my lips.

"Aww Comrade, I love you too," she said.

"You haven't touched your soufflé," she pointed out frowning.

"Oh, I guess I was too full after all," I muttered. "You can finish it if you want."

She gave me a strange look, but dug her fork in and finished the second one as well.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked the ring box weighing about a thousand pounds in my pocket as we vacated the table.

"Sure, I just need to use the ladies room."

While she was in the bathroom, I used the opportunity to text Eddie.

"Dude, that was an epic fail," he said rubbing the back of his neck as he made it over to where I was standing.

"If I wanted your opinion, I'd ask for it," I hissed. "Now give me the back-up gift." I held out my hand as he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Now get the hell out of here," I barked. He scurried away back to where Mason was hiding on the other side of the bar.

"I'm ready," she said joining me. I put my arm around her waist and led her back to the elevator.

"Christian is going to be out with Lissa at a hotel tonight, would you like to stay?" I asked as we made it back to my apartment.

"Of course," she said following me upstairs.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" I offered lamely. My brain was not currently functioning after the events of the evening.

"That's cool," she said turning on the television.

"Hey this one is called Valentine's Day," she said flipping on the on demand movie channel.

MPOV

"Ugh, why did we watch this?" I asked polishing off the last bit of red velvet ice cream in the carton.

"Who knows, gluton for punishment," Jill responded with a slight slur. We'd been sharing a tub of ice cream and a bottle of vodka and I think we'd both had a little too much.

"Do you suppose Eddie is out screwing his other girlfriend?" I asked pissed as hell.

"Who knows, maybe he's off screwing Mason. I mean both of them not being available on Valentine's Day. That's just not right. What is up with those two?"

We continued to lay there watching some sappy romantic movie about Valentine's Day when the buzzer rang.

"Who could that be?" I wondered aloud.

"Probably Rose forgot her key," Jill hiccupped.

I dragged myself off the couch and stumbled to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Delivery for Miss Mia Rinaldi and Jill Mastrano."

"We didn't order anything," I responded in annoyance, but buzzed whoever it was up anyways.

I opened the door two minutes later to find a very handsome looking Eddie and Mason. Both had large bouquets of flowers in their hands.

"What are you doing here?" I asked directing my venomous question at Eddie.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry and that you were right. I should be spending today with you," he said thrusting the bouquet into my arms.

"Why should I forgive you?" I asked suspicious of his motives.

"Because I'm an ass and I'm sorry. There is nothing more important to me than making you happy," he said. "Please let me in."

I sighed and allowed him in.

"Jill there's someone at the door for you," I said slamming the door in Mason's face. She could decide for herself whether or not to let him in.

**Wow, that was a close one. He almost proposed! Sorry about the fake out, but we all know it's too soon right? How many think he should tell her and then propose? **


	17. Chapter 17: Plan A & Plan B

**Chapter 17: Plan A & Plan B**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"Do you think Dimitri is acting funny?" I asked. It was Thursday evening and we had been invited over to Sydney an Andree's for dinner.

"Funny how?" Lissa asked.  
"I don't know. He has just been strange, you know nervous and fidgety. The other night at dinner he was sweating like a pig," I pointed out spearing a piece of asparagus with my fork.

One glance at Sydney and Andree told me they had noticed his weirdness. They both looked down at their plates focusing excessively hard on acting normal.

"You mean on Valentine's Day when he gave you the Tiffany necklace?" Mia asked.

"Yes," I said fingering the key that hung around my neck. It was absolutely gorgeous and I had decided that night that I was never taking it off.

"Eddie could fidget all he wanted if he gave me Tiffany," she responded with a snort.

"So you guys are officially back together?" Lissa asked.

"I guess so. He apologized and we had a long talk."

"Did he ever explain why he keeps ditching you for his family, but won't introduce you?" Sydney asked seemingly relieved that we were off the subject of Dimitri.

"He admitted to lying about his family saying they lived far away and he rarely sees them."

"Then where the hell was he?" Lissa asked. I was curious as to that question myself.

"Apparently he works for the government in some sort of hush hush position and has to be on call twenty-four seven," she said sounding like she truly believed him.

"And you bought that?" Jill asked.

"Sure, he showed me his government ID and everything."

"Well at least that is cleared up," I said still perturbed by Dimitri's odd behavior.

"So what else has Dimitri done that is odd?" Jill asked remembering what we had been talking about.

"Nothing major, just little things. He seems really stressed out and insists nothing is wrong. He blames it on work, but I don't know. He's just been very distracted lately and I feel like maybe it was something I did."

"Distracted how?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know. The other day he punched his fist through the wall of his apartment and bruised up his hand. Then he takes me to dinner at the Signature Room and says all these sappy things, gives me Tiffany, but when we get back to his place and he falls asleep halfway through the movie we were watching. I mean it was a chick flick, but I thought he'd at least want to fool around since it was Valentine's Day and all."

"Well you said he was sweaty and acting weird. Do you think maybe he was feeling sick?"she asked.

I suddenly felt bad for doubting him.

"I am such an idiot. He did not eat his dessert, he was all sweaty, and then he fell asleep early. I'll bet he had some sort of flu or virus and was just too macho to tell me he wasn't feeling well," I said slapping my forehead.

"How has he been since then?" Lissa asked.

"He's been more normal, I guess."  
"Have you resumed all your normal routines?" Mia asked winking.

"Mia!" Jill cried smacking the back of her neck.

"What I was just asking."

I sighed. "Yes, things seem to be back to normal," I said after examining the past two weeks in my head. He had been busier with work lately, but things seemed good.

"So maybe he was just sick. He did give you that pretty necklace and all. It's possible that he really is just stressed out about work." Sydney piped in as she was clearing the plates. For someone who didn't know Dimitri all that well, she certainly was quick to defend him.

"Are you seeing him tonight?" Jill asked as we returned home from our morning shift on Friday.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't come into the diner today like I thought he would." I was more disappointed than I let on about him being a no show. I felt like I hadn't seen him much this week. What with my classes and shifts at the diner and his work schedule being busier, I think it had been three days since we had actually spent any real time together. He had come into the diner on Wednesday, but I was at work so it was just our usual banter.

"You know if you want to see your boyfriend there is this new fangled contraption. I think you have heard of it. It's called a cell phone," she said waving it in front of my face.

I rolled my eyes at her teasing antics. "Okay, geez, you don't have to be all sarcastic about it."

I was just about to dial his number when the buzzer rang. Jill had already disappeared into the shower so that left me to get the door.

"Figures," I muttered slamming my phone shut pushing the buzzer.

"Roza, you should always ask who's at the door before buzzing someone up," Dimitri chastised me as I opened the door to find him standing there smiling at me.

I stood in the doorway wondering why he was smiling like a fool.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" he asked.

I stepped aside allowing him in.

"What's upsetting you?" he asked pulling me closer to him.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I lied. In reality, I wanted to know what was up with him. He may have been ill on Valentine's Day, but something was different about him and I wanted to know what.

"Roza, you know you can't lie to me," he said lifting my chin with his finger so our eyes met.

I wanted to scream, oh yea, well guess what I am the Princess of Turkey and I have been hiding that for six months so there. I refrained and shook my head.

"You didn't come in to the diner today," I said doing my best not to sound like a whiny child.

His face fell. "I'm sorry about that. I wanted to come, but I was tied up," he apologized.

"You seem to be tied up a lot lately," I muttered.

He gave me a funny look, but continued.

"I was not able to come to the diner today because I was in line waiting for these," he said pulling what looked like tickets of some sort out of his pocket.

"What are those?"I asked scrutinizing them.

"Tickets to see the Chicago Bulls play the Miami Heat," he said.

"But if you don't want them, I could always sell them on the internet."

"No!" I cried. "I mean yes I want them!"

"I thought so," he said placing them in my outstretched hand.

"These are courtside," I cried. "How in the world did you get these?"

"I have my ways," he said catching me as I catapulted myself into his arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said peppering kisses all over his face and neck.

"Mmmm, my love if you keep doing that, then we are going to miss the game," he said prying my hands off him.

"It's tonight?" I asked.

"It starts at seven, so I thought we could leave in a few minutes."

"Give me ten minutes," I called rushing into my bedroom to decide what to wear. I could have used a shower after work, but there wasn't time for that so I threw on a red turtleneck and jeans, left my hair up, dabbed on some lip-gloss, grabbed my purse and was out of my room in no time.

"Wow, I think that's a record for you," he said pointing to his watch.

"Ha ha," I said punching him in the arm.

DPOV

"What's with you today?" Christian muttered as I slammed the door behind me.

"Rose thinks I'm acting strange," I said running my hand through my hair.

"How do you know? Did she say so?"

"I just do!" I barked not wanting to disclose my conversations with Sydney.

She had called me on my way to the ATM this morning to deliver the news that Rose is suspicious of my currently weird behavior.

"Well duh, you're so damn jumpy and nervous all the time. Of course, she thinks you are acting funny. You are!" he shot back.

"If you're so smart then tell me what to do! I am at my wits end. Tomorrow is March first and I have eight weeks to get her to accept a proposal and I haven't a clue how to do it."

"What did happen the other night? Mason and Eddie were very tight lipped about it."

"Some other man proposed to his girlfriend and she commented on how she couldn't imagine being married at such a young age."

"Dude, that blows!"

"You're telling me," I growled tossing my keys on the counter.

"Hey wait! I might have a plan that will help you with both problems."

"What would that be?" I hated that I was so desperate that I was asking for advice from Christian.

"The other day I was listening in on them trying to figure out if Lissa liked her Valentine's Day gift and I heard Rose say how she'd been dying to see a real live basketball game."

"So you're saying I should take her to a basketball game?" I asked skeptically. If that was his big plan then I was in trouble.

"Not just any basketball game. Mia is a big fan of the Chicago Bulls and they've all been drooling over some guy on the team Derrick Rose or something."

"So that's going to solve both of my problems?" I asked.

"Have you ever watched a basketball game on television?" he asked shaking his head at me.

I sighed. "No, I haven't."

"Well if you did, then you'd see that tons of guys propose to their girlfriends on the jumbo –tron screen. Girls love that shit," he said.

"You think she'd go for that?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! She's really into basketball and all girls love that kind of special attention," he assured me.

"Okay then, I guess it couldn't hurt," I said reluctant to follow his advice.

"Just leave the proposal part to me. You just get tickets for tonight's game," he said booting up his laptop and showing me the website.

I ended up having to drive to the Southside to pick up the tickets, which were expensive as hell and got stuck in traffic. I guess I wouldn't be seeing her at the diner today," I thought cursing myself for letting my phone battery die.

I knew when she opened the apartment door that she was upset at me, probably for many reasons, but when I gave her the tickets, her anger faded and she was happy as ever. Christian was right about part A, I thought as we entered the United Center. I just hoped plan B worked out just as well.

"Oh, this is so awesome!" she cried as we passed by all of the food venues and shops.

"Would you like to get some food?" I could tell she was hungry from the way she was eying the pizza in the little glass case.

"Yep, let's get one of those pizzas and some nachos oh and one of those big taco things in the basketball shaped bowl," she said pulling me up to the counter.

After ringing up our food and two large Cokes, I had to laugh at the food vendor's perturbed look. He probably wondered how in the world we would eat all of that in one sitting. I used to wonder that as well, until I saw her polish off three hotdogs, two large fries and a brownie sundae when we went out for Eddie's birthday last month. I had since realized that when Rose wanted food, the best thing to do was to get her what she wanted.

The game was exciting and at half time, Rose scurried off to the bathroom and later and returned with an ice cream sundae wearing a Joachim Noah jersey.

"I thought you liked Derrick Rose?" I asked puzzled at her choice in jerseys.

"I do, but the thought of you wearing my name on your back really turns me on," she said grinning as she pulled a red jersey out of the bag she was carrying.

"This is for you," she beamed.

I dutifully put it on and allowed her to snap photos of my back on her phone.

"I'm texting this one to Lissa," she said snickering.

"What does it say?"

"It say's Rose's Bitch," she said showing me the text.

"I know I know language Roza," she said smirking at the glare I had given her.

Halftime was almost over and Christian had texted that the message would appear on the board right before the second half started.

As the clock wound down, I became wound up. I had never really pondered the concept of asking a girl to marry me before. I'd always assumed it would be arranged and I would ask, but only as courtesy and I would get a guaranteed yes. Right now, I felt ill at the prospect of her saying no and then even worse that if she did say yes, that we might never actually make it to our wedding day.

I gulped and patted my pocked as the clock read zero.

"Roza," I said taking her hand in mine.

"I just wanted to tell you that there has never and will never be a girl who touches my heart the way you have. I cannot begin to describe how amazing it feels when I am with you. I never want there to be another woman for me or another man for you. You're the one I want to wake up next to everyday," I said watching the emotions on her face.

"Aww Comrade, again with the sap. That was beautiful. You really spoil me," she said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Look up at the screen Roza," I told her as the birthday wishes and anniversary wishes began to scroll.

Wait for it, wait for it, I told myself as I tapped my foot impatiently watching for my message.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and I had to bite my lip to keep from roaring with rage as the words "Dimitri Will You Marry Me?" flashed across the screen.

"Hey look Comrade, someone is asking you to marry them!" she shouted pointing to another one of my epic failures.

"Ah, that's nice," I muttered.

"Isn't that funny that some girl asked some guy named Dimitri to marry her? I would never have the guts to ask a guy to marry me. That's so the man's job," she said laughing.

"So it is," I grunted. And what a hard job it was turning out to be. One thing I knew for sure, Christian was a dead man when I got home.

**Poor Comrade shot down a second time! Someone must be plotting this! LOL what do you think? Should he keep trying? Why does this keep happening?**


	18. Chapter 18: Helplessness

**Chapter 18: Helplessness **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

DPOV

"Are you still mad?" Christian asked peeking around the corner. I was sitting at the kitchen table wracking my brain for ways to propose to Rose without anything being screwed up. I could not fathom as to how it could be this difficult to get four little words to come out of my mouth at the right time.

"I'm not mad," I said truthfully. It had not been his fault that the idiot teenager who took his message got the names mixed up. It was supposed to read will you marry me Roza love Dimitri. I felt somewhat ashamed at the way I had treated my best friend upon returning home that evening.

"Seriously?" he questioned remaining where he was.

"Seriously," I told him putting down my morning paper.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other night. There was no excuse for my behavior. I am frustrated and frankly getting desperate. The clock is ticking down and I'm not even sure if I should be proposing to her before she knows the truth about me."

"Well then why don't you just tell her? She deserves to know before she answers don't you think?"

I looked at my friend. He was not wrong. She deserved so much more than what I was doing to her.

I nodded as he continued to list off the reasons I should come clean. His final one being that he could finally tell Lissa the truth.

"I can't," I told him having made up my mind about this weeks ago.

He sighed pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Because she'll leave you?" he asked.

"Honestly no, that is going to happen whether I tell her now or after."

"Then what?"  
"Nothing, it's stupid," I said getting up from the table.

"Aww come on, just tell me."

"It's just that with any other woman who knows who I am, I would have a guaranteed yes."

"Dud that's what's sweet about being a prince."

"I guess I just always wondered if a woman could love me without my money and title and power."

"Dude, she loves you. You know that. I know that, hell her father knows that."

"I know. It is just that I want to keep her as long as I can. The minute she finds out who I am and what I have done, she is going to freak out and I will never know what she would have said. I know it is selfish on my part, but I need her to say yes to me, Dimitri the commoner, not Prince Dimitri Alexandr Belikov of Russia. The only reason she might agree to a marriage to me is that the alternative is worse." I hated the fact that even if she agreed to marry me, I would never be truly sure what would have happened had we really met and courted under ordinary circumstances.

"I can't deny it, but all my life I've envied you. I always thought you had it better, being fawned over by all the girls, having no spending limit and basically getting whatever you wanted. This experience though, it has taught me a lot. I could not imagine the stress you are under. I could not imagine wondering if the woman I loved would love the real me. Those conference calls you have been sitting in one lately too, those are brutal. I do not ever want to have control over the fate of an entire country. You are by far a better man than I am."

"Hey, you haven't had it so easy yourself," I said patting him on the back.

A pained look crossed his face, but faded quickly and I knew he was remembering his parents.

"While that's true, I've always had one thing to keep me going."

"What's that?" I asked.

"A good friend," he said sincerely.

"You've never let me down buddy. If it was not for this crazy scheme you convinced me to come on, I would not have met the girl of my dreams. If there's anything I can do, you know I will," he said.

"You can come to the diner with me today. After that speech and the way I treated you, I definitely owe you lunch," I joked putting him in a choke hold giving him one of my famous noogies trying to lighten the seriousness of the conversation we'd just had.

RPOV

"Move a little faster Hathaway, I'm not paying you to sit around and gossip."

I pulled myself off the chair I had been sitting on wincing as pain shot through my side. I had woken last night with terrible pains in my abdomen and been ill several times, but when I woke up this morning, I was feeling better so I went to class and then came here.

"Hey, are you okay? You look really pale," Jill asked ignoring Stan's rude glare.

"I'm okay," I said swallowing back the urge to vomit.

"Are you sure? I heard you up sick last night," she said.

I was about to tell her I was fine, when another sharp pain shot through my abdomen causing me to double over.

"Get a bucket," I cried feeling the bile rise in my throat. Mason came running over dutifully with a large dish tub.

"What the hell is going on back here, you have tables to attend to," Stand growled as I hovered over the bucket clutching my stomach in agony.

"She's not feeling well, she needs to go home," Oksana, the hostess said. She was in her early thirties and such a sweet lady.

"She's fine. Get her a glass of water and some saltines and get back on the floor. Jesse already called off and I need you both out there now or you're both fired!" he bellowed before slamming the kitchen door.

"I'm okay, don't worry," I said as Jill and Oksana helped me to my feet. I swayed slightly, but managed to stay upright.

"It doesn't matter what he says, I'm taking you home," Mason said in a worried tone.

"Hey, I don't' want anyone to lose their job over me. It is just a bug. I'll be fine," I told him patting his shoulder in reassurance.

It took everything I had in me, but I managed to grab the tray for my table that had been sitting in the window.

I walked out of the server's alley and I was halfway to the table when another huge pain ripped through me. The next few moments happened in slow motion. I heard people cry out as the tray of food fell from my hands crashing to the floor. My knees buckled and I felt myself falling. Then everything went black.

DPOV

"Woah, what is with all the commotion?" Christian asked. We had arrived at the diner to find a huge crowd gathered around something or someone.

"What happened?" I asked the nearest patron.

"One of the waitresses fainted or something," she said.

My heart leapt into my throat and I tried to calm myself as my mind jumped to the worst possible conclusion. Rose is fine. She was fine this morning when I talked to her. She mentioned not sleeping well, but she was fine. It could not be her, I assured myself.

Before we could get any closer to finding out what happened an ambulance pulled up and two paramedics came rushing in with a stretcher. It was obviously more serious than a simple case of fainting.

The crowd parted and my worst fears came to life as the scene in front of me unfolded. Rose was sprawled out on the floor unconscious and unmoving. Jill was crouched next to her holding her hand and crying with a cell phone to her ear. Mason had his hand under her head supporting her neck as he spoke to the paramedics.

"Roza!" I cried rushing forward.

"Sir, you need to step back," one of the paramedics told me as the other began assessing her condition.

"That's my girlfriend," I said pressing forward. I would be damned if I would let them keep me from her.

"Sir, I understand that and I promise we are going to do everything we can, but I need you to step back."

"I need to be with her," I argued.

"Dude, let's just stand over here," Christian said doing his best to hold me back.

I gaped in horror as the paramedics did all sorts of tests on her before radioing what I think was the hospital.

"What's going on?" I asked grabbing Mason by the back of the neck.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning and she had pains in her stomach and side and then she just started vomiting. Stan wouldn't cut her off the floor and she said she'd be fine and then she just collapsed," he said his voice shaking.

"I will deal with him later," I growled as they loaded her onto the stretcher. How dare he refuse to let her leave, but I couldn't focus on that now. She needed me.

"I want to go with her," I stated.

"Only one of you can go," he said looking between Jill and me. I gave her a pleading look. I needed to be with her right now.

"You go, we'll meet you there," she said as Mason tried to comfort her.

"Call Mazur and let him know what's going on," I hissed to Christian in Russian as I followed them out to the ambulance. The last thing I needed was for him to find out about this from someone else.

I had never been more terrified in my life as I was when I saw her lying there on the floor pale and unconscious, but seeing the medics hover over her giving her oxygen and checking her vitals was not making me feel any better.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" I asked praying to God she was all right.

"If I had to guess, I'd say gall bladder or appendicitis. Do you know if there's a chance she could be pregnant?" he asked.

My eyes widened in fear. "Not that I know of, but I'm not sure," I told them. That question did nothing to alleviate my apprehension.

"She's spiked a fever," one said as he applied a cold compress to her forehead. I could see the beads of perspiration on her forehead and the fact that she was shivering. This was not happening. I blinked my eyes hoping that when I opened them, I would be somewhere else and this was all a dream.

They allowed me to hold her hand for the remainder of the ride and I spoke to her in Russian knowing that if she could hear me, she could understand.

"Roza, please, you have to hold on. I love you so much and there are so many things that lie ahead of us, please don't leave me," I pleaded as we pulled up in front of the emergency room doors.

I watched helplessly as they wheeled her off leaving me confined to the waiting room.

"What happened? Why aren't you with her?" Lissa cried as she rushed into the waiting room of the emergency room of St. Joseph's Hospital. Christian followed close behind.

"Believe me, if they would allow it, I would," I told her as I paced back and forth. They had taken her back over an hour ago and I was out of my mind with worry. Mazur had already called twice inquiring about her condition to which I had no answer.

Everyone was here by now and we must have looked a sight. Mason and Jill were still in their work clothes. Lissa was in her pajamas, Mia had curlers in her hair and Eddie was covered in coffee that he had spilled on himself rushing over to the scene from where he had been tailing me.

"Excuse me; is anyone here waiting for a Mary Rose Hathaway?" A woman with a clipboard asked.

"We are," we all chorused.

"This needs to be filled out," she said handing the board to me.

I sat down rubbing my temples as I looked at the plethora of questions on the sheet, most of which I had no clue as to how to respond to. What did it matter anyways, most of them were lies including her name.

"Does she have any allergies?" I asked directing my question at Lissa.

"Not that I know of," she stated her eyes bleary from crying.

"When was her last menstrual cycle?" I asked holding my breath waiting for the answer. If she were pregnant then this was definitely the worst day of my life. I would not only be at risk for losing her, but our unborn child as well.

"Uh, I think it was last week, yeah, she borrowed some supplies from me," Mia said and I sighed in relief.

"Insurance information?" I asked knowing full well she did not have any.

"Uh, not sure, she doesn't have any at the diner and well, she's not from around here," Jill said.

I filled out the rest of the forms the best I could and handed them back to the lady behind the desk.

"Sir, you didn't fill out her insurance information," she said.

"She doesn't have any," I told her.

"I see, well we need some form of payment or someone to contact for our billing department."

By this point, I was seething.

"The woman I love is in the emergency room, unconscious and I have no idea what is wrong with her and you are sitting here asking me who is going to pay her medical bills?"I roared.

"Sir, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just policy," she stated calmly.

"Do you also make it a policy to harass the friends and families of the patient?" I countered.

"Sir, please calm down. You can give me the information later," she said.

"Just take this," I said tossing my credit card at her.

"Sir, this may not be enough to cover the bills," she replied handing it back to me.

"It has no limit!" I growled slamming it back down on the counter. I had finally managed to get a credit card under the name of Ivahskov linked to my bank account. There was enough in there to cover anything she could possibly need a million times over.

I turned back to the rest of the group who were all staring at me with wide eyes. I said nothing as I continued to pace until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She's going to be okay," Lissa said in a small, but confident voice.

"How can you be sure?"

She shrugged. "Rose is a tough bitch. She is strong and besides she has so much to live for right now. She's in school, she has a wonderful boyfriend, whom she is madly in love with, and she has the most fabulous friends on Earth," she said trying to crack a smile.

"That she does," I said putting my arm around her shoulder. She managed to get me to sit down and Eddie brought me a cup of coffee, which I was too keyed up to drink. It did give me something to keep in my hand to keep me from punching it through the wall again.

"Are you the family of Mary Rose Hathaway?" A doctor asked a short time later.

"She doesn't have any family. I am her boyfriend," I told the man as I rose to shake his hand.

He asked me to follow him into a private room.

"My name is Dr. Hansen and I've been taking care of your girlfriend since she was brought in. It seems that Miss Hathaway is suffering from acute appendicitis. She is being prepped for surgery now. If we wait any longer, I am afraid it will rupture. In fact, I'm not sure if she'll make it until surgery with it still intact."  
"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that I need to get in there as quickly as possible. If it ruptures the risks to her health are far worse and recovery is much slower."

"Can I see her before?" I asked.

"She's already in the surgical room."

"Please do everything you can," I requested.

"Of course, I will come out when it's over. Trust me, I will take good care of her," he said shaking my hand again.

"How long will the surgery last?" I asked.

"It is usually around two hours without complications." I nodded heading back to the waiting room.

"What did the doctor say?" Lissa asked nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Appendicitis," I told her."She's being taken into surgery as we speak."

"What can we do?" Mia asked.

"Wait and pray."

For the first time in my life, I was utterly useless. Usually if a problem came up, I could use my rank as Prince to fix it rather quickly. I was not used to feeling like this. No amount of wealth title or prestige could help her now. Her life was in God's hands now, so I went to the only place I knew that would bring me comfort. I sat in the chapel for what seemed like an eternity, pleading with God to save the woman I loved.

**Don't hate me, but please review=) Rose's life depends on it!**


	19. Chapter 19: Take Care of Me

**Chapter 19: Take Care of Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**This chapter floats from POV to POV the first one is Olena. I hope it isn't confusing.**

OPOV

"Mama, what's the matter?"

I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes putting on my bravest face for my youngest daughter.

"Nothing is wrong darling. My allergies are acting up," I lied hoping she would drop it, but being the stubborn child she was, she continued to question me.

"You miss Dimka," she said in an understanding tone. In a way I couldn't deny her accusation because she was correct, I did miss my son, but that was not the reason I was crying.

While I missed him, I was more concerned about his well-being at the moment.

His father, my husband, passing away four years ago had been both a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because unknown to the kingdom or many outside the walls, he was a very violent and cold hearted man. As a king he was fair and his reign had been wise and just earning him an impeccable reputation amongst the people, but behind closed doors he drank heavily and was violent and abusive.

He had thankfully taken to only beating on me and I was happy to take each and every blow if it meant that my children were spared. As Dimitri grew older and began to intervene on my behalf, his father used him as his own personal practice dummy until his son grew stronger than him and put him in the hospital when he was thirteen. After that he kept his hands off of us, but his verbal abuse increased ten-fold creating a very unhealthy environment for our family.

It was a curse that he passed while Dimka was so young. I had hopes that my son would not have to take the crown until he was at least thirty-five. It would have given him time to live his life and find a suitable bride who made him happy. He spent so much of his childhood taking the brunt of his father's violence and taking care of me and his youngest sister when I was too weak to do so. I wanted him to have the opportunity to embrace life,to see the world and fall in love. He deserved that and so much more.

Despite his troubled past, Dimka had grown into a caring, loving and extremely patient man who loved his kingdom and was passionate about helping others and improving our country in every way possible. I didn't want him to lose his compassion and kindness and become a resentful workaholic like his father had been. It was the stress of running the kingdom that led to his drinking and the drinking that led to the violence. I did not want such awful things for my son. He was a good man, my son and I feared for his future.

One of the best things about Dimka was that he was very level headed and took his duties seriously. He hadn't taken to abusing his title as Prince or having inappropriate relationships with women like so many other royals his age. For the most part he had kept to himself despite my efforts to set him up with Princess Natasha Ozera. She was a good match for him and would make a profitable alliance for our Kingdom. Unfortunately he hadn't taken an interest in her romantically. She was entirely smitten with him and tried her hardest to please him and although he was always polite and treated her well, I knew he would never love her. He may someday be coaxed into a marriage of convenience and that was even more likely now because he had yet to find a suitable bride.

I was worried because without warning and with less than a year until he was scheduled to take the throne at the age of twenty-four, he had nearly disappeared off the face of the Earth. He'd come home one day after a visit to Istabul, packed a bag and taken his royal advisor and closest friend and one bodyguard and taken off for God knows where. He had only been in touch several times and wouldn't reveal his whereabouts saying he was fine and would be home with enough time to take a bride and the throne and that I need not worry.

I knew my son was strong and I'd raised him to take care of himself, but what worried me the most was how far under the radar he was flying. Where could he possibly have been hiding out and what could he be doing that not one article in any paper had surfaced nor one blurb heard about him on any newscast from anywhere. It was as if he ceased to exist and that scared me to pieces.

"Mama?" Viktoria questioned waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry Vika, I'm just distracted. I do miss your brother, but he will be home soon," I assured her. It was already March. He said he would be home in time to take a bride and assume the throne. That had to mean he would be home soon didn't it?

"I miss him too," she said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dimka has never let us down," I said stroking her hair softly in comfort.

RPOV

I woke groggily to a beeping sound and the heavy smell of cleaning product. I attempted to open my eyes and found them heavy. In fact all of my limbs including my head felt like they'd been weighted down with lead.

"I think she's waking up."

I vaguely registered voices around me and did my best to fight through the fog that was bogging down my brain.

"Roza?" I was instantly comforted by Dimitri's warm hand squeezing my own. I didn't know where I was yet, but knowing he was with me brought me peace.

"Hey there sleepy head," he said his doing his best to give me a smile.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked.

I surveyed the room the best I could with my sleepy eyes shaking my head slightly in negation.

"Do you remember being at work?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Do you remember not feeling well?" he asked.

I nodded remembering with humiliation that I'd puked in front of my co-workers into a plastic dish tub.

"Milaya, your stomach pain came from appendicitis, do you understand what that is?" he asked.

"I think so," I told him becoming apprehensive. I remembered seeing an episode of ER where a little girl nearly died from the same condition.

"Shh, calm down," he said stroking my forehead in attempt to sooth my rapidly fraying nerves.

"Everything is fine. You passed out and the doctor had to take out your appendix, but you are fine. It's all over," he said.

"We are in a hospital?" I asked. I'd never even been to a doctor let alone a hospital. The doctor had always come to the palace when we were sick.

A tear slipped down my face as I realized that I'd never once been sick before without Alberta by my side and I missed her terribly. I also missed Baba. When I was young and wasn't feeling well he would come into my room before I went to sleep and read to me. When I asked him to, he would stay with me until I fell asleep.

"Are you in pain?" Dimitri asked hovering over me with worry.

"No," I choked out. "I'm just scared," I told him trying to pull myself together. I was actually not feeling any pain, not much of anything really. I think my body was still a little numb from whatever anesthetic they had used.

"Don't worry, I am here my love and I will not abandon you and you know what else?"

"What?" I asked sniffling.

"Lissa is here and she's dying to see you. Would you like me to go get her?"

I wanted to see Lissa, but I didn't want him to leave so I shook my head vehemently.

"You don't want to see her?" he asked his face falling.

"I do, I just don't want you to leave."

"I think I have a solution to that," he said pulling out his phone.

Two minutes later Lissa came bursting through the door.

"Oh Rose," she gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"What do I look that bad?" I asked trying to crack a joke and failing miserably as she burst into tears.

"You scared me so much," she cried coming toward me giving me a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

They kept me in the hospital for two days explaining that because my appendix had been so close to rupturing that they were not able to perform the operation laproscopically, which meant two things. One, I would have a larger scar and two that it would take longer for me to recover.

I'd had many visitors the past few days including Andree and Sydney who had brought me puzzles to work on. Lissa had brought magazines and had painted my nails and Dimitri had gone to my favorite bakery and brought over red velvet cupcakes with hot cocoa which he claimed had magical healing powers or so his batty grandmother had told him. Even Stan had sent flowers to which Dimitri had growled and muttered a whole line of profanities in Russian.

"Well Miss Hathaway, I don't see anything in these charts that says you shouldn't go home today," Dr. Hansen told me as he signed my release papers.

"No physical activity for one week and after that, take it day by day. No heavy lifting until I evaluate you at your follow up appointment on the twelfth," he said.

Lissa helped me into a loose sweater dress, my winter coat and a pair of new Ugg boots she insisted were the key to all healing and the ultimate get well gift and the nurse helped me into a wheel chair.

I winced in pain as it caused major discomfort for me to remain in the upright position as my incisions stretched. The pain medication had worn off during that first night after the surgery and I'd woken up sweating and in an astronomical amount of pain. Dimitri, who had stayed the nights with me camped out in a chair had called the nurse who had given me a shot of Demerol that made me feel like I was in la la land. Since then, they'd given me some pain pills and an antibiotic to prevent infection.

Dimitri pushed me in my chair downstairs to the front of the hospital and much to my surprise Mason pulled up in a black SUV. I thought we would be taking a taxi, but I guess not.

DPOV

"We pulled up in front of my building and Lissa got out. Her arms were crossed and she was pouting still sore that I'd finally won the argument over who would take better care of Rose when I brought up the fact that she would be in class five days a week and so would Mia and that Jill had shifts at the diner and was pulling double duty covering for Rose.

"Where are we going Comrade?" Rose asked as I lifted her into my arms heading the wrong direction from her apartment. She clung to me tightly burying her face in my neck.

"We thought it best that you recover at my place. I can work from home and take care of you," I told her hoping she wouldn't think I was forcing her into staying with me.

"Mmm, okay," she agreed without even putting up a fight.

In reality I would have loved it to be my idea for her to stay here, but it was Mazur who had insisted that I'd better never let her out of my sight again which prompted me to fight Lissa for the right to play nurse. The man was nothing if not insistent that I update him every day on his daughter's condition. He even asked me to send a copy of her medical reports and confidential papers, which were kept under lock and key. Fortunately, Mason had been able to get his hands on them quite easily with his hacking skills.

I had to hand it to Mazur, he seemed genuinely concerned for his daughter's well being and made every effort to ensure her comfort. I could hear it in his voice that he wished to see her quite badly and was not taking well to being away from her while she was ill. It reminded me a lot of my mother and prompted me to make a much needed phone call home.

"Is it ugly?" she asked hiding her eyes as I removed the bandage that covered her incision.

"No part of you could ever be ugly," I told her with a small chuckle as I peeled the remainder of the tape off of her skin.

"Oh my God, it's huge. I'll never be able to wear a bikini again," she cried gaping at the large purple laceration that had formed around her stitches.

"The doctor said the bruising and purplish hue would fade in a few weeks and believe me, you will still be the most beautiful woman on the beach," I told her dabbing some antibiotic ointment onto her inflamed skin.

She bit her lip to keep from groaning in pain and I admired her for trying to mask her pain and look tough.

"You don't always have to be so strong," I whispered kissing her lips softly.

"No one likes a wuss," she said attempting a smile.

"You are anything but a wuss," I told her putting the final dressings on her wound and pulling down her nighty to cover it up.

"Is there anything else you need?" I asked pulling the covers up over her.

"Just one thing."

"Another pillow, a glass of water?" I questioned.

"Nope, I need my hot blooded Russian boyfriend to keep me warm," she said winking as she fake shivered.

"I think that can be arranged," I said shedding my clothes and climbing under the covers snuggling up beside her.

"I love you Comrade," she told me and I would never tire of hearing her say it.

"Ya Tebya lyublyu Roza."

I woke to a soft moaning sound. I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust to the darkness and found that Rose was tossing and turning beside me, beads of sweat dripping from her brow and her hair was matted to her forehead.

I put my hand to her head and was not happy to find that she was burning with fever.

"Roza, can you hear me?" I asked as I tried unsuccessfully to wake her.

She began crying out in Turkish begging her father not to sell her. She then called out for Alberta and Abi to help her. I recognized the word Abi for older brother.

I rang the doctor's emergency number and waited impatiently for a call back as I dabbed a cool cloth on her forehead.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry," she whispered still in Turkish.

"Shhh Milaya, you have nothing to be sorry for," I told her.

"No, you don't understand. I've been lying to you. I'm not who you think I am," she cried sounding hysterical.

"Roza, it's okay. It's the fever talking. The doctor is going to call me back and everything is going to be okay."

"No, it's not!" she cried still speaking in her native tongue as she grabbed me roughly by the t-shirt.

"I'm a princess, the princess of Turkey. My name isn't even Mary Rose," she wailed.

"Roza, calm down. You're okay, it's the fever talking. Everything is going to be okay," I tried calming her before she blurted out things I would not be able to ignore.

"I'm Princess Rosemarie Mazur of Turkey and I ran away. I've been wanting to tell you, but I was afraid you'd be angry at me for lying."

"Shh, yes Roza, you are a princess. You're my princess," I told her trying to play it off like I thought she was joking.

"No! You don't understand," she cried desperately grabbing at my shirt again.

Thankfully,the phone ringing interrupted whatever she had been about to say.

"Yes, I understand," I told the nurse who had called me back.

"What did the doctor say?" Christian asked. He and Lissa had come over. Luckily, Rose had fallen back into a fitful sleep.

"To give her six hundred milligrams of Ibuprofen and an ice bath," I told him grabbing the bottle off the nightstand.

"I'll run the bath. Christian can you run to Seven-Eleven and get a bag of ice?" Lissa said taking charge of the situation.

I helped Rose swallow the pills sitting her up in bed. She didn't say anything else about being a princess as we put her in the bath still clothed in her nightgown. I hoped to God she had been too delirious to remember her confession in the morning.

RPOV

I woke to find that I was not in the warm bed with Dimitri where I was sure I'd gone to sleep. Instead I was wet and freezing submerged in what I think was ice water.

"Hey," Lissa's voice greeted me from where she sat on the closed toilet lid.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You spiked a fever, most likely from infection to your wound. Dimitri is out picking up a prescription for your antibiotic right now."

"Can I get out of here?" I asked running my hand through my tangled snarled up mess of hair.

"I think that would be alright, but I can't lift you on my own."

She called for Christian to come and help and usually I would have been embarrassed for him to see me like this all wet in my nightgown, but I was in pain and kind of woozy, so I wasn't in any condition to argue.

"Hey there Rosie, you ready?" he asked trying to keep the mood light I'm sure.

"Have at it," I said holding out my arms for him to lift me.

Lissa helped me get out of my wet clothes and into a pair of red velour pants, a tank top and a matching hoodie. She even helped me with my socks which I couldn't bend down to reach.

"Thanks," I told her tears falling from my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asked alarmed at my tears.

"I just never thought I'd have such good friends," I said hugging her tightly.

"Rose, you've always been my best friend," she said hugging me back.

Dimitri returned with my medication and Christian and Lissa left, leaving us alone.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked helping me over to the couch.

"I'm not that hungry," I told him sinking back against the soft cushions.

"You have to eat Milaya," he said taking a seat next to me. He handed me a glass of water and two pills.

"You need to take these now and then one a day for the next five days," he explained showing me the small pack of pills.

I nodded swallowing the pills obediently.

"You take such good care of me. I don't deserve you," I murmured into his neck as he held me tight.

"It is I who don't deserve you," he responded quietly. If only he knew I was lying to him every day about who I was, he wouldn't have said that.

It had been two weeks since I was released from the hospital and I was still staying at Dimitri's. Christian came and went, but spend majority of his time at our apartment with Lissa.

I ended up getting a few weeks off from work after Dimitri had threatened Stan with a lawsuit for not allowing me to go home when I was feeling ill. He had even called and apologized and told me to take as much time as I needed with pay. I guess Dimitri could be pretty scary when he wanted to be.

I'd returned to classes after missing a week. Dimitri insisted on driving me to campus and waiting for me at one of the cafés near the building I was in so he could escort me back to the car. I was shocked when he told me that he had leased the black SUV Mason had picked us up from the hospital in, but grateful that I didn't have to take the train when I was feeling yucky.

Today was Friday and I didn't have class. Dimitri had gone to the store to get some groceries leaving me to rest on the couch. I wanted to tell him that I was feeling better and that I was pretty much healed so I didn't need to rest, but he was being so sweet and taking such good care of me that I didn't really want it to end. I liked staying here with him and couldn't help but wish that we lived together for real. I knew it was sill and that we both had roommates, but I liked to allow my mind to wander around the idea of this being our place.

I decided I'd had enough lounging around and took it upon myself to tidy up the place a bit. After cleaning up the laundry, unloading the clean dishes from the dishwasher and swabbing out both sinks and toilets, I sat down at the kitchen counter rather beat.

I noticed a pile of mail sitting to my left and one of them had St. Joseph's Hospital on it. It was addressed to Dimitri. It was already opened and I couldn't help being nosy so I pulled the letter out of the envelope.

My eyes bugged out of my head as I read the document. It wasn't a letter, it was a bill for my surgery and hospital stay. The total was over a eighty thousand dollars and it said it had been paid in full.

Dimitri had paid my hospital bills? Why had he done that and where had he acquired eighty-thousand dollars? My mind spun over possible scenarios in which he robbed a bank or asked for a cash advance at work or made a shady deal with a loan shark. I felt incredibly guilty about him doing this for me. I had plenty of lira stashed in my room, way more than enough to pay for this.

I hated that it had come down to this, but I was going to have to tell him who I was. I couldn't let him keep doing things like this for me. He was just an ordinary man working hard to pay his own way in life. I had not worked to earn the money I'd taken from my father and I had even more American money stashed since I'd been working as well. The only problem was how to tell him without freaking him out and if he didn't freak out, would he be angry at me for lying to him? Would he even want to be with me after he found out how deceitful I'd been? I guess I was going to find out and soon, I thought as I heard his key turn in the lock.

**Uh oh! She's going to tell him! What do you think his reaction will be? Will he come clean with her as well or will he continue to hide his identity. How will he explain not being angry with her or will he fake it and pretend to be upset at her confession? Reviews make me write faster=)**


	20. Chapter 20: Princess Rosemarie

**Chapter 20: My Name is Rosemarie & I am a Princess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"I bought seafood to make a stir fry tonight. I hope that's okay," he said setting down two large bags on the counter where I was sitting.

"I missed you," he said kissing my cheek before beginning to unload the groceries.

When he was finished he finally seemed to notice that I hadn't spoken a word since he came home. I was sitting quietly trying not to hyperventilate as I contemplated the reprecussions of my coming clean.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling okay?" he asked putting his hand to my forehead checking for a fever.

"Actually I'm feeling a little sick to my stomach," I admitted. What I really meant was that I was terrified he would kick me out on my ass after he found out what I was hiding.

"Would you like to lie down?" he asked with concern.

"No, I want to know where you got the money to pay my hospital bills," I deadpanned holding the paper in front of his face. It was now or never and if I was going to see our relationship go up in flames, I was going to get my answers first.

His eyes widened in surprise as he took the bill from my outstretched hand.

"Where did you get the money?" I repeated.

He sighed. "I didn't do anything illegal to get it, if that is what you mean," he said with a forced laugh. He sounded nervous.

"Then where?" I asked my voice softening.

"I told you my family is in politics, well they also come from old money, a lot of money," he said tugging on his ponytail in frustration.

"When my father died four years ago all of his money became mine."

"How much money?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Let's just say that I have more than enough to support myself and my family for many lifetimes. Please don't worry about the money Roza. It isn't important to me. I don't need it to be happy. You are important to me. I didn't want you to have to worry about that when you came home from the hospital."

"It was very thoughtful of you, but I don't need you to pay for me," I told him.

"I don't mind. Everything I have is yours Roza. I love you and your happiness is everything to me." My heart broke hearing the sincerity in his voice, but it was time for me to tell the truth. The guilt was too much for me to handle. I needed to know if he could handle this and if we could get past it, then we could survive anything.

"Dimitri, there's something I have to tell you," I said taking a deep breath as I worked up the courage to say the words I knew would make or break our relationship.

DPOV

I knew from the moment she opened her mouth that I was in trouble. She was going to confess her true identity.

On one hand, I was ecstatic because that meant she truly trusted me, but on the other hand, I would be forced to make a very difficult decision. Would I come clean and admit to already knowing her identity and tell her who I was or would I continue to deceive her and feign surprise acting like she had hurt me with her lies. Either way it would blow up in my face eventually.

"Dimitri, I haven't been truly honest with you about who I really am," she started biting her lip nervously.

"Okay," I said not really sure what else to say at a time like this.

"What I mean is that I told you that I'm from Turkey and that my father was overbearing and wanted to arrange a marriage for me, but that isn't everything."

"Go on," I told her even though I wished she wouldn't.

"My name isn't Mary Rose Hathaway, it's Princess Rosemarie Mazur." She eyed me closely waiting for my response.

"Say something," she begged. "I understand if you're angry."

"I'm not angry," I told her taking her hands in mine.

"You're not?"

I shook my head. "Rose, the night you had that bad fever, you were a bit delirious and confessed your true identity."

"I did?" she gasped.

I nodded. "You kept apologizing for lying and tried to convince me you were a princess."

"Did you believe me?"

"You were burning with fever, but yes, I did and I found photos of you online," I lied hoping I was making the right choice. She wasn't ready to hear my truth yet and I hadn't had time to propose to her. I knew that this was the moment I should have told her, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked seeming slightly calmer than she had been a few moments ago.

"I didn't say anything because it doesn't matter to me. I am in love with you Roza and nothing is going to change the way I feel about you."

"But I lied," she argued.

"You had good reason and I knew you would tell me when you were ready. I understand how telling people your true identity could be dangerous for you and it could also be stressful for your friends to keep your secret."

"You don't care that I'm a runaway Princess with a crazy father who would probably have you beheaded if he knew what we were doing?" she asked.

"I would brave the wrath of any overbearing father including the King of Turkey to be with you my love," I told her and that was definitely not a lie.

"Come here," I said beckoning her toward me.

"You are the love of my life Princess Rosemarie and I'm never letting you go."

"If you call me Princess or Rosemarie again and I'll run you over with your new car," she said smirking at me.

"Dually noted," I said kissing her softly.

"Mmmm, I'm feeling better Comrade, what do you say we take this into the bedroom?"

"Not until after you get the okay to resume normal activities from the doctor tomorrow," I said reluctantly pulling away.

"Fine," she pouted. "But I'm paying you back for my surgery."

"You most definitely will not."

"We'll just see about that," she said winking at me.

"How about we talk about that later and you help me start on the stir-fry?" I asked trying to lighten things up a bit.

"Good idea, I'm starving," she said hopping off her stool and getting to work chopping up the vegetables.

APOV

"What the hell Rose?" I cried as my sister finally called me after weeks of ignoring my calls.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" I hated to yell at her, but the girl was giving me a heart attack.

"I'm sorry Abi, there's been a lot going on where I am."

"And where would that be?" I asked impatiently. We used to be close and she would tell me everything, but I felt she was hiding a lot of what was going one from me and it hurt my feelings that she didn't trust me.

"You know it's better that you don't know," she said.

"Whatever, this is getting old. I miss you and I want to come to wherever you are. You're my sister and I love you. Are you just planning to never see me again?"

"Abi, it isn't like that. I miss you too and Alberta. I even miss Baba, I just can't let you come here. It would draw too much attention and I can't afford that right now."

"Why what's that matter?" I asked. I was really beginning to think this was a bad idea.

"Don't freak out," she said.

"Oh yeah, all good sentences start with don't freak out," I muttered.

"I had a little attack of appendicitis and had to get it removed."

"What?" I growled. "You were sick and you didn't even tell me?" That was the end of the line for me. I had to find a way to get her to come home. I would do everything in my power to prevent our father from marrying her off, but this was getting ridiculous.

"You're okay?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm fine, my boyfri, I mean friends have been taking care of me."

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked thoroughly shocked.

"Uh, no. I mean well yes. Don't tell!"

"Rose, this has got to stop. I thought this was just a phase you were going through and that you'd get it out of your system and come back."

"Abi, I'm happy here. I'm not coming back," she said softly.

"You can't stay hidden forever. Baba has something up his sleeve, I know it!" I tried convincing her.

"So what if he does? I have friends here and I'm in love. I'm not coming back and there's nothing he can do about it."

"Do you really hate him that much?" I asked.

Her voice softened. "No Abi, I don't hate him. I just can't be what he wants me to be. Someday, I'll deal with him, but not for a long time, not until you're king."

"Please just promise you'll stay safe and that you will check in more often. I worry about you."

"I promise. Say hi to Avery for me and Abi, I love you you," she said.

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone more determined than ever to figure out what my father was up to. She may be naïve enough to think that he wasn't keeping tabs on her, but something told me he knew exactly where she was and that she'd been ill. This past week had been very strange around the palace. He had been on the phone constantly with God knows who and he was speaking Russian the entire time. Last I heard we didn't have any allies in Russia. He also seemed more upset than usual. He'd destroyed his office and Avery had overheard him muttering apologies to a photo of my sister in the throne room. He knew something and I was going to find out what.

DPOV

"She confessed?" Christian, Eddie and Mason stared at me in awe as I relayed to them that Rose had come clean, identifying herself as the Princess of Turkey.

"Did you make any revelations of your own?" Mason asked looking apprehensive.

I shook my head in negation. "I couldn't. She isn't ready. I'm not ready," I admitted.

"How are you going to tell her?" Eddie inquired giving me a pointed look.

"I have no idea," I said sighing in defeat.

"How are you going to tell Mia and Jill?" I asked wondering if they had thought about it.

"Well that all depends on how and when you drop the bomb. I'd like to get to her before Rose has a chance to influence her decision, but it may not be possible depending on your actions," Mason mused.

"I have an idea," Christian piped up after what seemed like an eternity of bouncing from one stupid idea to the next.

"What would that be?" I asked in annoyance.

"It better not involve a bet!"Eddie griped still sore that he had been on the losing end of getting Mia to fall for him before New Years. Mason had accomplished his task and he and Jill seemed like a match made in heaven.

"Why are you even bothering with Mia anymore? You can drop the pretenses now that the bet is over. I thought you couldn't stand her," Mason asked. I myself was wondering the same.

"I couldn't at first, but she grew on me. I'm not hopelessly in love with her like the three of you, but she's a lot of fun and I'm not ready to throw in the towel on this one just yet." I admired him for not giving up when times became difficult.

"So what was your idea?" I asked steering us back on topic. Rose would be home from her shift at the diner in a little over an hour and I wanted desperately to figure something out before she came home. I'd somehow convinced her to stay another week after the doctor had released her to return to normal activity and to be honest what I really wanted was for her to move in with me permanently. I had yet to broach the subject with her and was hoping to do it tonight over a romantic dinner.

"Well, the biggest issue is getting Rose to Russia after you tell her right?"

"Yes, I have serious doubts about getting her to accompany me on an eleven hour flight after ripping out her heart." Although I would hardly call that the biggest issue. The biggest issue would be that she would hate me and subsequently forcing her to marry me.

"Okay, so what if for her Birthday you take her on a trip?"

"To Russia?" I asked.

He shook his head. "She's in love with all that art crap. Why not take her to Paris to see her favorite paintings at the Louvre and tour the city for a few days? It is the most romantic city in the world and the perfect place to propose right? Plus Spring Break falls the same week so no class."

"So far I'm on board, but what about telling her and how to I get her to Russia?"

"Well it's about five hours from Paris to Omsk so she won't know she's not being flown back to Chicago right away."

"So I'm supposed to tell her on the plane?" That was the most ludicrous idea I'd ever heard. She was liable to throw a fit and launch me out the window while we were flying. She wasn't the most level headed person when it came to being told she had to marry a royal.

"Wait till you land and then tell her before you get off the plane," Mason suggested agreeing that telling her while in flight was a bad idea given her temper.

"This is so crazy it just might work," I said shaking my head in disbelief. "How in the world did you come up with this?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping you wouldn't mind Lissa and me tagging along," he said looking sheepish.

"It would be fun for Rose to have Lissa there for her birthday, but I don't think it's a great idea to have Lissa around when I tell her for you sake," I pointed out the obvious flaw in his plan.

"We can always separate and Lissa and I can spend a few more days in Paris or go off to London or something. You can tell Rose you have to be back for work. Then Lissa and I can fly back to Chicago commercial."

"I guess that would work. When should I tell her?"

"As soon as possible so she can arrange time off work and you know Lissa's going to drag her to the shops," he said being savier than I was yet again.

"Okay then, book the tickets," I said finally committing to our plan of action. One way or another two weeks from now Rose would know the truth and I would be doomed.

**Okay so we know when and where it will happen, now how do you think she'll react? Will she say yes to his proposal first or will he screw it up again and have to tell her before he gets the chance?**


	21. Chapter 21: Marry Me Roza

**Chapter 21: Marry Me Roza**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"I can't believe this! I am so jealous. Why do you two get to go to Paris and we get stuck staying home?" Mia pouted crossing her arms.

"Because Rose's boyfriend's father left him his own private jet!" Lissa cried clapping her hands together excitedly.

We were at my early birthday dinner that Lissa insisted we have even thought today was only the nineteenth and my birthday wasn't until the twenty-third. We were leaving tomorrow for Paris and everything had happened so fast, I hadn't really had time to think things through properly.

"Rose, you don't seem thrilled about the trip. Is something the matter?" Jill asked intuitively.

I shrugged. "No, nothing s the matter, I just feel like things are happening so fast. First I move here, then I get a job, I'm going to school, I have a boyfriend, I had to get an organ removed, then he asks me to move in with him and now we're jetting off to Paris for my birthday." One breath was definitely not enough to describe the panic that was slowly rising in my throat. I hadn't even told them that I confessed my deepest, darkest secret to him, mostly because I was still hiding it from them.

I was actually surprised at how well he'd taken it, although he'd had some advanced warning since I apparently couldn't keep my mouth shut in all my delirium. Thankfully it was him I'd confessed to and not a hospital room full of doctors.

"Sounds like a wonderful life," Mia snorted. "Well, not the whole appendix thing, but the rest. Eddie just told me he's going out of town on top secret government business next week so while you're off in Paris, I'll be singing the blues on the couch alone during my Spring break," she muttered.

"I'll be there with you," Jill said sounding disappointed.

"Why, where is Mason going?"

"Stan signed him up for some restaurant management workshop in New York. It's supposed to be a secret so I'm not supposed to talk about it at work. Stan is thinking about making Mason the night manager."

"Well that's good news. He'll make more money that way," I said trying to look on the bright side.

"I suppose, but I really want him to go to school. He's so smart. He could do so much better than working in a dumb restaurant forever."

"Have you spoken to him about it?" I asked.

"I've tried, but he insists that this is what is best for him right now."

I listened to my roommates chatter on about their disappointing love lifes wondering how I went from being betrothed to the Duke of Ambrosia to being invited to live with Dimtri, my commoner boyfriend.

I hadn't decided whether or not I should move in with him yet. He'd asked me last week and I had yet to give him an answer saying it was a huge decision and that I liked living with Lissa and that I'd be leaving them in search of a roommate and such. Those were factors, but a bigger one was that I felt like we were moving too quickly. I knew it was because he was older than me, but sometimes I didn't think he grasped that I was only turning nineteen.

I shook off any bad thoughts and decided to make the best of the nice dinner Lissa had thrown for me since it would be our last night together before we left for Paris. It was too bad that Sydney was out of town and unable to make it, I would have liked to have seen her before we left.

I chewed on my lip nervously as Dimitri and Christian loaded our bags into the car.

"Did you pack everything you need?" Dimitri asked kissing my cheek as he opened the passenger door for me.

I nodded. "I think so."

The drive was long and Lissa kept up a lively stream of chatter about all the things she wanted to see and which shops she wanted to hit first. I managed to tune her out, but that left me with my own thoughts some of which were not good.

Paris wasn't exactly close to Istanbul, but it was a lot closer than Chicago. There was a chance that people may recognize me and that would be just about the worst thing I could imagine. I still hadn't come clean with Lissa and I asked Dimitri not to tell Christian for fear that he would slip up and tell her before I could.

I was used to luxury so it didn't surprise me that the inside of Dimitri's father's jet was quite lavish. There were reclining leather seats, a flat screen television and a faux fireplace. Each seat had a mini fridge next to it fully stocked with all kinds of liquor, pop and even expensive bottled water.

Dimitri squeezed my hand as the plane took off. I gave one last wistful look at the Chicago skyline trying to force down the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

EPOV

"Get your leg off me!" I growled as Mason and I tried to catch a few winks of sleep as we sat crammed in the jump seats near the cargo hold. We of course had to think of some excuse to tell Jill and Mia to defend our absence.

"I need to get some sleep because once we're there it's twenty-four hour duty for us," he reminded me.

"Do you think someone will recognize them?" I asked.

"Not if we're careful and stick to the real touristy places," he responded yawning.

"I still think she should wear a hat and sunglasses," I told him.

"Even if she does, how are you going to hide a six foot seven Russian Prince?"

"Good point," I said praying to God this all went smoothly. If it didn't, we were both out of a job.

DPOV

Halfway through the plane ride my nerves became so bad that I couldn't sit still. In all of our plotting and scheming, I'd forgotten one very big thing. People in Paris may not recognize Rose, but they would certainly recognize me. I stood out like a sore thumb and had done quite a bit of negotiating with then President Nicolas Sarkozy on the behalf of our kingdom a few years back.

"What's the matter Comrade, you seem tense," Rose asked. She had seemed wound up when we boarded, but after two glasses of champagne from the mini fridge she and Lissa seemed very relaxed. In fact Lissa was currently passed out on Christian's shoulder.

"Are you concerned at all that people may recognize you?" I whispered turning around my fears to make it look as if I was concerned for her safety, which I was, but not quite as much as my own.

"Yes," she admitted biting her lip.

"Maybe we should keep a low profile. What do you think about hats and sunglasses? We could go under cover together," I said playing it off as a joke.

She smiled. "I like the sound of that," she said resting her head on my shoulder.

I sighed in relief having dodged yet another bullet. I leaned my head back against the headrest determined to enjoy the last few good days with her because this time next week all hell was going to break loose.

RPOV

We arrived a little after five at a very swanky hotel on the left bank and I was amazed at the view from our window.

"How did you manage this?" I asked wondering how much money one had to drop to obtain a view like this on such short notice.

"I have my ways," he said smirking. "I had to find a room fit for the most beautiful woman on Earth."

I couldn't help but feel sublimely happy as he wrapped his arms around my waist as we stood on the balcony watching the sun set with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" he asked pulling out several travel books and laying them out on the table.

"I want to see the Louvre," I blurted out.

"I figured as much. That's why I bought tickets for that and the special Degas exhibit at Musee D'Orsay."

I nearly fainted at the thought of seeing all of the paintings I'd been dreaming about for years.

"How about dinner tonight?" he asked. "I know a little place that has a breathtaking view of the city."

"Mmm maybe tomorrow, I'm kind of tired. How about we order room service and have dessert first," I said seductively removing my jacket.

"I can't argue with that."

I moaned in pleasure as he lowered me down onto the bed his hands tearing at my clothes pulling them off in quick succession.

"There will never be anything I want more than you Roza," he whispered before attaching his lips to my neck sucking gently as his hands roamed the length of my body caressing every part of me igniting a fire in their wake.

By the time we ended up getting dinner it was after ten and I was starved.

"Hey, do you think they have pizza delivery here?" I asked pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"I have serious doubts," he chuckled.

"What is this it's fantastic," I exclaimed between bites.

"I believe it's called Nutella," he responded reaching out to wipe my face with his thumb.

"Well when we get home I'm going to stock our cupboard with it. Do they have this at Jewel?"

"I believe so," he said. "Does that mean you've decided to move in?" he asked his face burning with curiousity.

"I guess it does," I said realizing that even if it was by slip of the tongue, I had made my decision. I wanted to live with him. It was a big change, but I never wanted to be away from him even if it was just for the night.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," he said sweeping me off the bed pressing a steamy kiss to my lips.

"Mmm, if every day is like this then count me in for eternity," I breathed as he licked the leftover chocolate off my lips.

"You taste delicious," he murmured pulling down the strap of my nightgown causing me to forget all about the food on my plate as we made love for the second time tonight. I could really get used to this, I thought as I fell asleep under the satiny sheets with Dimitri curled protectively around me.

After spending the majority of the morning and afternoon at the Louvre, we decided it was best to leave the Musee D'Orsay for tomorrow so we could meet up with Lissa and Christian for Dinner.

"Isn't this place fantastic?" Lissa cried as we sat at a very nice table with a grand view of the entire city at Le Ciel de Paris.

"It is very impressive," I said smiling at Dimitri.

"Vous etes pres de commander?" the waiter asked and I decided to be bold and use my eight years of French.

"Oui, Nous voulons commencer avec les escargots et pour le plat principal l'homard a la mayonnaise avec les haricots-verts et une bouteille de votre meilleure champagne pour la table. Merci."

"Wow, Rose, I didn't know you spoke French," Lissa said looking at me in awe.

I shrugged. "Stupid French lessons for eight years," I said taking a sip of my water.

After champagne, escargot, lobster and chocolate soufflés, we were all quite satisfied.

"How do you feel about boats?" Dimitri asked as we strolled through the Champs du Mars.

"I like them just fine," I said wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"Well then how about a ride on a bateau mouche? There's a great view of the Eiffel Tower in the dark and the museums are all lit up."

"Sounds like fun," I agreed.

"Rose, why are you and Dimitri both wearing sunglasses in the dark?" Lissa asked as we boarded the boat.

"Oh, are we?" I asked grimacing as I took them off.

"Don't worry, these are all tourists," Dimitri whispered removing his as well.

The view from the boat was magnificent and I marveled at the beauty of the city as I snuggled into Dimitri's arms to keep warm as the wind became blustery upon arrival at our final destination.

DPOV

"So, today's her birthday. Are you going to do it tonight?" Mason asked. I told Rose I was going out to get croissants, but took a detour to Eddie and Mason's room.

"I think so," I replied. "Barring anything or anyone getting in my way," I muttered.

"What's on the agenda?"

"We're going to start off at the Musee D'Orsay and then I thought Rose and I could take a ride to the top of the Eiffel Tower and that's where I will do it," I said resolving that today would be the day I asked her and nothing was going to stand in my way.

"Do you have the ring?" Eddie asked.

"Ring, check," I said patting my jacket pocket.

"Okay then. Good luck," he said slapping me on the back.

Rose was extremely impressed by the museum and I told her to take her time and we moved at a leisurely pace with her stopping to marvel at the beauty of all of her favorite paintings. She knew quite a bit about style and technique and I enjoyed listening to her explain the thoughts and feelings behind each painting and movement. It was beginning to get late and I suggested we call it a day and possibly return another day.

"What do you say to a crepe?" I asked as we walked in the direction of the tower.

"Mmm with more of that Nutella stuff?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe you can get one made that way," I said bringing her hand to my lips kissing it softly.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked as we sat on a bench eating our crepes.

"Very much, this is the best birthday I've ever spent." A far off look took up residence on her face and I knew she must be missing home right now. If only she knew she would never go home to Chicago or Istanbul again at least not in the forseeable future. I had two assistants packing up mine and Christian's things and would send for Rose's after I dropped the bomb on her.

"So, do you think you're legs can make it all the way to the top?" I asked holding out a ticket.

Her eyes widened. "Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"It might be," I teased.

"You're on Comrade. Last one to the top has to eat frog's legs for dinner," she cried jumping out of her seat encouraging me to chase her as she ran for the stairs.

"Hey no fair, you let me win!" she huffed as we both stood on the second floor of the tower entirely out of breath.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"Uh, your legs are twice as long as mine and what was with that fake cramp? It was so obvious."

"Did you really want to eat frog's legs?" I asked.

She scrunched up her face in thought for a second. "Nope, I guess not."

It was getting dark by this point and the majority of the crowd had begun to wane as we got into the small bullet like elevator that would take us to the top.

When we got out save for a few teenagers the place was empty. The sun was just about set and it was now or never.

I took a deep breath and began my speech for the third and hopefully final time.

"Roza," I said taking her hands in mine.

"I've been trying to do this since Valentine's day, but I keep getting interrupted." She gave me an odd look, but remained silent.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I wasn't truly alive until the day I met you and each day my love for you grows to the point where I don't think I could possibly love you anymore, but somehow I do. When I asked you to share my apartment, that was only the tip of what I actually want for us. I want to wake up next to you every day and spend each moment getting to know each other. I want us to pledge our love for each other in front of our friends and family. Roza, I know you are young and that the idea of a future with me might scare you, but I assure you, no one will ever love you the way I do. If you let me I will spend the rest of my life doing everything in my power to make you happy. Marry me Roza?" I asked sinking down on one knee and opening the ring box with my shaky hands.

**Oh no! Did I really leave you hanging there. Yes I did! I'm evil. So I have part two written and ready to go, but I want to know what you think first. Will she say yes or will she run? Reviews will earn a post by tomorrow! **


	22. Chapter 22: We Have to Stop Him!

**Chapter 22: We Have to Stop Him!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Okay so most people want her to run and punch him LOL let's see if that happens. **

RPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes or my ears as I stood entirely stunned looking down at Dimitri, the man I loved down on one knee pledging his love for me.

My brain was in overdrive and my head spun as I realized he was asking me to marry him. Holy shit! He's asking me to marry him. My heart began to race and my palms began to sweat. Marriage was a huge step and he said he'd been trying to ask me since Valentine's day. This was by far the scariest, most exciting, crazy thing that had ever happened to me.

He cleared his throat and I realized that while I'd been freaking out internally, he was sweating bullets waiting for my answer.

What do I do? What should I say? Was I ready for this? I had been waiting my entire life to fall head over heels in love with a man who loved me back and here he was standing in front of me and I found myself entirely speechless.

"Roza?" he questioned taking my hand in his. It was then I realized I was shaking and short of breath.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer," he said rising to his feet. The look of defeat on his face broke my heart.

"You should sit, you look pale," he said escorting me inside to a bench. It amazed me that even after I'd ruined his proposal by my inability to make up my mind, here he was concerned for my well-being, taking care of me pushing aside his feelings to ensure that I was comfortable.

I looked deep into his eyes, my breathing returning to normal realizing that this was it. This was the moment. Most relationships didn't survive turning down a proposal, but was I ready? I didn't know the answer to that, but would I ever truly be ready? All I knew was that I wanted him in my life, in my bed, by my side. The one certainty in my life was that I couldn't go on living or breathing without him and that was the answer I'd so desperately been seeking.

"Are you okay to walk? We should probably get back to the elevator before they close it down for the night." He held out his hand for me and I could see he was trying unsuccessfully to mask the pain I'd caused him. I couldn't believe how insane I was to deny what I knew in my heart. We belonged together and that was all that mattered.

"Yes," I whispered bravely looking him the eye.

"Okay, then let's go," he said attempting to pull me off the bench.

"Yes," I said again tears forming in my eyes.

"You already said that," he said giving me a look that said have you gone off the deep end?

"Yes," I repeated louder and more clearly.

He was about to say something when he realized what I meant. Shock registered on his face as he fell to his knees in front of me.

"Yes?" he asked looking for confirmation in my eyes.

"Yes," I breathed throwing my arms around his neck kissing him with all the love and passion in my heart.

"You mean it? You really want to marry me?" he asked pulling back to study my face as if he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Yes, I want to marry you Dimitri," I said holding out my hand giving him a pointed look.

"Oh, yes, the ring," he said fumbling in his pocket retrieving the box nearly dropping it on the ground in his haste to open it.

"It's gorgeous," I murmured amazed at the way it sparkled as he slid it onto my trembling finger.

"I love you so much," he said sweeping me into his arms and twirling me around in a circle.

A few hours later, I waited anxiously back in our hotel room for Lissa and Christian to return. Dimitri and I had celebrated our engagement privately at a small pastry shop that served the best macaroons I'd ever tasted. Now it was time to tell our friends the good news and possibly Skype Mia and Jill.

MPOV

"Hey Sydney, how was Palm Springs?" I asked as she, Jill and I sat down to a late lunch at our favorite little café.

"It was really great. Andree and I needed to get away for a little while. Hey where are Rose and Lissa?"

"Oh Dimitri took Rose to Paris for her birthday on his private jet and Lissa and Christian tagged along," Jill muttered.

"He took her where on his jet?" Sydney stuttered all the sudden becoming agitated and nervous.

"Paris, you know that grand city in France with the Eiffel Tower and all those museums you studied in architecture?" I said resisting the urge to say duh afterwards.

She gulped paling at least three shades.

"He's going to do it," she mumbled.

"Do what?" I asked.

"We have to stop him! We need to get to Paris," she cried jumping up from the table. "How long have they been gone. We have to stop him!" she repeated.

"What? Why? What is he going to do?"

"He's going to propose. He's going to propose without telling her the truth."

"What do you mean?" I asked throwing a twenty on the table before following her and Jill out of the café and onto the street.

"What's so bad about surprising your girlfriend with a proposal in Paris? It seems like a fairy tale."

"He's tricking her. She has no idea who he is or where he's taking her. We have to stop him. He won't bring her back!" She was nearly in hysterics now and I couldn't understand a word of what she was saying. She was acting like a lunatic. Sydney was one of the calmest, most level headed people I'd ever met. If she was freaking out this bad, then it must be serious.

"Dimitri isn't who he says he is. He's the arranged marriage her father is trying to set her up on only she doesn't know it. He's been lying to her this whole time."

"What? How do you know that? I thought her father didn't know where she was."

"He's known all along. This is a set-up."

"Why the hell didn't you say something sooner?" Jill cried.

"Because I didn't think he would do something so rash. I thought he would tell her here and she'd be pissed and kick his ass to the curb. How was I to know that he was going to take her out of the country before he tells her?"

"Call her, call her now. We have to warn her!" she cried.

APOV

I dropped the headphones in utter dismay at what I'd just heard. Not only had I figured out what my father was up to, but it was far worse than I'd ever imagined.

"What is it?" Avery asked as she stood next to me watching as my face turned ashen.

"He's set her up. He's known where she's been the whole time. He's been recording her!" I cried banging my fist on the desk. I'd been snooping around and found twenty different cassette tapes labeled Chicago with different dates. Each one of them had hours of my sister and her new roommates conversing and talking about her new boyfriend Dimitri.

"So why doesn't he go get her?" she asked.

"It's worse than that," I said not believing what he had done.

"She was never engaged to the Duke of Ambrosia, the entire time he's been arranging a marriage to the Russian Prince, Dimitri Belikov."

"Well that's ridiculous, he's in Russia and she's in Chicago, how would they possibly meet?"

"Oh they've met. He's moved into an apartment across the street and has been masquerading as a commoner."

"You don't mean her boyfriend, the one she's fallen in love with is actually the Prince in disguise?" she gasped.

I nodded. "I have to warn her!" I grabbed my phone dialing her number.

"Damn it straight to voicemail!" I growled.

"Look up her pen-pal, you have to find her before it's too late!" Avery said as we hurried back to our chambers to find the name and number of her friend. I would not sit around while my father duped my sister into marriage. She was going to have a mental breakdown when she found out that the man she'd fallen in love with was tricking her into a royal marriage. All I could hope for is that I could get to her before it was too late.

**So who do you think will get to her first? Her friends, her brother or will Dimitri get his chance to come clean before they reach her? Next chapter is pretty much done. Entice me to post it. I can be persuaded with reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23: Betrayed

**Chapter 23: Betrayed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Here it is, the big reveal. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Don't worry though. This story is far from over. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve so stick with me.**

SPOV

"She isn't answering and neither is Lissa. This is ridiculous. Does anyone have Dimitri or Christian's numbers?" I was at my wits end. We were at the airport trying to get last minute tickets to Paris only to find out that they would cost thirty-six hundred dollars each. None of us had that kind of cash to spend so as crass as it was, we were going to have to do this over the phone.

"No, but I'll bet Eddie or Mason does," Mia said.

"We need to tell her. It isn't fair for her to accept a proposal under such deception. She deserves to make her own choice."

"How did you find out anyhow?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, how did you find out?" They were both glaring at me with their hands on their hips.

I didn't want to blow Rose's secret, but I didn't have much of a choice.

"Rose isn't who she says she is either," I started. "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

After I'd sworn them to secrecy I told them the whole story about Andree and I finding Rose's bag of money and googling her and finding pictures of her and Dimitri on the internet.

"Rose is a princess?" Jill gasped. "What is she doing working in a restaurant?"

"Yeah, if I had all that cash, I would definitely be living in luxury and not here in this crappy apartment with three roommates working at a diner," Mia added.

"Hey, I take offense to that," Jill cried.

"This is what she wanted. According to Dimitri, she loves it here. She wants to be ordinary like us," I explained.

"Hey watch who you're calling ordinary," Mia snipped.

"You know what I mean."

"Wait Dimitri is a Prince? That is just too good to be true," Jill sighed dreamily.

"Yes, a prince who's been lying to our friend about who his is and why he's here."  
"She's been lying to us too," Jill pointed out.

"Yes, but not about anything that important. So she's royal, who cares. She's still the same person. All she wanted was to live a normal life and have friends and go to school without anyone trying to run her life. She wasn't trying to deceive us, she was trying to protect herself. What he's done is so much worse. The way he manipulated himself into her life and tricked her into falling in love with him, it isn't right. He knows damn well that she will have a fit and hate him when this is over."

"Then why is he doing it? It really seems like he cares about her. Is that a lie too?" Jill asked her face falling.

"No, I don't think so. I think his feelings became genuine somewhere down the line, but that doesn't change the fact that she will hate him for what he's done and it doesn't make it right."

"Why didn't you warn her if you thought it was so wrong? Did he threaten you?" Mia asked with concern.

"Well no, he asked me not to say anything, but he didn't threaten me."

"Then why didn't you speak up?"

"He made a good point," I argued in my defense.

"What would that be?" Mia snorted.

"If she doesn't marry him, her father will just drag her back to Turkey and force her into a marriage with some other royal who's twice her age and cares only for her title and wealth. At least if she stays with Dimitri, he cares about her. He loves her and she loves him."

"Yeah she loves the commoner, Dimitri Ivashkov. She may not love Dimitri Belikov, the prince," Jill said.

"That's true. That's why we need to get to her and warn her before it's too late. Dial her number again and for God's sake, someone get a hold of Eddie or Mason and get me those numbers!"

RPOV

"Okay Liss, you can stop squealing," I told her having had to cover my ears she had screamed so loud when I told her that Dimitri and I were engaged.

"Oh my God Rose, this is so amazing and that ring. What a rock!" she said squealing again as she grabbed my hand. She was right. I'd never seen such a beautiful diamond before. My mother's ring had been impressive, but this one was way beyond anything I could ever have dreamed up. Dimitri wasn't lying when he said his father left him money.

Christian and Dimitri were sitting at the table having a nightcap laughing at Lissa's overreaction.

"Are you going to set a date? You should do it in the Fall. The leaves are so pretty in the city. You could even have it outdoors if you do September. Who are you going ask as bridesmaids? I mean besides me. I look good in pastels maybe a pink or a peach," she rattled on.

"Woah, slow down Lissa. We haven't even been engaged twenty-four hours. Let's just enjoy the rest of our time here and we can talk about it when we get back to Chicago. Besides, I don't want a huge fuss. You know I don't know that many people. I just want something simple."

"You don't want to wear a white dress and have flowers and a band and a cake?" she asked her face falling.

"Sure I do, but it doesn't have to be a hassle. We'll figure it out, what's the rush? Just because we're engaged doesn't mean we can't take our time planning a wedding. Most couples are engaged for at least a year," I pointed out.

"I guess, but that seems like forever," she moaned throwing herself on the bed.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"she asked after several minutes of silent wallowing in which I knew she was thinking of conniving ways to get me to agree to have a huge fancy wedding.

"We haven't seen the Arc de Triomphe yet. I hear the view is spectacular. I'd also like to see Sacre Coeur and Montmartre, where the painters go to paint the city. There's also Galeries LaFayette and the Opera House and of course Notre Dame."

"And we will have a chance to see them all. Remember we still have four more days," Dimitri reminded me encircling my waist with his strong arms placing a gentle kiss on my neck that sent shivers up my spine.

"Holy crap that was a lot of stairs," Lissa groaned as we reached the top of the Arc de Triomphe.

"If only she knew how we'd raced up the seven hundred some odd steps to the Eiffel Tower the other day," I muttered under my breath causing Dimitri to laugh. Lissa and Christian were not as in shape as we were and it was amusing to watch them struggle up the two hundred and some steps that had been a breeze for the two of us.

"Wow, the view from here is worth the pain of the stairs," Christian remarked as we looked out over the top.

"It sure is," I said squeezing Dimitri's hand tightly.

"Hey take our picture," Lissa called motioning for me to stand with her. "Don't forget to get the Eiffel Tower in the background," she ordered as Christian fiddled with her camera.

Later on back at the hotel I was flipping through my camera looking at photos from the past week. We really had taken some good ones. My favorites of course were from the day Dimitri proposed. I didn't know it at the time, but he'd paid one of the workers to snap photos of us. Some of them had been awkward because of my hesitation. The one that I loved the most though was of him on his knees both of our eyes were glistening with tears as he slipped the ring on my finger. It was as if at that moment in time, we were the only two people on Earth. It had been magical and one of the best moments of my entire life.

"Can we get this one framed?" I asked Dimitri as he came out of the shower. I was amazed at just how gorgeous he was in a towel.

"We can do whatever you like Milaya," he responded.

"Hold me," I requested lifting up the edge of the covers so he could join me.

"Always," he whispered kissing me.

"Where is Christian going to live when I move in?" I asked as we sat down to breakfast. Today was our last day in Paris and although I was sad to leave, I was ready to go home. I couldn't wait to share the good news with Mia and Jill. I hadn't been able to get a hold them because my phone had suddenly decided to malfunction and Dimitri's didn't work here because of some complication with Russia. Christian had accidentally dropped Lissa's phone in the toilet and his was getting no service. What dumb luck. I could have used a pay phone, but I wanted to see their faces so I waited.

"I'm sure he will find somewhere," he said not seeming concerned.

"I don't want to put him out, so if he wants to look around, I don't mind him staying for a while."

"That's very sweet of you Roza. That's one of the things I love the most about you," he said closing his newspaper.

"Hey, how are we going to get this home?" I asked pointing to the painting I'd worked on two days ago. Dimitri had been very sweet setting up a canvas and an easel so that I could paint with the starving artists from the top of Montmartre. I'd captured a magnificent view of the city with my brushes and I couldn't wait to bring it to school to show my professor.

"We will have it shipped separate. I will take care of it. You are very talented," he mused admiring my work.

"Thank you for doing that for me. It really made this the best trip ever."

"I would do anything to see you smile," he responded.

Lissa and Christian joined us for lunch as it would be our last time together. Christian had asked Lissa if she wanted to hop over to Rome for a few days extending their vacation and she'd agreed happily. Dimitri apologized to me over and over for not being able to say any longer because of one of his work projects. I completely understood and was eager to get back home and tell my other friends about everything and develop some of our photos.

"So when you said you'd been trying to do this since Valentine's Day, what do you mean by that?" I asked admiring my ring again.

Christian snorted loudly. "Dude, he had the worst luck. First at the top of the John Hancock when that other guy stole his thunder by proposing first and then at the Bulls game when they got the message screwed up. It's a wonder he actually got the words out this time."

"You were really going to ask me on Valentine's Day?" I asked immediately feeling awful about the comments I'd made about being too young for marriage. I'm surprised he'd had the courage to try again after the way I'd acted.

He nodded.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't have said.."

"No, it's okay. I know there's an age difference and that we're moving quickly. I just know that I love you and I can't imagine being without you."

I couldn't help but lean over the table and kiss him. I knew we were in public, but he was just so sincere and wonderful and I wanted to be as close to him as possible.

"Woah, down girl. No tongue in public," Christian joked as we continued to make out.

"Seriously dude, this is embarrassing," he continued and I could hear Lissa shushing him.

"Then get lost," Dimitri growled using one of his long arms to shove Christian out of his chair.

Our things were packed and the jet fueled and waiting, but I wanted to get something tacky and touristy for Mia, Sydney and Jill so we stopped at a little souvenir shop on the Champs Elysees.

"Are those people staring at us?" I asked. We were wearing out sunglasses, I was wearing a scarf covering my hair and Dimitri had on a Chicago Bulls baseball cap, but I felt like someone had recognized me.

"I think we should check out and go," he said putting his arms protectively around me.

I heard whispering as we exited the store as quickly as possible.

"Hey was that Mason I saw back there?"I asked turning around looking for the mop of red hair I thought I'd seen.

Dimitri laughed nervously. "We should really get to the air strip. If those girls recognized you, we don't want them following us and we don't want to be here when the press gets wind of it," he said hailing a taxi.

"You're right," I said. It couldn't have been Mason. He was in New York. I was just being silly and paranoid.

"Is something the matter?" I asked. Ever since the plane took off, he looked as if he were going to be ill. His brow was sweaty and his face was very pale.

"Do you have a stomach ache? I can get you some Pepto-Bismal if you want," I offered rubbing his back.

"No, I'm okay. I just need a few of these," he said tossing some alka-seltzer into a glass of water chugging it quickly.

"Do you get air sick?" I asked. "You seemed fine on the way here."

"No, it isn't that," he said.

"Can I just hold you for a minute?" he asked. He looked so vulnerable right now that I could do nothing more than sit next to him on the seat and wrap my arms around him. He held me so tight pressing his face into my neck inhaling deeply.  
"Talk to me, what is it?" I asked worried that something had happened.

"I just want to remember this feeling," he murmured bringing his lips to mine kissing me soft and slow running one hand down placing it on my waist anchoring me tightly against him while the other hand tangled in my hair. When we finally broke apart the look on his face was pained and I wondered if I'd done something to make him regret his proposal.

"Roza, I have something I have to tell you and before I do, I just wanted you to remember how much I love you and that every single thing I've done in these past eight months has been because of that love." He had his hands tangled in my hair and was stroking my cheek gently. "Please try to remember that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." His eyes held a pleading look as he took a deep breath.

He was acting really crazy and I was more than a little curious to hear what he was about to say. He was really scaring me.

Before he could continue, my phone started making all kinds of noises and it wouldn't stop.

"Hey, my phone is working," I said grabbing it out of my purse. I was going to turn it off, when I saw that I had fifty-seven missed calls and nearly the same amount of texts.

That struck me as odd. The calls were from Sydney, Mia, Jill and over twenty-five of them were from my brother.

I scrolled through the texts quickly wanting to focus on what Dimitri was about to tell me when a picture message caught my eye. It was from Adrian.

My eyes widened in horror as I gaped in disbelief. My heart shattered into a million pieces as I looked up into the eyes of the man I loved.

"How could you?" I asked not having the mental capacity to form any other sentences.

"How could I what?" he asked. I knew he knew what I was talking about and I couldn't believe he had the audacity to act innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me!" I shouted finding my anger. I jumped to my feet shoving my phone in his face.

"What do you have to say for yourself Dimitri Alexandr Belikov, Prince of Russia!" I cried tears springing to my eyes as I realized that these past eight months had been a set-up.

"Roza please," he started rising to his feet. "Please let me explain."

"Don't bother," I said taking off my engagement ring.

"You really had me fooled. I'll give you that. My father played me good this time and I guess I deserved it for being so easily taken in."

"Rose please, you have to understand, it wasn't like that for me."

"So you're not working for my father?" I countered giving him the benefit of the doubt.

He sighed unable to look me in the eye.

"That's what I thought," I said whipping the ring at his head turning and fleeing for the restroom locking it behind me.

My stomach lurched and I made it to the toilet just in time to spill the contents of my stomach. After rinsing out my mouth and splashing cool water on my face I sat with my back against the door. I felt like the walls were closing in around me as the sobs wracked my body.

All this time I thought he loved me, he was playing me. He had made a deal with the devil. According to the messages Abi left there had never been any arrangement with the Duke of Ambrosia. My father had been planning my marriage to Dimitri all along and I had fallen hook line and sinker like the foolish little girl I was. I jumped on the first guy who showed me any attention and overlooked all of the warning signs and there had been so many.

He was from Russia, he never talked about work, he didn't go home ever and was reluctant to talk about his family, he suddenly had a lot of money, he wasn't shocked that I was a Princess and then he asks me to marry him after only eight months. The signs were all there, I just hadn't wanted to see them. I was so blinded by my love for a man who didn't exist that I'd let myself fall right into my father's trap.

I was sick again as I thought about everything I 'd given him including my virginity. All the lies he told me just to get me into his bed and earn my trust. How could I have been so stupid? He had been using me for his own personal pleasure all this time.

"Roza, please come out and let me explain," he called pounding on the door.

"Go fuck yourself!" I shouted. I knew I was being childish, but I didn't care. He had betrayed me in the worst way and I would never be able to forgive him. I couldn't bear to hear his voice let alone look at his face. All the times I told him how my father was forcing me into a marriage against my will. He knew how I felt about that and yet he still said nothing. He let me believe he was in love with me so I would marry him before I found out his secret. How could someone be so heartless? He knew it would kill me when I found out, yet he did it anyway. What kind of man did it take to be so cruel?

"Rose, the plane is landing soon. I need you to come out here for your safety," Dimitri pleaded through the door.

"I don't care if I die," I called back realizing how much I meant what I'd just said. Until this moment, I never understood what had possessed my mother to take her own life. The answer seemed simple now. She had ended it because she felt like this.

"I will take the door off if you don't open it," he threatened.

"You do that!" I called not caring what he did at this point.

A few minutes later I had no choice, but to exit as he indeed pulled the door off its hinges.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched as he attempted to help me stand.

He backed off with his hands in the air allowing me to right myself.

"Don't!" I stifled him as he attempted to speak.

"You can save it for someone who gives a damn. Once we land, I'm taking my stuff and I'm leaving. If you attempt to follow me, I'll light you on fire," I menaced taking my seat and fastening my seatbelt.

"Rose, we won't be landing in Chicago," he said softly.

"What!" I cried my heart leaping into my throat.

"Where are we?" I asked hyperventilating at the thought that he had flown me back to Turkey.

"We are landing in Omsk, in Russia, close to my palace," he responded.

"No, no please, you can't do this. Please, you said you loved me. You have to turn the plane around. I want to go home, I want to go back to Chicago," I wailed.

"I'm sorry Roza, I can't do that," he replied kneeling in front of me holding out a bottle of water. I smacked his hand out of my face spitting on him.

"You disgust me!" I cried."This is kidnapping. How could you do this against my will? What kind of monster are you?" I continued my hysterical fit striking out and him with my fists until I felt to sets of hands restraining me from behind.  
"Rose, everything is going to be okay."

"No," I gasped as Mason and Eddie came into view.

"No, no, no!" I cried, my head reeling when I made the connection.

"You were in on it? You work for my father!" I cried. Was there no end to the list of betrayals?

"I am your assigned bodyguard Mason confessed, at least having the decency to hang his head in shame."

"And you?" I directed my anger at Eddie.

"I work for him," he said pointing to Dimitri.

"Who else?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?"Dimitri asked.

"Did you infiltrate my friends? Do they all know? Were they in on it?" I said silent tears streaking their way down my cheeks. Did I have any friends here or had it all been a ruse?

"Is anyone for real?" I whispered.

"Of course they weren't in on it. Lissa has no idea and as far as I can tell, Mia and Jill found out a few days ago from Sydney. She found your bag of cash and figured out our secret a few months ago," he said.

It was a small consolation that not everyone in my life had been lying to me. I had at least managed to make a few real friends, not that I would ever see them again.

The pilot announced that we would be landing in fifteen minutes and I felt the bile rise up in my throat again.

"I need a bag," I cried. Dimitri dutifully held my hair as I vomited into his baseball cap, which was all he had at the moment.

"You should drink some of this," he said again holding out the bottle of water.

I shook my head leaning back against the seat closing my eyes.

I had to formulate a plan of escape. As soon as the plane landed, I needed to get out the door and make a run for it. He was fast, but if I could get a few seconds head start, I knew I could outrun him. One thing was for sure, I was not staying here.

**So there it is, the big reveal. If you guessed that Adrian would figure it out and tell her then you were correct! So what do you think will happen next? Will she escape? Who's side are you on right now? Are you Team Rose or Team Dimitri? The next two chapters are written. Entice me to post them=)**


	24. Chapter 24: Lesser of Two Evils

**Chapter 24: Lesser of Two Evils**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**You all blew me away with your response to the big reveal! Thanks so much for following my story and for getting excited. It has really prompted me to work hard and write better and faster. To answer a few questions no Rose is not pregnant and this story is far from over so don't worry about it ending anytime soon=)**

DPOV

My heart broke as I gave up any hope that she would be able to forgive me for what I had done. The look of pure hatred she gave me as she spit in my face caused any hope I had left to fly right out the window.

We'd had some forewarning that the shit was going to hit the fan when Eddie and Mason began receiving strange calls and texts from Mia and Jill. I too had received a frantic voicemail from Sydney begging me not to do it. We had done damage control the best we could and tried to keep the phone situation at bay for the remainder of the trip. Rose's phone had already been malfunctioning so I had stupidly left it alone.

I knew when she picked it up, I was done for. Sure enough, her brother, Prince Adrian, had texted her my photo and warnings as had all of her friends except for Lissa.

The way she looked at me in that moment made my blood run cold. I'd never seen a more devastated look of betrayal in all my life. I knew in that instant that I had destroyed the woman I loved. When she said she didn't care if she died, I flashed back to the day she told me her mother had committed suicide because her father had made her so unhappy. I needed to make sure that history did not repeat itself.

She had accused me of kidnapping her and being a monster and in truth, I was all of those things and more. She had good aim and had given me a pretty good welt on my right cheek from when she threw her engagement ring at me. It was the least I deserved.

I held it in my hand now as the plane touched down. I knew without a doubt that she was plotting how she would run once the doors were open. The pilot had been given strict instructions not to open the door until I told him to do so. There were also six armed guards on the landing strip in case she should get past us, which was unlikely.

I could see her eying the door as the engine shut off.

"Please let me go," she begged.

"Rose, I know you hate me right now, but believe me it is better for you if you stay here and walk out of this plane on my arm, wearing this," I said holding out her ring.

"Never, you are vile and I will never be your wife," she spat venomously.

"Rose, you need to listen and you need to listen well," I said grabbing her by the arm. I hadn't meant to scare her, but a good dose of fear would do her some good right now.

"When that door opens, there are six armed guards out there waiting to catch you if you run."

"You hired guards to hunt me down?" she cried retching herself out of my grip.

"No, I didn't. There is also another jet sitting on the landing strip. I believe if you look out the window you will recognize it."

Her entire body tensed as she realized what was happening.

"Your father is here. He gave me a deadline. Either I bring you back to Russia wearing my ring or he's going to take you back to Turkey and marry you off to the next available royal. Is that what you want?" My tone was harsh, but so was the reality of her situation.

"No," she said her voice catching in her throat. She was shaking and terrified and all I wanted to do was sweep her up into my arms and tell her it was going to be okay, but it wasn't, not if she didn't comply.

"I am not doing this to be spiteful or evil. I am not doing this because I had my eye on you and wanted you for my prize. I am doing this right now, because it is what is best for you. You may not see it right now because your mind is clouded with anger, but I love you and I don't want to see you end up with some forty year old power hungry bastard who is only after your father's money."

"You have to make a choice Roza. Either you trust me enough to come with me and keep our engagement or you take your chances at whatever is on the other side of this door. I can't stop him from taking you."

Her terror increased ten-fold at the thought of him taking her. I would never confess it to her, but I wouldn't allow him to take her. I would pick her up and run if it came down to it, but he wasn't leaving her with her, I would make sure of it.

"What can I do to convince you my feelings are sincere?"I asked.

"Turn the plane around. Take me away from here. Let me go. If you loved me you wouldn't do this. You would let me go," she begged.

"I know you think that running is your best option, but it isn't. He would find you and it isn't safe for you to be running around out there alone. I won't put you in danger."

"But you'll hold me hostage?" she bit out sarcastically.

"No, I won't. If you want to leave, you can go with him. I won't stop you, but I will tell you that no other royal is going to know you the way I do. He won't love you the way I do and he certainly isn't going to let you do as you please. Rose if you choose a life with me, I can offer you everything you've ever wanted. Please Roza, you loved me, you wanted to marry me," I pleaded.

"No, I loved Dimitri Ivashkov, the commoner. I said yes to him. I wanted to marry him. The problem is that he doesn't exist!" Her temper was in full swing right now and I knew she was dangerously close to doing something we'd all regret.

"I don't even know you. You're a stranger to me." Her words pierced my soul like an icicle.

"That isn't true. You know me. I may have lied about my title and the reason I came to Chicago, but everything else has been the truth. I never lied to you about the way I feel about you. You have to know that."

"No, I don't know that. I don't know anything except your lies!" she cried. I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and I knew it was Mazur calling to see what the hold-up was.

"Rose, I can only stall them for a few more minutes. You have to decide." I hated pushing her like this and I knew her psyche was fragile, but I knew she was smart enough to know that I was the better choice even if she hated me.

RPOV

If I had a gun, I would have put it in my mouth right now. Who the hell was he trying to fool. Was he really trying to play the whole lesser of two evils card? That was so not going to win me over.

Did he really think that marrying some stupid royal I hated was as bad as what he did? Nothing could ever hurt me the way he had. At least with one of those guys, I knew what I was getting. They were pretty up front about the fact that I was just a pawn in their grand plan to conquer the universe.

He was so much worse than any of them. He had befriended me, made me fall in love with him and taken everything from me before ripping my still beating heart from my chest and stomping it until it ceased to beat.

I would never hate anyone more than I hated him right now, not even my father. I expected things like this from him, he played dirty, but this was something else. This wasn't just dirty it was beyond that. There weren't words to describe the damage he'd inflicted on me.

"Will you come with me Roza?" he asked holding out his hand.

I shook my head. "No."

His face fell and I knew he'd been expecting me to come willingly.

"Rose, you have to listen to me. I love you. This is better, being with me is better. Don't go with him," he pleaded desperately. Eddie and Mason just stood behind him with grim looks on their faces.

"You're worse than he is. You had a choice and you chose to deceive me repeatedly even after I came clean. You had every opportunity to tell me the truth and just a few minutes ago, I gave you the chance to set me free, but you chose not to. I can't be with someone like you," I said preparing myself to disembark and fly home with my father to what would surely be an unpleasant life.

"Goodbye Dimitri," I told him as the doors to the plane opened.

As I stepped off the plane, I could make out my father's silhouette in the distance. In descending the stairs I saw all six of his guards ready to grab me. There were more guarding the perimeter all dressed in Turkish uniforms. It was then it hit me. Dimitri hadn't brought guards. He had trusted me. He put his faith in me to come with him without making me feel like a prisoner, which is exactly what I would be if I let my father marry me off.

My throat constricted at the thought of a life behind the walls of the palace with a man who would surely see me as his prized possession and not as his equal. While it was true that Dimitri had betrayed me and broken my heart beyond repair, I believed one thing. He wouldn't keep me as a prisoner. He was younger and less rigid than the others and had encouraged me to go to school and paint. I would never forgive him for what he'd done, but maybe living here in Russia wouldn't be so bad after all. It was a huge palace from what I'd read and it would be relatively easy for me to avoid him most of the time save for public appearances. I looked back at the plane and then at the guards. My head swum with indecision. I hadn't ruled out escaping, but for now that wasn't an option and I needed to make a choice. The question was which evil was greater?

Having made up my mind, I turned on my heel and ran back up the stairs into the plane.

"Give me the damn ring," I commanded holding out my hand.

"Really?" he asked stunned.

"This does not mean that I forgive you. I still hate you with the fire of a thousand suns and I will pray every day for your untimely painful death, but if you agree to let me do as I please and give me my own room, far away from yours, then I guess I'll make do," I said slipping the ring on my finger.

"I can agree to that," he said.

"Fine, let's go before I change my mind," I told him.

DPOV

"This is not happening," I growled as I watched her walk away from me.

"I'm sorry," Eddie offered sympathetically. "I thought for sure she would choose you."

"I have to follow her. Mazur will have my head if I don't show up," Mason said.

"Take care of her," I told him falling into my seat utterly defeated. I put my head in my hands and let the stress flow through me.

I had taken a huge risk, put my heart out there and I had struck out. I hadn't won her heart and now not only had I caused her heartbreak and unspeakable pain, but I myself had suffered a broken heart of my own. I would never love anyone the way I love her and to see her miserable and married to a pig twice her age would kill me slowly.

I was startled as she stepped back onto the plane.

"Give me the damn ring," she demanded swiping at the tears on her face trying to calm her breathing.

"Really?" I asked stunned as I held it out for her. She snatched it quickly from my outstretched hand carefully avoiding any sort of physical contact.

"This does not mean that I forgive you. I still hate you with the fire of a thousand suns and I will pray every day for your untimely painful death, but if you agree to let me do as I please and give me my own room, far away from yours, then I guess I'll make do."

Her words were like knives cutting me deep, but her anger would fade. I was sure of it. I was sure of her. She loved me deep down inside. I knew she did and if she came with me, I would have a chance to help her find it.

"I can agree to that," I said. "For now," I muttered under my breath. I could agree to let her go to school and continue to paint and other such trivial matters, but separate rooms would only last until we said I do. That was far too long as it was, but I would have agreed to that anyway. I didn't need my mother to know that I'd been dishonorable and been with her intimately before our wedding night. As much as it would kill me to stay away from her, I knew she needed her space.

"Fine, let's go before I change my mind," she said reluctantly giving me her arm.

I took what she was willing to give thankful that I had at least managed to get her to stay. I would worry about the rest tomorrow.

"Mazur was waiting for us at the end of the air strip and I felt Rose grip me tighter as we approached. Somehow I think she doubted that I could stop him if he wanted to take her.

"Prince Belikov," he greeted me.

"King Mazur." I nodded in recognition.

"Rosemarie," he said his face softening as he set his gaze upon his daughter.

"Baba," she responded remaining stiff as a board as he reached out to embrace her.

"God, how I have missed you," he said in Turkish.

She remained silent not returning his embrace. He didn't seem perturbed by her attitude or surprised for that matter.

"I see you've managed to win over my daughter's heart," he said eyeing the ring on her finger.

"That I have, your majesty," I said pulling her closer to me planting a small kiss on her forehead. I could tell she was about two seconds away from slugging me, but we needed to be convincing or he would see right through us. As it is, she looked like she'd been crying all day.

"I'm sorry to have deceived you, but it was for the best," he said apologizing.

To her credit, she remained composed.  
"Yes, I do see that it is better this way," she said smiling at me. He might mistake the look in her eyes for love, but I was no fool. Something told me things were going to get a whole lot worse before they got better.

"Well then, I will leave you in the care of your future husband. I will be back for the wedding," he said preparing to leave.

"I did bring you a gift though," he said smiling at Rose.

He gestured towards the plane and Rose's eyes lit up joyfully as a woman who looked to be in her fifties descended the stairs.

"Albterta!" she cried breaking free of my grasp, rushing forward to hug the woman, I recognized now to be her nurse.

"I thought she might adjust better having her nurse around. She's like a mother to her," he said winking at me. I knew he was privy to the fact that the last hour had been less than pleasant and that I was in for a lot more havoc. He had after all lived with her for eighteen years.

"Good luck son, and I expect you to keep her happy," he said patting my arm before disappearing into his jet.

I was going to need all the rabbit's feet, horse shoes and four leafed clovers in the world to be lucky enough to make it through the next forty-eight hours alive.

**So he got her to agree to stay with him, but will he be able to win her heart for a second time? We shall see. I have a pretty good feeling she's going to play hard to get and he's in for a roller coaster of fun! Remember Mary Rose Hathaway was happy and docile. A pissed off Princess Rosemarie is a whole different story=) **


	25. Chapter 25: Dimka's Home

**Chapter 25: Dimka's Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

OPOV

"Mama, Karo, Sonya!"

"Vika, what is it? You needn't scream. It's hardly befitting a princess," I scolded my youngest daughter as she came skittering into the dining room screeching at the top of her lungs.

"Dimka's home!" she cried breathlessly as she skidded to a halt.

I rose from my chair abruptly. "Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded excitement flushing her cheeks. "His jet pulled up a half an hour ago."

"Did she say Dimka's home?" My eldest daughter Karolina came into the room with her son Paul trailing behind her.

"Uncle Dimka's home?" he asked having missed his uncle terribly in his absence.

"Nothing is confirmed and I've given no such clearance for a plane to land on our strip."

"I don't need clearance, I am the future King." My son's voice brought tears of joy to my eyes as I turned around to face him.

"Dimka," I cried rushing forward to hug my only son.

"I'm sorry for being gone so long Mama, but it was important."

"I believe you. I'm just glad you're home and that you're okay."

"Me next!" Viktoria cried pulling me away from him so she could hug her brother. The two of them were very close.

"Where were you?" she cried punching his shoulder quite hard. "You didn't say goodbye."

"I'm sorry," he apologized good naturedly.

"You look like hell," Karo greeted him with a once over and a small hug.

"Thanks," he replied. "Glad to know you're still my big sister," he groaned. They'd always had a very honest relationship.

"What have you been up to and what is that mark on your face?" she asked. He did look very stressed out and he'd lost some weight.

"It's nothing to worry about," he said brushing off her concern. "I'll be sure to tell you all about where I was tomorrow, but right now I need to talk to Mama alone," he said detaching Paul from his leg. He hadn't stopped clinging to him since he walked in the room. He'd looked up to Dimka ever since his father had passed from a sudden stroke when he was five.

When we were alone he collapsed into a chair slumping over onto the table.

"Ivana! Bring some tea," I commanded before rushing to his side in concern.

"What's going on Dimka and don't lie to me. Something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Mama, I am just jet lagged. I have some good news."

"We need some ice for his face too," I said touching the purplish bruise that was forming on his cheek.

I eyed him closely as he sipped his tea. He didn't look like he had good news. He looked like he was preparing for a funeral.

"When is the last time you shaved?" I asked for the first time noticing how he was groomed or rather how he was not.

"Are you wearing blue jeans?"

"Yes, Mama, these are blue jeans," he said smirking.

"You know how I hate that sort of casual attire. What would your father say?"

"Don't go there," he warned his face darkening.

"It doesn't matter what he would have said. He is gone and I will be King in a matter of months."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I hadn't meant it that way, but I knew he had trouble speaking about his father. I should have known better than to bring him up especially when he was this on edge.

"What is your good news?" I asked changing the subject.

"I will be announcing my choice for a bride very soon," he said smiling half-heartedly.

My eyes widened in shock. "You've found a bride?" I asked.

"That is where I have been," he admitted. That was definitely not what I'd expected he'd been doing all this time.

"But what about Princess Natasha?" I asked having always thought he would take her as his bride because of their friendship.

"Mama, I don't know how many times I've told you, I don't love Tasha. She's lovely and proper and would make a perfect wife, but not for me.

"Well then who?" I asked burning with curiosity.

"Are you saying you've fallen in love?" I asked.

"I have," he replied without offering more details. He certainly was tight lipped for a man who claimed to be in love.

"With who and where? You've managed to stay out of the news for nearly eight months."

She couldn't possibly be royal. What would people say if he had brought home a commoner for a wife? What would I say?

"Her name is Rose and we've been courting in secret in Chicago for the past eight months."

"How did you meet her? Where is she from?" The kingdom would not look friendly upon a commoner as their queen, but even less friendly upon a commoner who was not of Russian decent.

"I believe you've heard of King Mazur's daughter."

My jaw dropped. "You're engaged to Princess Rosemarie Mazur?"

"She prefers to go by Rose, but yes," he said snatching a piece of leftover black bread that was on the table from dinner.

"How in the world did you arrange that? Is she even of legal age?"

"She just turned nineteen."

"I'm sorry,it's just that I didn't even know she was on the market. Last I'd heard Ibrahim Mazur was very concerned with keeping his daughter out of the media."

"Don't say things like that. She was never on the market. She isn't a piece of real estate," he growled.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again. He really must have fallen for her to be that defensive. I'd never seen him like that about a woman before.

"So where is she?" I asked.

"She's gone to her chambers. She's had a long flight and wanted to rest before meeting the family."

"I see, which wing did you put her in?"

"She's in the south wing in the Amberwood Room."

"That is quite far. Are you sure she wouldn't be more comfortable in the Dashkov suite?"

"She requested private quarters and I would like to accommodate her wishes. She is quite overwhelmed and has lived quite a sheltered life away from the politics and antics of the other royals. I would like to ease her into it gradually. Please refrain from announcing anything or telling my sisters until we are ready. I hope to do it later in the week."

"Whatever you wish. I'm happy for you," I said wondering just how all of this came about. He says he fell in love with her, but I found that difficult to swallow. There had to be more to it than that. Why so secretive?

"I look forward to meeting her. How is brunch tomorrow?"

"I think a bit too soon, maybe dinner would be better. She needs time to settle in and get some sleep."

"Dinner it is, how is eight?"

"That will be fine. I think I am going to retire for the evening. Goodnight Mama, I love you."

"I love you too Dimka," I told him as he retreated to his chambers.

RPOV

A car picked us up from the air strip and took us through the gates leading up to the sprawling grounds of the royal palace. Most people would be impressed by the lavish gardens, the opulent statues and the intricacy of the cobble stone paths. I wasn't one of them. All I saw when I looked at this place was a prison.

"My mother will expect to meet you," Dimitri said causing me to break my vow of never speaking to him again.

"Well I don't want to meet her!" I huffed defiantly.

"You're going to have to meet my family. It isn't negotiable."

"Who says I want to negotiate. I'm not doing it and you can't make me."

"So you're just going to stay in your room and never come out?" he asked. I could tell I was testing his patience and he was fighting to control his voice and his words.

"Isn't that how this whole princess locked in a tower thing works?" He of course ignored my rude comment and went right on talking.

"What if tonight we get you settled into your room and then tomorrow you can meet my family," he bargained.

"Nope."

"Just my mother," he said in exasperation.

"Fine," I bit out. "I'm not wearing one of those stupid foofy dresses. You won't be choosing my wardrobe, got it!"

"You can wear whatever you want," he acquiesced.

"Fine, but just her," I warned. Of course I wasn't going to tell him this, but as soon as he left me in my room I was going to lock the door and never come out. I had to get there first so at this point I was going to make it difficult for him, but agree to whatever he wanted just so I could get away from him.

He led us in through the back of the building and we must have walked through a mile's worth of dark corridors before arriving at our destination.

"This is the Amberwood Room. It's furthest from basically anywhere in the palace. You wanted seclusion, you got it," he said opening the door to the first room on the left.

"Everything you need is already here and anything you want Mason will be sure to provide. Miss Petrov, your room is the second door on the left. I trust you will find it to your liking. Welcome to Russia and I hope you enjoy your stay." She thanked him and Eddie took her things into her room.

"My chambers are straight down this corridor and to the left. The kitchen and dining area is to the right and all the way at the end of the hall is where my mother and sisters stay. I will have the staff bring you some dinner and I will come back to check on you in the morning."

"Don't trouble yourself," I grumbled tossing my purse down on the sofa.

"Roza, this doesn't have to be as unpleasant as you are making it. I get that you're angry and you have every right to be. Please try to relax here and make yourself comfortable. It will be your home for a long time. Everything I have is yours and I want you to get along well."

"I'll be fine, just go," I snapped.

"Goodnight," he said before closing the door behind him.

I sat down on the bed taking a good look around my new jail cell. It was just as I expected. There were thick curtains covering beautiful bay windows, the carpet was thick and luxurious and a deep red with a gold pattern. The bed was much the same. It was large with red and gold adornments. There was a large sitting area with a couch, two arm chairs and a small table. In one corner was an old fashioned desk with a reading lamp and in the other a vanity filled with toiletries and a large mirror.

The bathroom was to the left of that and looked clean, but out of date.

"It figures he'd put me in the wing that had come from the dark ages," I muttered looking for a place to charge my phone. I realized after finding it that I would need a special adapter. I sighed in frustration realizing that was probably the only reason he allowed me to keep it. There wasn't even a television or a radio in here to keep me entertained.

A knock at the door pulled me out of my wallowing. "It's me Mason. I have the rest of your things," he said carrying in three huge suitcases that I didn't remember packing.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Dimitri had them packed and overnighted. He wanted you to have all of your things. Your father also sent quite a few things that are out in the storage facility. I will have them brought in tomorrow."

"Whatever," I said flopping down on the bed.

"He's not a bad guy you know," he said taking a seat on the couch.

"Who asked you? Last I checked you were lying to Jill. Does she know?" I asked sitting upright.

"Not yet. I am waiting for clearance from Dimitri to fly back so I can tell her in person. I don't want her to find out over the phone. You won't tell her will you?" He seemed apprehensive and I felt bad.

"I won't tell her. She deserves to know, but it isn't my place. I get why you lied. It wasn't your fault. This is all my fault," I groaned.

"How do you figure?" he asked.

"If I would never have come to Chicago, none of this would have happened."

"So you regret all of it even meeting your friends, working at the diner, going to art school?"

"Well no, none of those things. I do regret meeting Dimitri and I regret that because of that my friends are suffering."

"It isn't your fault. We made the choice to get involved with them. If anyone is to blame the it is us. You're innocent in this Rose and I can't tell you how sorry I am that this is happening. I just want you to remember that even though it seems like it now, not all of what you and Dimitri had was bad. Some of it was really good. Take it from the guy who had to follow you everywhere. You seemed happy."

I stared at him completely flabbergasted by his ignorance.

"Do you really not see that what you just said is exactly the problem?"

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"You were following us. How dare anyone follow me anywhere Princess or not!" I roared. "Don't you see how wrong that was?"

"That is exactly what I don't want. I want to be free. I don't want guardians hovering around watching me make-out with my boyfriend or infiltrating my workplace or fraternizing with my friends. It's one of the main reasons I hate this life!"

He looked a little scared at my outburst and I couldn't say I blamed him.

"Didn't any of you at any point wonder if what you were doing was wrong? What kind of morals do you have?"

"We knew, we all knew including him, but it isn't that easy Rose. This is my job and I need it. Your father would have me killed on the spot if something happened to you."

I felt slightly bad for the guy. "I know it is your job, but Dimitri had a choice. He could have said no to my father. He could have left me alone." By now the exhaustion was hitting me full force. The staff had brought me a tray, but the last thing I felt like doing right now was eating.

"I'm going to bed now. I hope things work out for you and Jill," I said sincerely.

"Me too," he replied taking his leave.

"Alberta!" I called through the connecting door. She had been leaving me to my privacy, but I needed her. I didn't want to sleep alone tonight.

She opened the door and came inside wearing her nightgown all ready for bed.

"My dear sweet child," she said rubbing my back in soothing circles and I broke down in her arms.

"I know it seems like the end of the world right now, but things will get better. I promise," she said picking me up off the floor where I'd fallen into a crumpled heap setting me on the bed.

"You'll feel better once your mind has had time to rest."

I had serious doubts about that, but physically I was unable to remain awake.

DPOV

I lie awake all night unable to purge my mind of the memory of her face when she figured out the truth. It had been haunting me all day. It was also hard to sleep without her next to me. I'd become so accustomed to holding her that I felt bereft now that she was nearly a half a mile down the hall. Hell her apartment hadn't been as far from me as she was right now. As far away as she was physically, emotionally she may as well have been on Jupiter. I'd never felt more alone than I did right now.

I had to figure out a plan of action. I needed to help her get over her anger and remind her that she had in fact fallen in love with the real me. That was one of the reasons I fell in love with her. It was okay for me to be myself around her. I hadn't had to keep up royal pretenses and be proper and live up to such high expectations. I had confided things in her about my father and my childhood that I'd never have been able to tell any other woman even Tasha.

I had no idea what to do with her tomorrow. She didn't want to see me or talk to me and I had a feeling it was going to be difficult to get her to cooperate with any of the things I needed her to do in the upcoming weeks.

I woke early after just having fallen asleep. My phone was buzzing.

"Belikov," I grumbled picking it up.

"I take it from your less than cheery demeanor that it blew up in your face?"

"What do you want Ozera?" I so did not have the energy to deal with him right now.

"I told Lissa and she freaked out and is demanding to talk to Rose. We're on our way to the airport to go back to Chicago right now."

I sat up pinching the bridge of my nose. "

"Why doesn't she just call her cell?" I asked wondering why he was telling me this.

"Duh, it doesn't work in Russia!"

I had entirely forgotten that her phone was incapable of receiving calls in this part of the world and that she probably wouldn't be able to charge it without some sort of adapter.

"I'll work on it," I told him stumbling to the bathroom.

"Is she upset with you?" I asked.

"Currently she's giving me the silent treatment," he responded sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. She's not so much mad at me as she is at you. She's more mad at me for associating with you if anything."

"Well I hope she comes around. Look, I need to go. I'll talk to you later."

I stepped into the shower spray grateful for the massaging showerhead I had installed last year. My neck was so stiff, I could barely move it and my back felt like a truck had run over it repeatedly. The stress had finally reached a point where my body had given up fighting and with no sleep last night, I doubted today was going to go well for me.

After shaving and putting on what my mother would deem and acceptable form of clothing, I headed off to try my luck at getting Rose to talk to me.

"Roza," I knocked on the door lightly. She probably wasn't awake yet.

There was no answer. I called for her several more times and my banging increased, but still she did not respond.

"Don't make me use my key Roza," I warned.

"Go to hell!" she called from the other side of the door.

I sighed taking out my master key turning it in the lock.

I expected to find her locked in the bathroom or something silly like that, but instead she was sitting in bed in a long nightshirt staring blankly out the window.

"Breakfast will be here in a few minutes," I told her hoping that would cheer her up a bit.

She shrugged. "Not hungry." It was then that I noticed her dinner from last night sitting on its tray seemingly untouched.

"My mother would like to have dinner with us this evening so I can properly introduce you."

She didn't respond or look at me.

"It's at eight o'clock. I figure that will give you time to unpack your things and get settled in."

Ivana arrived with a breakfast tray set up for two.

"You really thought I was going to eat with you?" she snorted taking in the contents of the tray.

"Uh, no, I think my mother must have told her to do this."

"Well you can tell her to take it back."

"You haven't eaten since before we got on the plane," I reminded her.

"Eating only prolongs my miserable life," she deadpanned.

"Rose, it isn't healthy not to eat," I chastised her.

"Who asked you? In fact, I don't remember inviting you in. Get out!"

"I just came by to tell you that.."

"I said get out!" she screeched grabbing the tray of food and hurling it at me. I barely managed to duck as it crashed into the wall behind me.

I shook my head. "Dinner is at eight. I will be back to get you," I said vacating the room quickly.

I tried to be nice. I was going to let her use my phone to call Lissa, but if she was going to throw things at me, she wasn't going to get anywhere.

I locked myself up in the throne room busying myself with paperwork that had been piling up and looking over new edicts and bills that had come in from the council and were awaiting my approval.

"Dimka, I thought I'd find you in here," my mother's voice was a welcoming tone after having been gone so long.

"I thought I would catch up on some things before dinner."

"Why aren't you with Rose? Did you give her a tour of the palace?"

"She's still busy unpacking," I lied. I had serious doubts about whether she would unpack her things at all.

"I see, well I can't wait to meet her tonight." I grimaced. She might be looking forward to this evening, but I sure wasn't. Who knew what kind of antics Rose would pull at dinner. My mother was bound to notice that something was not right between us.

It was a quarter to eight and I was standing again outside of Rose's room begging her to open the door.

"Roza, please," I pleaded. I half expected her to scream something through the door, but her silence unnerved me.

I was just about to use my key when the door opened.

"Oh thank God," I breathed until I realized it wasn't Rose who had opened the door.

"Miss Petrov," I greeted her nurse.

"Your highness," she said bowing her head.

"There is no need for such formalities. You may call me Dimitri," I told her feeling awkward.

"Is Rose ready to go?" I asked trying to peer around her into the room.

"I'm afraid she isn't."

"Well that is okay, I can wait."

"No, you don't understand. She is not coming," she said speaking to me in our native tongue.

"What do you mean not coming?"

"She wishes for me to tell you and I do apologize in advance for the profane language. Her exact words were eat shit and die," she said seemingly embarrassed as she passed along the message.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"May I come in and speak with her?" I asked not wanting to overstep.

"I don't believe that is a wise decision. She's in a foul mood and I can't say she won't make use of any sharp objects in the room."  
"I'll take my chances," I grumbled.

"Suit yourself," she said before stepping aside.

"Rose, it's time for dinner with my mother," I said trying to remain calm. She was sitting exactly where she had been this morning having neither showered nor dressed.

She didn't look at me.

"Rose did you hear what I said?" I repeated.

Again she remained silent.

"Rose this is unacceptable behavior for a future Queen and I will not tolerate it. You don't have to like me, hell you don't have to speak to me, but you will get out of that bed, shower, put on some clothes and come to dinner," I said firmly.

"Who's going to make me? Are you going to use force?" she asked defiantly in an icy tone knowing full well she had me by the balls. My mother was expecting us and this made me look bad and she knew it.

"Rose, please," I said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"If you want me to go then you're going to have to drag me, because I'm not leaving this bed."

"You will tire of being in here eventually," I told her rising to my feet.

"Ha, that's what you think. I once stayed in my room for two hundred and eight days straight," she said crossing her arms.

I looked to Alberta for confirmation.

"It's true, she's stubborn as a mule," she responded.

"I heard that! You know I do speak Russian," she growled.

"Rose you're being childish," I chastised her.

"What do I care? You've ruined my life and now you can suffer the consequences. You see, this room is rather boring and I've had all day to think of ways to make your life miserable starting with not going to dinner, so get used to it. You wanted a wife, well you got one. Didn't anyone ever tell you that marriage is hell?"

"I will tell my mother you aren't feeling well, but this is a one day pass. I expect you to be presentable first thing in the morning," I told her.

"Don't hold your breath," she muttered.

"I'll send dinner in for you."

"Don't bother."

"You have to eat."

"Says who?"

I left the room before I put my fist through the wall. She was going to be the death of me. My patience was waning thin and it was all I could do not to drag her out of bed and toss her into the bathtub fully clothed.

I took a deep breath and entered the dining room alone prepared to face my mother's interrogation.

"Dimka," she greeted me with kisses on the cheeks.

She looked behind me focusing her attention on the door.

"Where is Rose?" she asked.

"Rose is not feeling well and sends her regrets for not being able to join us," I told her taking my usual seat.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If she is ill, shouldn't you be tending to her needs?" she asked.

"Her nurse is with her. She knows I haven't seen you in a long time and urged me to keep our dinner so we could visit." This was just great. I was beginning to be such a good liar, I scared myself with the ease at which I could make up a believable excuse at will.

"Well that was thoughtful of her. She must be such a sweet girl," she said taking her seat as well. Sweet would not be the word I would use to describe Rose right now.

"When do you think you'll want to have the wedding?" she asked as Ivana brought in the first course.

I nearly choked on my borsht.

"I think I will allow Rose to have her say before I commit to anything, after all women are very particular when it comes to planning those things."

"You are very right about that. Viktoria isn't even betrothed yet and she's already planning her wedding," she said with a laugh. I winced at the idea of my sister being married off. After seeing what it had done to Rose, I wasn't sure it was the best way to go about things.

"Tell me how you met," she asked wanting to hear all about it not knowing that recalling the details from when we were happy was killing me slowly inside. Regardless of my feelings, I needed to play the part so I launched into a somewhat true story of the way we met.

"We met at a small café in Chicago. She recommended a very good meal for me and I was intrigued. As it turned out we both frequented the place and it became sort of a routine to meet up there. After that I asked her on a proper date."

"That sounds very romantic. Why Chicago?"

"She had contacts there and we both wanted to stay under the radar. It was the perfect setting to get to know each other."

"Do you have any photographs?" she asked as the main course arrived.

"I do actually," I said pulling out my wallet. I'd taken it upon myself to carry a photo of us that was taken the day we'd gone ice skating.

"Wow, she is very beautiful. I've seen photos, but never of her smiling like this. You two seem very happy together."

"We were," I said staring at the photo for a few seconds before putting it away. I only wished that someday we would be that happy again.

**Wow this was nearly 5000 words! I think that deserves a review. I know Rose may seem childish, but remember she's only 19. No offense to all the teens out there, but I remember that age and I was just like her. Do you think she can avoid the family forever? What will they think of her? Will she embarrass him? Review please=)**


	26. Chapter 26: My Best Friend is a Princess

**Chapter 26: My Best Friend is a Princess?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews and encouragement. I'm so glad you like my story. A few notes. Rose is definitely not done making Dimitri's life a living hell. She will eventually run into some family members. Dimitri is going to have a plan and yes Tasha is going to rear her ugly head lol! Don't worry, don't I always have a plan? We will also hear more from Abe, Adrian and the girls back in Chicago. Also, she has suffered a huge betrayal and it isn't realistic that she would get over it in a few chapters. He's going to have to work hard to earn back her love and trust and who knows if it will happen before she gets the chance to run! Remember I believe in happy endings, but how I get there is never pleasant=) Also Rose isn't just pissed, she's heartbroken.**

LPOV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Let me get this straight," I said.

"Rose, my pen-pal since I was eight is really the Princess of Turkey and Dimitri, her boyfriend is the crown Prince of Russia. You must think I'm pretty dense to believe that line of bull," I said extremely put off by Christian's strange behavior.

"It's true, you can google it," he said handing me his phone.

"I thought your phone didn't work," I said eying him with my hands on my hips.

"I lied because your friends found out the truth," he admitted.

Over the next minute and a half, I browsed websites like Google, Wikipedia and Bing finding hundreds of articles and pictures of my best friend and Dimitri who were indeed both who Christian said they were.

"Holy shit this is awesome!" I cried. "My best friend is a Princess!" I couldn't think of anything more fun than that.

"And she's marrying a Prince, that is just my fairytale come true. Are you royal too?" I asked my eyes widening at the fact that my boyfriend might be a prince in disguise.

"Calm down, and no I'm not royal. I'm Dimitri's royal advisor, but I do not come from royal lineage."

My face fell, but that was okay. I still knew two royals and that was really exciting. I couldn't help but wonder what a royal wedding was going to be like.

"Oh my God, I'm maid of honor at a royal wedding," I squealed. "I have to call Rose. This is so fantastic. Why didn't she tell me?" My excitement began to wane as I wondered why Rose had kept her royalty a secret.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked again this time in a serious tone.

"There isn't an easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it. Please just promise to listen until I finish," he said making me sit down. I was beginning to get a little nervous.

"He what?" I screeched as he told me that Rose hadn't known Dimitri was a prince and he had tricker her into falling in love with her before kidnapping her and bringing her to Russia against her will.

"Calm down, she's fine," he said and I was angry that he would just brush off his abhorrent behavior so casually.

"Fine! You think she's going to be fine when she realizes who he is and that he's working for her father. The whole point of her coming to Chicago was to avoid that exact marriage. What makes you think she'll be okay? On top of that, he's kidnapped her and taken her halfway around the world. What is wrong with you people?" I cried trying to get as far away from him as humanly possible.

"Liss, he loves her, the way I love you and he didn't kidnap her, she's an adult."

I rolled my eyes at his idiocy. "Kidnapping, abduction, it's the same thing. I want to talk to her!" I screeched dialing her number with his phone.

"Her phone won't work in Russia. Let's go to the airport and we can call when it's morning there. It's the middle of the night."

"If you think I'm going anywhere with you, the you are out of your mind."

"Liss, I'm not going to hurt you," he said stepping forward.

"Don't take another step. You dropped my phone in the toilet on purpose didn't you?" I accused.

"Yes, but.."

"But what? You've been lying for months, what's the say that you won't just keep lying and drag me off to God knows where."

"Liss you know me. I love you. I would never do that."

"Then how could he? He said he loved her. How could he do that to her? She's probably so scared. I should be with her. She shouldn't be going through this alone."

"She's a princess Lissa. She knows the drill. She has to marry a royal and let's face it, she could have done far worse than Dimitri. The other guy her father had in mind is twenty years older and a creep. He's only interested in her title and making an alliance with her father.

Dimitri loves her more than life itself. He would do anything for her and cares about her future happiness. I'm not saying what he did was right, but at least this way she got to fall in love the normal way and get to know him. Usually you meet three days before the wedding and say I do. Trust me, she has it a lot better than most girls in her position."

"But she doesn't want this! She wants to be free," I argued.

"You're right, but unfortunately you can't always get what you want in life. She was born a princess and for her that means making a profitable alliance for her country. It's a sacrifice, but that's the way it is in their world. He loves her. He's not going to let anything bad happen to her."

"I just want to talk to her. She must be upset."

"You can talk to her soon, I promise, but right now it's late there. Let's just go to the airport so we don't miss our flight."

"Flight to where?" I asked wondering if he was being truthful.

"Chicago, I promise," he said with sincerity.

I nodded finally trusting that he was telling me the truth. We sat at the airport and my stomach was in knots as Christian spoke with Dimitri.

"Her phone doesn't work there, but Dimitri says he's going to work on it."

"Why doesn't he just hand her the phone?" I asked anxiously.

"Well if I had my guess, Rose is not currently speaking with him let alone in the same room. From the way it sounded she's definitely pissed."

"With good reason," I muttered entirely pissed off myself. I wanted to talk to Rose and if Christian didn't make it happen soon, he was going to find himself in the same position as Dimitri.

RPOV

"Rose, are you sure you don't want to eat?"

I loved Alberta with all my heart, but if the woman tried to force feed me one more time, I was going to kill her.

"I told you for the last time, I don't want any. It's probably poisoned," I said turning up my nose at whatever was under the silver platter Dimitri had sent over.

She sighed and ate her portion of the meal while I sat stationary in bed not having the energy to move.

The truth was, while I was angry, a bigger part of me was devastated. Two days ago, I was in Paris with my best friend and engaged to the man I loved. I had an apartment, a job and my freedom. Now, I was engaged to a man I didn't know, a prisoner within the walls of a castle with nothing to do but stare at the wall and would probably never see my friends again.

The man I loved had broken my heart with lies and deceit and I couldn't help how I felt. He had betrayed me in the worst ways and there wasn't any way for him to make up for it. I told him before we made love, not to hurt me and he promised.

"He promised he wouldn't hurt me," I whispered hot tears forming in my eyes. For the most part, I hadn't cried, but it seemed as if that were about to change. A river of tears streamed constantly from my eyes for what seemed like hours and Alberta comforted me by holding me in her arms and rocking me back and forth like when I was a child.

"It just hurts so bad," I cried clutching my heart as sobs wracked my body.

"I know my darling. I know," she said rubbing my back in a slow circular motion.

I wanted Lissa to be here, but I was scared that after Christian told her about my lies, she would hate me. Add having all your friends mad at you to the list of things in my life that sucked.

After I was all cried out, I decided that I at least needed to use the bathroom so I got up and started towards the door. I didn't make it two feet without becoming dizzy and losing my balance nearly toppling over in the process.

"If you would eat something, you wouldn't be so dizzy," Alberta tisked.

I looked under the platter and wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"No thanks, besides, I'm on a hunger strike," I said dragging myself to use the facilities.

"That's new," she muttered. "I've never seen you refuse food before."

"Well get used to it, because until he agrees to release me from this engagement, I am not eating!"

It wasn't easy to sleep on an empty stomach and I tossed and turned all night before giving up. I was still lying in the same position when there was a knock at the door.

"It's Mason. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Whatever, I don't care," I called.

"Have you even moved from that spot?" he asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Haven't needed to."  
"Well this might cheer you up," he said holding up a small brown bag.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Dimitri went out and got it special for you," he said handing it to me.

"If it's from him, I don't want it," I said tossing it on the floor.

"Woah, be careful it's breakable," he said rushing to pick it up.

"What is it?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Open it and find out."

"Fine, but if I hate whatever it is, you tell him I never opened it," I said putting my hand in the bag.

My eyes widened in disbelief as my hand closed around a brand new cell phone. It looked just like my old one with the same cover and all.

"This one works here," he said. "I've already programmed all of your contacts into it. "Here's the charger."

"He's letting me use the phone?" I asked bewildered.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Prisoners are usually on phone restriction."

"Rose, you know you aren't a prisoner. The only thing that stops you from leaving this room is you. There are no guards outside your door and it isn't locked from the outside. You are the one who is making this your prison." In a way I knew he was right, but I didn't want anything from Dimitri. I didn't want him to be all nice to me. Hating him was easier when he was being a jerk. That's the way it was with my father.

"How did Jill take it?" I asked curious as to how my friends were dealing with my lies.

"She was pissed, but not at you. She's deciding on whether or not she can continue talking to me," he said sounding depressed.

"I thought you were going to fly back to see her."

"She doesn't want to see me," he responded.

"The hell she doesn't. The girl is just being stubborn. Go see her. It will work out," I encouraged.

"So does that mean you're just being stubborn and you're going to work things out with Dimitri?" he asked.

I shook my head. "That isn't an option. I don't want to be the Queen of Russia. I want a normal life. He can't give me that. Plus, I won't be able to forgive his lies."

"You know that's half the reason your father planned this the way he did. He wanted you to meet him and fall in the love normal way."

"Right, the normal way means getting your heart broken into a million pieces after finding out that yoru entire relationship was a lie and a set-up by yoru father?" I snorted.

"Sometimes it does," he said. "No one is safe from heartbreak. It's a part of life for everyone no matter their social status. It doesn't mean you can't work past it and start over."

"You don't get it. You never will. You chose to be with Jill. You love her and she loves you and that's it. There's no bottom line. You didn't take money from her father to trick her into marrying you. You aren't forcing her into a life she despises. You two are free to make your own choices. You don't know how lucky you are."

"I think it's the other way around Rose. He loves 's a lot more than I can say for any other royal marriage out there. You do have a choice. You can choose to hate him forever and live a miserable life based on hatred and distrust or you can choose to hear him out and let him make amends so you can start fresh and live a happy life filled with love."

"I just can't," I told him. "It's just not an option."

"Suit yourself. You know you should really get out of here. The gardens are beautiful and there's a lot to explore. You could still avoid him and not stay in here all day."

"Why bother? If you've seen one palace you've seen them all. Stupid gardens, tapestries, libraries and all that crap. I'd trade it all to be sitting in a crappy studio apartment in the middle of August with no air conditioning."

"That sounds pleasant."

"Plus, he wants me to come out and meet his family and I'm not doing that, so my other option is to stay in here."

"I guess. Are you going to call Lissa? Jill says she's going nuts."

I shrugged. "What good will that do me? She can't help me now. No one can."

After he left I sat contemplating what to do with my new phone. Bashing it to pieces with a blunt object and sending it back to him would definitely send the message I wanted, but as I held it in my hand my urge to talk to Lissa overpowered it. She deserved an explanation from me. She had been my best friend for the longest time and I owed her a lot.

The line rang twice before she picked up.

"Rose?" she questioned.

"Hey, it's me," I said tears pricking my eyes at the sound of her voice.

"Oh my God, I was so worried about you. How are you? Is everything okay? Do you want me to call the police?" I had to laugh a little at the absurdity of her calling the police.

"Liss, Dimitri is the future King, no cop will come and arrest him. He owns them," I sniffed.

"Well I can kick him where it hurts with my steel toed cowboy boots if you want," she offered.

"Thanks, I have half a mind to do the same."

"Are you really okay?" she asked.

"I'm going to be fine. I knew this day would come. I just didn't expect to be fooled like this."

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I didn't even suspect. He seemed so genuine in his feelings."

"He's a good liar and apparently so am I. I'm so sorry for lying to you. You're the best and only friend I've had my entire life. I hope you can forgive me someday."

"What are you kidding?" she asked and my hopes fell.

"You're already forgiven. I know why you had to lie and no one is mad at you."

"Really?" I asked wondering how she could give her forgiveness so willingly when I couldn't even look at Dimitri let alone forgive him.

"Really everyone has been really worried. We love you and we're behind you one hundred and ten percent and if you want us to come organize an escape we'll do whatever it takes."

"You guys are the best," I told her. "I'm so lucky to have such good friends," I choked out between sobs.

"Why are you crying? Did he do something? Did he lock you up? How did you get a phone?"

"He hasn't locked me up and he bought me the phone."

"So are you going to forgive him?" she asked timidly. "I mean you love him and all right?"

"I don't know anymore. Nothing in my life has been real. It's all been a lie. How could I ever know if I loved him when I didn't even know who he was?"

"Well you know now. Do you think you love him?" she asked.

"All I've seen of his true persona is that he lied to me over and over and over and tricked me and then hauled me off against my will. How could I love him?" I cried in exasperation.

"I'm sorry Rose, I can't even begin to know what you're feeling. I'm really angry at Christian for being in on the whole scheme."

"Are you going to stay with him?" I asked.

"I don't know. I want to forgive him and I think I can in time, but he lives in Russia and I live here. It's going to be difficult. One of us is going to have to move and I don't know how I feel about that. Besides he lied to you too. If you don't want me to see him again, I won't."

"What, no that's stupid. If you love him, you should see him. Don't worry about me. My fate was decided at birth. Yours doesn't have to be. You should do whatever your heart truly desires, but thanks for the loyalty. It's rare to find and you're a great friend.

We spoke for a few more minutes before promising to talk again tomorrow which meant I would have to keep the phone. I'm sure Dimitri would read that as a sign that I was forgiving him, but he would just have to be disappointed.

OPOV

I hated to face the facts, but my son had been lying to me since he returned home. He'd never lied to me before and it was hard for me to comprehend why he would lie about something so important. Although after the disappearing act he'd pulled this past year, I shouldn't be surprised. I was beginning to doubt that he had actually secured and alliance with Turkey. I was afraid he was refraining from introducing us to his fiancée and from announcing it in the press because he was having a hard time convincing King Mazur to make the deal. Ibrahim Mazur was a very stubborn man who had a very strained relationship with Russia when my husband was King. I found it hard to believe that he would suddenly agree to whatever arrangement my son was asking.

In fact, what shocked me the most was that Dimka had taken the initiative to make an alliance with Turkey. He hadn't seemed interested in making one last year and he'd seemed even less likely to take a bride and now here he was campaigning for both. I thought for sure he would come to me only days before his coronation and ask me to find a woman for him. I'd been counting on Princess Ozera as my first choice. Something seemed off. He claimed he's in love with this girl, but he didn't seem happy, in fact he seemed almost melancholy. And the fact that she'd yet to make an appearance perturbed me.

I decided to take things into my own hands and find out what my son was up to.

**Uh oh! Olena is catching on that something isn't right. What do you think? Also why hasn't Adrian tried to contact her? Review please and let me know what you think will happen next. **


	27. Chapter 27: Where's Roza?

Chapter 27: Where's Roza?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy

DPOV

"She still refuses to eat?" I asked as I ran into Alberta in the hallway on my way to try and coax Rose out of her room. She's been here nearly five days and hadn't left her room nor had she eaten anything and her refusal to meet my family was wearing on my patience. It was beginning to get harder to make believable excuses for my mother. She was a smart woman and I knew she already suspected something was not right.

Alberta nodded with a grim look on her face.

"Has she done this before?" I asked wondering if it had been a routine occurrence in Turkey.

She shook her head. "Never. She's always been one to finish what's on her plate and ask for seconds. She's never refused to eat before. I'm very worried."

I rubbed the back of my neck in frustration. "Do you suppose she doesn't like the food? I could always get something else."

"You could try, but I'm not sure that is it. She said she wasn't going to eat until you released her from your engagement."

I let out a deep breath, trying not to show just how bad that statement made my heart ache.

"I think I have an idea," I said turning around heading for the kitchen.

"Dimka what are you doing?" my mother asked twenty minutes later as I stood over the hot stove flipping pancakes next to a pan of sizzling bacon.

"Making pancakes, what does it look like?" I asked grabbing a plate.

"I see that, but why are you doing it and why is the batter that color?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"I'm making red velvet pancakes. They are Rose's favorites."

"I see. Is she feeling better? I was hoping I could meet her this afternoon."

"I will see how she's feeling when I bring her these," I said putting the plate on a tray with the bacon, a steaming cup of my special hot cocoa and a fresh peony plucked straight from the garden.

"Where are you going with that?" Viktoria asked wandering sleepily into the kitchen still in her nightgown.

"None of your business," I grumbled.

"Geez, just because you're going to be king doesn't mean you have to be rude," she said sticking her tongue out at me as I exited. I felt bad brushing her off like that, but I had more pressing matters to worry about.

"Roza, wake up," I said setting down the tray. She hadn't even bothered to lock the door knowing I had the key.

"Get out," she mumbled weakly pulling the covers over her head.

"I brought you breakfast," I said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not hungry," she insisted.

"You are starving. I know it and so do you, so don't lie."

"Why not, you do."

"Come on, I made you your favorite red velvet pancakes with syrup and butter, extra crispy bacon and my special hot cocoa," I said trying to entice her to come out.

"She pulled the covers down a little and looked briefly over at the tray. The look on her face said she was hungrier than I thought and I could almost see her drooling over it.

"Take it away and don't let the door hit you on the way out or rather let it!" she grumbled.

That was it, the last straw.  
"That's it Rose, I'm not going to stand for this anymore," I said pulling the covers off and tossing them on the floor.

"If you do not eat something today, I will call the hospital, have them send over a doctor and have him insert and IV and a feeding tube."

"I wouldn't let them touch me."

"Ah, but you have no strength because you haven't been getting enough nutrients. It will be very easy for them to subdue you and I will help. Now get out of that bed, eat the breakfast I made you, take a shower and come out into the gardens. They're beautiful this time of year."

"What doesn't your thick skull understand? I do not want to be around you! I do not want to your wife, your prisoner, your friend or your queen! I just want you to let me go!" she cried.

The hole she'd ripped in my heart tore at the seams every time she said things like that, but I had to push through it. I had to find a way to help her find her love for me again, but how? She wouldn't listen.

"Rose, just a few little bites. You love these. They're just the way I used to make them for you on Saturdays."

"Why do you want me to eat them so bad? Did you lace them with pills to make me more cooperative? Did you get that idea from my father?" she screeched rising to her feet.

"What?" I asked reeling back at her accusation. "Did you really just accuse me of trying to drug you?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"How could you think that? I want you to eat because you can barely stand and it's starting to scare me. I love you and I want you to be healthy. I would never give you drugs." I really had lost all her trust in me if she thought I was capable of slipping narcotics into her food.

"Is that why you won't eat? Do you think that I have some plan to drug you into marrying me?" I asked.

"Well that would be the only way it would happen," she replied slightly calmer.

"Listen to me," I said putting my hands on her shoulders looking her right in the eye. She struggled, but I held her firm.

"I would never give you anything that would change who you are. I am in love with Mary Rose Hathaway the feisty, fun loving, kind-hearted girl I met at that diner. I don't want you drugged up and compliant."

"Why wouldn't you? It would be easier."

"Easier maybe, but it wouldn't be the real you and I want you just the way you are."

"Well you can't have me!" she said in a softer tone.

"I didn't poison you, so you can eat," I said grabbing a pancake off the plate and taking a bite.

"See, I wouldn't eat it if it was drugged," I said.

"Please let me go," she pleaded as I made a move to leave.

"I wish I could, but you know how that story ends Roza," I told her closing the door behind me.

Truth was that even if I could let her go, my heart wouldn't let me.

RPOV

As I watched him leave, I contemplated another day of hunger pangs and decided that if he was willing to eat the pancake himself, it musn't be tainted. I rushed to the tray and pounded down all six pancakes, the bacon and gulped down the cocoa like I'd never seen food before.

"Ugh, so good," I groaned patting my full stomach.

"Damn him for fighting dirty. He knows I can't resist bacon."

"I see you've regained your appetite," Alberta commented. "Does this mean you might get in the tub and take a bath?"

"Don't push it," I growled.

"Rose, I've had several calls from your brother requesting to speak with you. Is there a reason you're blocking his calls?"

I sighed knowing it was inevitable that I would have to speak with him, but I'd been putting it off in hopes that he would leave me alone for a while.

"He's just worried. You know he will come here if you don't call him."

I knew she was right so I picked up the phone.

"Abi," I questioned biting my lip to keep from crying.

"Rose, oh thank God. I was just about to have the jet fueled to come and find out what they'd done to you. How are you? I mean, well I know that is a stupid question, but are they treating you alright?"

"I hate it here, but they aren't doing anything to hurt me, well physically that is."

"I'm so sorry I had to tell you like that," he apologized.

"If I had figured it out sooner, I would have been able to save you from all this, but you know how Baba is. He had everything locked up. If only I had found those tapes before it was too late."

"Tapes?" I asked.

"Yes, they had hours of audio recordings of you and your roommates. They'd been keeping tabs on you and feeding it to him via airmail."

And with those words, my whole world fell apart all over again.

"He was listening to me?" I thought back to every time he guessed right about my favorite wine, a gift that I would like or how he figured out I loved red velvet cupcakes. He wasn't intuitive, he was a spy. I didn't think I could feel any more betrayed, but I guess I was wrong about that as I had been about so many other things.

"Rose, are you there?"

"Abi, thank you for trying to help me, but there's nothing more you can do," I said wiping away the tears that were steadily creeping down my cheeks.

"I will figure something out. I promise. I won't leave you there. Just stay calm and act normal and I will find a way to get you out."

"They'll just find me and bring me back. It's no use," I said utterly defeated.

"That doesn't sound like you. What has he done to you? My sister, the one I've known my whole life is a fighter, not a quitter. She would be kicking and screaming and trying to find a way out. What's wrong with you?"

"I've been fighting this my whole life Abi and look at where It's gotten me. I finally thought I had everything I'd ever wanted and as it turns out it was all a fabrication. He followed me. Baba knew I was going to leave and had eyes and ears on me the entire time. If I couldn't escape then, it will be impossible now. Everyone knows my first instinct is to run. If I thought I could get away I would."

"I'm so sorry Rose. I love you so much. Please just try to hold on for a while. I will think of something. Please just promise you won't do anything rash."

"Rash like what?" I asked.

"You know what," he said his voice breaking. "I've already lost Anne (Turkish word for Mother) I can't lose you too."

VPOV

Dimka had been home now nearly a week and had been acting very strange. He shut himself up in his office all day and he made pancakes and was doing all sorts of crazy things. He even spoke to me in English this morning as he passed me in the hall. He never did that. I even saw him wearing blue jeans. That was so unlike my brother and I wanted to know what was up with him.

The strangest thing is that he kept making odd trips into town. He said he needed things and I wondered why he just didn't request them and wait for them to come like usual.

Two days ago I followed him into the South wing of the palace. It had been dormant for years. No one ever went down there unless it was to vaccum or steam the tapestries.

I watched him enter the Amberwood room with a tray of food that he'd cooked himself. I heard muffled arguing and a few minutes later he emerged muttering profanities under his breath again in English. He didn't seem happy at all. I wondered who or what was behind those doors.

I'd staked out the room and saw a woman in her early fifties enter and leave several times, but she looked to be staying in the room next door as there were two separate breakfast and dinner deliveries each day. I watched, but no one else ever came out of there although a new guardian, his name was Ashford came and went several times.

Both trays of food that were delivered had different food on them. One tray had traditional Russian food and the other my brother would painstakingly prepare himself. After the tray was delivered and Dimka had vacated the room again looking angry, I decided to slip inside and see what he was hiding.

I peeked in the room cautiously. There were suitcases lined up against the wall and the bed had definitely been slept in. The tray of food was sitting in the corner still full.

I wandered further into the room and took inventory of the things I found. There was a phone lying on the edge of the bed and the clothing that peeked out from one of the bags definitely belonged to a female. In fact it looked about my size, but was quite casual.

The door to the bathroom opened abruptly jarring me out of my thoughts. I didn't have time to do more than hide behind one of the thick curtains.

I stifled a gasp as a young girl a little older than myself emerged in a towel. She had long dark hair and was very beautiful. She had a sour look on her face as she examined the tray of food.

She sighed heavily before grabbing what looked like bacon off the tray and forking it down faster than I'd ever seen.

After she'd finished what was on the tray, she sat down on the bed grabbing the phone. She typed a few things into it and then threw it back where it had been.

A few minutes later, the older woman entered causing me to jump a little as she had come through the connecting doors which were quite close to my hiding spot.

"So you're finally going to get dressed?" she asked in Turkish. Why was she speaking Turkish?  
"I was thinking about it, but I don't know. It's not like I've got anywhere to go," the girl replied in English.

"You have plenty of places to go. You could take a tour of the palace, go out into the gardens, the library, the kitchen. I'm sure the Prince would love to show you around and you could meet his family you know."

"Who's side are you on? Like I don't get enough of that from him and Mason. You're supposed to be looking out for me, not encouraging me to jump into the lion's den," she bit out angrily this time not using English.

The more I looked at her, the more I felt like I knew her from somewhere. She seemed very familiar and I wondered why my brother was hiding her in here. She didn't seem all that fond of him.

"Well do what you want, but you're going to have to face the music sometime," she said exiting through the same door she had entered.

"Whatever!" the girl muttered.

She lay back on the bed pulling the covers over herself without getting dressed. I watched for over an hour as she lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Her phone was chiming with texts and had even rung once, but she hadn't bothered picking it up. She seemed depressed.

I was hoping she would fall asleep or something so I could sneak out. A little while later, she hadn't moved in a while so I decided to take my chances. I slowly crept out from my hiding place and made a mad dash for the door.

Just as I was about to reach it she sat up straight screaming bloody murder.

"Who the hell are you?" she cried getting out of bed and back up against the bathroom door clutching her towel around her tightly.

"Woah, calm down. I could ask you the same question. My name is Princess Viktoria Belikova and I live here. Who are you?"

She seemed to calm down, but made no move to sit.

"It's none of your business who I am. This is my room, you need to leave," she bit out.

"I will not! This is my house and I want to know what you're doing here and I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

"Well then make yourself at home," she said pointing to the couch. She climbed back in the bed and resumed the same position she'd been in before.

I sat there staring at her for twenty minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Aren't you bored?" I asked.

"Boredom is relative," she answered in a monotone.

I decided that if she wasn't going to answer my questions then I would go through her things until I found the answer I was looking for.

She didn't even try to stop me as I went through her suitcases. I wondered what was wrong with her. If a stranger went through my things, I would kill them.

I found a digital camera and decided to snoop through her photos. They seemed to be of Paris from what I could gather. She didn't look or seem Parisian and had spoken Turkish and that confused me.

I gasped as I got to the last few photos.

"You're engaged to my brother?" I cried rising to my feet. There were a dozen photos of them in which he was holding out a ring and then slipping it on her finger and then of them kissing.

She looked at me with a smirk. "I guess I'm not the only one being lied to," she muttered.

"Wait! I know you. I met you once," I said realizing who she was.

"You're Princess Rosemarie," she said in awe.

"Wow, thank you so much, for a minute there, I forgot who I was," she said sarcastically.

"Why haven't you come out to meet us?"

She shrugged. "Been too busy."

"Doing what staring at the wall?" I asked.

She shrugged resuming her position in bed.

"I don't get it," I told her.

"What don't you get?" she asked in annoyance.

"You look so happy in these photos, especially the one where my brother is proposing to you, but you don't seem happy now. What is bothering you? You seem so sad."

"If you don't mind, I don't really feel like talking. If you could just go, I would be a whole lot happier."

"I'm so jealous. You're going to be Queen of Russia when you marry my brother. I can only imagine what it would be like to be a queen. Being the youngest, I will probably only be able to land a duke."

"You really shouldn't be all that eager to marry some royal pig who's old enough to be your father," she snapped.

"Who says anything about some old guy? I want a nice handsome young duke," I told her thinking of my dream man.

"Do you think it matters what you want? When it comes time, believe me, no one is going to ask your opinion. I should know," she snorted.

"But you're not marrying a duke and Dimka is not old and he's very good looking. Who says I won't do as well as you?" I asked wondering what her issue was.

"Whatever, can you just go? I want to be alone."

"Okay then, you're no fun," I muttered. I was so hoping she would want to come hang out with me. It could get very lonely here in the palace and my sisters were of no use. Sonya had moved out after marrying the Earl of Ellesworth and Karolina was busy taking care of Paul and Zoya after having to move back into the palace after the untimely death of her husband.

Come to think of it, maybe Princess Rosemarie was right about me being married off to a man twice my age. After all, both of my sisters were with men who were much older and very unattractive.

"How did you end up with Dimka? If what you say is right and I'm likely to be married off to some old guy, then how did you luck out and get my brother?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know," she said.

"Okay, look, I know you want me to go and I will, but could you maybe at least think about getting out of her and hanging out with me tomorrow? I don't really have anyone my age to have any fun with. I thought maybe you could come to my suite and we could do girl stuff, you know if you're not too busy staring at the wall." Her face was blank and betrayed no signs of whether or not I had peaked her interest.

"Believe me, my suite is a whole lot more fun than being in her," I said looking distastefully at the ugly décor and lack of modern convenience. There wasn't even a television or a computer. Why in the world would Dimka put his fiancée in this wing to begin with? Maybe that is why she seemed pissed.

She sighed before answering. "I'll think about it, but can you do me a favor and not tell anyone you saw me at least for now."

"I can do that," I said excited in hopes that she would come tomorrow and I'd finally have someone cool to talk to."

DPOV

"Dimka, it's been over a week and I have to wonder if maybe we should have a doctor come in and look at Rose. If she isn't feeling better by now, it could be something serious."

I knew that she was moments away from doing so herself, so I chose my words carefully.

"Rose is special to me Mama, more than you could ever imagine and she's nervous about meeting the family, so I've allowed her to take her time. I promise that you will meet her soon. Please be patient. I promise she is worth the wait."

"Don't think ill of me, but I have to ask. Did you get her in trouble? Is that why you're being so secretive?"

"Trouble?" I asked raising my eyebrows. What was that supposed to mean?

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Is Roza pregnant and that is why you are afraid for us to meet her?"

My jaw dropped at her insinuation. While it was true that Rose and I had been intimate, which was frowned upon, I made sure we were very careful.

"No, Mama, Rose is not carrying my child. I assure you, it's a bad case of nerves and I'm sure she will be up to seeing people soon."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate that you would do something so crass as to be with her before your marriage. I know I raised you to be an honorable man. I am just having a hard time understanding how all of this happened. Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"

If only she knew how many times Rose and I had been together that way she wouldn't think I was such an honorable man. If she ever found out what I'd done to get her to marry me, she would think even less of me. I had to hope that Rose wouldn't blow my secret, which at this point she had no reason to keep it to herself except to torture me with the possibility of when and where she would drop the bomb.

"I will go and speak with her now and see what she thinks about having dinner sometime this week," I promised eager to separate myself from my mother's prying eyes.

I didn't bother to knock as I knew she wouldn't let me in.

"Rose, I'm ready to make a deal," I said entering the room and doing a double take as I took in the sight of her empty bed.

"Finally," I muttered thinking she was in the shower.

I opened the door to the bathroom a crack peeking my head in as not to scare her.

"Roza?" I questioned. Of course there was no response and as I opened the door wider I found that it too was empty.

So she finally decided to leave her room. On one hand I was thrilled, on the other, not knowing where she was right now made me uneasy.

I picked up my phone and dialed Mason.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"In the gym? Why?"

"You took Rose to the gym. That's not a bad idea, God knows she has a lot of aggression to take out. Rather it be on the dummies than me."

"No, last I checked she was still in bed."

"Well she isn't anymore," I growled. "Get up here now!"

He was supposed to be tailing her and if he didn't know where she was, then we needed to find her. I called the head guardian, Rustikov. He had eyes and ears on everything here.

"Did you see Rose leave her chambers?" I asked.

"Not on my watch."

"Get a location on her now!" I barked. I didn't think there were any holes in our security, but leave it to Rose to figure them out.

"Where could she be?" I raged pacing the length of her room. Mason, Eddie, Rustikov and all twenty of my other royal guardians had been searching high and low for her all afternoon and had come up with zero. No one had seen her and no camera had footage of her leaving the grounds.

"She must still be in the palace. There's nothing to indicate a breach in security," Rustikov assured me.

"Her phone, clothes and everything else she owns is still here," Eddie commented.

"Mazur is going to have my head," Mason cried nearly pulling out his hair.

"I should have anticipated this. She was too calm these past few days. She was plotting this all along."

"How could she have gotten out? No one gets past those gates. The footage doesn't show anyone coming or going in the past three days."

"Then where is she?" I roared pounding my fist on the table causing it to break in two.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions. She's probably just wandering around the gardens or something." It was Alberta who spoke.

"The surveillance cameras would have seen that," growled running my hands through my hair in frustration.

A few hours later, I watched out the window of her room as the sun was setting. I had checked her messages on her phone to see if she'd said anything to Lissa or anyone else about her plan to escape, but came up empty. There were quite a few messages in which she referred to me as her Russian jailor, Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin. There were also a few messages from her brother asking her for confirmation that she was still alive. He must be worried that she would repeat her mother's life and right now so was I. What if she had locked herself in a closet somewhere in the palace and ended her life. It would be all my fault if something happened to her and I would welcome any punishment Mazur could dream up.

I prayed to God that she had run away and hadn't done anything to harm herself at least that way I could live with myself. If something happened to her I would die.

I radioed Rustikov to check every nook and cranny of the place before the night was over. I hoped to God that the guardians I had searching the city would find her and bring her back safely, but that was wishful thinking.

"Roza, where are you my love," I asked clutching her pillow to my chest as I lay on her bed inhaling her scent. "Please come back to me," I whispered a lone tear creeping down my cheek.

**Uh oh Where's Roza? Tell me where you think she is. I think 5,000 words deserves a review don't you? **


	28. Chapter 28: Making Him Suffer

**Chapter 28: Make Him Suffer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Okay so I know you want them back together and trust me when I say so do I, but what would a good story be without a little angst? Read on, I'm sure you'll be happy at the end of this chapter. **

RPOV

It had been slightly unnerving having Dimitri's sister bust in here and go through my things, but she had given me an idea on how to make him suffer a little. I was still angry with him for all the lies, but add the fact that he'd been listening in on our every word for months and I was livid.

I knew I couldn't escape without being seen, but I could disappear for a while undetected, that is if Viktoria held up her end of the bargain and didn't tell anyone about me.

There were no cameras in this wing and it would be easy for me to evade the one that was outside Viktoria's door as long as I timed it right. Luckily, I was the master of camera evasion.

I got dressed, ran a brush through my tangled hair, made sure Alberta was not around and then made my escape. I checked the hallway thankfully finding it empty and crept slowly towards my destination praying I wouldn't run into anyone on the way.

I knocked softly on the door glancing around to make sure I hadn't been followed.

"Hey, you came," Viktoria cried loudly.

"Shh!" I cried clamping my hand over her mouth, shoving her back into her room shutting the door behind me.

"What was that about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Look, do you want to have some fun or what?" I asked.

"Yes, I am so bored. I am on break from my tutors until next week and I have nothing to keep me entertained," she cried flopping down on her bed.

"Nothing?" I asked glancing around the room. There was a huge flat screen television with a DVD player, a high tech looking laptop computer, a video game system, a shelf full of novels and more makeup and nail polish than I'd ever seen even in my own room back in Turkey.

"Uh, it's not fun playing video games by yourself or laughing at funny shows if no one is there to laugh with you," she pointed out.

"That's true," I said realizing that her life was frighteningly similar to how my own had been before I made my escape. It had been lonely and I felt sorry for her.

"You have two sisters and a brother though," I offered.

"Karo is too busy with the kids. I hardly ever see Sonya because she lives too far and Dimka, well he's been gone this past year. He used to come in and hang with me a lot though. I was hoping he'd still want to now that he is home, but he's been really edgy lately and is blowing me off. He's upset about something, but isn't sharing. We used to share everything," she said seeming upset.

"That would be my fault," I said flopping down on her beanbag chair.

"What? Why would it be your fault. You two were so happy in those photos. Dimka surely wouldn't have proposed to just anyone. Believe me, Mama has been trying to fix him up for years especially with Princess Ozera, but he hasn't gone on more than one date with any one of them. He always finds something wrong with them, but I know his real secret," she said mysteriously.

"What would that be?" I asked feigning interest as I paged through a magazine I'd found on the floor. It was the most interesting thing I'd done in days.

"He was holding out in hopes of falling in love."

"Right, like he knows what love is," I snorted.

"Did you two have a fight? Is that why he's been keeping you in that dank room?" she asked eager to hear more.

I was about to make a snide comment about how her brother was a liar and a pig, but I didn't have the heart to do it. She seemed to look up to him and although I hated what he did, he sounded like he was good to her and I didn't want to ruin her image of him so I decided to gloss it over a bit.

"We are not seeing eye to eye on a few things right now, but he didn't stick me in that wing, I requested it. I wasn't ready to meet everybody and wanted my privacy so I asked for isolated chambers."

"I see, well I know about the whole not seeing eye to eye thing with my brother. He can be a really ass sometimes. He's one of the most stubborn people I know. I'm sure he'll give in though. All of those pictures I looked at he's making googly eyes at you. My brother has fallen in love and if I know him, it's only a matter of time before he falls to your feet and apologizes. He's a sap like that."

"I'm sure he is," I said.

"So what is it you wanted to do today?" I asked.

"We could do makeovers!" she cried squealing excitedly. She reminded me so much of Lissa it was uncanny.

"Okay," I agreed. I could use a little pampering.

"So how about we start with facials and then move on to mani-pedis and then we can watch chick flicks and eat popcorn and stuff."

"Sounds fun," I muttered. "Hey are those doors locked?" I asked.

"Sure why?"

"No reason, just want to be safe."

Four hours later we had done cucumber masks, microderm abrasion and my fingers and toes were a perfect shade of candy apple red. I was thoroughly enjoying myself after getting a dose of normalcy that I'd so desperately been craving. I could almost imagine I was back in my apartment in Chicago having a girls night with Lissa, almost.

"So how did you meet my brother?" she asked as we sat munching on all kinds of lovely junk food she had stashed around her room including two cans of Dr. Pepper.

I decided that I was going to have to tell the story and act all lovey dovey about it at some point so I might as well practice.

"Well, I was in Chicago visiting some friends. One of them worked at a small diner and I was there with her when along came prince charming and asked me to recommend him something to eat. We ended up talking a bit and he asked me on a date, the rest is history and now we're engaged," I said trying not to choke on the vomit that threatened to come up in my throat as I thought about that day he came into the diner pretending to be a customer. It floored me how he had acted like he hadn't known who I was. What a filthy lying pig!

"That sounds so romantic," she said. "I'm so jealous that you have friends. I can't believe your father just allowed you to run off to Chicago alone. My father never would have let my sisters do that.

I laughed internally at her gullibility. There was always a catch with us royals, but I'd let her find that one out on her own I supposed.

"Oh yes, very romantic," I agreed to placate her. She wasn't ready to hear what real life was like for us royals yet.

"So have you thought about wedding plans? Oh, I would love to be a bridesmaid. I was too young at Karo's wedding and Sonya is rude and didn't invite me to be one. Oh Roza, please can I be one for you?" she asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, why not," I said not really caring who my bridesmaids would be, since I had no intention of actually going through with this marriage.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! You're going to be the best sister I've ever had!" she cried throwing her arms around me.

There was a knock at the door and I put my finger to my lips.

"Please don't tell anyone I am here. I want to keep hanging out, but they might not let me," I said hoping she would harbor me for a little while longer.

"This is fun," she giggled stuffing me in her closet while she went to open the door. I hated playing on the loneliness of a sixteen year old, but it was all I had right now.

I put my ear to the door and listened to the muffled conversation.

"Vika, have you seen anyone strange in the hallways today?" Dimitri asked her.

"Strange?" she asked playing dumb.

"Yes, there was a breach in security, nothing to be alarmed about, but I just wanted to make sure you are okay and that no one has bothered you."

"No, I've been in here all day on my computer. I downloaded this really cool video of a dog that plays the piano. Do you want to see?" she asked knowing he wouldn't.

"Not right now Vika. I'm a little busy. Maybe some other time."

"What's wrong Dimka, you seem upset," she asked.

"Hopefully nothing," he replied. "Don't worry yourself. Everything will be fine. Hey save me some of those flaming hot Cheetos. I'll come by soon and kick your butt at Mariocart," he said in a playful tone.

"You got it," she said.

"Ugh, he's gone. I thought he'd never leave," she said opening the door and letting me out.

"Hey I will call and have dinner sent to my room tonight. They're used to me not wanting to sit around at the boring table. Is there anything special you want?"

"Nah, just tell them you want some more ," I said holding up my empty can.

"No problem."

They always sent far more than was necessary on the food cart so we were both able to eat without being conspicuous and asking for a larger portion.

"Hey, you should sleepover with me. My bed is huge and we could watch a movie and play truth or dare. I mean isn't that what they do at sleepovers on television?" she asked timidly.

"I haven't ever actually had a friend to have one with, but I've always wondered what it would be like."

"Well then, today will be the day you find out," I said. It was nice to see her smile and even though I was kind of using her to hide me, I was actually having a lot of fun and wouldn't mind hanging out with her again without ulterior motives.

The bonus to my little trip over here was that Dimitri was probably going nuts by now not being able to find me. He had sounded stressed when he came to the door and that was hours ago. Wait until morning. He would be out of his mind.

"So truth or dare Roza," she said causing me to flinch as she used Dimitri's nickname for me.

"Truth."

"Have you and my brother done the nasty?" she asked causing my eyes to widen.

"What?" I sputtered not believing what she'd asked me.

"You could always take the dare, but then I'd know the answer," she said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I sighed. What was the point in hiding the fact that I'd been with him that way? I didn't really care what they thought of me anyways.

"Yes," I answered.

"Wow, holy shit! That is so cool! I never would have thought my prude brother would break the rules. He must really love you to have broken that one. I mean, he's the future king. If he got it on with the wrong girl and they had an accident, he'd be in major trouble. My mother would crucify him if he made an illegitimate heir with some commoner," she rattled on.

"Okay okay, I get it. Let's just keep that between us," I said regretting telling her the truth.

"What was it like?" she asked.

"You really want to know what having sex with your brother was like?" I asked thoroughly grossed out. I had no desire to hear Avery talk about my brother in bed. Bleah!

"Well no, but you know the actual feeling of it though."

"It was nice, very pleasurable and intimate, but you shouldn't just do it with anyone. It should be only for the one who you love more than anything," I warned.

"So you do love him," she said smirking. "You seemed indifferent for a while there, but I knew you loved him. Pictures don't lie. Why don't you admit it?" She was far too intuitive for my liking.

"I'm mad at him right now," I confessed.

"Well even though he can be a totally jerk sometimes, Dimka is the best guy I know. He's also the best older brother and he's going to make a really good king. He's not at all like our father," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"He protected us when our father would beat us up. He took every blow just so we wouldn't suffer. Sometimes his injuries were so bad that my mother thought he would die. She used to cry herself to sleep at night wondering if he'd live until morning. There's not a bad bone in his body and I love him so much. I'm so glad he found you," she said tears in her eyes.

I knew Dimitri's father was abusive, but I never thought that he had taken such violent beatings. A part of me ached at the thought of someone abusing him when he was just a child.

"I'm sorry, I know your father was a harsh man," I said taking her into my arms.

"I'm just glad Dimka was there for us," she sniffed.

"Me too," I said meaning it. I may not want to marry him, but I had to admit that she was right about him being a good brother.

DPOV

I woke up to someone shaking me. I had fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning as I'd been awake most of the night sick with worry about Rose.

"What? Did you find her?" I asked as Eddie and Mason stood before me.

The grim looks on their faces told me they hadn't.

"She's nowhere. We checked everywhere inside and out. The guards had no luck in town. She hasn't been seen."

"Were they discreet?" I asked not wanting to alert the media that the Princess of Turkey was on the loose out there somewhere. That would put a bulls eye on her back for sure.

"They were, but so far nothing has surfaced."

"Did you check the cliffs at the edge of the property?" I asked holding back my emotions at the thought of her having taken her own life by plummeting off the edge.

"It was too dark last night to see anything, but we are sending another search party," Mason said looking as ill as I was at the thought of what they might find in the ravine at the bottom.

"You look like hell and your mother wants to see you. She didn't seem happy," Eddie said referring to the fact that I had slept in Rose's bed cuddled up with her pillow still in my clothing from yesterday.

"Damn it!"I cursed fingering the two days worth of stubble on my chin. She was going to grill me like a steak if she saw me like this. Regardless, I had to see her or it would be even worse.

"Dimka, this has gone on long enough. What is going on? I know you had all of the guards tied up last night on a mission. What were they doing?" My mother looked like a nervous wreck as she took in my haggard appearance.

"Mama, everything is going to be fine. It is a complicated matter and I am taking care of it. Please don't worry yourself."

"Dimka, I can't help it. You look terrible, you're lying to me and you have your future wife locked up in the South wing and no one has met her. What am I supposed to think?" she hissed.

"Please be patient with me. I will explain in good time, but right now I have an urgent matter that needs my attention. Please excuse me," I said kissing her cheek.

"Dimka the wedding is less than three months. We should be announcing your engagement to the press. This is not the time to be coy. You must realize that people are starting to talk. You're to take the throne In September and you haven't even been in the country for the past year."

"I promise, everything will be okay," I repeated. "Please trust me. Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?"

"No, I guess you haven't. Okay Dimka, I will trust you, but please don't keep us waiting much longer."

"I won't," I told her crossing my fingers that I wasn't going to have to tell her that Rose was missing.

A second day passed with no sign of her and it was all I could do to keep down my dinner as I thought of all the possible scenarios in which she's left the palace walls and been kidnapped, killed, raped or a combination of the three. Thankfully, the ravine had been empty. That soothed my nerves slightly.

I myself had searched the city high and low at any hotel, restaurant and shopping mall I could find. The press of course had been tailing me the entire time and it was all Eddie could do to keep them off me. They hadn't seen me since last July and were having a field day now that I was back. It would only increase ten-fold once our engagement was announced.

I lay down on her bed for the second night wondering how much longer I could put off involving the police and alerting Mazur that she was missing. I would give anything for her to walk through the door and give me some of her snarky attitude or even kick me in the nuts. Anything that happened to her was my fault and it was eating me up inside that I caused her so much heartache these past few days.

She deserved better than this. She deserved the life she wanted and if I thought for one minute I could give it to her I would, but the truth was that no matter how much I loved her, I also loved my family and my country. I could not abdicate the throne. The next person in line was my loathsome cousin Lord Robert Doru. He was nearly fifty and itching to get his hands on some real power. I couldn't allow my people to be ruled by such a faschist dictator.

So the problem remained that she wanted her freedom and I couldn't allow it. It wasn't just because I wanted her. I didn't want Mazur to lock her into an even worse situation. I wondered if my reasons were as altruistic as I liked to pretend. The most important reason I couldn't let her go was because I was undeniably irrevocably in love with her and my heart wouldn't allow me to give up hope that someday she would come back to me.

One thing was for sure was that if and when we found her safe and sound, I was going to romance her like no other. I was determined to make her my wife by her choice by my birthday and that meant getting her to say yes to another proposal, this time knowing full well what I was asking of her. I held her ring up to the light allowing the weight of the world to crush me for a few minutes before slipping it onto a necklace and tucking it back under my shirt where I would keep it safe until she was ready. I just had to find her first.

RPOV

I decided that after two days and nights of hiding out with Viktoria that he'd suffered enough. I heard him in the hallway on the phone sounding absolutely frantic. He thought I had jumped off the cliff at the edge of the property. I knew it was mean, but I took satisfaction in flustering him. I drew the line though when he got chocked up telling whoever was on the other end that if something happened to me it would be his fault and he wouldn't be able to live with himself. As much as I enjoyed his suffering, I didn't want them to notify my father or send out a press release that I was missing so back to my prison I would go.

It was early and Viktoria was still sleeping when I left her room and crept silently down the hallway back to my own.

I slipped inside careful that no one saw me and I was about to climb into bed when I realized it was occupied.

He almost looked sweet sleeping there clutching my pillow to his chest. I could tell he hadn't slept well. He was still in his clothes and his face was scrunched up in a grimace.

"Roza," he murmured hugging my pillow tighter, no doubt pretending it was me. I should know since I'd spent the last week clutching that same pillow pretending it was him, well not him, but the Dimitri I knew who wasn't real.

"Roza please you have to forgive me." He was still sleep talking and I clutched my heart trying not to have a breakdown.

Get with it Rose. You hate him remember that no matter how innocent he looks while he sleeps that he has the power to crush your heart to bits while awake.

I decided the prince needed a wakeup call and snuck into the bathroom and filled up a glass with water.

I leaned over and ran my nose along his jaw line relishing the scent of his cologne trying oh so hard to refrain from climbing into bed with him just to feel the touch of his hands all over my body.

"Prince Charming, it's time to wake up," I breathed in his ear. His eyes fluttered open slowly taking in his surroundings.

"Now get the hell out of my bed!" I cried splashing water in his face before he saw me.

He jumped out of the bed in shock.

His eyes widened as he realized I was there. I waited for him to yell at me and give me a lecture on throwing water and vulgar language and about my little disappearing act, but instead he rushed forward embracing me tightly.

"Roza, my Milaya," he murmured as he buried his face in my hair clutching me tightly against his body. Everything in me told me to fight him, but feeling his arms around me was like heaven on Earth and I couldn't bring myself to pull away so I stood there stiff as a board while he continued to hold me.

"Where were you? It doesn't matter. You're here and you're okay and that's all that matters. I love you so much," he said pressing his lips to mine kissing me with passion. I was taken aback at his bold gesture, but managed not to slap him allowing him one kiss for all the suffering I'd caused him. I had to admit it didn't feel as bad as I thought. I didn't return it, but I didn't stop him either.

"Do you know it would kill me if anything happened to you? Do you know how worried I was?" He pulled away and put his hands on my shoulders looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you Roza, please don't put me through that again. I thought you had…" his voice broke and a tear slipped down his cheek. I resisted the urge to wipe it away.

"You thought what?" I asked.

He shook his head breaking our gaze. "Nothing," he said clearing his throat.

"You thought I killed myself?" I asked softly.

He nodded looking devastated at the thought.

"I wouldn't do that," I told him honestly.

"You wouldn't? Not even after everything I've done?" he hung his head shamefully and for the first time, I truly believed he was remorseful of his actions.

"I wouldn't do that to my brother. He's lost too much already. As much as I hate my father, I wouldn't do that to him either."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," he said sighing in relief.

It was then I realized he was still holding onto me.

"Can you please take your hands off me!" I commanded pulling away forcefully.

He backed off but with reluctance.

"If you want me to meet your mother, then I suggest you clean yourself up. You look like shit!" I told him getting some of my snark back.

"Really? You'll meet her?"

"I'm going to have to unless you think Viktoria can keep me a secret forever."

"You were with my sister this whole time?" he asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "She busted in on me the other day and invited me to her suite. I thought it would be more interesting than sitting in here. You know it wouldn't kill you to put a television in here or a computer."

"Anything you want," he said hugging me again.

"You're risking your manhood Comrade," I growled.

He smiled at me and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

"Dinner at 7? I'll come by to get you?" he asked.

"Fine, I suppose," I said.

He left to go get ready and I realized as soon as he was out the door that I missed him.

"Stop being ridiculous Rose. He doesn't exist. He's gone," I told myself trying to hold onto whatever sense of self preservation I had left.

**Okay so next chapter is meeting Olena and Dimitri will begin trying to win her heart back. Get ready for some romance. Don't worry Tasha is still going to make an appearance. (You know it has to happen) I smell jealousy. I know you don't like that Rose is being stubborn, but he really does need to earn her trust back. She's had her heart broken to pieces and it needs time to mend. Come on don't you feel hopeful after this chapter? How fast they get back together depends on me being in a good mood and you know what makes me in a good mood?**


	29. Chapter 29: More Lies

**Chapter 29: More Lies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Sorry to leave you hanging for so long. I have not been feeling good at all and endless amounts of doctor's appointments and still no diagnosis! My life is beyond frustrating right now so bear with me as I will try my hardest to update as often as possible. **

DPOV

I left her room feeling better than I had in days. Not only was she safe and sound, but she'd actually let me hold her and kiss her without getting bitch slapped. She had also agreed to meet Mama, which was good news because I was having a hard time explaining her seclusion.

I needed to change my clothes for dinner and shave, but first I had a stop to make.

I pounded on the door to my sister's room.

"What is it Dimka?" she groaned answering the door in her pajamas all disheveled.

"The next time I ask if you've seen anyone strange in the hallways, I do not expect a lie," I said firmly. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, I know that you've met Roza and you were hiding her for two days."  
"Hiding her? I believe that is what you've been doing my dear brother. How is it that you're engaged to be married to the Mazur Princess no less and that not only does your family not know, but the press hasn't caught wind of it either?"

I growled in frustration at the accuracy of her accusation.

"Dimka, she's beautiful. I'm so happy for you," she said coming forward to embrace me tightly. One thing about my baby sestra was that she couldn't stay cross with me for long.

"Roza is so cool, she told me I can be a bridesmaid at your wedding. We had all sorts of girly fun. She let me paint her nails and do her hair. She's like the fun, cool sister I never had. She's not mean and nasty like Sonya and she's not old like Karo. She's the best. I can't believe you got her to agree to marry you, I mean she loves you so much. It's so cute!" she giggled.

"She said she loves me?" I asked. My heart fluttered with excitement as she nodded. I couldn't believe that she'd admitted to loving me to my baby sestra, but that gave me even more hope that I'd be able to break down the walls she'd erected around her heart. She couldn't keep me out forever.

"Yes, but she also said she's mad at you. Dimka what did you do to that poor girl? She's so nice. You go find her and apologize. Bring her flowers and beg her forgiveness. Don't be a cad,"she cried giving me a shove.

"And for heaven's sake go shave. Mama will have a fit if she sees you like that."

"Flowers!" she repeated giving me a pointed look.

"I wish it were that simple," I muttered.

As I shaved I wondered what I could do to encourage her to spend some time with me. I needed to get her alone. There were many places around the palace grounds in which I could romance her, but getting her to leave the confines of her room proved a difficult task.

I had purposely put her in the room without a television or computer thinking she could only stay in there so long without being bored to tears, but apparently she was content staring at the wall all day. She was stubborn I'd give her that, but I wasn't letting her go. I was determined to wear her down.

I splashed some aftershave on my cheeks, ran a comb through my hair before tying it back in a neat ponytail and putting on some of the cologne I knew Rose preferred. At my apartment, I'd often caught her smelling it and smiling when she thought I wasn't looking.

A few hours later, I stood once again outside of her door, flowers in hand at the suggestion of my sister.

I stood poised to knock when the door opened. My eyes popped out of my head and I did a double take at what I saw in front of me.

"Are those for me?" she asked batting her eyelashes seductively. Alberta stood behind her shaking her head no doubt stifling a laugh.

I nodded, choosing my words wisely. "You look," I struggled to find the exact wording. "lovely," I managed.

She smiled brightly. "I'm ready, your highness," she practically purred as she latched onto my arm.

I passed the flowers off to Alberta and we headed down the hall towards the dining room. Before we reached it I stopped.

"What is this?" I asked pointing to her dress.

"You wanted me to look nice didn't you? Isn't this dress befitting of the future Queen of Russia? I had Mason fetch this from the princess shop," she said smirking as she fingered the layers of frill and lace that adorned her dress. It looked as if she'd stepped right out of the eighteenth century.

"This isn't you Roza, I said shaking my head. She was playing a game here and the hope I had of dinner going well flew right out the window upon seeing her like this.

"Oh my dear fiancée, but it is. This is the princess version of me."  
"Rose this isn't funny. Please don't act like this in front of my mother," I hissed.

"Why not? As far as she knows, I'm your doting fiancée who is madly in love with you and will obey your every command. Little does she know that she raised her son to be a deceitful liar who not only tricked me into marrying a stranger, but had the nerve to bug my apartment and send the audio clips to my father," she growled.

I inhaled sharply. "I see you've spoken with your brother."

"Were you even going to tell me? You claim to love me and that what we had was real yet you continue to lie! I can't believe a word that comes from your mouth. All that time you were eavesdropping on our private conversations, you were using it to play me. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I will never trust you again so I might have agreed to meet your mother and to this sham of a marriage, but that's it. As far as I'm concerned the Dimitri I knew and loved is dead. You're just a demon who's stolen his body!"

"Roza, please, it wasn't like that," I insisted.

"It never is, is it?"

"Tell me, how did dear old dad react when he heard me talk about how you took my virginity?"

"Not well," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I can't believe he let you live. He must really want an alliance with Russia. Just shows how unimportant I really am to him if he didn't kill you for defiling me." If I wasn't mistaken, there was hurt in her words at the thought of her father not loving her.

"He does care for you Roza, more than you could ever imagine as do I."

"Right, like I'm going to believe your any more of your filthy lies," she spat venomously.

I sighed realizing that my mother would be waiting for us.

"Put this on," I told her placing her engagement ring in the palm of her hand.

She rolled her eyes before placing it on her finger like I'd done just a week ago.

"Can you be civil for just one evening?" I asked.

"Oh, honey, I'll be as sweet as pie. Don't you worry your pretty head."

I crossed my fingers in hopes that she didn't blow it at dinner as we entered the dining room.

"Dimka," my mother greeted me fondly rising from her seat to kiss my cheek.

"And this must be your lovely fiancée," she said her eyes betraying her as she took in Rose's attire.

"This is my Roza," I told her pulling Rose closer into my side affectionately.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness," Rose said bowing slightly in my mother's direction.

"And it is a pleasure to finally meet the girl who's stolen my son's heart," she said eying her closely.

"We should sit. I want to hear all about your time in Chicago and Ivana will be bringing in the soup soon. I hope you enjoy borsht."

"It's one of my favorites," Rose responded taking the seat next to my mother.

"So Dimka tells me you met at a café in Chicago. Was it love at first sight?"

I waited nervously for Rose's response.

"Well I wouldn't say that, but I did find him attractive," she said taking a spoonful of her soup.

My mother continued asking her questions about our whirlwind romance as she called it and each time I held my breath waiting for Rose to say something incriminating, but much to my surprise and relief her answers were nothing but polished and polite, almost as if she'd rehearsed them beforehand. By the time we were ready for the main course Rose had my mother eating out of the palm of her hand. Damn, she was good.

"Wherever did you aquire that stunning gown?" my mother asked as Ivana brought out dessert.

"Oh, this, I had Guardian Ashford procure it special for me. I wanted to look my best as Dimitri is always saying how proper his mother and sisters are."

"Well it is quite lovely. I would love to have something similar made for Viktoria. She's taken a liking to wearing sweaters and slacks and it doesn't suit her."

Rose chuckled politely in response.

"Dimka, your dinner is becoming cold and you haven't eaten a thing," my mother scolded me.

"Aren't you hungry? Is the meat not cooked to your liking?"

"No, it's fine," I told her realizing I'd been so wound up wondering what Rose was going to say that I hadn't been able to take a bite.

"Yes, let's hope that you're not coming down with something. It isn't healthy not to eat," Rose chastised winking at me as she did. I knew without a doubt she was enjoying how flustered I was.

"What are your thoughts on the wedding? I asked Dimka when he would like to have it and he said he wanted to leave the details to you."

"Well I'm not too picky about a date. I was thinking maybe sometime next Spring," she said causing my mother to stop eating, her fork in the air. I inhaled sharply knowing there was one thing I'd left out when I'd attempted my explanation to Rose.

"Well dear, Spring is a beautiful time of year, but you are aware that we haven't that much time. Dimka is to be wed before his twenty-fifth birthday. That leaves us until mid-July should you want to take a honeymoon."

I could see Rose's face fall at her words realizing she had far less time that she'd originally thought. Perhaps she thought by waiting a year that she could freeze me out enough so I'd give her up. Despite her inner turmoil over yet another one of my lies, she managed to compose herself quickly.

"You know I think I remember him telling me that. You'll have to excuse my memory lapse. I haven't been feeling well and it's taken a toll on my sleep habits," she said her tone still polite, but I could sense the bitterness beneath.

"Dimka did say you were feeling under the weather and you look thin. You are feeling better aren't you? I hope my son didn't rush your recovery on my behalf."

"Oh no, I'm feeling better. In fact, I think I could go ten rounds in a boxing ring right now with the way I'm feeling," she said smiling at me through clenched teeth knowing I understood the underlying message. There was going to be hell to pay before this night was over.

RPOV

After dinner and promising Olena I'd meet the rest of the family later in the week, Dimitri walked me back to my room. He walked slowly knowing that as soon as we were in the confines of my room, I was going to explode.

"You really thought you could hide the fact that we're supposed to get married in less than three months?" I shouted tearing at the lace on the itchy outfit I'd chosen to annoy him this evening.

"Again, if you would just listen to me and let me explain things, you wouldn't have been blindsided by my mother tonight."

"I don't want to talk. I'm tired of hearing your apologies. Nothing you do or say is going to make what you did okay. I can't forgive you. Don't you think I want to? Do you think I want to live the rest of my life in this prison with a husband I don't trust and can't stand to look at?" By this time I was getting emotional and I didn't want him to see that.

"Just hear me out," he pleaded. "Come out into the garden with me tomorrow and we can talk. I will tell you everything from day one until today. Then at least you'll have all the information before you decide to hate me."

"I didn't decide to hate you. I just do and knowing all the sordid details of how you plotted behind my back in conspiracy with my father won't help your case, believe me."

"Then what will?" he asked.

"I already told you, short of letting me go, nothing."

"You know that if I let you go, you'll be forced into something much worse," he argued.

"Then I guess I'm stuck with you. So yippy for you you've got me right where you want me."

"No, I don't," he said sadly. "I want you to love me again and I want to earn your trust. Please let me at least give you a tour of the palace. That can't hurt anything. You will need to know your way around here eventually."

"I'd much prefer to be alone," I said not willing to comply with his request.

"Why are you being so stubborn? I've given you everything. You have my heart, you have my word that I will never treat you like a possession, I've agreed to you going to school and have given you every liberty since you've been here. Tell me this, did you father allow you a cellular phone? Did he allow you to keep friends and would he have encouraged you to pursue your art? Would any of them?" I could tell he was getting desperate at this point.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"No," I said a tear slipping down my cheek as I fought hard to deny that he was right. I knew deep down he was my best option at living a somewhat normal life. He would let me keep in touch with Lissa and the girls, I could go to school be it with a parade full of secret service following me. He was sure to allow me to leave the palace to go into town if I wanted, but could I really play nice in front of his family forever when all I felt like was screaming and crying and mourning the loss of the man I loved?

"Rose, I don't mean to be harsh with you, but you have to remember that in a matter of months, we will be married and then I will be King. Things will change and I will have a lot of my shoulders. I really wish we could come to some sort of truce or understanding before then.

"That's all you want?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course not. I want you to love me. I want you to look at me the way you used to. I want to lie in bed with you on a lazy Sunday morning making love."

"Well that is surely never going to happen. Even if you get me to marry you, I will never allow you to touch me that way again!" I hissed.

"I surely hope that you change your mind because it's going to be a long frustrating life if you intend to remain celibate, not to mention that I am expected to produce an heir."

"Do you know me at all? If you did, you'd have figured out by now that I would never bring a child into this world knowing it would treated the way I was. If you want an heir then you'd better hope that Princess Ozera is willing to help you out in that department," I snorted.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Your sister and wake up Dimitri, all I had to do was type your name into any internet search engine and I can find out anything I want about you including the fact that up until you met me, Princess Natasha Ozera was predicted to be your future wife!" I spat.

"Why don't you just marry her already and leave me alone?"

"Because Roza, I don't love her. I love you! Why can't you see that?" he cried grabbing me by the shoulders, his voice strangled. "You can't resist me forever."

Before I could wretch myself away from him, he pushed me hard against the wall crushing his lips to mine. His hands tangled in my hair and unconsciously my arms curled around his neck drawing him closer to me as he attacked me hungrily like he'd been starved for love.

I hated myself for giving in to his touch like this, but it felt so good and I was still using protection so one little slip up wasn't going to hurt anything, I thought as I allowed him to run his hands under my dress ripping it in two as he struggled to get it off of me. I could be with him tonight and go right back to hating his guts in the morning.

I moaned as his mouth found purchase on the peak of my bare breast. He gently lowered me to the bed and the feeling of his weight on top of me was familiar and comforting as only undergarments formed a barrier between us.

"Ya tebya lyublyu Roza," he murmured against my neck before pulling away gently to gaze into my eyes. When I didn't respond and he pulled away from me entirely.

"What?" I asked my chest heaving. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

He shook his head. "No, what I want is your love. I don't want to do this tonight and have you hate me and yourself in the morning. I want the real thing Roza and I will do everything in my power to show you that you still love me," he said retrieving his clothing, donning it quickly before exiting leaving me sexually frustrated and alone.

"Ugh! Men are so frustrating!" I screeched grabbing the nearest knick knack and whipping it at the wall enjoying the sounds of glass shattering as it fell to the floor.

**Wow, that was almost an epic reunion! LOL hate me all you want, but this isn't going to be easy for him. The next few chapters will focus on him having to think of creative ways to get her out of the palace. I hope they work for his sake=) Reviews make me oh so happy! **


	30. Chapter 30: Jealousy

**Chapter 30: Jealousy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Just for being so loyal and for all the nice wishes for me to feel better I am updating early=) Thanks for putting me in a better mood. I hope you enjoy!**

DPOV

I was going to go straight back to my room, but instead I made a detour. It was cool outside probably only in the high fifties, but the pool was heated so I stripped off my clothes and dove in. The shock of the cold water was exactly what I needed to calm my nerves and to purge the image of her bare flesh lying beneath me from my mind.

At first I was thrilled that she was giving herself to me like that and took it as a sign that she was forgiving me. But when I looked into her eyes I still saw distrust and betrayal. As much as it killed me to pull away from her, I couldn't be with her that way while she was angry. I didn't want to have meaningless sex with her. I wanted to make love to her and in her state of mind, she would have regretted being with me in the morning and that isn't what I wanted at all.

I pushed myself to complete as many laps as I could taking out all of my frustrations on the water.

"Dimka, what are you doing out here it's freezing?" It was my sister Karo's voice that dragged me back to reality.

I hoisted myself out of the pool taking the towel she was holding out to me grateful for it's warmth as I wrapped it around my shoulders.

"God, you're shivering. What possessed you to get in the pool at this hour in this weather?" She wrapped her arms around me rubbing warmth into my shoulders.

"Come inside. I think it's time we had a chat."

I followed her into my suite throwing on a bathrobe and some slippers drying the droplets out of my hair with the towel she'd given me.

"Dimka, I'm going to ask you something and I want a straight answer," she said stoking the fire she'd lit in my fireplace.

I figured I had nothng to lose at this point so I might as well talk.

"What kind of deal did you make with King Mazur?"

"How did you hear about that?" I asked wondering what else she knew.

"Babushka has been muttering about it for weeks, only no one listens to her babbling so I took initiative and got in touch with an old friend a few days ago. I believe you've heard of the future Queen of Turkey Avery Lazar Mazur?"

"I have, but I didn't know you two were friends."

"We used to sit together at royal functions and I spent a good amount of time showing her the ropes when she first became engaged to the crown prince."

"So what is it that he asked you to do and why are you so nervous and jumpy all the time. You dropped off the radar for nearly eight months and then come back with a bruise on your face. I know you're hiding something, now spill!" she commanded.

"He wanted to make an alliance between our countries via a royal marriage between myself and his daughter Princess Rosemarie."

"Wow, that's good news. I know our relations with Russia have been strained. Did you accept?"

"I did."

"So why hasn't it been announced and that doesn't explain why you were in Chicago."

I needed to unburden myself to someone and I knew it couldn't be my mother. Vika was the sibling I was closest to, but she was too young to hear what a terrible man I was and Sonya, well no one would confide anything in her. She was not known for her trustworthiness and tended to have a short fuse.

I sighed before speaking.

"Rose is what you would call a stubborn woman. She decided at a young age that she would not be auctioned off as she calls it, to the highest bidder. She has chased off more suitors than one could count and she's barely nineteen."

"I do remember her declining invitations to all the royal functions and ladies events over the years. She's been quite well hidden," she mused.

I went on to explain the challenge Mazur had presented me with and I how I thought it would be one last adventure before I took my place as King. I never thought it would turn into anything."

"So you tricked her?" she said her eyes wide in amazement.

"I did and when when she found out she was livid and has been freezing me out ever since."

"And the bruise?" she asked ever the curious one.

"When she figured out what I'd done, she whipped her engagement ring at my head," I admitted.

She stifled a laugh. "I heard she has a temper."

"Dimka, why does it matter to you if you're on good terms? She's obligated to keep the arrangement. A royal marriage is for show Dimka, you know that. Just leave her be and after the wedding you can focus on the kingdom. She's very beautiful and she'll look perfect on your arm. You hardly have to interact unless you're in public."

I shook my head. "It isn't like that for me Karo," I told her.

Her eyes met mine and she gasped covering her mouth. "You didn't," she cried.

"You fell in love with her?"

I nodded giving her a sheepish smile. "I did."

"Oh Dimka, how could you have let that happen?"

"I couldn't help it. She's just, I can't even describe it," I said running my hand through my still wet hair.

She smiled at me. "Dimka, I'm happy for you. I know firsthand what it's like to be in a loveless arranged marriage. I know it makes me a bad person, but when he died, I felt relieved. I didn't wish him dead or anything and he was always good to me and to the kids, but he was twenty-six years my elder and we never had anything in common. I dreaded the days when he'd come to my room and I was obligated to be with him the way a wife is supposed to. I love my children and I'm happy I have them, but Dimka it was not the way I wanted to live my life. I can understand where the princess is coming from."

"She loved me though,' I argued. Things between us were good. We were happy. The only thing I held back from her was my title. Everything else was real. I just need her to forgive me," I said putting my head in my hands.

"She will, just give her time. If she truly loves you, she won't be able to stay angry forever. You're a wonderful man Dimka and she will realize soon enough that she is incredibly lucky to have had the experiences you provided her with."

"I just can't stand the thought of her hating me. I gave her my heart and right now she's breaking it."

She took me into her arms and held me tight while I let out my pent up emotions.

"Everything is going to turn out just fine. You'll see."

LPOV

"So have you made a decision about Christian yet?" Sydney asked as the four of us girls sat around the table at the Cheesecake Factory. I had barely touched my food. It wasn't the same coming here without Rose.

"No," I groaned miserably.

"Did he go back to Russia?" Mia asked. She had been the least disturbed when she heard that Eddie was really Dimitri's hired bodyguard. She liked him and all, but she wasn't in love with him like Jill was with Mason or I was with Christian.

"Not yet. He said he needs to go back soon because Dimitri's coronation is approaching and he's the royal advisor."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do," I said picking at my food aimlessly. "That isn't the point. He lied to us and protected Dimitri's secret which is tearing apart my best friend right now. I just don't know what to think. Plus he lives a world away. How would that even work?'

"How is Rose?" Jill asked. She'd been heartbroken when Mason told her who he really was. They'd yet to work things out as he had of course gone straight back to Russia because he was Rose's primary guardian.

"She's holding it together, but I can tell she's miserable," I said recounting my last few conversations with her.

"Do you think she'll ever be able to forgive him?" Sydney asked.

I shrugged. "He hurt her big time. He knew that she was against a royal marriage and yet he still tricked her into it. I can't understand how he could claim to love her so much, yet be so deceitful."

"Maybe the alternative was worse," Sydney said looking at the ground.

"What do you mean the alternative?" I asked wondering what she knew that the rest of us didn't.

"When I confronted him about his identity and what he was doing to her, he seemed entirely distraught about deceiving her."

"Then why didn't he just leave her alone?" Mia bit out.

"Because her father knew where she was and the alternative was marrying her off to some Duke twice her age."

We all gaped at her in shock.

"She never had a chance did she?" I asked sadly.

"We can all sit here and gripe about how hurt we are by what our boyfriends did to us, but in retrospect she has it so much worse. We should be thankful that we aren't being forced into something against our will," Jill said a tear leaking out her eye.

"I just don't get it though. How could he fake it that well?" I said slamming my drink down on the table.

"Fake what?" Mia asked.

"Loving her? The way he was when they were together, it was amazing. He looked at her with such love in his eyes and the way he took care of her after she got out of the hospital and how worried he was for her. It just doesn't make sense. Why would he go through so much trouble? He fought me tooth and nail to take care of her when she was released after her operation. If he didn't love her he could have just let me do it and come to visit like normal."

"I don't think he was pretending," Sydney piped up. "He seemed really genuine in his affections and I believe him."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Mia asked.

"What do you mean?" What could we do? I thought.

"Well, she's sitting locked up in her room hating him and thinking the worst right?" she said.

"I guess." They did seem happy together and if she was going to be in this for the long haul then I wanted her to have the best shot at a successful, happy marriage.

"Well, we know her best right or at least you do. So let's give him some pointers on how to win back her heart. You do think they belong together don't you?"

I nodded.

"Well then go get Christian and we can get started." I picked up my phone to dial Christian. When Mia got an idea in her head, there was no stopping her scheming.

RPOV

It had been three days since Dimitri left me high and dry and I'd seen neither hide nor hair of him since. This morning Viktoria had come knocking on the door again with an invitation to hang out. I had nothing better to do so I decided that playing make-up and dress up with my future sister-in-law was as appealing an offer as I was going to get.

I sat in front of her vanity as she played with different hairstyles she was sure would look good on me with my bridal veil. I tapped my foot unable to stop my mind from wandering to Dimitri. Where was he? He hadn't so much as knocked on the door demanding to be let in. I hated that his absence bothered me and I tried to shrug it off, but by evening, I was dying to know where he was so I decided to pick Vika's brain to see if she knew what was up with him.

"So Dimitri's been busy these past few days huh?" I asked trying to sound unconcerned.

"I guess," she said not volunteering any real information.

"Did he apologize for whatever he did to make you mad?"

"He tried," I said being just as coy.

"If you are still mad at him, then why do you care if he's busy?" she asked making a good point.

I shrugged. "Just wondering what a future King does all day. My brother has a lot of things to learn yet, but Dimitri is probably far ahead of him."

"He has to be. He will be King in a matter of months, whereas Prince Adrian has years before he has to worry about taking the throne."

"True," I said still wondering if she knew where Dimitri was.

"If you want to find my brother, I'll tell you where he is, but I don't want to start another fight," she said.

"You couldn't possibly cause me to be any angrier," I said hoping she would spill.

"Wow he must really have pissed you off. I thought for sure you'd be made up by now."

"It's complicated," I grumbled.

"Well at the risk of making things worse, Dimka is entertaining a guest. I believe if I heard Ivana correctly this morning that they'll be having tea in the garden just about now." A devious look came over her face.

"Want to go spy? I know the perfect place."

I nodded eager to see who this guest was. It was enough of a distraction for him to ignore me and that peaked my interest.

The bright sunlight hurt my eyes and I cursed myself for shutting myself up in that dank room for so long. It was beautiful out here and I should be taking advantage of it. I had to keep reminding myself that if I wanted to venture out into other parts of the palace didn't mean I had to do so with Dimitri.

"Look, over there," she said in a hushed tone. I squinted my eyes and could just make out five figures in the distance, Dimitri by far the tallest. The rest seemed to be female and they were heading this way.

"Don't worry, we are entirely obscured. I hide here all the time to eavesdrop. It's the only way I ever get any knowledge about what's going on around here."

Dimitri pulled out a chair for his mother and then a woman I pegged to be his eldest sister, Karolina, then repeated the action for an older woman and young dark haired beauty, who smiled and put her hand on his arm as they spoke. He laughed at something she said and my fists clenched at my sides as I recognized her from a photograph I found online.

"So that's Princess Ozera," I seethed as she continued to make googly eyes at my fiancé.

"Yes, and watch out! She can be a real bitch if you know what I mean."

"No, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well she'll act all sweet and nice in front of my mother and Dimka, but behind closed doors she's a two-faced liar. She's been after my brother since they were children and will do anything and I mean anything to get him so be careful," she warned.

"Don't worry, I can handle miss priss over there," I said stifling a laugh at her over the top bubbly demeanor and so obviously fake laughter.

Later on, I checked with the staff to see what time the entire family was having dinner and decided to make myself the surprise guest.

"What do you think of this dress?" I asked Viktoria standing in front of the full length mirror. It was a subdued cranberry red long sleeved wrap dress that hugged my curves without being too revealing. I'd seen Princess Kate wearing a similar dress. I let my hair fall in loose curls, put on the earrings and bracelet Dimitri gave me for Christmas.

"You look hot!" she said whistling.

"Take that skanky bitch," I snarled slipping my engagement ring on.

"Wow that is one huge rock!" Vika exclaimed grabbing my hand.

"Do you think I'll need to introduce myself or will she be blinded by my ring?" I asked smirking.

"Oh she'll see it alright. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Let's go," I said.

DPOV

After receiving a call from Lissa, I knew what I had to do to get Rose's attention. According to her friends jealousy was a powerful tool and I hated to use it, but I was getting desperate.

I tried hard not to glance at the bushes that I knew my sister and Rose were spying on us from during afternoon tea. I'd known for some time now that my sister liked to hide there to hear all the happenings around the palace.

I took it as a good sign that Rose had come out of her room to eavesdrop on my little rendez-vous with Tasha and her mother. It meant my plan was working. I wasn't a bit surprised when she came waltzing into the dining room shortly after we sat down.

"Rose, it's so good to see you. Dimka wasn't sure you were up to meeting our guests, but I'm so glad you could join us," my mother greeted her.

"Well, if I'm going to be a part of the family, I guess I will have to get used to entertaining guests. I'm so sorry to be so elusive, I don't think we've met," she said extending her hand to Tasha. I'm Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Ozera, Dimitri's told me so much about his dear friend," she beamed laying it on thick. The look on Tasha's face was priceless at she got a good look at the six carat diamond sitting on Rose's finger.

"I see congratulations are in order," Tasha said regaining her equilibrium quickly as she had been well schooled in politeness.

"Who's the lucky groom?" she asked playing dumb.

"Why silly of course it's Dimitri, you know he has to be wed by his twenty-fifth birthday," Rose said taking a seat next to me placing her hand over mine scooting as close as she possibly could to me.

"Why yes I do believe I knew that," she said reigning in her cat claws.

Rose on the other hand decided to bare her fangs.

"Who would have thought that in only eight short months and this handsome prince would be all mine. Can you believe he proposed in Paris at the top of the Eiffel Tower?" she gushed. I think I was the only one at the table who knew that her tears of joy were fake. Everyone else was enamored as she launched into the epic tale of the two failed proposals and then the final one.

"He was just so nervous, it was downright adorable. In all truth it wouldn't have mattered to me where he proposed, I'm so smitten with him, I would have said yes in a heartbeat," she continued in a very believable tone. She was really laying it on thick and Tasha's face was turning greener and greener with every word that came out of her mouth.

"You should see the pictures. It was so romantic," Vika contributed adding insult to injury. I knew exactly how she felt about Tasha and I couldn't say I blamed her. Tasha could be a bit much to handle and was definitely used to getting her way.

"I had no idea my son was such a romantic," my mother said beaming proudly at me.

"How long are you planning to stay?" Rose asked as the main course was served.

"We traveled from Romania and we are planning to stay a little over a week," Queen Ekaterina said. She too seemed bitterly disappointed that her daughter was no longer first in line to become my wife. In my book she never was.

"Well I look forward to getting to know you both," Rose said reaching over onto my plate and spearing some of my steak with her fork."

I smiled seeing her appetite had surely returned.

"Ivana, can we get another plate for Rose, she's still hungry," I said as she passed by to refill our wine glasses.

"Where does she put it all?" my mother laughed as she watched Rose polish off a second filet.

"She runs and spends quite a bit of time in the gym," I said finally glad to tell her something that was true about Rose.

"You like to workout?" Tasha asked turning up her nose.

"Sure, my father had a home gym built for me in the basement of our palace," Rose said wiping her mouth politely with her napkin.

"Palace? I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" Ekaterina asked.

"Her name is Rose," I said putting my arm around her hugging her close to me.

Her eyes widened as she realized exactly who Rose was.

"You're Ibrahim Mazur's daughter aren't you?" she asked eying Rose carefully.

Rose nodded. "Guilty as charged."

After dinner I escorted Rose back to her room. When we reached her door, I expected her to allow me inside.

"Oh, you thought that little display out there was jealousy didn't you?" she asked giving me a sultry pout. "That's so cute," she said pinching my cheek.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't like to lose. That my dear was a display of power. It doesn't change the way I feel about you so if you think that parading little miss priss in front of me is going to win me back, think again. I couldn't care less if you want to keep her as your mistress. We all know how hard life will be if you try to remain celibate," she said throwing my own words back in my face as she slammed the door behind her.

"Well that did not go as planned," I muttered. If I wanted to win her back, I was going to have to step it up.

**Wow Bring on the hate mail! Hehehe! How many people believe that Rose wasn't jealous? I don't think I do. What will Dimitri think of next? I think he's going to need more help from Lissa and the girls. Review or they'll never get back together and he'll marry Tasha=) Evil laugh muahhhhhhhahahaha! **


	31. Chapter 31: Let's Make a Deal

**Chapter 31: Let's Make a Deal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

DPOV

"Score another epic fail for the prince," I grumbled tossing my tie down on the bed.

My phone was blowing up with texts from Rose's friends asking how the plan went. I sat down on the edge of the bed and dialed Christian.

"Hey, I could really use my wing man, when are you coming back?" I hated to sound like a whiny entitled prince, but damn it I was drowning here.

"I don't know, I don't want to leave things up in the air with Lissa, but she's being stubborn. The first time she's spoken to me in over a week was when she called to set up this whole plot for you to win Rose back."

I felt sorry for my best friend as he recounted the details of what had been going on back in Chicago.

"I really messed things up. I'm sorry. I never meant for any of you to get hurt," I said referring to Mason and Eddie as well as the girls and especially Rose.

"No, it's cool. We'll all be okay. You're the one who has the most to lose and we're all hell bent on getting you two love birds back together."

"Well, take your time back there and remember you are welcome to bring Lissa and any of the girls back with you when you come. Let them know it is an open-ended invitation. Rose would love to see her friends."

"I'll remember that, now Lissa had another idea on how to get Rose to be alone with you."

I listened in detail to the plan and I had to admit that bribery was something I hadn't thought of before, but it could be very useful when used correctly.

I thanked him and decided to go to bed.

I woke early to make Rose's breakfast and was surprised to see Tasha already up and in the kitchen sipping coffee.

"You could have at least told me before your fiancée blind-sighted me," she said sounding genuinely hurt.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. It was weak and I knew it. She had been a good friend all these years and I felt an obligation to at least be sympathetic.

"So you love her huh?" she asked.

"I do," I admitted refilling her coffee cup as I gathered the ingredients to whip up some French toast and bacon.

"What are you the Iron Chef?" she asked giggling at me as I flipped the French toast in the air.

I smirked at her before flipping two slices onto a plate and setting it in front of her.

"What has you cooking anyway. I thought that is what Emil and Ivana were here for," she said referring to our chef and wait staff.

"I like to cook for Rose. She's not thrilled with Russian breakfast foods."

"I see," she responded stealing a piece of bacon off the tray.

"You know I always thought we'd end up together," she mused.

"I know you did and I'm sorry. I didn't plan on meeting anyone and you're a lovely girl and will make someone a very good wife someday, but be honest Tash, did you actually think we would have been happy together?"

She shrugged. "Royal marriages are not about personal happiness, but yes, I would have been happy, but I guess I see now that you wouldn't have been." She looked down at her plate and I felt bad for her.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me with a tear in her eye.

"You're so lucky Dimka. I would give anything to be able to spend the rest of my life with someone I loved."

I knew she was referring to me and that made me feel worse. I didn't really have any words of comfort to give her. I could lie and tell her that she would fall in love with and marry her prince charming, but in reality she'd end up like my sisters married to someone older for a profitable alliance.

I walked the mile and a half down the hallway to Rose's room and knocked on the door. As usual there was no answer.

"Roza, I brought French toast," I called checking the door to see if it was locked. It wasn't so I pushed it open quietly in case she was still sleeping.

Instead of finding Rose in bed, I found Alberta sitting in the chair with a basket full of yarn and some knitting needles.

"Your highness," she greeted me.

"Alberta, may I ask where Rose is?" I asked taking note of the empty bed and the open bathroom door.

"She's gone out," she replied casually.

I set the tray down. "Out?" I asked. "Out where?" My heart began to race at the thought of her wandering around the grounds alone.

"I'm not sure exactly. Your sister came early this morning and the two of them left together."

I sighed in relief that at least she was with Vika.

I set the tray down on the table and sunk down onto the edge of her bed putting my head in my hands.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," I muttered.

I felt the bed dip next to me and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I've known Rosemarie since the day she was born. She was always such a stubborn, sullen child. I hoped that she would grow out of it as she matured, but sadly it has only become worse in these last few years. Rosemarie is a lot like her mother was at her age only she already had given birth to Prince Adrian at nineteen. She needs to feel free. Right now she feels trapped by the deceitful means you and her father went through to make this engagement happen."

"So you think that if I was up front with her from the beginning, she would have come willingly?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Heavens no! She probably would have lit you on fire or maimed you in some way."

"Then how?"

"Only you know the answer to that."

"Why are you helping me? I thought you would hate me like Rose does."

"Although I don't agree with your methods, I don't hate you. In fact, I believe that you are just the man Rosemarie has been waiting for her entire life."

"She doesn't seem to think so."

"Ah, but you don't have all of the information," she said with a sly smile.

I looked at her eager to hear anything that would help me win back Roza's heart and her trust.

"She may thwart you while awake, but she cries for you in her sleep," she said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

My heart swelled for all of about two seconds until I realized that even if she cried out for me unconsciously, that didn't mean she truly felt that way.

"So you think things will work out between us?" I asked.

"I don't think, I know."

"How though? You said she needs to be free and I can't give her that. Being with me and living this life comes with all the royal obligations she hates. As much freedom as I will try to give her she will never truly be free," I said sadly.

"I didn't say she needed to be free. I said she needed to feel free."

I left her chambers more confused than ever. What the hell was the difference between being free and feeling free? In my book, they were the same.

RPOV

I was surprised when there was a knock at the door at eight in the morning. I was used to Dimitri bringing my breakfast a little after nine. I was going to sock him in the eye for disturbing my sleep.

The knocking persisted when I didn't answer and I wondered why he didn't just use his key.

"What the hell do you want at this hour? It better be…" I stopped mid sentence biting my tongue as I realized it wasn't Dimitri on the other side of the door. It was his sister, I think his oldest sister Karolina.

" Доброе утро Роза. Вы понимаете России ? »

I gulped nodding that yes, I did understand Russian.

"Good, my I am Karolina, Dimka's sister. I was wondering if I might entice you to join me for breakfast in the garden this morning?"

"Sure, that would be lovely," I replied embarrassed to be standing in my nightgown.

"I'll let you get dressed," she said pushing past me into the room.

"I'll never understand why Dimka put you down in this dank room. Men can be such idiots sometime."

"It's not that bad," I told her grabbing a sundress from my things and heading towards the bathroom.

I scrambled hastily to ready myself. It took me roughly ten minutes to brush my teeth, pull a brush through my tangled hair, slap on some deodorant, spritz on some perfume and throw on my dress before finishing up with a dab of lip gloss.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting company," I told her as I emerged.

She was sitting on my couch leafing through a scrapbook I'd made of Dimitri and I. It had everything in it from the day we took photos by the bean to the day before he proposed. I hadn't had the desire to put anything more in there after what had happened.

"The photo of him proposing is beautiful Roza, you both look so in love," she cooed.

"What?" I asked grabbing the book from her hands. There it was in vibrant color an entire page of photos from the day he proposed.

"How," I trailed off. I knew for damn sure that I had not developed those photos, nor had I put them into the book.

"Shall we?" she asked seemingly oblivious to my shock.

I was surprised by the spread she put out for us.

"You shouldn't have gone through the trouble," I said as she motioned for me to sit.

"It's no trouble. We're going to be sisters and all aren't we?" she asked uncovering a plate full of my favorites.

"Dimka tells me you aren't so fond of Russian food so I thought this would please your palate."

"It was very thoughtful. Thank you," I said sipping my coffee nervously. I wondered why she brought me out here and exactly what Dimitri told her about me.

"So since we're going to be sisters in a matter of months, I thought we should get to know each other better," she started.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Why you're playing games with my brother's heart," she deadpanned.

"What?" I stammered.

"Well, everything he tells me leads me to believe that you two were deeply in love and a picture tells a thousand words Roza. You looked happy. "

I looked down at the ground. "We were," I said softly.

"So him being a Prince changes the way you feel about him?" she asked.

"Of course it does, but it isn't just that," I said defending myself.

"Ah, you don't like that he lied and tricked you by making a deal with your father."

"Well would you?" I asked indignantly.

"No, I didn't particularly care for my father marrying me off to a Duke that was closer to his age than mine and I didn't enjoy having to leave my family and if he had lived, I'd still be in that miserable existence."

"So you understand how I feel," I said breathing easier.

"No, actually I don't. You see whereas my father didn't care enough about me to even ask my opinion on my future husband, yours loved you so much he went to extreme lengths to make sure that not only did you end up with someone more your age, who is a good man and will be a good husband to you. He also allowed you your freedom to fall in love with him on your own. So what I see when I look at you is a petty princess who hasn't gotten her way and it throwing a tantrum that is hurting my brother."

"They lied to me," I said pleading with her to understand.

"So if he told you who he was at the very beginning would you have given him a chance?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Why not? He's a catch."

"Maybe to some, but to me he's just another royal," I snapped.

"You're sure about that? You don't care for him in the least?"

"I respect that he is a good brother and will probably make a fair and just king, but I do not want this life. I don't agree with the way things are done. I hate being followed and having body guards. I want to live my own life wherever I want with whomever I want. I don't like people choosing for me. That goes for everything, where I live, what I eat, who my friends are. I want to drive my own car, go to school, get a job and be spontaneous. I hate having everything planned out for me. It isn't fair."

Her voice softened. "Roza, I know it isn't fair. I know it well. We all have to make sacrifices. It's who we are and what we were born into. You are right that Dimka has been one hell of a brother and he's going to be the best king Russia has ever had. He needs a wife who can love and support him when times get tough. He needs someone to back him up and be there for him when no one else can. Roza, I know you are angry and upset, but yours isn't the only heart that got broken. He's really hurting right now and you are being selfish. He needs to be focusing on his duty to his kingdom, not trying to win back the heart of the girl he loves. You say you want choices, well here's a choice. Either be the woman he thinks you are, the woman he fell so deeply in love with and choose love or continue to be selfish and you'll both be miserable."

With that she left me sitting at the table staring after her.

Her words really hit home and as selfish as I knew I was being, I couldn't do what she wanted. What was so selfish about wanting to follow my own path in life? I couldn't do or be what any of them wanted. I wasn't cut out for this. I couldn't be the Queen of Russia. I might have loved him, hell I might still love him, but that didn't change who he was and who I was. We did not belong together and I was determined to make him see that and as I headed back to my room, a golden opportunity presented itself.

"Good afternoon Princess Rosemarie," Tasha greeted me as we passed each other in the hall.

"Princess Ozera," I said acknowledging her presence. "I have a proposition for you, walk with me," I said directing her back towards my suite.

"Am I hearing you correctly?" she asked her eyes wide in amazement. I knew what I was asking her to do was desperate and illegal, but I didn't see any other way. I could only hope that she would agree to it.

"I thought you two were in love?"

"Maybe he is, but I'm not," I lied. "What do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's not very ethical." I could sense her hesitation.

"Oh come on, you want him so bad it hurts and he can be all yours with a snap of your fingers."

"I do want him," she admitted.

"So then it's settled. You'll help me?" I asked.

"I guess," she said.

DPOV

I was just about to put my plan to get Rose to come out and spend some time with me when there was a knock at my door.

"Dimka, we need to talk," Tasha said in a serious tone.

"She really said that?" I asked not believing what she was telling me.

"Dimka, I know that my behavior in the past might lead you to distrust me, but I swear to you that this is the truth," she pleaded.

"Thank you for telling me," I said. "If you could leave me to my thoughts," I requested.

I shook my head in disbelief. Tasha had tried to pull one over on me one too many times for me to believe this so obvious lie. It was just another one of her attempts to get me to marry her. Now that Rose was in the picture, she'd be working double time to break us up until we said I do.

I grabbed my keys, checked my reflection in the mirror and headed off to get Rose. She was going to love my plan. It was full proof.

"You want me to go where with you?" she asked not looking up from her phone.

"I want to show you something, but you should probably change your clothes," I told her eying her dress.

"I don't feel like it," she replied in a bored tone."

"Okay, if you don't want to try out the new Bugatti in the garage."

"Bugatti?" she asked perking up immediately.

I nodded. "Yep, it's one of my toys. I told you there are perks to being a prince," I said dangling the keys in front of her.

"You have a two million dollar car in your garage?" she asked skeptically.

"I do and not only that, it's the fastest car in the world, but if you're not interested, I'll just go ask Vika if she wants to take a ride with me," I said making a move to leave.

"You know I know you're blackmailing me into spending time with you right?" she asked.

"So what? You want to drive it don't you?"

"You'd actually let me drive it?" Now I was getting somewhere.

"Sure, that is if you change into some jeans and come with me."

She sighed and I could sense the internal war raging within her.

"Fine, but don't try to touch me," she said grabbing some jeans as she headed for the bathroom.

"Why not, the other night you couldn't keep your hands off me," I said smirking.

"I was weak, but I'm over it, so watch it," she growled.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she took in the sleek black physique of the car. I had bought it shortly before moving to the states as a sort of one last crazy adventure before becoming king and had only had the opportunity to take it out a few times.

She ran her hands over the glossy paint admiring it in all its glory.

"So what's the catch?" she asked hands on her hips.

"Catch?" I asked.

"Sure, you let me drive your car and in return I have to do what?"

I smiled at her. "No catch, although you will have to be with me in the car if you want to drive it."

"That's it? I don't have to be nice to you or anything?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

She eyed me closely before holding out her hand for the keys.

As she turned the key in the ignition another part of my plan fell into place as the playlist I'd downloaded began to play through the top notch sound system.

I had taken the time this morning to download all sorts of sappy romantic love songs whose lyrics would speak to her for me. If she wasn't going to listen to me, then she'd have to listen to them.

**(Dimitri's Playlist to Rose If you want you can look up the lyrics, but I am not going to post them.)**

**It's your love**

**Amazed**

**Because you loved me**

**Unchained Melody**

**A moment like this**

**How Do I Live Without You**

**I never lived before your love**

"**Ugh, Comrade, this playlist you have going is really getting on my nerves," she groaned after about the third song. **

"**Sorry, Vika must have downloaded it," I lied smirking. **

"**Well she has crap taste in music. Where can we go so I can open up a little on speed?" **

**She seemed comfortable behind the wheel so I decided to take her to my secret place. **

"**Drive to the front gates," I told her. **

"**Really?" We're going to leave the grounds?" I could tell she was busting with excitement at the idea of getting out from behind this wall.**

**We stopped at the gates and I explained to the guards where we were going and that of course Mason and Eddie were right behind us along with three other guardians. **

**I directed her to an isolated strip of land that I often came to that had not yet been discovered by the press. **

"**Okay, go for it!" I told her knowing full well it was slightly dangerous to give her complete control of a vehicle that could get up to two hundred and sixty-seven miles an hour. **

**She didn't put the car in drive, instead she allowed it to idle while staring out the window.**

"**Are you afraid?" I asked wondering why she hadn't gunned it the first chance she got. **

**She shook her head, but wouldn't look at me. I realized then what song was playing. **

**I decided to take my chances. "I don't know how to live without you," I said simply waiting for her response. **

**She swallowed and I could tell she was fighting tears. **

"**What is it?" I asked hoping she would open up to me. **

"**I did something bad," she replied her bottom lip trembling.**

"**Nothing you could ever do would make me love you any less," I told her turning off the engine placing my hand over hers. **

"**Roza, you can tell me, I promise," I told her. **

**She shook her head pulling her hand away from me. **

**In an instant she'd unhooked her seatbelt, unlocked the door and made a run for it. **

**I sighed jumping out after her. **

"**She didn't go far," Eddie told me pointing to a large tree on the other side of the road. There was a small stream that ran next to it and Rose had sunk down to her knees in the grass. **

"**Keep your distance," I warned them as I approached her slowly. I didn't need the eavesdropping on our conversation. **

**She was bent down on her hands and knees sobbing in the tall grass. **

**Every bone in my body ached to take her into my arms and comfort her tears, but I hesitated not wanting to upset her anymore than I already had. **

**She didn't flinch upon my approach and her sobs only became more pronounced.**

**I threw caution to the wind, my need to console her overpowering my desire for self-preservation. **

**I sat behind her leaning my back against the tree trunk and pulled her into my lap. **

**She stayed stiff at my touch, but eventually relaxed into my embrace resting her head in the crook of my neck nuzzling her nose close to me like she had done in the past. **

**I stroked her back remaining entirely silent while she let out her flood of emotions. **

**After a while, she became still and her sobs ceased. **

"**Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. **

**She shook her head in negation. **

**I nodded lifting her into my arms, carrying her back to the car. **

**She was silent the entire ride back to the palace. When we were safely inside the walls, she vacated the vehicle quickly without so much as uttering a word to me. **

"**I take it things are still on the rocks?" Mason asked. **

"**Something's bothering her and she won't open up to me about it. She still angry with me, but it's more than that," I said pushing past him. **

**I wished I knew what bad thing she thought she had done. If I was waiting for an explanation though, I'd probably grow old and die before I got one. **

**Zoinks! A lot going on in this chapter.**

**I know I ask a lot, but I am curious so if you could answer these questions or at least one of them, I would be very happy=)**

** did you think of Karo's speech?**

**2. What did Alberta's cryptic advice mean?**

**3. What do you think Rose asked Tasha to do?**

**4. What did Tasha confess to Dimitri about Rose and what bad thing did Rose do? **

** you think there is anything she could do to make Dimitri stop loving her? **

**6. Do you think Tasha's motives are evil or is she a good guy and a gracious loser? **

**Answer my questions and the one who guesses right or does the best job answering will win a sneak peek at the next chapter=)**


	32. Chapter 32: The Girl in the Mirror

**Chapter 32: The Girl in the Mirror**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter. Some of you were very close to the truth. I hope you enjoyed your sneak peek. **

RPOV

"What's the matter Rosemarie?" Alberta asked as I rushed into the room tears flying down my rouged cheeks.

"I think I made a huge mistake," I cried throwing myself down on the bed.

"Well, I'm sure it isn't as bad as you make it sound."

"It's worse," I sobbed.

"Tell me," she implored.

"I can't. It's hideous. It makes what he did seem like nothing."

"Can you fix it?" she asked.

I jumped up off the bed. "Maybe," I said wiping my eyes.

I rushed down the hallway to the other end of the palace not caring who saw me. I had to stop her before it was too late. I couldn't live with myself if I let her go through with it.

"Tasha!" I called banging on her bedroom door.

She opened the door and joined me in the hallway.

"What is it? You look like crap," she said assessing my casual attire, windblown hair and tear stained cheeks.

"Look forget what I said before. I don't want you to go through with it," I told her.

"What if you're too late?" she asked. I froze at her words. If it was too late, I would have no one to blame but myself.

"You already? How? He was with me all day."

"Well he was alone last night," she said smiling.

I gulped tears brimming in my eyes again, a daggar ripping through my heart at the thought of what I had done. How could he have done that last night and then tried to pursue me this afternoon? I knew he was lying about loving me. Was it so naïve of me to somehow hope that he wasn't?

"Relax sweetie, I was only kidding. What you were asking of me was insane and completely unethical. I could never do that to my friend. Only a truly evil, underhanded person could do what you asked me to do."

I sighed leaning heavily against the door frame.

I turned to leave and stopped dead in my tracks as I caught sight of Dimitri standing not ten feet from us. From the look on his face I didn't have to wonder how much of our conversation he heard.

"Dimka, I'm sorry, but I tried to tell you," Tasha said from behind me a look of innocence on her face.

"Tasha go back to you room," he said in a no nonsense tone.

"You, come with me," he commanded grabbing me by the arm.

I knew that there was nothing I could say that would make up for what I'd done. I couldn't even try to come up with a plausible explanation.

He opened a door to the left and shoved me forcibly inside.

I looked around the room realizing that he'd brought me to his bedroom.

"Do you really hate me that much?" he asked spinning me around to face him.

I looked down at the ground unable to form the words.

"Look at me!" he growled forcing me to look into his eyes. They were rimmed with red and a tear leaked slowly from one eye.

"Have I really lost you to the point where you would want something like that?" he asked.

"I don't, I can't." I struggled to find the words for an apology or an explanation, but none came.

"You know, when she first came to me this morning and told me about what you asked her to do, I thought she had to be lying to me because the Rose I know and love would never wish that sort of thing on anyone including myself. I guess I was wrong." The anger and hurt in his voice nearly brought me to my knees.

"Could you have lived with yourself if she'd gone through with it?" he cried.

"Would you be celebrating right now If you let her drug me and force me into bed with her ? Would that have finally given you the out you so desperately want?" By now his face was red with rage and he was shouting.

"Are you that desperate to get away from me?"

"Answer me!" he roared. I shut my eyes tears flowing down my cheeks.

"It was a mistake," I stammered. "I'm sorry."

He advanced towards me and all I could think was that if I were him I would hit me until I bled.

I closed my eyes wincing at whatever punishment he was going to dole out.

"What are you doing?" he asked and I realized I had backed myself into the corner of the room cowering in anticipation of his rage.

"You're shaking," he said in a softer tone.

I opened my eyes slowly sucking in a breath of air.

"Did you think I was going to hit you?" he asked.

I shook my head in negation, but he wasn't convinced.

"Come here," he commanded opening his arms for me.

I slowly inched forward until I was standing right in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell apart.

"I would never take my anger out on you violently. Do you understand? I would never lay a hand on you like that. I'm not my father," he choked.

"I'm so sorry," I cried. "I never wanted that. I was just so angry. There's no excuse. I'm a horrible person. You have to know that I'm not like that," I pleaded clutching his shirt.

"Shh, Roza, it's okay. We have got to stop doing this," he muttered stroking my hair gently.

"I don't know how," I sobbed. In my mind there was not compromise. He couldn't give me the life I wanted and I didn't know if I could ever love him enough to give up my freedom.

"Have dinner with me tonight."

"Okay," I agreed realizing I wanted to make this up to him. I couldn't let him think that I was that kind of person. I wasn't. It was a mistake, one I almost paid dearly for and I wasn't about to go back on my word about wanting to prove that it wasn't me."

"Really have dinner with me without the snark or the bitterness, just you and me sharing a meal and talking," he requested pulling away from me. "Like we used to."

I nodded.

"Okay," I agreed. It was the least I could do after what I'd done.

"Would you like to go wash up?" he asked pointing towards the bathroom.

I nodded. As I took in my appearance in the mirror, a stranger appeared. I didn't recognize the crazy girl staring back at me. How could I have allowed my hatred to go that far?

I tore my eyes away from the girl in the mirror and took a good look around the room. It was really beautiful and spacious. Everything was handmade with special adornments. The Belikov family crest was engraved into the handles on the sink and monogrammed onto the towels, the bathmat and almost everything else in the room. It reminded me a lot of my brother's chambers back home.

There was a double sink, a large Jacuzzi tub and beautiful marbled flooring with expensive looking Italian tile.

I washed my face, used a spare toothbrush and borrowed Dimitri's hairbrush to make myself presentable. I couldn't help but pick up his bottle of cologne and inhale its glorious scent. A scent I'd been missing in my bed for the past two weeks.

By the time I exited there was a table for two set up in the middle of the room complete with pillar candles and two steaming hot plates.

"You like peroghi's right?" he asked and I nodded remembering the ones we'd had at the Russian restaurant.

"Please sit." He pulled a chair out for me and I complied.

"Your room is really nice," I said placing my napkin on my lap.

He smiled a little. "You know you don't have to stay all the way down in the Amberwood room. I could arrange for a much nicer suite that isn't all the way down that dank hallway."

I shrugged. "It isn't that bad. I would like to have a television though," I said feeling terrible about asking for anything after what I had done.

"All you had to do was ask you know. I could have arranged it already."

"Why aren't you angrier at me?" I asked hating the fact that he seemed to have forgiven me almost immediately for my betrayal whereas, I was still burning with anger from what he had done.

"Because I know you didn't mean it. I know you didn't really want that."

"How can you be so sure of me? I'm not even sure of me."

"I know you, the real you and this isn't you. All of this anger and hatred is because of something I did. I can hardly blame you for acting out."

"You shouldn't be so nice. People take advantage of nice people," I warned.

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm not being nice, I'm being myself. Rose, you have to understand that when your father first put me up to this, I didn't know you. You were just another princess to me and believe me I've had every princess on earth paraded before me as possible marriage material since I was seventeen. He gave me a file on you and a stack of letters you received from Lissa."

"You read my letters?" I gasped. "Those were private!"

"You want honesty, then I'm going to give it to you. Yes, I read them and the more I read, the more I wanted to know you. That first day I met you at the diner I realized that you were different from any other princess I'd ever met. You were different from any other woman I'd ever met. Seeing you waiting tables in the most humbling of ways and interacting with your friends like a commoner made me want to be like you. I wanted to be normal with you. I still do. I know that I can't, but that doesn't mean I don't want it so badly it hurts."

"Those eight months I spent with you were the best I've ever had. I've never felt more alive than when I'm with you. My life truly began the day I met you and I didn't plan on falling in love with you, but I couldn't help it. You became the closest person to me. I've never let anyone in the way I let you in, not even Christian," he confessed.

"Rose I meant what I said that day when you asked me how many women I've ever loved. You are the only one. You will always be the only one and I can't imagine a life without you. I know what I did was hurtful and wrong, but it doesn't change the fact that what we had was real and it still can be. I can't set you free, but I can make sure that you live the life you want to the best of my ability.

By the time he'd finished his speech the food had become cold and I couldn't help but stare at him in awe. For the first time since I found out his true identity, I believed that he loved me and that only made me feel worse. The one man who loved me for real, the one I'd fallen in love with and wanted to spend the rest of my life with was one that would hold me hostage in a life I could never be happy in. How was that for irony? I would never have allowed myself to fall in love with a man who despite his best efforts could never give me the life I desired.

"Do you think you can ever forgive me?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"Even if I could, it wouldn't matter." His face fell and I knew I was hurting him, but it was better that I was honest than to give him false hope.

"Why wouldn't it matter?"

"Because even if I forgive you and you find a way to make me love you again, that doesn't change the fact that I still don't want to be trapped in this life. I don't want to be the Queen," I told him dashing his hopes of us reconciling this evening. In reality, I had to restrain myself from jumping into his lap and begging him to make me his. How could I stay angry with him after the speech he gave me and after he forgave me so easily.

"It isn't as bad as you make it out to be. There are many advantages to being the Queen," he said trying to sway my opinion.

"Name one," I challenged.

"You liked my car."

"Sure, but I wouldn't trade my freedom for a car and to save you a speech, I wouldn't trade it for designer clothes, having a housekeeper, living in a palace or having an endless pile of money and a private jet at my disposal. You seem to forget that I've been a princess all my life and those things can't bring me happiness. It was the things I didn't have that have brought me so much joy," I explained.

"All my life I wanted to have friends, to go to school like a normal child, to make something of myself and be able to go wherever I pleased without an army of body guards. Hell all I wanted was to drive a car and eat in a restaurant. Those are the things that normal people take for granted. I don't need a private jet or an expensive car. I don't need a palace with three hundred rooms or an endless amount of ball gowns. I need to be free to live my own life. Dimitri, that is the one thing you can never give me and I'm sorry, but you can try to fit me into the wardrobe of the Queen of Russia all you want, but it will always be just one size too small."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Rose, please just give me a chance to prove that I can make you happy," he pleaded.

"I can give you all the chances you want, but it still won't change the fact that I don't want to be here and that eventually you're going to have to produce an heir and I don't want any part in that."

"You would refuse me a child?" he asked incredulously. "Our child?"

"Don't look so shocked. I already told you that I would never bring a child into this world knowing how their life would turn out. I couldn't do that to another human being especially not one I gave birth to."

"You will change your mind. You're young, but one day all of your friends will be married and start having babies and you will want one. It's a woman's instinct," he argued.

I shook my head. "I'll maim myself if I have to, but I will not give you a child," I said rising to my feet.

"You can't be serious. It doesn't matter what royal marriage you are in you will have to bear a child. Wouldn't you rather it be with someone you loved?" He was on his feet now, his voice showing his desperation. He cupped my chin in his hands looking deep into my eyes."

"Please don't make this harder than it is, just let me go," I said pulling away from him.

"Thank you for dinner, but I need to go now." I scurried out of the room as fast as I could running all the way back to my room.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" It was Mason's voice that caused me to slow down.

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

"It's my job to know is all," he said. I took in his attire.

"Hey are you going to the gym?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm on my way there right now."

"Can I come?"

"Sure, but you need gym shoes and I'd lose the jeans."

"Cool, wait for me right here and I'll be right back."

I spent a good three hours beating the snot out of the practice dummies and boy did it feel good.

"Wow, I knew you had rage, but that was impressive."

"Don't look so shocked, you haven't seen anything yet!"

I spent the next few days training in the gym with Mason and avoiding Dimitri. Tasha was leaving today and I couldn't say I would miss her. I was glad that she had stood her moral ground and refused to participate in my crazy scheme. I didn't care for the fact that she squealed on me, but I had to respect a woman who was a gracious loser.

DPOV

I had spent the last three days trying to figure a way to make Rose realize that she could be happy here, but so far all of my attempts had failed. I'd brought home a course book for university and she'd tossed it aside. I'd offered to take her out in the car again and finally I'd attempted to get her to come into town with me. She hadn't warmed to any of those ideas and as the clock ticked down, I knew I was going to have to announce our engagement.

"Rose, can you please join me in the garden?" I requested using my phone to call her as she was again refusing to see me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just appease me this once," I begged.

I waited a half hour and finally she dragged herself outside and planted herself on the wrought iron bench across from me.

"Rose, the time has come to announce our engagement. We will need to make a public appearance," I stated.

"What? We haven't even set a wedding date," she cried.

"I've already set aside June seventh for the ceremony and the following month for a honeymoon. That gives us a little under a month when we return to get ready for the coronation." I winced in anticipation of her wrath. She was not going to be happy that I had chosen a date without consulting her.

"That is too soon and why is it that people keep doing things behind my back," she cried tugging on the collar to her shirt.

"It's six weeks away. We need to announce our plans now and send out invitations. I've taken the liberty of hiring a wedding planner to help us with the details. She should be here shortly."

"You don't need me here. Just do whatever you want. You already do. I don't really care what flowers I carry or what stupid song marches me to my death," she growled making a beeline for the doors that led inside.

"I wouldn't have to do these things if you would just act like an adult and talk to me!" I shouted blocking her from leaving with my body.

"Well maybe that's the problem! I'm nineteen, I'm hardly an adult."

"You are an adult and soon will be Queen. You have got to stop acting like this," I growled grabbing her wrists.

"Let me go!" she cried struggling against me like a rabid animal.

"Rose, this is going to happen whether you like it or not, now sit down and let's get started on this. You can't possibly have no opinion on what you want your wedding to be like."

"I said let me go!" she cried and then I was on my knees intense pain ripping through me as she had brought her knee to my groin effectively incapacitating me.

"Why would I want a say in the day that will forever be burned into my memory as the day I lost my freedom?" she spat and all I could do was watch her walk away.`

"Dimka, what's going on? Why are you on the ground and where is Roza?" my mother came walking out of the house the wedding planner following close behind.

"I think I'm going to need to call in the big guns," I groaned pulling myself to my feet.

"Where are you going? I though we were going to get started on the announcement and invitations."

"Give me a day or two, there's something I need to do," I said limping all the way back to my room leaving her bewildered.

It took a little convincing, but I finally made the arrangements I deemed necessary to finally get Rose to see that marrying me wasn't going to become her death warrant. All I had to do was sit back and wait until things came together.

I decided that I had been neglecting things in the kingdom and with Christian gone, I'd been letting the work fall on my mother so I headed into the throne room to get some work done.

I'd been in there for nearly three hours going through mounds of paperwork when Eddie came bursting through the door.

"You need to come down to the gym," he wheezed entirely out of breath having probably run all the way here.

"Why what happened?"

"It's Rose. She needs a doctor."

**Was that intense or what? So she all but admitted that she still loves him and that she's going to forgive him, but will that be enough to get her to stop protesting. Do you think she will give in and agree to produce an heir? What is Dimitri's big plan and will it work? What happened to Rose in the gym? **


	33. Chapter 33: Anxiety

**Chapter 33: Anxiety**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Broken Blessing.. I agree with you. Rose has a bad attitude, but don't worry. Things will get better.**

RPOV

He had some nerve setting a date without my consent and then expecting me to sit around in the garden and talk about flowers and bridesmaids and wedding invitations. I had gone straight to the gym and had spent the last few hours taking out my aggression on the dummies.

"This is for lying!" I cried punching the dummy hard in the face.

"This is for being a Prince!" I hit it again with more force. My knuckles were bleeding, but I didn't care. I felt like my world was falling apart and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Tears flew down my cheeks blinding me as I continued my assault.

"This is for making me love you," I cried giving it one last kick sending it flying into the wall. I collapsed to my knees the finally allowing the anxiety to take over me.

I couldn't control my breathing as I gave in to the overwhelming pressure that threatened to crush me from the inside out. My heart raced and I clutched my chest.

"Rose, what's the matter? What happened?" I vaguely heard Mason's worried voice in the background. He must have come down shortly after I collapsed.

"Can't breathe, so much pain," I cried pulling at my shirt as it threatened to suffocate me.

"Ah, hell you're bleeding. Where does it hurt?" he asked crouching down beside me.

"My chest, my heart," I cried. The blackness was closing in as I struggled to suck in air. I was on the verge of passing out and I could feel the blood pounding in my ears.

"It's choking me," I gasped again trying to stop my shirt from strangling me.

"What happened? Why is she bleeding?"I could hear Dimitri's voice and suddenly there were strong arms around me.

"I think she's having a panic attack," Mason said.

"Roza, it's going to be okay. You need to calm down," his voice was soothing, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't focus on reality. The room was spinning and my chest had constricted so much by this point that I feared I was having a heart attack.

"She needs a tranquilizer," I heard him utter.

"Someone get Dr. Olendsky down here now!"

"Roza, you have to take deep breaths," he instructed. "Breathe in, breathe out."

I tried to listen to what he was telling me to do, but it was futile and when I could stay awake no longer I gave in to the peaceful oblivion.

DPOV

"We should get her upstairs and into bed," Dr. Olenszky said. She had come immediately to the gym taken Rose's vitals and assessed the lesions on her hands.

"She's going to be okay?" I asked.

"She had an anxiety attack. Her body couldn't handle the stress anymore which caused her to black out. It won't cause any lasting damage. I gave her a mild sedative and she should sleep for a while."

She bandaged up her hands after putting on some antibiotic ointment and instructed me to call her in the morning.

I sighed lifting Rose into my arms carrying her back to my room instead of hers.

I placed her gently in my bed pulling off her shoes and covering her with the comforter.

I kept watch all night from the chair by her bedside hoping that she wouldn't be too angry with me for bringing her in here when she woke up. While she slept, I thought about what I was doing to her. Was it really worth making her this miserable? Was there a way I could let her go without Mazur forcing her into something worse?

I knew I was keeping her as a prisoner here, but she didn't get that it was for her own protection. I'd already received two intimidating calls from her father inquiring as to why I had not announced our engagement yet and if I wasn't up to the challenge he would find someone who was. Even with all my connections, I would never be able to smuggle her out of the country without him knowing. He was far older than I was and had spent the majority of his reign making alliances.

I knew that most royal couples had separate chambers and rarely interacted unless it was necessary, but I didn't want that to be the case for Rose and I. Although, at this point I was sure she'd want to stay as far away from me as possible. My ideal situation was for us to live together and share a bed every night not just whenever we were forced together to procreate. I loved her and I wanted us to have a real marriage. I'd already begun plans to have a quaint house constructed a mile behind the palace still within the walls, but separate so that Rose and I could live together alone and maybe she could feel like we were living some semblance of the normal life she was so desperate for.

It was going to have four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a spacious kitchen, a dining room and a small basement to hold some workout equipment. It was very similar to the houses I'd seen in Chicago. It would have a two car garage attached so she could have her own vehicle and there would be guest houses half a mile down on each side so our guardians could remain out of sight, but still close enough to protect us in an emergency. It would have a big yard with plenty of space for our future children to play in and a nice deck where we could sit outside and barbeque in the nice weather.

I knew she kept insisting that she would never give me a child, but I also knew without a doubt that if I could win back her heart, she would never refuse me. She wouldn't be able to watch her friends raise their children and not want one of her own. I may not know everything about women, but that I knew. I wanted to tell her that I was not going to force any child of ours into a marriage to form an alliance. I had confidence in my ability to rule without such things being necessary. I had been too late to save my older sisters from such a fate, but it would be over my dead body that Vika would be forced to do the same. After seeing what it was doing to Rose, I could never agree to be a part of something like that.

We wouldn't have a housekeeper or a cook and Rose and I could enjoy doing household chores together like any normal couple. I often imagined us sitting at the kitchen table me reading the newspaper and her painting her nails or flipping through a magazine. We would still be in our night clothes sipping coffee enjoying each other's company on a lazy Sunday morning after enjoying breakfast that I cooked for her myself.

Construction had begun on my request two weeks ago and would be completed upon our arrival home from our honeymoon which I'd already booked. I'd retained my apartment in Chicago across from her friends and I thought she would enjoy a low key honeymoon spending one last month enjoying our freedom under the radar with good friends in a familiar place that held all of our happy memories.

I was determined to show her that although we would face the daily pressures of royalty, that we could also maintain a separate life, just the two of us behind closed doors. Was it so farfetched to think that we could live the best of both worlds?

OPOV

"What did you say happened?" I asked my youngest daughter.

"I don't know. Dimka rushed down to the gym with Guardian Castile and then a few minutes later I saw Dr. Olenszky go down," she responded.

"Do you think someone was injured?"

"I'm not sure," I told her.

A lot of strange things had been going on around the palace lately. First Dimka sets a wedding date and then neither he nor Roza met with the wedding planner. I received word a few days ago that a new construction project had been started on the property with strict instructions from the future king, not to disclose any information about it to anyone. Now, the family physician we kept on staff here was seeing patients in the gym. I needed to have a word with my son and soon. The engagement needed to be announced publicly and they would be expected to make their first public appearance together shortly after.

I decided it was time for me to intervene. I'd allowed him to do things in his own way, but this was getting ridiculous. The wedding was less than six weeks away.

I walked purposely over to his chambers knocking loudly on the door. It was late, but I didn't care.

He opened the door looking disheveled and tired.

"Mama what is it?" he asked coming out into the hallway. His refusal to allow me into his suite puzzled me and made me wonder what he was hiding in there.

"Dimka, I need to know what is going on. It isn't like you to keep things from me."

He sighed, but reluctantly followed me down the hall to the throne room.

"I know that I've been acting peculiar since I've returned and that I haven't been very forthcoming with information regarding the time I was gone," he started.

"I might as well tell you the truth and let you know what a horrible disappointment of a son I am," he continued hanging his head.

"Dimka, I love you. Nothing you could ever do will change that." I wondered exactly what he had done that made him worry that I would think ill of him.

"Mama, Roza doesn't want to marry me." My jaw dropped at his confession.

"What? Why? Did you two have an argument?"

"You could say that," he said shaking his head.

"Well a lot of couples argue. It doesn't mean that she doesn't want to marry you." I knew first hand how fickle princesses could be. I was sure she would come around in a day or two. Women could be overly emotional and he was probably overacting.

"No, Mama, you don't understand. Rose ran away from her father. She didn't want to be stuck in a royal marriage so she took off. He had her tracked and made a deal with me to win over her heart and make her fall in love with me. When she met me, she had no idea who I was and I lied to her for eight months."

My face paled at the thought of what he had done and wondered why he had gone to such lengths for a girl he didn't know at the time.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth earlier?" I asked.

"I proposed to her without telling her the truth because I wanted to know if anyone could ever love me for real without it being for my title." The sadness in his voice made me realize that I'd been a terrible mother. I had no idea he held such insecurities about being loved.

"Dimka, you are a wonderful man. Any woman would be foolish not to fall in love with you."

"Well she may have loved the me she met in Chicago, but she hates who I really am." He sounded so dejected as he spoke.  
"She seemed okay the last few times I saw her."

"She's been very good at keeping her misery under wraps around you, but behind closed doors, she's a nightmare."

"What do you mean?"

"When I told her the truth, she whipped her engagement ring at my head. That is where the bruise came from. Since then she refuses to talk to me. She doesn't want any part of the wedding planning and earlier today she had an anxiety attack in the gym because the thought of me trapping her into this life makes her so unhappy."

My heart went out to my son. He was such a kind and loving man and it had to be killing him to go through this without opening up to anyone.

"Are you still going to go through with the marriage?" I asked wondering if that was why he hadn't announced their engagement. Maybe he was considering Princess Ozera instead.

"Of course," he replied quickly as if there wasn't even a question about it.

"Are you sure you wouldn't be better off letting her go? It isn't too late to call Ekaterina and arrange something with Tasha," I offered in hopes that he would take me up on it.

He shook his head vehemently. "Mama, I love her. I can't let her go. She's everything to me and if I lose her, I don't think I could bare it."

He was in a lot deeper than I'd originally thought. If she didn't cooperate, he was going to be devastated.

"Dimka, if she refuses to cooperate, I don't see how this is going to work out. You have little time until the throne is yours and I don't like seeing you like this."

"I just need a little time. She'll come around. I'm sure of it," he assured me.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. She seemed like more trouble than she was worth at this point.

"Because I know her and I know she loves me. She's having a hard time accepting the fact that she will be Queen, but in the end, I am confident that our love will triumph."

"I hope you're right," I said still not convinced.

"Can I ask what you are having constructed on the other side of the grounds?" My curiosity was getting the better of me.

"It's going to be a house for Roza and I to live in after we are married."

"Why wouldn't you just keep the quarters you have now?" I asked bewildered at him wanting to live in a small house versus a palace. I'd also never heard of a royal couple sharing bedchambers.

"She wants to live a normal life and I want to give it to her."

"You really want to live out there just the two of you?" I asked.

He nodded. "I think that it will be good for us to have our own living space."

"Dimka, it's a lot different living together in the same house and the same room in a small space. Do you think you'll be able to handle it? Right now she's a mile and a half down the hallway. You said she isn't even agreeing to the marriage right now. How are you going to convince her to share a bedroom with you?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"The same way I did the first time."

"You lived together in Chicago?" The idea of such a thing was unheard of, but then again so was this entire thing.

"Don't be angry Mama. I love Rose and I've always been respectful of her, but yes she and I shared a small apartment for a while in Chicago."

"Oh Dimka, that was risky. I assume you were intimate." I had no desire to know these things about my son's private life, but as the Queen it was my business to make sure he was making the right choices.

"We were," he admitted. I couldn't say I was entirely surprised at his admission. He had never fooled around with commoners or any of the royals he'd dated, but I could tell from the way he looked at Roza, that she was different.

"I see. Well I hope things get better for you because this morning I sent out a press release regarding your engagement. It will be broadcast tomorrow morning and in the early edition of the papers."

He nodded. "I understand and I promise I am working on it."

"Well you better make her happy and fast because I've scheduled the wedding planner to return on Friday and you two will need to pose for an engagement photo and make a public appearance early next week."

"We will be there for both, don't worry."

"I'm sorry for not being honest to begin with," he apologized.

"It's alright Dimka, I can see why you didn't, but please promise me that you won't hide anything else from me. These next few months are crucial to the way the public will respect you as their new King."

"I know and I promise things will be just fine," he said rising to his feet giving me a kiss on the cheek before returning to his chambers.

RPOV

I woke up in what I could only describe as the most comfortable bed I'd ever been in. I stretched my legs and my arms realizing that my hands were covered in bandages. Not only that, but as I surveyed my surroundings I found that I was in Dimitri's room. I sat up quickly regretting it as my head spun dizzily.

I couldn't help but smile as I laid eyes on Dimitri. His long form was sprawled out on the sofa adjacent to the bed. His face was scrunched up into a grimace and I knew he couldn't possibly be comfortable.

My head was foggy as I sat up again slowly. The last thing I remembered was being in the gym and hearing Dimitri's voice. I put my hand to my chest remembering the tightness I felt. I sighed in relief because the pain was gone and I seemed to be fine other than my hands which I was used to. I'd been picking fights with punching bags my entire life.

I snuggled back under the covers thoroughly enjoying bathing myself in Dimitri's scent. I had really missed him these last few weeks and I knew it was only a matter of time before I would have to make a choice. Either I could stop fighting the inevitable and cooperate with the wedding plans or I could continue trying to figure a way out of it and make everyone around me especially Dimitri miserable.

All I knew is that my psyche couldn't handle another episode like what happened yesterday. It had opened my eyes to what could happen down the road if I didn't fix myself. I could rapidly see my life unraveling before my eyes and if I continued down this road I would follow in my mother's footsteps and I didn't want that. I wanted to focus on trying to live the best possible life I could with the cards I'd been dealt and that started with making an apology to Dimitri. It was the last thing on earth I wanted to do, but if I didn't fix my attitude whatever civil relations we might have would deteriorate leaving us just as miserable as every other royal couple.

I might not ever be able to forget what he did and that would always play a part in our relationship, but we didn't have to be enemies. With any hope we could maintain an amicable working relationship and in time, maybe it would turn into more and maybe it wouldn't, but he was doing his part and from now on I was going to make it a point to do mine. I may never feel about him the way I used to, but a part of me would always love him and that was my greatest weakness.

I decided that the first step to our recovery was to make a peace offering so I crept slowly out of bed. It was barely dawn and from the look of it Dimitri had been up half the night. I decided to let him sleep while I went back to my room.

I showered, changed into fresh clothes, blew out my hair, redressed my wounds and headed toward the kitchen.

Ivana was already getting breakfast ready.

"Good morning Ivana," I greeted her.

"Good morning Princess," she said bowing in my direction.

"Please call me Rose and you don't need to bow."

"Is there something I can do for you? If you are hungry, I can make you some pancakes," she offered.

"I know the Prince usually takes care of that, but I have been studying how to make American cuisine."

"Actually, I was hoping you could assist me. I want to make bliny for Dimitri."

"Of course, I can show you," she said smiling.

One hour and three failed batches later, I had finally managed to get a decent number of Russian pancakes on the plate. I filled a small bowl with sour cream and another with jam, added a carafe of steaming hot coffee, two mugs and a bowl of fresh fruit.

"Would you like me to bring it to the room?" she asked.

"That's okay, I can do it," I thanked her for helping me before taking the tray down the hallway.

Dimitri was still asleep when I returned, but stirred as I set the tray down on the coffee table.

I sat down on the floor next to the couch leaning over to wake him gently shaking his shoulders.

"Dimitri, it's time to wake-up. Breakfast is getting cold."

His eyes fluttered open and he shot up into a sitting position.

"What? Where?" he asked in confusion. I always thought it was so cute that he was like a bear waking from hibernation when he was overtired.

"Roza?" he questioned.

"Breakfast is here. I thought you might want to eat it while it was still hot," I said uncovering the plates.

He shook his head in disbelief.

"You brought me breakfast?"

"No, I brought us breakfast," I said uncovering a second plate. His eyes widened.

"How are you feeling?" he asked taking the carafe off the tray pouring both of us a cup of coffee as my hands were sensitive to the heat.

"Better," I said smearing some jam on my bliny.

He was quiet as we continued to eat, but I could tell he was studying me probably wondering if I was lulling him into a false sense of security before pulling a knife on him.

"What?" I asked finally as he continued to stare at me.

"You're incredibly beautiful in the morning."

I rolled my eyes. "Well that is because I've been up for hours and have already showered and done my hair."

"No, you're always beautiful, but especially in the morning right before you wake up."

"You just like me that way because I'm quiet."

"Hmm I never thought of it that way," he teased.

"So what's on my to do list for today?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't uh,.." he stuttered probably not having been expecting me to do anything other than bitch and moan.

"Could we maybe go somewhere and talk?" I asked hoping he was open to that.

"Sure, that would be fine," he said and I could tell he was trying to figure me out.

After he had showered and changed he took me outside.

"There's something I've been wanting to show you since the first day I brought you here," he said holding out his hand for me.

I supposed it was the least I could do to hold his hand for a while, but the minute our hands touched I knew it was a mistake. It sent a spark running right through my hand igniting the rest of my body with flames just the same as it had always been. I pulled my hand away quickly and he smirked at me.

The nerve of him. The jerk just smirked at me like he knew exactly what his touch did to me. I was in big trouble if he tried anything else.

We walked for about twenty minutes before we stopped.

"You brought me here to stare at the pile of dirt?" I asked unimpressed.

"No, I did not bring you here to stare at a pile of dirt," he responded.

"Then what is it because all I see is a pile of dirt and a bunch of bulldozers."

"That is how you build a house Roza," he pointed out.

"So you're building a house. So what? People build houses every day. What's the big deal?"

"Well it's a big deal because when it is finished, this is going to be our house," he replied.

"Our house?" I asked not getting the joke. "To do what with? Why would you need another house? You have an entire palace."

"Well, my future wife has expressed her strong dislike for living in palaces so I decided that maybe she'd like to live alone with me in a regular house like everyone else."

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"You're building this house for us to live in alone?"

He took my hand in his.

"I want you to be happy Roza. I told you that I don't want to make you my prisoner. I don't know what else I can do to prove that to you."

My heart caught in my throat. I had been very wrong about him. Here he was trying so hard to make me happy taking time out of his busy schedule to have a house built just so I could feel free. A tear slipped down my cheek and I was upset with myself for wasting so much time and energy being angry with him.

"Roza?" he questioned as I had been silently lost in thought.

"I'm sorry," I cried. "I just need some time," I cried fleeing back towards the palace.

I wasn't watching where I was going and as I neared the doors I ran smack into someone.

"Rose? What happened? What did he do to you? I'll have his head mounted on the wall!"

I threw myself into the arms of the person who brought me the most comfort.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" I sobbed.

**Who did Dimitri bring in to make her feel better and why did she run away when she saw the house? Do you think she's going to take him back? What will happen when they make their first public appearance? Please review! I write faster with encouragement=)**


	34. Chapter 34: Too Little Too Late

**Chapter 34: To Little Too Late**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**So warning before you read this chapter just try not to crucify me at the end. Everything happens for a reason=)**

DPOV

It was a strange, but pleasant surprise that Rose had not only cooked me breakfast, but had agreed to go somewhere at talk out our issues. I knew the perfect place. I was going to show her once and for all that she was my number one priority and I loved her more than anything in this world.

I smirked as she pulled he hand away from me like I'd burned her with a match. I knew she still felt something for me and it amused me that she kept trying to hide it because her face was an open book.

She was silent as I explained about the house and I thought I was finally getting through to her when she burst into tears and fled the opposite direction back towards the palace.

I followed close behind and watched her reunite with her brother from a distance. I'd spoken with him a few days ago and although I think he'd rather see me hung than play nice, he agreed to a cease fire if I'd allow him to see Rose.

It was entirely unorthodox to entertain a future king with whom I had no real prior contact with, but I needed Rose to trust me and understand that she wouldn't lose her family or her friends if she stayed with me. I would allow her whatever she pleased as long as it was safe.

I watched as she broke down in his arms and he comforted her like I would for any one of my sisters.

I moved closer earning me a dirty look from Prince Mazur as they began speaking rapidly in Turkish. I decided to leave the two of them alone as they hadn't seen each other in a long time. I had plenty of things to do starting with scheduling our first public appearance.

"What is the Mazur Prince doing here?" Karolina asked me as I entered the living area. The kids were playing on the floor, Mama was reading on the sofa and I was stupefied to see Babushka sitting in her rocking chair knitting away. She'd always lurked around the palace, but these past few years she'd made herself even more scarce only deigning to grace us with her presence on holidays and birthdays.

"He's visiting his sister. Does it bother you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not in the least. I just wish my former husband had been as good to me as you are to Roza." If I wasn't mistaken she sounded a bit jealous.

"He never would have permitted you to visit. You know how he felt about entertaining those who were higher in stature than he was," she grumbled.

"That is why we never see Sonya isn't it?" Vika asked. I hadn't realized she was in the room.

"Come here kiddo," I said scooping her up into a giant bear hug trying to distract her. I didn't want her focusing too much on this royal stuff yet. She was too young.

"Put me down you oaf!"she shouted pounding on my back.

"I think it's time we had a rematch on your xbox," I told her.

"Really?" she asked, her face lighting up. I nodded.

"You'd better have some of those Cheetos left for me. I hope you didn't let Rose see them. The whole stash will be gone."

"No, I still have some. You're right though she eats like a horse."

RPOV

"Abi, I can't believe you're here. How did you get in?" It wasn't often a future king entertained another future king without some sort of grand fanfare.

"Your fiancé extended an invitation," he replied following me to my room.

"This is where he put you?" he asked looking around the room, the distaste evident on his face.

"I didn't want to be close to him so he put me over here at my request," I said feeling the need to defend Dimitri. He had after all arranged this visit for me.

"I see. How soon can you be ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?"

"To get the hell out of here of course. I told you I would figure out a plan and I have. Pack whatever you think you'll need and let's get a move on it."

"Abi, there's no way I'm going to make it out of here without him knowing."

"It doesn't matter. My guards will cause a distraction and we will make it to the plane."

"Even if we do, Baba will find me. You know he will."

"I have a plan," he said sitting me down so he could explain.

My eyes widened at the severity of his plan. It would definitely ensure that no one would come looking for me, but I didn't know if I could put the ones I loved through such a tragic lie.

"You want out don't you?" he asked. "This would be a permanent out. You couldn't come back. You understand that right?"

I nodded not sure what to do. I'd been waiting for this exact plan for the past three weeks, but now that it was on the table, I was having doubts. Would it really be so bad to stay here with Dimitri? He really was willing to give me everything I wanted. The only problem was producing an heir. I was not going to do that and it would eventually cause a rift between us.

If I did leave though, I'd have to cut all contact with everyone I'd ever met including Lissa and the girls, Abi and Alberta.

"What's the matter? I didn't expect you to have to think about it. This is what you want isn't it?"

I nodded and began throwing things into a bag. When I got to my scrapbook and camera I shoved them both in the bag wanting to at least have some memories of my friends even if I never saw them again.

"Just give me the word and I'll text my guards," he said.

I hesitated and in that moment I knew there was no turning back. Once I decided to run, it was a done deal.

"Rose, answer me this. Do you love him?" Abi asked.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well I did listen to many audio tapes in which you declared your undying love for the man over and over," he pointed out rolling his eyes.

"Rose, you let him have you. For God's sake, I hope you loved him at some point."

"I do. I did. I don't know. I'm so confused," I cried tossing my bag on the floor.

"It is okay to be happy here if that's what you want. You can change your mind you know. Things aren't always as black and white as they seem."

I sat next to him on the couch resting my head on his shoulder.

"I do love him, but I hate what he did and I don't know if I can handle the pressure that comes with being his wife."

"I hate to defend the man, but he does seem to let you do as you please. He doesn't seem like the tyrant you make him out to be. If he was, he would never have invited me here. It's risky for him to show favor towards one nation over another, especially at this crucial time. Can I ask why you were crying earlier? If he did something so help me I will make him pay," he threatened.

"Relax, he didn't do anything. It was just me being stupid."

He shot me a look that said he wasn't going to give up until he got the whole story.

I sighed. "He took me out to the edge of the property to show me a house he's having built."

"What's so special about building a house?' he asked.

"That's what I asked him. He said it was going to be for us to live in after we are married."

"Just the two of you?" he questioned.

I nodded.

"Is that something you want?"

As much as I hated to admit it, I loved the idea of us living in a small house just the two of us. It would definitely help me feel better about being trapped here like a rat in a cage.

"I don't know. It sounds good in theory, but I'm just not sure if it will be enough to make me feel comfortable staying with him.

"Rose, I know how you feel about all of this, but I have to say that even though I came up with this crazy scheme and I'm fully willing to go through with it, I was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to. I was hoping that maybe you would find peace with him."

"I want to Abi. I'm just so scared. What if I'm not a good Queen? What if I can't take being here at some point and I need to bust out? I just hate feeling like I don't have any other option."

"I know you do, but if we do this, then this is it. This is goodbye to me, to your friends and to anyone else who you ever cared about. Do you think you can do that? Do you think you could stay away from him forever?"

A sob caught in my throat as I realized my time to decide was winding down.

LPOV

"Tomorrow is my last final and then it's off to Russia to talk some sense into that best friend of mine," I told Mia as we headed for home after a grueling day of exams.

"You're really going huh?" she asked.

I nodded. Christian and I had patched things up for the most part. I was still cautious about what was and was not a lie, but all in all we were working towards starting over in a healthy relationship. I had agreed to accompany him to Russia for the summer so we could see where we stood romantically, but also because Rose was in desperate need of a little friendly advice and there was a royal wedding to plan which Christian said not one thing had been done yet.

She was so getting an earful when I got there. They needed to decide on food, she needed a dress, bridesmaids, color scheme, floral arrangements. There was hardly time for any of it with the wedding being less than six weeks away.

According to Christian there had been somewhat of a thaw between the two these last few days, but she still needed a push in the right direction. So here I sat amiss all my things trying to decide what I couldn't live without for the next three months or so.

"Hey, do you think maybe I could hitch a ride with you guys to the airport?" Jill asked coming into my room. She had a rolling suitcase with her and a look of determination on her face.

"You decided to come?" I asked thrilled that she had decided to fight for her relationship with Mason. They were so cute together.

"I wasn't going to and Stan said I couldn't get the time off now that Rose is gone."

"What changed your mind?"

"These," she said pointing to a beautiful bouquet of red roses with a card attached.

"This was attached." She handed me an envelope.

**~Jilly Bean**

**I know that everything has been a shock and I wish you would give me the chance to make up for being an idiot. I want to come see you, but I can't leave Rose unprotected. I'm hoping that you still feel enough for me that you will use this when you are ready.**

**All my love,**

**~Mason**

Inside was an open-ended plane ticket to Omsk.

"Wow, this must have cost him a fortune."

"I know. I can't take being away from him any longer. I need to see him even if it makes me crazy."

"Why would it make you crazy?"

"I sort of quit the diner and told Stan to stick it where the sun don't shine," she said with a sheepish look on her face.

"You didn't?" I gasped.

"Oh yes I did. After the way he treated Rose when she was sick and the way he treats us all on a daily basis, he deserved it."

"You tell him sister!"

"Does Rose know we are coming?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I thought it might be a nice surprise."

DPOV

I had a few things to take care of before I made it to Vika's room like promised. When I got there she was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

"What is it?" I asked wondering if she felt ill or something.

She lifted her eyes to meet mine and they were rimmed with red and her cheeks stained with tears.

"Why are you crying?" I asked rushing to her side.

"Why does Roza hate you so much?" she asked.

"What? Why would you ask that?" I wondered what she knew.

"I overheard her talking with her brother. She's planning to leave you, you know," she said.

I sighed taking a seat beside her.

"I know," I said sadly. I had a strong feeling that her brother would convince her to leave with him.

"If you know then why aren't you going to stop her?" she cried.

"Because Vika, as much as I love Roza, I've realized that the best thing I can do for her is let her make her own decisions and if that means not marrying me, then I will have to live with that."

"Don't you love her?"

"Of course I do and that is why I want her to be happy. Being here with me makes her miserable and I don't want to see her live that way."

"She says she loves you, why would she leave?"

"Vika, not all princesses dream of marrying a prince. Roza's dream is to be free and that is something that try as I might, I will never be able to offer her."

"Free?" she asked.  
"You will understand someday when you are older. I just want you to know that I am going to do my best to allow you to be your own person and to make your own decisions regarding your life."

"So you're just going to let her get on that plane?" she asked suddenly jumping to her feet.

I let out a breath of air.

"She needs to decide to be with me for herself. The more I interfere, the more I take away her freedom."

"So you're okay with her leaving?"

"No, but sometimes you have to let the thing you love the most go. I want her to be happy."

"Dimka you don't understand. The plane she's going to be on is going to crash!" she cried frantically.

"What? Who told you that?"

"I overheard some of the guards. They're planning to jump out of the plane with Roza still on there. They want her dead. I'm sure of it."

My heart leapt into my throat, adrenaline surging through my veins. This was my worst fear come to life. We had only just announced our engagement two days ago and already threats on her life were pouring into the palace. This had to be a set up. Those guards couldn't possibly work for her father. I had to get to her before it was too late.

"Why the hell didn't you say something sooner?" I cried.

"I thought you would stop her! How was I supposed to know you would let her leave?"

I ran as fast as I could to her suite, but she wasn't there.

"The air strip!" Vika cried having followed me.

I took off in the direction of the garage, fumbled with the keys to the closest vehicle cursing myself for not being more on top of things as the engine roared to life.

Vika climbed into the seat next to me as I peeled out of the garage in the direction of the airstrip.

I parked the car half hazzardly vacating the vehicle without shutting off the engine.

I fell to my knees and wept at the sight of the plane flying off into the distance. I was too late. She was gone and I was too late.

"Dimka, I'm sorry," Vika cried throwing her arms around me. We sat there watching as the plane flew higher and higher taking the woman I loved to her untimely death.

**Please put away the bow and arrows=( I know you hate cliffhangers, but that's the fun of it. I promise to post in a timely manner and I would never leave you hanging too long. Answer me these questions. Do you think Dimitri can stop the plane before it crashes? Why did Rose leave? I thought they were really making progress. Could there be foul play involved? Maybe she didn't leave of her own will. Who do the guards work for? Only I know the answers and the better your guesses, the faster I will reveal the next chapter. You know you love me=)**


	35. Chapter 35: You Have a Hold on my Heart

**Chapter 35: You Have a Hold on My Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**I think that this chapter is EPIC! You will love it! I promise. On a side note. I had to go back to work yesterday so I will still be updating as frequently as possible, but the school year can be hectic and I never know what to expect so it may be a few days between updates from now on. I know I spoiled you guys, but I hope you understand=)**

DPOV

I trudged slowly back to my room supporting my sister who was wrecked at the thought of Rose being aboard that plane. My stomach swum as I realized I might never see her again. I had to do something. I had to call someone, but who? How could I even be sure where that plane was going? It was a royal jet. It did not have to declare a flight plan.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked dropping Vika at her door.

"No, Roza is going to die. I will never be okay," she cried.

"I'm going to try to fix it," I said. "Stay here. I will let you know if anything changes. Don't talk to anyone!" I warned.

I tried to keep my head on straight as I walked purposely toward my room. I needed to figure out a plan and fast. I couldn't let her die.

I opened the door and sat down at my desk flipping on my computer. There had to be something I could hack into or someone who knew what was going on. If only I could figure out a way to stop that plane or at least warn her. I had already tried her cell and it sent me straight to voicemail. I tried Prince Adrian's phone as well, but there was no answer.

"Damn it!" I cried grabbing the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a glass paperweight, hurling it at the wall. It made a loud crashing sound, but surprisingly did not break.

"Woah, calm down Comrade. What's got you so riled up?"

I whirled around at the sound of her voice doing a double take as I took in the sight before my eyes. She was sitting on my couch completely unharmed, her feet up on the table with a magazine in her hand giving me a very amused look.

"How? Why? I thought you.." I couldn't manage a coherent sentence.

"You thought I what? Geez, you really need to start drinking decaf. I just came to tell you I was sorry for running away when you showed me the house. I actually like it and I was going to tell you that I wanted us to try to be friends, but if you're going to throw things."

"You didn't get on the plane." I took a step closer. My eyes had to be deceiving me. She couldn't be here. She was an apparition. She was unhappy and she wouldn't have stayed, not if she had the chance to leave.

"Why would I do that? It was going back to the palace in Istanbul and I have absolutely no desire to ever see that place again."

I took another step forward.

"You stayed," I said not believing what she said.

"Are you feeling okay? You look pale," she said rising to her feet and walking toward me.

She put her hand to my forehead and it was warm against my skin.

"No fever, but you are definitely sweaty. What have you been doing?"

"Are you really here?" I asked taking her hands in mine.

"Uh, as opposed to where? Do you mean physically or metaphorically?"

I needed to feel she was here with me so I took a chance of angering her and pulled her into my body cradling her in my arms.

"I thought you were on the plane," I said stroking her hair. It was soft against my fingertips and I ached to run my hands through it the way I used to.

"I was supposed to be," she said looking perturbed.

"Why didn't you get on it?" I asked.

She pulled away and shrugged. "I couldn't."

"Why?" I asked needing to hear it for myself.

She looked up into my eyes hesitating fear in her eyes.

"Because I can fight it all I want, but you have a hold on my heart," she whispered before pressing her lips to mine in the kiss I'd been waiting for since I brought her here.

I pulled her closer to me possessing her lips with mine.

"Ya tebya lyublyu maya Milaya."

"I love you too Comrade."

I lifted her into my arms still not quite sure she was actually here.

"I have waited so long to hear that," I told her as she responded hungrily to my advances. Clothing came off as we continued to grip each other tightly neither wanting to let the other go.

"God how I've missed you," I said trailing my hands over her hips pressing my lips to her neck making us one for the first time in nearly a month.

She moaned in pleasure as I placed on hand on her stomach and the other on her breast anchoring her body against me.

"Don't stop," she whispered grinding her hips into me pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

"I need you so much," I growled making sure she knew without a doubt that she would never belong to another man as I claimed her body with fervor pulling her into a sitting position.

She clung to the headboard as I buried myself within her both of us on our knees.

"Let go Roza," I breathed in her ear encouraging her to fall over the edge with me. It took mere seconds for her to begin writing and trembling crying out as she allowed the ecstasy to wash over her.

I reached my climax shortly after before collapsing with her on top of me. Both of us were panting, our chests heaving.

"Stay with me tonight," I whispered kissing the top her forehead lightly as she rested her head on my chest.

"Mmmm," she murmured snuggling closer to me like she used to. After texting Vika that everything was okay, I wrapped my arms tightly around her reveling in the feeling of having her in my arms. Finally things were looking up for us.

RPOV

I hated to see my brother go, but I knew he couldn't stay. He was relieved that I hadn't taken him up on his offer to fake my death. I couldn't do that to my friends and I certainly couldn't do that to Dimitri. It would be wrong and what was the point of being free if I could never see the ones I loved again?

Dimitri seemed very surprised that I hadn't gotten on the plane with Abi. I couldn't blame him, what with my behavior and all.

I kissed him knowing full well that I was going to give into temptation and open myself up to heartbreak for the second time. Making love with him was just as charismatic and beautiful as usual. Lying wrapped up in his arms felt so good after being separated so long.

I woke rested and happy for the first time in weeks. His bed was really very comfortable and even more so now that I was waking up in his arms again.

"Morning," he murmured brushing a stray hair behind my ear with his fingers.

"Morning Comrade," I yawned stretching out my limbs.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are in the morning?" he asked smiling brightly at me.

"I believe you've mentioned it more than once."

He rolled over onto his side propping himself up with one arm.

"I have to ask you something." His tone had turned serious and I didn't know what to expect so I braced myself.

"Okay."

"Was your brother's plan to fake your death?" I should have known he would be smart enough to figure it out.

I let out the breath I'd been holding. "It was."

"Why didn't you go through with it? You could have been free." He was tracing a pattern lazily on my shoulder as he spoke.

"Freedom at that price wasn't worth the cost."

"Is that the only reason?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

"No," I admitted biting my lip.

He nodded waiting patiently for me to continue.

"I want to try to make things work with us. I have been incredibly selfish and only thinking of myself these past few weeks. I could use the excuse that I was hurt and betrayed, but that was only part of it. I didn't want to believe you loved me because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of this. Afraid that I would want to stay and be with you and the consequences that would come with my decision to love you," I confessed still unsure as to whether I had made the right choice or not.

"Roza, I'm not going to lie. Things will be difficult and we will face many challenges both in a royal capacity and in our marriage, but one thing I can assure you is that I will never take our love for granted. I don't want us to be like all other royal couples. I loved what we had in Chicago and I want things to stay that way. I want us to have our own place and live our own lives. Sure we will be in the press and there will be a certain amount of things that are out of our control, but our love is strong and together I truly believe we can withstand any tribulations and overcome any obstacles that stand in our way. Roza, I love you and nothing will ever change that."

A tear slid slowly down my cheek at his words. I finally believed he was speaking the truth and I wanted nothing more than to be with him just the way he described.

"I want everything you just described and so much more. Promise you'll always talk to me before making a decision that affects our marriage and I will stand by your side." If I was going to take a leap of faith, then I guess the only way to do it was blindly and head first.

"I can do that. I want nothing more than to be partners. Roza, you are what I love most in this world and I meant what I said when I told you that I would do anything to make you happy."

"Okay then, I have a request." I was going to test him to see if he meant what he said.

"What would that be?"

"I want a small wedding with just friends and family. You can send photos to the press, but I don't want them at the ceremony or the reception. I don't want royal fanfare and I don't want a bunch of strangers. I want it to be intimate and fun just like a normal couple."

He smiled at me. "I think that can be arranged in fact, we have a meeting with the wedding planner this afternoon."

"Ugh, do we have to? She seemed a little stuck up if you know what I mean."

"Don't worry, I found this one special for you. She's definitely the right woman for the job. You'll see."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"That would be Ivana with our breakfast tray."

My eyes widened. "She knows I'm in here?"

"Don't worry my love, she can keep a secret," he said brushing his lips across mine as he hopped out of bed pulling on some sweat pants before answering the door.

"Thank you," he said wheeling the cart into the room himself.

"Mmm Comrade that smells divine what is it?"

"Crepes with Nutella," he said with a grin as he uncovered the plates.

My eyes widened and I licked my lips in anticipation.

"They're just like the ones we had in Paris," he said pouring me a cup of coffee.

"So are you going to cook for us at our house?" I asked rifling through his things until I found the t-shirt I was looking for.

"Well I'm going to have to since my bride to be does nothing but burn things up in the kitchen," he said smirking at me from behind his newspaper.

"I could learn," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Where's the fun in that? I want to spoil you."

"I think I'm going to enjoy that. Hey why do you have all of these stuffy white shirts?"

"My mother likes them."

"Mmm, well I hate them," I said tossing them on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what every fiancée has the god given right to," I said continuing my raid on his dresser.

"And what would that be?"

"Getting rid of their significant other's offensive clothing."

"I see well then by all means keep going."

"No, not that one!" he cried as I added a very hideous looking t-shirt to the pile. It was black and had neon green lettering.

"Why? This is hideous! Your mother would definitely hate this one." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Where did you even get it?"

I sighed. "Christian made me wear it while we were in Chicago. It was supposed to help me blend in."

"And what significance does it hold that you have some sort of abnormal attachment to it?" I asked dangling it in front of his face.

"I was wearing it the first time I saw you," he said snatching it out of my hand.

"No you weren't. I would totally have run the other way if I saw you wearing this," I laughed.

He looked at me rubbing the back of his neck like he did when he was going to tell me something else I wasn't going to like.

"That wasn't the first time you saw me was it?" I asked.

"No, it wasn't."

"When?" I asked wanting to know how long he'd been stalking me.

"The night you arrived. You went out with your friends to the Grand Lux and then out clubbing. You were wearing a very short tight dress and I was entirely jealous of that guy who was hitting on you."

I remembered that night and that guy. "Well that guy deserved what he got," I said defending myself.

"I know he did and boy was I ever afraid to approach you after that."

"You were afraid?" I asked not quite believing that he was afraid of anything.

"Afraid and a little turned on," he said winking at me.

"You would be you pervert," I cried tossing a pair of his perfectly rolled up socks at him.

I squealed as he lunged at me throwing me down on the bed with him.

"Oh you like it. I know you do," he growled pinning my hands to my side.

I giggled unable to control myself as he began to tickled me in all of my most sensitive areas.

"Tell me you like it," he whispered.

"No."

"Tell me Roza or I'm going to have to torture you."

"Who says I don't like when you do that?" I asked seductively using the element of surprise to reverse our positions.

"Ugh, I love it when you do that," he groaned as I pressed my chest up against his face.

"I'll bet you do, now if we're going to meet that wedding planner of yours then I think I'm going to need a shower." I pulled away from him and headed for the bathroom.

"You my love are such a tease," he breathed grabbing me from behind before I reached the door.

"Who says? I think there's room for two in this big tub of yours," I said stripping off my shirt.

It was two hours before we managed to make it out of the tub.

"Uh, I don't have any clothes in here," I said not wanting to do the walk of shame all the way back to my room.

"That's okay. I much prefer you without them," he said swatting my ass playfully.

"What has gotten into you? You do know that your mother is going to shit a brick if she finds out what we're doing in here."

"She won't and she'll be fine. She wants us to be happy and right now I couldn't be any happier," he said enveloping me in his strong arms.

"You know you're going to have to let go at some point," I reminded him.

"Mmm never letting you go again."

I relaxed into his embrace allowing him to hold me as long as he wanted. It was the least I owed him for all the crap I'd pulled in the last few weeks.

DPOV

I couldn't believe she was actually here in my arms letting me hold her. She had finally let go of her anger and although I'm sure she was a long way away from forgiving me completely, this was a good start.

As much as I hated to let go of her, she needed clothes and we both needed to make ourselves presentable to meet with the wedding planner. I had a strong feeling she was going to like this one.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Do you have a preference on clothing?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Anything in my bag is fine. Don't forget my make-up bag."

I hurried down the hallway. I did not want to leave her alone too long. It was absurd, but I actually thought I might be still be dreaming and that I'd get back there and she would have vanished, never having been there at all.

I decided that despite what my mother and sisters would think, there was no way we were going back to separate rooms. I was going to have the maid staff move her things into my suite.

"Good morning your highness. I take it you had a good night."

Alberta was sitting in an armchair sipping her coffee with a slight smirk on her face.

I rubbed the back of my neck as my face turned crimson.

"I see you've come for Rose's things," she said. "I took the liberty of packing them up nicely for you." She pointed to a pile in the middle of the room.

"Thank you," I said not really knowing what else to say.

I grabbed two of her duffel bags, one rolling suitcase and her toiletries.

As I neared my room, I passed Vika in the hallway.

"Where are you going with those? I thought you said everything was okay."

"Everything is more than okay. I don't want you to be shocked or think that this is acceptable behavior, but Rose and I are going to share my suite until our new house is finished." I didn't want her to think that I would ever condone her shacking up with a man before marriage, but I wasn't going to lie to her either.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh Dimka, you two are back together? I'm so happy for you!" She nearly jumped on me causing the duffel bags to fall to the floor.

"Thanks Vika. We are meeting with the wedding planner this afternoon, but after our initial meeting maybe you could help Rose with some of the plans," I asked knowing that we were short on time and nothing short of a miracle would pull this off in time.

"Oh I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun. I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid." She chattered on a little more until we reached my room.

"I will have Roza find you when she's ready okay."

She nodded. "I'm just so happy for you Dimka. I've missed you this year and I know I'm young and kind of a pest, but it makes me feel honored that you allowing me to be a part of this."  
"Vika, I love you and you may be young, but you are not a pest. There will never be a day that I don't want you included in my life. Got it?"

She smiled skipping down the hallway to do whatever it is she did all day when she was not with her tutors. I was glad that she and Roza got on so well. They both needed a friend.

"Geez, I said bring me some clothes, not my entire wardrobe," she said raising her eyebrow at me.

"Well I told you I'm never letting you go, so if it's okay with you, I thought you might move down here with me until the house is ready. I held my breath waiting for her reaction.

**Oh no! I did it again! You guys are really good at predicting my story. Most of you guessed that she wasn't on the plane. Vika overheard the guards going over their plan to fake Rose's death, but she didn't know that Rose wasn't really going to be on the plane. So do you think she'll say yes to sharing a bedroom? Who is this mysterious wedding planner? I think you already know since you're so damn smart=) If you think there's nowhere to go from this point, you are wrong. I have a whole lot of fun still yet to come. They need to have their first public appearance, the wedding, the honeymoon, the house etc.. believe me this is far from over so stick with me and I promise I will not break them up again well at least not anything serious=)**


	36. Chapter 36: Stage Fright

**Chapter 36: Stage Fright**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"You want me to move in here with you today?" I asked not quite believing what I was hearing.

He nodded. "Why not? We were together every night in Chicago and I hate being away from you. His eyes were brimming with hope.

My mind warred with my heart. My mind said that this was moving faster than I wanted and I could still end up hurt again, but my heart ached to be with him and was pleading with me to override the side that told me to be cautious.

He waited patiently for me to answer and in the end, I had always known that my heart would overrule my head.

"Okay," I agreed.

A huge grin broke out across this face as he dropped my bags to the floor sweeping me off my feet into his arms.

"Today just keeps getting better and better," he said peppering kisses all over my face.

We were getting a little carried away when his phone began to buzz.

"Belikov," he answered gruffly trying not to breathe heavily, which was hard to do as he'd been depriving us both of oxygen for the past few minutes.

"Good, we'll be there in a few," he said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" I asked straightening out my ponytail as I reached for a bag of my clothes.

"The wedding planner is here and she's rather impatient. She's insisting to see you right now."

"So make her wait!" I said. "What nerve she has coming here and demanding to see royalty. Who does she think she is?" I grumbled under my breath.

"You know you really have a just a little bit more royal breeding in you that you want to believe," he chuckled smirking at me.

"Shut up!" I said tossing a pillow at him as I continued to search for something to wear.

"Just let's get this over with," I said. I had barely had time to pull on my dress before he was practically dragging me out of the room.

We walked hand in hand out into the garden and I heard her before I saw her.

"Rose!" she cried and then she was a blur as she flew out of her seat throwing herself at me.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" She held me in a death grip and I couldn't believe she was really here.

"You're the wedding planner?" I asked after she'd let me go.

"Well duh, who else but your best friend could plan your wedding?" she said giggling.

"I can't believe you're here," I cried letting out a very Lissa like squeal.

"Dimitri extended the invitation and I couldn't pass up a chance to see a palace now could I?"

"No, you certainly couldn't," I laughed. She had always dreamed of meeting the Queen of England, but I guess she'd have to settle for the future Queen of Russia.

"Hey don't forget about me," Jill called out waving at me from behind Christian who was watching our reunion with a smirk on his face.

"Jill!" I cried rushing forward to hug her as well.

"You invited them all?" I asked looking at Dimitri who had moved to stand next to Christian.

"I did," he said looking elated that he'd finally proved to me that our marriage wouldn't be like the others.

"Where's Mia?" I asked looking around.

"She had summer classes. She'll be at the wedding though," Jill assured me.

I nodded. "I just can't believe you live in a palace!" Lissa exclaimed obviously not feeling the same sense of imprisonment I did here.

"Believe me it's not all its cracked up to be," I muttered as they continued to gush over the lavish adornments and opulent statues that lined the gardens. If they were that impressed by the outside, they were going to die when they saw the inside, I thought rolling my eyes at their naivety.

"So have you seen Mason?" I asked Jill. Dimitri and Christian had gone off to work on some royal business leaving us girls alone to catch up.

"Not yet, but I want to. Do you know where he is?"

"He's probably in the gym. He's been taking out his frustrations on the practice dummies," I said referring to the fact that he spent nearly all his time down there beating himself up over losing Jill.

We walked Jill to the gym where she indeed found Mason and then headed up towards my suite or I should say my old suite as my things were being moved as we spoke.

"Rose how are you holding up? You and Dimitri seem to be doing better. You were holding hands," she said broaching the subject timidly.

"Things have been better."

"So you're going to go through with the wedding?" she asked flopping down on my bed.

I nodded. "I want to marry him, but I don't want to be queen," I told her lying next to her.

"I know you feel trapped, but do you really think it will be that bad?" she asked.

I sighed. "I don't really know. My mother was never really involved in running the country. I think she just had to attend royal functions and make public appearances, but even so, it's a lot of pressure."

"Rose, you're going to be just fine. You're beautiful, intelligent and the best friend a girl could ask for. Everyone is going to love you."

"It's just that everyone is always up in your business when you are royal. Nothing is private, nothing is sacred. I won't have a moment's peace. People are going to scrutinize every decision I make down to the clothes I wear and the classes I take to the fact that I'm Turkish. I'm scared," I admitted.

"You know I never thought of it that way," she remarked. "I always just thought the job of the Queen was to wear fancy clothes, look pretty and wave. I didn't realize the pressures and lack of freedom that came with it. I'm sorry I've encouraged you to go along with all of this. If you don't want to then I will find a way to help you."

"My brother already had the perfect plan and I couldn't go through with it. As much as I've tried to deny it, my feelings for Dimitri are too strong. I love him so much. I can't leave him."

She smiled. "Isn't love grand?"

"I wouldn't say that. I think crazy is a more appropriate word."

"So let's talk weddings," she said opening her giant suitcase pulling out what had to be a thousand bridal magazines.

For the first time since arriving in Russia, I was actually excited about the wedding planning. I hadn't wanted to think about it before because I had wanted to have my friends around to help me and not some stuffy royal wedding planner and I was getting my wish. Dimitri had really come through for me and I was determined to make up for the past few weeks. I just needed to think of something nice I could do for him.

"So what about these for the centerpieces?" she asked showing me bouquets of red tea roses.

I shook my head. "I want to do red, but I don't want roses. It's too cliché."

"I was thinking maybe poppies or gerbera daisies for the centerpieces."

"What will you carry for a bouquet?"

"How about peonies? They're big and gorgeous. I could carry red ones and you could all carry white ones to offset the red in your dresses."

"Are you sure you want red?"

I nodded. "It's my favorite color and Dimitri said I could have whatever I wanted."

"Okay so that's settled. Who are the rest of the bridesmaids?"

"Well there's you of course as maid of honor and Jill and Mia as bridesmaids.

"So just the three of us?" she asked marking it down in a huge wedding binder she'd taken the liberty of creating.

"Oh wait, no I forgot. I promised Dimitri's sister Viktoria she could be a bridesmaid," I said remembering our conversation.

"Okay so that's four a nice even number."

"Who will Dimitri have as groomsman?"

"Well obviously Christian as his best man, but I don't know about the others. He has a friend I think his name is Ivan, but I haven't met him yet. So that makes two."

"Well it has to be even. He's going to have to ask two more people."

"I'll work on it," I said wondering who he would ask.

There was a timid knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called wondering why Dimitri would knock.

"It's Viktoria."

"Come on in," I told her.

"Dimka told me you were working on wedding stuff and I was wondering if you needed help." She was still standing by the door timidly.

"Of course, we could always use an extra brain to pick. There's so much to do and so little time. This is Lissa my best friend from Chicago," I said introducing the two.

"Ah, so this is the fourth bridesmaid," Lissa said looking her up and down.

"She's cute and will definitely look good in the dress I had in mind."

Viktoria's eyes lit up. "You mean it? I can be a bridesmaid?" she asked in awe.

"Of course. I told you that weeks ago silly. Did you think I would go back on my word?"

"Well no, but I thought maybe you just said okay to shut me up. That is what most people do."

"Well I'm not most people. You're my future sister in law and my friend. You're also Dimitri's favorite sister from what I gather. It wouldn't be right if you weren't in it."

"He said I'm his favorite?" she asked excitedly.

"Not in so many words, but I can tell," I said winking at her.

"So what do you think of red?" Lissa asked. Viktoria took a seat next to us amongst all of the things we had spread out on the floor.

DPOV

"Are you sure you want to leave those two alone to plan the wedding?" Christian asked as we sat down to go over some much needed revisions.

"I want Rose to have the normal life she wants and there are only so many things I can apply that to so why not start with the wedding?"

"You're really not going to invite the royals? You know that won't go over well."

"I value your concern and I see your point, but this is what she wants and I'm determined to give it to her."

"Even at the expense of pissing off half the kingdom?"

"She agreed to allow the press the photographs and a video of the ceremony. That should keep them at bay."

"I guess that's true."

"How are things with Lissa?"

"They've been a little better."

"She agreed to come here for the summer with you. That can't be all bad."

"I wish she came here just to be with me, but she mainly came here to see Rose. In fact, she probably came here more to see a royal palace and meet some royals than she did to be with me," he stated glumly.

"I'm sure that isn't true," I said.

"If Rose can get past what I did, then Lissa will come around. Just give her some time. Have you two reconnected physically?"

He winced. "No, she says she's not ready."

I grimaced a little at that feeling incredibly lucky that Rose and I were able to find each other again.

"Why don't you romance her? There are plenty of things around here I'm sure she'd love to see. She seems very eager to tour the palace and the grounds."

"That's true," he said perking up a bit.

"Hey where's Ivan? I haven't heard from him in a while. How's his mother?"

"She's actually doing better. He's been in Moscow taking care of her, but he should be back sometime this week." I was thrilled to introduce Rose to my other best friend. He and I had been keeping in touch by e-mail for the past eight months.

"I see, well maybe we could all go into town and have dinner one night," he suggested.

"That would be fine except Rose and I haven't yet made our first public appearance. After we do that, then we can go out and have dinner," I agreed.

"When are you planning to do that?"

"We're scheduled for a ribbon cutting at the new children's hospital tomorrow morning."

"How do you think she will handle it?"

"She's not used to the press and they're going to hound her, but she'll need to get used to it. She's strong and she knows how to handle herself." I was a little worried that she would be overwhelmed, but she handled my mother and Tasha with impeccable skill. She was going to be fine or so I hoped.

"Good luck man. I wouldn't want to be you tomorrow."

"Did you have a good day?" I asked Rose as we met up for a late dinner. Christian was trying to woo Lissa and had planned a candle light dinner in his suite which I'm sure she would love.

"I had a fabulous day," she said smiling leaning on me as we walked back to our suite.

"I see you found the mini-bar," I said noticing the alcohol on her breath as I kissed her.

"Mmm yes we did."

"Naughty Roza," I teased.

"I'm not drunk, just tipsy," she said giggling.

"I can see that." I led her over to the table pulling out her chair. Christian wasn't the only one who was trying to romance his woman this evening.

"Ooh champagne," she said reaching for her glass.

"I think that you should switch to water," I said replacing the glass in her hand with a bottle of water.

"You're no fun," she said giving me a very sultry pout.

"Oh, I'm plenty of fun and when you sober up a bit I will show you just how much," I said pulling the cover off her plate.

"Mmm where did you get this?" she asked digging in immediately.

"If I say China will you hold it against me?" I grinned sheepishly at her.

"You had this flown in from China?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Only the best for my future wife."

"Comrade did I ever tell you I love you?" she asked later as we lay next to each other watching an old John Wayne movie.

"Not so much recently, but I never tire of hearing it," I said pulling her closer kissing her forehead.

"Will you be gone a lot after you're king?" she asked yawning.

"Gone a lot?" I asked pretending I didn't know what she was referring to.

"Baba travels a lot. I remember him being gone a lot when I was growing up. That's why we had Alberta."

I didn't want to lie, but I knew telling the truth would upset her.

"I will be required to travel," I was trying to be vague hoping she would forget about it for now.

"You don't have to sugar coat it for me. You forget that I was raised in a palace," she said sitting up looking me in the eye.

"It will be difficult being away so much, but coming home to you will be the thing that keeps me going while I'm gone." I hoped she would understand that it was part of my job as king to create and maintain partnerships with other nations.

"What will I do when you are gone?" she asked looking down at the comforter picking at the lint.

"You will be busy with your own life Milaya. You will have school and you can use the gym. There will be events you will be expected to host and attend with my mother and sisters. Then when we are ready, you will take care of our children."

"That does seem like it will keep me busy," she said softly. I had expected her to have a stronger reaction. I was elated that she seemed to have accepted the fact that we would have to produce an heir. I wasn't planning to produce just one heir with her. I loved her and I wanted us to have many children, one of which would be the heir to the throne, but I didn't want to limit our love to just one child. I imagined at least three or four little ones that looked exactly like Roza running around our backyard. I went to bed thinking about our future children with a big goofy grin on my face.

RPOV

I had a really hard time sleeping tossing and turning because my mind was working overtime. I had known that he would be traveling a lot, but the reality of it hadn't quite sunk in until just now. I would have a lot of free time on my hands and it would be lonely in that house all by myself.

When I first thought of the house he was having built, I thought of us having dinner together, snuggling up by the fireplace watching movies and making love in the Jacuzzi. What I hadn't thought of was spending weeks on end alone, eating alone, sleeping alone, wandering around the house in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep alone and most importantly raising our children alone.

I know I told him I would never give him an heir, but that wasn't realistic. He was right and I would want a child with him one day. I guess that would keep me busy, but I saw how hard his sister worked to raise her children in the absence of her husband and I wasn't sure I could do it. I mean I could do it, but emotionally it would be a long lonely road for me. I watched my mother struggle to raise us alone and that is how Baba ended up hiring Alberta.

I eventually fell into a fitful sleep, but did not feel rested as Dimitri began shaking me awake.

"Why so early Comrade?" I groaned as he opened the curtains wide allowing the sunlight to filter in and boy was it bright.

"We have a big day today Roza. We are scheduled to cut a ribbon for the opening of the new children's hospital in a few hours," he said rubbing my shoulders.

"And it begins," I muttered as I stood in front of the mirror an hour later. I wasn't even going to try to fight it because I knew it was useless. So here I stood in a sensible high necked royal blue dress that fell just below my knees with my hair pulled back into a bun, not unlike I used to wear it to the diner. Small tasteful pearls hung from my lobes and a strand around my neck with a matching bracelet. I hadn't had to do a thing to ready myself as my entire outfit with hose and shoes had been hanging on the back of the wardrobe with matching jewelry pinned to the hanger in a small plastic bag.

I drew the line when a pushy woman had come to the door insisting on doing my hair and make-up.

"My mother isn't trying to be intrusive," Dimtri explained when I slammed the door in her face. "She just wanted to make your first day a little less stressful."

"Whatever," I mumbled not really caring what I looked like anyways.

"I'm fully capable of doing my own hair and make-up." I hadn't meant to sound snappy, but I was pissed. I couldn't believe his mother thought I couldn't dress myself.

"I know you are and you look beautiful you know," he said coming up behind me. He was wearing a very stuffy looking suit adorned with the Belikov coat of arms on the pocket.

"I thought I pitched all of those stuffy white shirts," I said noticing the one he was wearing was identical to the ones I'd thrown on the floor just the other day.

"You underestimate their power to regenerate themselves," he said with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter how many you throw out, more will appear in their place. I'm sorry. This is my usual required attire. I don't like it and it's quite uncomfortable, but that is just how it is."

"Are you ready?" he asked taking my hand as we exited the room.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I told him.

We met up with my mother and sisters in the hallway.

"Now don't you look lovely," my mother said greeting Rose with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Rose responded stiffly, but in a polite tone.

Christian, Mason and Eddie were the last to join us.

"You two look like the Men in Black in those suits," I snorted.

"That is their required attire and a future queen does not address her bodyguards in public," Olena corrected me.

"Of course not," I muttered annoyed that I would have to ignore my friends just because they happened to work for us. I hated that sort of class ranking system. It was hardly appropriate.

"Am I permitted to speak with Christian or is he one of the peasants as well?" I asked Dimitri purposefully loud enough for his mother to hear.

"Roza," he chastised squeezing my hand as he gave me a displeased look.

"He is the royal advisor and yes you may speak to him directly in public."

"Where are Lissa and Jill?" I asked as we climbed into the limousine that would take us to the ribbon cutting.

"They're in my suite having breakfast. They're well looked after," Christian explained.

"I wish that's where I was," I grumbled under my breath in Turkish.

"Roza, you must remember you are only to speak Russian when you are in public. You are fluent aren't you?" Olena asked suddenly nervous.

I was about to put her in her place and tell her that I would speak whatever the hell language I wanted when Dimitri interjected knowing my temper.

"Roza speaks beautiful Russian. She will have no trouble at all Mama," he reassured her. I loved how confident he was having never heard me speak more than a few words in Russian.

"Calm down my love. You are making this harder than it has to be," he whispered.

Christian explained what would happen once we reached our destination. Olena would exit the car first followed by Karo and Viktoria and then Dimitri and I would make our presence known. Christian, Mason and Eddie would follow. The rest of the security detail was already in place.

I gulped nervously as we stopped in front of the hospital. There we thousands of people who had turned out to no doubt ogle the newest engaged couple. I took a deep breath willing myself to be calm.

"You're going to do just fine Milaya," Dimitri said kissing my hand. His mother and sisters were out of the car and I heard them announce our names.

"And now for the Crown Prince Dimitri Alexandr Belikov and his fiancee Princess Rosemarie Mazur of Turkey," a voice crooned over the loud speaker. Dimitri exited first extending his hand for me. The moment I stepped outside the vehicle it was mass confusion. Flashbulbs went off from all directions blinding me to my surroundings. People shouted at me in many languages asking me all kinds of questions.

"Just smile and wave," Dimitri instructed putting his arm around my waist guiding me as he steered me up the walk. My heart was in my throat and I could feel the blood pounding in my ears as I forced my legs to move forward.

"Who designed your dress?"

"Princess why have you been in seclusion? What's with all the secrets?"

"Is it true that your brother, the crown prince was here?"

"Who is designing your wedding gown?"

I couldn't pick one voice out of the crowd and my stomach began to gurgle as my nerves continued to sit on edge. All I could pray was that I didn't lose my breakfast in front of all of these people.

"What's wrong with the princess? She looks ill." People were whispering about me and I tried my best to focus on the sea of people lining the streets, but I was dizzy and everything was a blur.

"Roza? Are you okay?" Dimitri whispered. I could hardly hear him over the roar of the crowd.

"No," I cried in a panic. "Too many people. Can't breathe." I clutched my throat willing myself to calm down.

"We need to get her some water and a place to sit down," Dimitri said holding me upright. The world was swirling around me and I could feel the panic rising in my throat. I was not cut out for this. I couldn't handle it. I was having a panic attack in front of thousands of people. That was my last thought before I blacked out.

**Oh no! More problems for the happy couple=( Poor Rose, she just can't win. She's going to be lonely and the press is making her nervous. What ever will she do? Review if you want to meet another hunky Russian in the next chapter=)**


	37. Chapter 37: Humiliation & Rumors

**Chapter 37: Humiliation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"Roza, wake up!" Dimitri's voice called to me through the haze and fog.

My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. Mason and Dimitri hovered over me worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted," Dimitri explained.

"In front of everyone?" I asked tears springing to my eyes. How humiliating is that?

"We were able to get you inside before it happened," Mason said reassuringly.

I sighed in relief.

"People are going to talk Dimka. It's going to be all over the news and in every tabloid from here to England."

"You're not helping Mama," he said shushing her as he handed me a bottle of water.

"Drink this," he urged.

"I'm sorry," I whispered biting my lip trying to keep my tears at bay.

"It's not your fault. I should have prepared you more. You aren't used to the crowds," he apologized.

"Do you think you can stand?" he asked holding out his hand for me.

I nodded. I swayed a little as I was still woozy, but managed to remain upright.

"Do you think you're ready to go back out there?"

I nodded. "Yes," I said not really knowing if I meant it, but I didn't want to embarrass him any more than I already had.

"Okay then, let's get moving," Christian said ushering us out of the room we were in.

"Hey at least you fainted in a hospital," he teased trying to make me feel better as we exited.

I managed a small smile.

We walked back outside and the crowd was still as loud as they were before, but at least this time I was expecting it. The president of the hospital board gave a short speech and there were a lot of photos and handshakes.

"Are you ready?" Dimitri asked clasping my hand in his. I nodded and we stepped forward together.

"I hereby dedicate this hospital," he said loudly into a microphone. Someone handed him a large pair of ceremonial scissors. We stepped forward and he put my hands on the scissors and his hands over mine and we cut it together. The crowd cheered and began to clap.

We posed for a few photos and then it was over. I collapsed into Dimitri's arms as we reached the car my anxiety overwhelming me. My legs were like jello and I was shaking like a leaf.

"You did very well, my love," he assured me stroking my hair softly. Olena did not look pleased, but the ride back to the palace was silent and for that I was grateful.

"Would you like to rest or is it okay to let Lissa and Jill in?" Dimitri asked as we settled back into our room.

"I want to see them," I said really needing the comfort of my best friends right now.

He planted a kiss on my forehead before leaving us alone.

"Are you okay?" Lissa asked rushing forward enveloping me in a hug.

I nodded. "I was just nervous. There were so many people," I said.

"How did you know?" I wondered if Mason or Christian had texted them.

They both looked anywhere but at me.

"How?" I repeated.

"It was on television and videos are popping up on youtube," Lissa said pulling out her phone.

"Let me see that!" I cried snatching the phone out of her hand.

My eyes widened at how terrible I looked. I was frozen in shock like a deer that got caught in the headlights. My face was pale and I looked sweaty and despite Dimitri's effort to steady me, I wobbled.

"This is so not good," I moaned rubbing my temples.

"What else are you not telling me?" I knew from their silence that it was worse than this.

"They're saying you're pregnant or on drugs and your father kept you locked up because you were crazy," Jill said quietly.

"See this is exactly what I feared would happen. I told you being a princess sucks!" I cried.

"It's not that bad Rose. You know how the press twists things. I mean how many times has some tabloid printed things about celebrities that aren't true? No one really believes them."

I glared at her.

"Lissa weren't you glued to the television all week over the whole Beiber baby scandal?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Short of putting me out of my misery, no," I told her.

"Olena was already unhappy with me this morning. She's definitely going to be pissed about all of this."

"Do you think Dimitri is angry?" Jill asked.

"He didn't seem like it, but once he sees this, I'm sure he will be," I said lying my head down on Lissa's lap.

"Hey how are you and Mason anyways?" I asked needing a change of subject so I could stop feeling ill over all the chaos I had caused.

"We're okay," Jill responded, blushing a deep crimson.

"I sense that you're a little more than okay," I said teasing her.

"We made up. He's so sweet and I love him so much. I just hate that he lives so far. I can only stay for the summer and even then I'm not saving money for school. The point of working at the diner was so I could start school this fall, but now that I quit, I don't think I can make the tuition payments."

"You quit?" I asked sitting up straight.

"Yup, she told old Stan to stuff it!" Lissa said beaming proudly at Jill.

"Wow, that had to be good. What did he say?"

"He was livid. First you and Mason disappear, then Oksana quits unexpectedly and when I walked out I thought he was going to have a heart attack."  
"Well I for one am proud of you. He treated us terribly. You deserve better. Don't worry about tuition. I have it on good authority that there's a scholarship that is perfect for you," I told her.

"Yeah right what would that be?"

"The unfortunate victims of Stan Alto fund," I said smiling at her.

"I couldn't let you do that," she said getting the meaning behind my words.

"Who says you have a choice? In a few months I will be Queen and you're going to have to listen to me," I said exerting my position of power over my humble friend.

"I really couldn't take your money," she argued.

"Consider it a gift after all your boyfriend does have to jump in front of bullets for me," I said jokingly.

"What?" she stammered.

My smile suddenly faded. "Uh, nothing, never mind," I said uneasily hoping she would drop it.

"No, what do you mean he has to jump in front of bullets for you?"

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"That's always been his job. My father hired him as my near guard. He's in the most dangerous position. I thought he told you."

She gulped. "I knew he was protecting you, but I didn't know that he was first in line to die," she croaked.

I felt just terrible about the position she was in because of me.

"I'm so sorry Jill. I never want anything bad to happen to him. He's my friend," I told her.

She sniffled. "I know. I just love him so much."

"If you want I can ask to have him assigned to a safer position," I offered.

"No!" she cried. "He's always saying how prestigious his position is. He's worked really hard to earn being in your royal guard. He would resent me if I tried to get him fired."

"So not to change the subject or anything, but while you guys were gone this really hot guy arrived in a very expensive car," Lissa said.

"What did he look like?" I asked curiously.

"A God!" she said fanning herself with a piece of paper.

"He was gorgeous," Jill piped in. "Shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, very tall and well built."

"I think you mean Ivan Zeklos. That is one of Dimitri's close friends," I said.

"Well whoever he was he's staying in the room next to Christian."

We chatted a while until it was time for lunch. Dimitri returned with a not so happy look on his face.

"Lunch is being served in the gardens. We will join you shortly. I need to speak with Rose privately," he said.

"Good luck," Lissa mouthed as she and Jill scurried out the door leaving me alone to face the Russian inquisition.

I didn't know what to do or say so I remained silent.

He sat down next to me on the bed removing his shoes.

"Ivan is here. I want to introduce the two of you. He's one of my oldest and closest friends," he said removing his jacket and loosening his tie.

"Will he be joining us for lunch?" I asked nervous that he was avoiding what had happened this morning.

"He will," he replied hanging up his clothes reaching for something more comfortable.

"You know you don't have to wear that all day," he said referring to the monotonous blue nightmare I'd been sporting all morning.

"Are you angry?" I asked not wanting to sit through lunch waiting for him to explode.

"About what?" he asked.

"This morning. You know what they're saying about me don't you?" I asked trying hard to keep my voice steady.

He turned to face me.

"I am not angry. It was your first real public appearance and you were overwhelmed."

"But the things they were implying. Won't that hurt your reputation?" I asked.

He came over and took my hands in his.

"Roza, you shouldn't read the tabloids or look at those things online. The press can be cruel, but it will die down. You're new and they are going to exploit you until they tire of it and find someone new to gossip about. Right now our engagement is big news. Things will die down once I take the throne. Please try not to worry yourself over the things they say. It will only make you upset and stressed." He pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his chest.

"But your mother, isn't she angry with me?"

"She isn't happy, but what she thinks doesn't matter. You're going to be my wife and although I wished today had gone better, it could have gone worse."  
"They think I'm on drugs or pregnant or crazy!" I cried. "How could it get any worse?"

He laughed caressing my face with his hand.

"Those things are said about every royal there ever was. There's a lot of mystery surrounding the infamous Princess of Turkey who has rarely been seen. Once you're out in the open more often, they will gossip less."

"I don't like them spreading rumors about me," I said.

"I know it can be upsetting, but those are clearly rumors and the other royals won't pay any attention to them because they are outlandish and unfounded. There are far worse things they could say."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well they could say that you are sympathetic to the Turkish monarchy instead of Russia. They could rumor you to be a spy infiltrating the kingdom for your father. They could question your loyalty to me and to our country. Believe me these are the rumors to worry about. Whether or not you are carrying a lovechild or snorting cocaine is irrelevant in the eyes of the people whose opinions matter."

I sighed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm sorry."

"You did not embarrass me and there is nothing to be sorry about. You were the most beautiful woman in the world and you were by my side and that is all I care about. Please try not to worry about what others think. Besides I'm planning a few things in town this week for all of us and that should settle any rumors of you being a crazy drug addict," he said kissing my cheek.

His words brought me little comfort, but I was happy he wasn't angry with me.

I changed into a simple sundress and sandals, letting my hair flow loosely in waves. I still wanted to make a good impression on his friend Ivan. I owed it to him to start being the fiancée he deserved.

DPOV

"Dimka, I can't help it. I'm worried. She doesn't seem to be handling things very well."

"She just needs time to adjust. She hasn't been exposed to the press like this before."

"Well maybe that is Abe Mazur's problem. I don't understand why he kept her locked away all that time. He hardly prepared her to be Queen of anywhere, let alone Russia."

"She will be fine. It was for her own protection. Mazur has many enemies and he wanted to keep her safe."

"What do you mean enemies?" she asked. "Dimka, I hope you're not taking on more than you can handle by choosing her as your Queen."

"Mama, I am nearly twenty-five years old. I have been preparing to assume the throne for the past four years. I know what I am doing. Mazur is better as an aly than an enemy. Yes, Rose is a bigger target than Tasha or any other royal would be, but I am handling it. I have extra guards on duty at all times and I am taking every precaution. Please stop trying to control me. I love her and I will not stand for anyone mistreating her or making her feel unwelcome. Your comments are only making her more nervous."

"Dimka I am not questioning your authority and was merely suggesting that she have some guidance. I know you don't want to hear this, but your love for her is a weakness. You need to be careful. If others find out just how much she means to you, they will use it against you. I just don't want to see you backed into a corner is all. It's uncommon for a couple to interact the way you do. Even today, you were acting like a man in love. It isn't safe for her or for you to behave that way in public."

I sighed knowing she was right, but I couldn't help the way I felt. I loved her and it showed in everything I did.

"I will try to be more careful in public and I will speak with Rose about what to expect when we leave the grounds."

"I hope you do," she said. "Also, Ivan has arrived."

I nodded happy for that one bit of good news.

I stopped by his room on my way back to our suite.

"Hey buddy, I guess I missed a lot on that Chicago trip huh?" he asked pulling me in for a hug.

"More than you could imagine," I said.

"Come in take a load off," he said inviting me in.

I shook my head. "I can't stay. I was just coming to tell you lunch is being served in the garden in about a half an hour."

"Good, I'm eager to meet this girl you're so enamored with," he said and I knew he was going to give me a little hell. He was always telling me not to fall in love because if would only end in tragedy.

"I will see you in a few," I told him heading back to check on Rose.

After reassuring her that I was not angry and the rumors would die down, we headed out to meet the rest of the gang for lunch. I would broach the topic of us acting more reserved in public with her at a later time.

"Hey who invited the help to dine at the table? Isn't that breaking some sort of royal decree or something?" Rose asked sarcastically ruffling Mason's hair as she took a seat next to him.

He and Eddie quickly vacated their chairs looking around anxiously.

"Guys, I was kidding. Sit down!" she ordered.

They let out nervous laughs, but sat at her request.

"Rose this is my friend Ivan," I told her as he joined us at the table.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Dimitri's told me so much about you," she said extending her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. You are even more beautiful as Dimitri said you were." He kissed her hand and took his seat to my left.

Vika was the last to arrive and Ivana began bringing the soup.

"Now that you are all here we can begin," I said handing around a stack of cards.

"What is this?" Christian asked eying the red envelope with caution.

"Rose and I would like to invite all of you to be members of our bridal party," I said putting my arm around Rose's shoulders.

She and I had written out formal cards asking each of our friends to stand up for us.

"Really?" Mason asked. He and Eddie looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Of course," I told them.

"Christian and Ivan are my two oldest friends and you two are my newest," I told them. I knew it would not please my mother that I had invited our guardians to be groomsmen, but they had been wonderful friends to me this past year and we were all a group. I also did not have any other friends besides Ivan and Christian and I didn't want Rose to have to eliminate any of her friends because I had none.

We enjoyed the rest of the afternoon and evening together before parting ways when it became time for bed.

"Roza, we need to talk," I started beckoning her to come to me. She was standing in front of the mirror in her nightgown looking as breathtaking as ever.

"Okay," she said moving to sit next to me.

I took a deep breath preparing myself to deliver a blow I knew she would not be expecting.

"I love you more than anything. You know that right?" I asked trying to instill it in her mind before I continued.

She nodded. "Of course I do."

"What I am going to explain to you is difficult, but it has to be done this way in order to keep you safe." She gave me a funny look, but allowed me to go on.

"If people find out how much I truly care for you, it could pose a safety risk. They could use my love for you to try to manipulate me and as a scare tactic. I have already received threats against your life which I'm told by your father are not uncommon and generally nothing comes of them, but it upsets me nonetheless." I waited hoping she was following where I was going with this.

She looked down at the ground nodding in comprehension.

"This is the part where you tell me that we have to keep our distance in public," she stated in a monotone.

"Roza, believe me the last thing I want to do is keep my distance, but it is for the best. I won't take chances with your life. You are too precious to me."

"So you want me to pretend I don't love you in public?" she asked. The tone in her voice betrayed no emotion.

"You don't have to go that far. Just act like you would around Mason or Christian. You like them, but you wouldn't touch them intimately or kiss them," I explained.

She nodded.

"Can I go to bed now?" she asked pulling down the covers.

"Of course, I didn't mean to keep you awake if you are tired," I apologized realizing she had had a long day.

She climbed into bed, clicked off the light on her side and turned her back to me. My shoulders slumped realizing she was upset and there was nothing I could do to comfort her. It was the way it had to be and she would have to get used to it.

I dressed for bed, brushed my teeth and slipped under the covers next to her.

I snuggled up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and was put off when she squirmed out of my grasp.

"What is it?" I asked wondering if she was too warm.

"Nothing, just practicing for our outing tomorrow," she responded icily the temperature in the room dropping ten degrees with her frosty attitude.

"Please don't be like that," I said in exasperation. Things were tough enough without her adding to my stress.

"Sorry I can't just turn my feelings on and off like you. Maybe you should have thought about that before you proposed," she snapped.

I sighed rolling over to the other side of the bed. She would get over it, but for now I would be forced to sleep alone.

**Uh oh! More trouble in paradise. Dimitri needs to get his ass in gear. What is he going to do? I'm thinking she's going to get some cold feet. Tell me what he should do to make her stay!**


	38. Chapter 38: Wrath of the King

**Chapter 38: The Wrath of the King**

**Discaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"Rose are you even paying attention?"

I forced my mind to focus on what Lissa was saying. She had that blasted wedding binder in her hands and had been grilling me about favors, centerpieces and floral arrangements for the past two hours.

"Liss, I really don't care. Just pick something."

She was quiet and I could tell she was upset at my less than cheery demeanor.

"Rose, what's wrong with you? Two days ago you wanted to have a say in everything. You freaked out when I suggested you walk in to Trumpet Voluntary instead of Canon in D. Now it's like you could care less. Did you and Dimitri have a fight?"

She was far too intuitive for my liking.

"No, we did not have a fight," I said sighing as I propped my elbows up on the table. It was true we hadn't fought, but we also hadn't spoken in three days. He had holed himself up in his office with royal business and had come back to our room long after I'd gone to bed both nights. He'd snuggled up next to me and I'd feigned sleep because I wanted to be close to him, but I didn't want him to think I wasn't still angry.

"Then what's bothering you? You haven't been looking on the internet at all the rumors flying around have you?"

I shook my head. That was in the back of my mind somewhere, but what was bothering me at the moment was tonight's agenda.

We were scheduled to attend a benefit for the Cancer foundation this evening. Lissa and Christian would be attending with us along with Ivan who would be escorting Karolina. Viktoria was staying at the palace and would be keeping Jill company.

"I just don't feel like going tonight," I told her knowing she wouldn't understand. She was overly delighted when Christian showed her the invitation to the event and asked her if she would accompany him.

"Do you not like the dress Olena picked?" she asked confirming that she in fact had no clue what was bothering me.

"No, it's fine," I said. It was actually very tasteful and elegant.

"Then what?"

"Dimitri and I aren't supposed to act like a real couple in public."

"What why?" she asked.

"Apparently it isn't normal for a royal couple to be in love and it could be dangerous if people were to find out how much we care for each other."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that, but it makes sense."

"Of course it makes sense. Everything makes sense. I thought the best thing about love is that it wasn't supposed to be sensible. It's supposed to be fun and spontaneous. What's the point if all we're going to do is fake it? He could have done that with Tasha," I huffed.

"Well that's true, but you only have to fake it in public. You can be whoever you want to be behind closed doors right?"

"I suppose," I admitted.

"Well that's the part that really counts right?"

I nodded. "I just hate not being able to be myself. There are so many restrictions. Do you know that I'm forbidden to speak to Eddie and Mason in public and I can't speak Turkish in front of anyone royal or the press."

"What why?"

"They're the help," I said using air quotations.

"Wow that has to be hard. How are they standing up in the wedding?"

I shrugged. "Dimitri is going against his mother I guess. It helps that the ceremony is private."

"He seems to be trying to compromise. You know he doesn't want to ignore you. It's just one of those stupid things you put up with and forget about when you're alone. You know he loves you and he wouldn't be doing it if there was another way."

I knew she was right, but it still bothered me. I had thought that maybe he would take me on some of his business trips so I wouldn't be away from him so much, but the only reason he would do that is because he loved and missed me. It would be too obvious, so I guess I'd have to suck it up and stay home by myself.

"Do you want to get ready tonight? I can come to your suite if you want," she offered as we parted ways.

"Sure, maybe you could help me with my hair."

Our room was empty when I returned so I decided to take a quick shower. I enjoyed the feeling of the hot steamy water beating down on my back. I was so tense and it really helped knead out the kinks and knots that had formed these last few weeks.

I stepped out into the cloud of steam locating my towel wrapping it around my sopping wet hair before exiting into the bedroom.

"You sure take long showers. What are you a woman? I've been waiting for you for a half an hour."

I screeched as I realized that I wasn't alone and that the distinctly male voice did not belong to my fiancé.

"What are you doing in here?" I shrieked as I scrambled to cover myself with a bed sheet having just given Ivan an eyeful of my naked body.

"I'm sorry," he cried his eyes widening at the sight of me. "I thought this was Dimitri's suite."

"It is, but it's also mine," I said my chest heaving as I clutched the sheet around me.

"I didn't know," he said not taking his eyes off of me.  
"Well now you do. Get out!" I cried. He turned around quickly following my orders and tripped over a bag of my things hitting his head on the corner of the armoire before falling flat on his face.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" I asked rushing to where he had fallen.

"I think I'm bleeding," he mumbled and as he sat up blood dripped from a gash on his forehead and from his nose.

"Let me get you a cloth," I said hurrying to the bathroom to get one. I threw on my silky robe dropping the towel that had been on my head and the sheet into the hamper. When I returned he was still on the floor looking woozy.

"You should take off your shirt, it's getting blood on it," I said helping him unbutton it. It looked expensive.

"Here, let me put some pressure on your head," I said kneeling down applying the wet cloth first to the gash on his forehead and then to his nose.

He winced in pain.

"Let me see your cut," I said leaning over him examining the wound. "It isn't that bad," I told him reaching out to touch it.

He flinched causing me to fall on top of him.

DPOV

Rose had been giving me the cold shoulder since I told her we couldn't appear to be in love in public and it was starting to get to me. Sleeping in the same bed with her without being able to make love to her was extremely frustrating and so I decided I needed to do something to get her to thaw out a little. I smiled as I headed back to our suite with a basket of chocolate covered strawberries and chilled champagne. We had a few hours before we had to leave and I intended to get her out of her bad mood and back in my arms before we left for the charity event.

I opened the door to our room and promptly dropped what was in my hands. Ivan was on the floor of our suite without his shirt and Rose was on top of him scantily clad in her sexy robe. From this angle I could tell she was bare beneath it.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I roared slamming the door behind me as I moved forward grabbing Rose by the arm pulling her to her feet. I couldn't believe my eyes. We'd had a small argument. I couldn't fathom she'd sleep with my best friend in our bedroom because of it.

"D- this isn't what it looks like," Ivan cried scrambling to his feet.

"So you aren't in my bedroom with my fiancée half naked?" I growled causing him to fall back down.

"Well technically yes, but not for the reason you think," he stammered.  
I looked at Rose who had remained silent during my tirade searching her eyes for meaning in what she had just done.

"Nothing happened," she said softly. It was then I noticed the front of her robe was covered in blood.

"Where are you hurt?"

My heart raced at the thought of her being injured. I ran my hand shakily along her body frantically searching for a wound, but came up empty.

"It's not my blood," she said motioning for me to look at Ivan.

I assessed his body and found that he was not only bleeding from the nose, but from a nasty head wound.

"Explain," I barked wanting to know exactly what was going on before I killed anyone.

"I came in here looking for you and I thought you were in the shower so I waited and I guess I was wrong and Rose was surprised and I was in shock and I tried to leave quickly and I tripped," he explained.

"I didn't know you two shared a suite."

"And your shirt?" I asked wanting a reasonable explanation for why he was half naked with my fiancée.

"I didn't want to get blood on it."

I let out a deep breath and held out my hand helping my friend to my feet.

"D you know I would never," he started.

I nodded. "It's fine. You should go get that gash looked at." He nodded grabbing his shirt as he left stepping carefully over the bottle of champagne and basket of ruined strawberries.

"You honestly thought that I would be with your friend in our bed?" she asked in disbelief.

She was still holding a bloodstained washrag in her hand.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Rose, I don't know anything anymore. Things have been so strained and you've been freezing me out again. I thought things were getting better, but these last few days have been hell. I can't keep doing this. You need to decide. Are you in or are you out because I can't handle the stress anymore. I have so many things wearing on me right now and I need to know that you're going to be there for me when I need you and I've really needed you these past few days."

It felt good unburdening myself to her after all the time I'd spend keeping it locked away. She needed to know how she was affecting me. I had spent a lot of time and energy these past few weeks on winning her heart back and it was affecting my royal obligations. I loved her more than anything, but I wasn't willing to sacrifice my kingdom so she could throw tantrums like a child.

"I just love you so much. I hate that you're going to ignore me in public and I hate that you're going to be gone all the time and leave me alone and I hate that you let your mother treat me the way she does. I want to be with you the way we used to be," she cried.

"Roza," I said taking her hand. "Things are never going to be the same. I can't promise that we won't have difficult times ahead of us and I can't promise to be with you all the time, but I can promise you that I will love you every second of every day with every breath I take and every beat of my heart. Can you promise the same?" I looked into her eyes wiping away the tears that fell with the pads of my thumbs.

"Yes, I can and I'm sorry. I will support you however and whenever you need me." Her voice was strangled and desperate and I believed her.

"I need you right now," I said pulling at the tie on her robe pushing it over her shoulders until it fell to the floor.

I drew here close to me brushing her still damp hair away from the base of her neck.

"I need to feel you," I whispered placing a gentle kiss on her neck and another behind her ear running my hands slowly from her shoulders down her arms until they found her hips.

Her hands fumbled with my shirt.

"Too many buttons," she murmured using her strength to rip my shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere.

"Let's see this one regenerate itself," she said tossing it on the floor.

I laughed pulling her towards the bed.

"No," she said forcefully.

"I thought you wanted.."

"Shhh," she said pulling me into the bathroom.

"What good is this Jacuzzi tub if we never use it?"

She turned on the jets and the tub began to fill with water.

"That's a nice thought my love, but I cannot wait that long," I said pinning her up against the wall.

"Ugh so hot Comrade," she moaned as I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me.

"I think this proves we will never be a normal royal couple," I growled putting one hand on the wall to anchor us and the other around her waist drawing her to me as we continued to make love.

An hour later I watched as she put on her make-up and allowed Lissa to yank at her hair until it sat exactly right.

"Do you know what would look just perfect with this dress?" Lissa asked excitedly. I myself thought it would look better later tonight when I threw it on the floor.

"What?" Rose groaned.

"A tiara," she squealed.

"A tiara," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Well yes, you are a princess aren't you? You have to have a tiara somewhere," she pouted.

Rose just shook her head. "Liss, you have watched The Princess Diaries one too many times."

"You really don't have one?" she asked disappointed.

Rose shook her head. "Nope."

Lissa left to go get Christian and I decided to pull out a little surprise.

"You know," I said coming up behind her as she fiddled with her necklace in the mirror.

"I think Lissa was right about the tiara."

"That's silly. Princesses don't wear tiara's anymore," she scoffed.

"They do in Russia," I said opening a drawer to my left and pulling out a large lockbox.

Her eyes went wide as I opened it to reveal a small, but very beautiful tiara.

"Would you like to try it out?" I asked holding it out for her.

"Um, I couldn't. It's not mine," she said eying it with envy.

"It is yours," I told her.

She looked at me in confusion.

"I had it taken out of the vault especially for you. It was my great grandmother's."

"Oh Dimitri, I couldn't wear that. It's so beautiful. What if I lose it?" she worried.

I smiled. "You won't and it is yours now," I said taking it out of the box and placing it delicately on her head.

"Oh wow," she breathed smiling at her reflection.

"You look absolutely amazing," I said kissing her cheek.

RPOV

We arrived at the hall where the function was being held and I tried my best to stay calm as we exited the car.

My first instinct as the cameras flashed was to cling to Dimitri's side, but I remembered what he said about keeping my distance so I held onto his arm lightly allowing him to escort me like he would any other woman plastering on a fake smile.

I stood several feet from him as he made small talk with many people I didn't know. He made introductions, but I wasn't interested in bull shitting with strangers.

"Would you care for some champagne Princess?"a waiter came around with a tray of champagne and appetizers.

"Thank you," I said taking a glass off the tray swallowing it two gulps. I was going to need a lot more of those tiny glasses if I was going to make it through this night without being bored to tears.

We were seated for dinner and much to my chagrin Princess Ozera and her mother Queen Ekaterina were at our table.

"It's so nice to see you again Dimka," Tasha crooned hugging him and then kissing his cheek.

"You too," he replied with a warm smile.

I was disappointed that Lissa and Christian were not seated with us leaving me with no one to talk to as Dimitri spoke animatedly with Ivan, Tasha his sister and mother. I knew he was supposed to ignore me, but I thought it would be harder for him. He looked completely natural and happy as he chatted away.

No one spoke more than two words to me through the entire meal which I picked at aimlessly not really feeling like eating. I glanced at the door where Mason and Eddie were standing stoicly in their black suits. Even the two of them looked right through me.

"I might as well be invisible," I muttered as the last of the plates were cleared from the table.

Speeches were made and then it was time for the silent auction to begin.

"Would you care to join me?" Dimitri asked as he rose from the table.

I sighed allowing him to help me to my feet.

"You aren't having a good time?" he mused as we walked around the tables looking at the different things to bid on.

I shrugged. "Happy as a clam," I said through clenched teeth. I knew he didn't buy it, but we continued on as if nothing were wrong.

I didn't really care to feign interest in the items up for auction and had no clue as to what he was bidding on as he signed his name on several legers.

"Rose, what did you two bid on?" Lissa asked as we crossed paths later in the evening.

"No idea," I told her wondering if I should be caught speaking English to her. She had no clue how to speak Russian and I didn't want to ignore her all night.

"Where's Dimitri?" she asked.

I glared at my fiancé who was across the room talking to some people, one of which was Tasha. She had her hand on his arm and seemed amused by whatever he was talking about.

"Come on, I think a trip to the ladies room to powder our noses is in order," she said pulling me along with her.

It was difficult to maneuver my gown in the small stalls and just as I had managed to figure it out I heard the door open.

"Can you believe that mousy thing is going to be our new Queen?" a woman said with distain in her voice.

"I believe it. She looks so helpless. Men like that whole damsel in distress routine. It makes them easy to handle."

I held in a snort. If only they knew how unmanageable I actually was, I thought.

"I thought he would end up with Princess Ozera. The two always looked like the perfect match."

"Yes, I did as well. That must have been a huge shock to her. Ekaterina must be in a tizzy. She was counting on an alliance with Russia."

"Well don't feel too bad for her. I'm sure he'll keep her on as his mistress. From the look of it, he doesn't seem to care too much for his future wife."

"I heard King Mazur paid a hefty dowry to get her off his hands. It's rumored that no other prince or noble would take her. He had to have struck some sort of deal with Prince Belikov to get him to agree."

"I'm sure he did. She's pretty though. I'll give her that much, but she's just so uneducated in the royal scene. I really would like to know why King Mazur kept her so hidden. I'll bet she's got some sort of mental problems or something."

"Maybe she has some sort of physical deformity under that dress."

"You know they didn't invite a single royal to their wedding. I'll bet there's something wrong with her. She probably has fits or something." They both laughed and it was all I could do to keep from opening the door and beating the hell out of both of them. Of course if I did, that would only prove their point about me being crazy.  
"Well whatever the case, who cares. It's not like he has to have much contact with her. As soon as she gives him an heir she's served her purpose and he can leave her at home."

I waited for them to leave before exiting the stall. Thankfully Lissa had a lot of trouble with her dress and had been preoccupied during their little gossip fest. I helped her button it back up trying to calm myself in the process.

"What's wrong? You look upset," she commented. She hadn't understood their conversation and I wished I hadn't either.

"Nothing, just tired," I told her.

"Where have you been?" Dimitri asked immediately accosting us as we exited the ladies room.

"Uh, the bathroom," I said resisting saying duh and pointing to the sign behind me.

"You were in there a long time. Are you alright?" he asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You look flushed."

"Relax Comrade. These dresses are hard to maneuver. It takes longer," I said not wanting him to know I was upset. I was trying not to stress him out and be the perfect fiancée he wanted. God knows I'd given him enough grief for one lifetime.

It did make me feel good though that he'd noticed my absence. I guess it wasn't as easy to ignore me as I thought it was.

He grabbed my hand pulling me into his side as we headed back towards the ballroom.

"Uh, aren't we supposed to be keeping our distance?" I asked as he led me out to the dance floor where other couples had already begun to dance.

"Mmm, about that. It isn't going to work for me," he said pulling me close as we swayed in time to the music.

"I thought you said it was too dangerous," I whispered.

He shook his head. "It is far more dangerous to allow people to think I don't care what happens to you," he said gruffly his demeanor changing in an instant as he tensed up. I wondered what had happened to make him change his mind all the sudden.

I smiled leaning my head against his chest as the song finished and another began. Whatever it was, I was grateful to be in his arms.

DPOV

I was standing with a group of people I considered friends trying to keep myself from staring at Rose who was chatting with Lissa on the other side of the room. It was difficult because the only place I wanted to be right now was with her and damn she looked so tempting in that dress. I took a calming breath trying to pay attention to the conversation.

"That fiancée of yours is breathtaking," Sir George, an acquaintance of mine commented. He was known for being a lady's man and had been involved in his fair share of royal scandals. He was a bit older than me, but only a few years.

"She is something," I said again forcing myself not to look at her while Tasha hung on my every word. I could not wait until this night was over and I could hold her in my arms. Staying away from her was pure torture and I hadn't a clue as to how I would manage it for the rest of our lives.

"I wouldn't mind going home to that every night," he said winking suggestively.

I took another deep breath clenching my fists at my side trying to remember I wasn't supposed to care about his lude comments.

"Yea, if I had that at home, I'd never leave the bedroom if you know what I mean. What do you say you lend her to me when you're done," Henri Badica, the Duke of Normandy said ogling Rose in a manor that made me want to slug him.

Tasha tensed at his comment knowing how I felt about Rose. I was ten seconds away from blowing my top when Tasha intervened.

"Dimka, I need another drink. Accompany me to the bar," she said leading me away by the arm.

"The nerve of them speaking about her like that in my company," I seethed once we were a safe distance away.

"Calm down. You know how they are," she said trying to soothe me.

I needed to hit something, but alas I was in public and reputations were everything. I scanned the room for her knowing that being next to her would calm my nerves.

I didn't see her right away. I spent a few more minutes looking for her making small talk with people who stopped me along the way. It had been nearly a half an hour since I'd seen her and I was beginning to have an uneasy feeling.

"Where is Rose?" I asked locating Eddie who was standing near the door on duty.

"She went that way and Mason followed her," he said pointing to the left.

I waited outside the ladies room with Mason until she and Lissa exited.

She seemed upset, but didn't tell me what was bothering her. I had a feeling it had something to do with the two women who had exited shortly before she came out, but I didn't press her.

She seemed happy when I told her that it would no longer suffice to pretend I didn't love her in public. I wanted her to be safe, but by staying away from her I left her vulnerable to malicious gossip and the entire horny male population that were itching to get her alone no doubt thinking they could move in on her once we had an heir. I'd seen it happen time and again and I'd be damned if I gave anyone the impression that they could look at her let alone lay a hand on her. She was mine and I wasn't letting her go.

I clutched her possessively as we danced kissing her softly on the lips as the song ended sending a clear message to everyone in the room that she belonged to me and anyone who came near her would face the wrath of the King.

**Uh oh! Someone is jealous! What did you think of Ivan? Do you think he knew Rose was in there? You knew Dimitri wouldn't be able to stay away from Rose right? Next chapter will bring us closer to the wedding=) Tell me your thoughts.**


	39. Chapter 39: Give You My Life

**Chapter 39: Give You My Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

I sighed standing in front of the full length three-sided mirror in a room apparently designated for this exact purpose.

"Rose, you are going to have to choose one of these gowns. The wedding is in two weeks." I was trying my hardest no to be a brat and slap my future mother-in-law, but these dresses were hideous. It was just another one of her controlling behaviors and I had about had it. The past three weeks had been filled with her dictating every single thing we did. I didn't want Dimitri to be angry with me for sassing his mother, but I was about to blow.

Lissa, Jill and Viktoria were sitting off to the side silently. I knew they were holding their tongues. The dresses she'd had sent over were nothing like ones I would have chosen. Not one of them looked remotely modern and all of them had long sleeves, high collars and were covered in itchy lace.

"This one is beautiful. I think it's the one," she said nodding her head to the seamstress who would be altering it.

I had been respectful of her and her obnoxious opinions about everything these past few weeks, but this was where I drew the line.

"Absoultely not!" I said yanking the zipper on the back of the dress. It was suffocating me and I wanted it off now.

"I look like the bride of Frankenstein!"

I was having a difficult time getting the zipper undone and I realized there were buttons that needed to be unhooked. I looked at Lissa with pleading eyes.

"Get it off of me!"

She sprung from her seat and began fumbling with the buttons until they were all undone. I clawed the dress off my body which was beginning to break out in hives from all the stress, tossing it on the floor in disgust.

"I've had enough of this. This wedding is for Dimitri and I and I am going to pick my own dress and shoes and jewelry."  
"Where are you going? You're not even dressed," Olena cried out in surprise as I wretched the door open.

"Away from this madness! There is no way I'm going to be caught dead in one of those old fashioned out dated, ugly gowns. Nor will we be serving fish for a main course. I will not be carrying white roses, my father will not be walking me down the aisle and we will not be inviting the press! I've put up with your meddling for far too long. You might be Queen now, but in three weeks, that title will belong to me and if you think I'm going to continue to stay silent while you dictate our lives, then you have serious mental issues."

My chest was heaving and she was probably appalled by my outburst, but I didn't care. She had gone too far this time and I wasn't going to take it anymore. Viktoria, Lissa and Jill remained quiet holding their breath for the rebuttle.

"Well it's about time," she said clapping her hands a smile breaking out across her face.

I shook my head in confusion having expected her to have run straight to Dimitri to inform him of my uncooperative attitude.

"You have finally accepted the fact that you are going to be Queen and just in the nick of time," she said sighing in relief.

"Wait what?" I asked trying to figure out what kind of game she was playing.

"Oh Roza, I have been trying to get you to stand up for yourself for over a month and let me tell you I was beginning to wonder where that spitfire attitude I've heard so much about had gone."

"You were testing me?" I asked having been horrified at some of the things she had put me through these past few weeks even going as far as to order wrong bridesmaid dresses on purpose.

"I had to. You were so sullen when you first came here and wanted nothing to do with the wedding or any of the other things you were supposed to do. Dimka has been very patient with you, but I knew you needed a push."

"So you really don't want me to wear one of those dresses?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

She burst out laughing. "Of course not. I knew that this would crack you. Those are old gowns from back when Dimitri's grandmother was married.

"What would you have done if I had picked one?" I asked hands on my hips. I was starting to feel foolish standing here in just my slip.

"I would have brought in the veils," she said smirking.

"Let's get you back to your suite where the real gowns have been set up," she said taking me by the hand. It was a huge relief to know that his mother wasn't a controlling witch. I hated making him choose between us and hopefully this would mean I wouldn't have to.

We followed her down the hallway to Dimitri's suite and I gasped at all of the beautiful gowns that were hanging on racks.

"These are amazing," I breathed running my hand over the magnificent satin. After trying on more than a dozen that just didn't seem right, I think I had found the one.

"This is it. This is the one," I said admiring my reflection in the mirror.

"Definitely the one." Lissa agreed straigtening out the train.

"You look incredible Roza. Dimka is going to love it," Viktoria squealed.

"This calls for a celebration!" Olena said as Ivana wheeled in a cart filled with desserts and champagne.

"To the future Queen," she said lifting her glass.

"Welcome to the family my dear." She hugged me tight and we all dug into the sweets on the tray.

"How was your day?" Dimitri asked kissing my cheek as we sat down to a late dinner in our suite. He'd been working in his office all day and I'd barely seen him all week so we decided to set aside tonight for a private dinner.

"It was good," I told him truthfully.

"You seem to be in a good mood," he mused buttering a piece of black bread handing it to me.

"I found my dress today," I said beaming at him. I couldn't help the excitement that was flowing through me. Everything was finally falling into place.

"You did?" he questioned looking surprised.

I nodded. "It's beautiful and I can't wait to wear it," I told him finishing what was on my plate quickly as I was eager to have some alone time with my fiancé.

"Oh you can't? Well that's funny," he said pulling me into his lap.

"Because I can't wait to tear it off of you," he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Mmm I love the sound of that," I told him kissing him softly right behind his left ear which I knew drove him insane.

"I will never tire of being with you Milaya," he said carrying me bridal style over to our bed lying me down gently.

"I can't wait until our house is ready," I told him imagining us lying in bed in our new bedroom.

I'd snuck over there yesterday to check the progress, well as sneaky as one can be with her bodyguard tailing her. I'd finally turned around and told Mason if he wanted a look at my ass he'd have to get in line.

He got the hint and joined me walking beside me as a friend. I knew if made him feel strange, but as I told him before, the whole dynamic between the eight of us was strange to begin with. Two royals, two bodyguards, a royal advisor and three commoners sure made for one crazy messed up family, but that is what they were to us awkward or not.

"I can't wait either," he murmured wrapping his arms around me pulling me close as we lay next to each other.

"So where are we going on this mysterious honeymoon?" I asked hoping I could weasel it out of him. So far he'd been very tight lipped.

"Is there any place special you'd like to go?" he asked.

"I thought you had something booked?"

"Well I have something in mind, but if here is somewhere you want to go, I will make it happen."

I thought for a few minutes before shaking my head.

"No, anywhere I go with you will be special," I said hating how sappy I sounded.

"How did I get so lucky? I can't believe that three weeks from today the most beautiful woman in the world will be my wife," he grinned.

"I believe you made a deal with the devil and that's how you got lucky," I said causing his smile to fade.

"Do you really wish you never met me?" he asked. I knew my answer meant everything to him and I hoped he wouldn't be disappointed with my response.

"You saved my life Comrade. If I hadn't met you, I would be dead by now."

"You're so dramatic my Roza," he said kissing the tip of my nose.

I nodded a tear slipping from my eye.

A look of revelation passes across his face and he inhaled sharply.

"You promised your brother you wouldn't," he said placing his hand on my cheek.

"I lied," I sniffled. "I would never have made it down the aisle with any of them."

"I hate when you say things like that," he said looking into my eyes.

"It would destroy me if I lost you. Promise me that no matter how bad things get, you will never ever take your own life. If you ever feel like you can't go on, talk to me. I will always be there to work through it with you."

My heart broke at the look of fear I'd put on his face by admitting I wasn't as strong as he wanted to believe.

"I love you Comrade. The day I met you, however it came to be was the turning point in my life. Somehow you managed to find the tiny crack in my heart and plow through the concrete walls I erected a long time ago. Despite all the odds against you, you fought your way into my heart and refused to let go. That day was what led me to this day right here and there's no place I'd rather be," I told him placing his hands on my heart showing him that he was in there.

"You make me so happy," he said pulling me close making me his for the second time that night.

DPOV

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" Rose asked and I laughed at her innocence.

"Rose, we may be royal, but since I helped write the laws, I'm pretty confident that there is no law that states that I cannot take my fiancée out on a date in town in our own vehicle." I took her hand in mine as we pulled out of the gates. Christian and Lissa were meeting us at the restaurant along with Ivan and Jill. Mason and Eddie would tail us along with four other guardians.

I had made the reservation in Lissa's name so no one would expect us. Of course the press would get wind of it quickly but at least we would be able to get inside without causing a traffic jam.

"People are staring at us," Jill commented nervously cocking her head to one side showing the people at the table next to us trying to take covert photographs on their cell phones.

"Just act normal. They're not interested in us common folk," Ivan said pulling a piece of bread off the loaf and passing it around.

I squeezed Rose's hand under the table making sure she was comfortable.

"Relax Comrade. I'm okay," she reassured me as she poured over the menu.

Our waitress was very nervous and nearly spilled our water all over the table.

"Used to happen to me all the time when I waited tables," Jill said trying to calm her nerves.

She took each of our orders her hand shaking the entire time. Christian ordered for Lissa and Rose ordered for Jill and I was glad to see that I hadn't been wrong about her speaking perfect Russian. Her command of the language was far superior than my command of the Turkish language. I'd been brushing up a bit these last few months so I could converse with her and her father and brother without seeming uneducated.

"Where did you learn to speak Russian so well?" Ivan asked. I was happy he was curious wanting to know the answer to that myself.

She shrugged. "My father was insistent that I speak fluent Russian by the age of ten. I had three hours of Russian seven days a week." She did not sound as if she enjoyed it much.

"Gee you think he'd been planning to marry you off to Dimitri for years," Lissa joked causing Rose to drop her knife. It landed with a loud clatter causing people from other tables to stare.

"I'll bet he was," she muttered. It hadn't dawned on me until just now that when he called me up asking for a visit that day he'd been plotting it for years. Although she had agreed to allow her father to attend the ceremony, she had refused the idea of him walking her down the aisle stating that she would rather have her brother do it. I'd agreed, but was secretly hoping she'd change her mind. I knew how much it would mean to him and she might regret it one day.

The rest of the evening went well and I decided to surprise Rose with the second part of our evening.

"We're not going home?" she asked.

I shook my head in negation. "I had other plans, but if you would rather go home it can be arranged," I offered.

"Depends on where you're taking me Comrade," she said eying me closely.

"Will the Omsk Fine Arts Museum suffice?"

She glowed with excitement. "Now that is my idea of a night on the town."

Our car pulled up in front of the museum and of course an entourage had followed us from the restaurant. It wasn't as bad as usual because again I had bought tickets under an alias so no one would see us coming.

I wrapped my arm possessively around her waist drawing her in close making sure her body was easily shielded if need be.

We walked around the gallery for nearly two hours and Rose seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.

"Are you ready to go my love?" I asked as it was becoming late.

She nodded. "Thank you for tonight. It was really wonderful."

I leaned over to kiss her when I heard a shot ring out. In a flash people began clearing out screaming and fleeing. Mason and Eddie pulled their guns along with the rest of the guardians. Christian and Lissa and Ivan and Jill had been ahead of us and had already made it to the car.

"We have to get out of here!" Mason said shoving us behind a statue.

"When I say go, you run!" he instructed Rose who was shaking, but otherwise unharmed.

She nodded. "He's going to get you out and Eddie will get me out," I told her.

"No, I can't leave without you," she cried clinging to my shirt.

"You have to do this for me Roza. I need to know you are safe. Please," I pleaded with her.

She nodded a tear leaking out of her eye.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said caressing her cheek softly.

"Now!" Mason cried grabbing a hold of her. He held onto her protectively as two guardians covered them from opposite sides. They had only gone a few yards when bullets began flying in all directions. My heart leapt into my throat at the sight of her being shot at. The two guardians fired back and I watched in horror as Mason fell to the ground having been hit by one or more shots leaving Rose entirely unprotected.

I didn't miss a beat as I took off in her direction grabbing her around the waist throwing her to the ground just in time wrapping my arms around her tightly curling her beneath me. I felt sharp pain and then numbness as my back absorbed numerous bullets that would have killed her in an instant. She shrieked as I fell on top of her still shielding her body with mine.

RPOV

The evening was going well and I was enjoying being out and about like a normal couple when suddenly things went very wrong. I was terrified as bullets came flying at us. We crouched behind a statue, my heart racing afraid we were all going to die. Dimitri told me I should leave him behind. I hadn't wanted to, but finally agreed after he pleaded.

We didn't make it ten feet before bullets assaulted us from multiple directions leading me to believe that there were many snipers surrounding us from all angles. I screeched as Mason held onto me protectively. I could feel him flinch as each bullet hit him. He fell to the ground and I stood there frozen in terror. This is it, I was going to die or so I thought. Suddenly before I knew what was happening someone hit me from behind causing me to fall to the ground. Whoever it was huddled around me protectively until it was over.

I sighed in relief as Eddie ran over to see if I was okay.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. The look on his face was fearful.

I shook my head knowing that whoever had protected me was bleeding profusely. I could feel my back soaked in his blood. I would be dead had he not thrown himself on me.

"Rose don't!" Eddie warned as I turned to see if the man who had saved my life was still alive.

I cried out hysterically as I took in the sight of Dimitri's body lying still on the floor. He was the one who had protected me. He had taken every bullet that would have hit me possibly giving up his life for me.

Someone grabbed me from behind restraining me as I tried rushing forward to be with him.

"Rose, we have to get you to safety. Those were his orders," Eddie told me as I watched a medical team swarm around my fiance's lifeless body. Blood soaked the front of his shirt and pooled all over the floor around him.

"Dimitri!" I shrieked still fighting Eddie and another guard who had come to assist him in restraining me.

"Let me go!" I cried thrashing against them, but it was useless. They shoved me down the stairs and into the car.

"Rose, what happened? Oh my God, she's covered in blood. Is it yours?" Lissa's hysteria nearly mirrored my own.

"Where's Mason?" Jill cried out as the car began to move.

"It's Dimitri's," I choked out between sobs.

"What is?" Ivan asked.

"The blood," I cried.

He pulled me into his arms cradling me against his chest.

"He's going to be alright," he assured stroking my hair.

Christian and Lissa looked pale and Jill was about to pass out from shock as Eddie told her Mason had been shot and he didn't know how bad it was.

We arrived back at the palace and it took two guards and Ivan to get me out of the car. My legs fell like jelly and my head spun at the thought that Dimitri was dead.

"Wait!" I cried stopping in the middle of the hallway to empty the contents of my stomach all over the floor.

I was on my knees and too upset to pull myself to my feet.

"I've got her," Ivan said sweeping me into his arms.

He set me down in a chair and I realized we were in the throne room.

"Roza, what happened?" Viktoria screamed as she rushed into the room.

"You're bleeding. Have you been hurt?" she asked.

I shook my head unable to form the words.

"It isn't her blood. She's fine. Go to your room," Ivan told her.

"Why? Where's Dimka?" she asked as Olena and Karolina arrived.

"Go to your room Vika," Olena commanded.

"Why does everyone treat me like a child?" she huffed as she did as she was told.

Everything began to blur together and I couldn't distinguish one voice from the other as people continued to talk. Tonight was supposed to have been fun. It was my fault that Dimitri had taken us out of the safety of the palace. If I hadn't been so selfish and wanted a normal life, he would be safe and here with me right now. All I could think was that because of me the love of my life and one of my best friends could be dead right now.

**Wow that was intense! Why were people shooting at them? Is Dimitri going to be okay? How will Rose deal with being royal now that she knows what a danger it poses? REVIEW OR THE RUSSIAN DIES! **


	40. Chapter 40: Unlucky Number Seven

**Chapter 40: Unlucky Number Seven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**To answer a few questions from reviewers. The reason my writing is more developed than others is because I graduated college eight years ago with a degree in language and have been using my knowledge of grammar and punctuation at work on a daily basis. I also speak a second language and and working on becoming fluent in a third. **

**Dimitri did have the museum checked for security. We will find out a little more about what happened in the following chapters.**

APOV

I was just sitting down to a night cap when my son burst through the door to my suite unannounced.

"Adrian what is it? It's nearly midnight." One glimpse at his disheveled appearance and the look of devastation on his face told me something was amiss.

"Turn on the news," he stammered.

I flipped on the television and turned up the volume.

"In a tragic turn of events this evening a terrorist attack occurred at the Fine Arts Museum in Omsk. The intended targets were Crown Prince Dimitri Belikov of Russia and his fiancée Princess Rosemarie Mazur of Turkey. The couple was rumored to be enjoying an evening out with friends when several snipers opened fire as they were exiting the museum earlier this evening. There has been no word on the condition of the Prince or Princess just rumors that eight were left dead in this attack and several more were wounded. Such a devastating turn of events three weeks prior to the royal wedding and only two months before the Prince is set to take the throne. We will be back with updates as we receive them."

I clicked off the television pulling at the scarf around my neck. The walls in the room seemed to be closing in on me.

"You haven't heard from her?" I asked knowing full well he wouldn't be in here if he had.  
He shook his head in negation.

"You knew sending her out there would make her a target. How could you do that?" he shouted his face red with rage.

"She wouldn't have been any safer with the others," I said tugging at my beard. I wanted to tell him that in reality she was the one who put him in danger. There were far more threats against her life than there ever had been against his.

"She could be dead and all you can do is sit there!" He was on the verge of a breakdown and there was nothing I could say that would ease his pain or his nerves.

"I will get in touch with someone over there," I told him pulling out my phone. If he thought I wasn't upset by the fact that my daughter had been shot at this evening and no one had bothered to inform me of her condition he was wrong.

He took a seat and I handed him the drink I'd intended to enjoy before he barged in. He drained it in one gulp and I worried that what he'd said was true. I would blame myself if something had happened to her. She begged me not to force her into an arranged marriage and I hadn't listened. It pained me greatly that we'd received an invitation to her upcoming nuptials without having been privy to the date prior to the press release. She hadn't asked me to walk her down the aisle either and I'd been prepared for that, but actually living through it and feeling the pain was not something I was looking forward to. Now I wasn't even sure I'd get the chance to see or speak with her again and it killed me that the last time I'd seen her she hated me.

None of my contacts at the embassy were answering and the old Belikova witch was unavailable as well. She had been my inside contact and confident for a long time. She was good friends with my mother and the two of them had always thought that Rosemarie and Dimitri would make the ideal match. It is why I began pursuing the arrangement long before either of them were of age.

I tried one last number praying to God that she would answer.

It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Rosemarie Kizim, are you alright?"

"Baba?" she questioned and I broke down at the sound of her voice.

"Of course it is me. I am so glad to hear your voice. What happened tonight? Were you injured?"

"No, I'm fine," she said her voice shaking. I could tell she was holding back a wave of emotion.

"I am glad to hear that. Was anyone else injured?" She broke down into hysterical sobs at my question and I knew in an instant that there had been casualties.

"Dimitri," she sobbed and my heart broke for her.

I gulped not wanting to ask the next question.

"How is he?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. I don't even know where he is. He could be at a hospital or in the morgue somewhere," she wept.

"How did it happen? Where were the guardians?" I asked wondering how he had been injured.

"There were too many gunmen. My guardian was shot and Dimitri threw himself in front of me. Baba he saved my life. If he dies it's all my fault," she bawled. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and comfort her the way I had when she was a child.

"He is a good man and he is strong. I have every confidence that he will fight his way back to you," I told her trying to lift her spirit. I knew there was no way to tell what was going on, but surely if he had been pronounced dead it would have been leaked by now.

"Baba, I'm scared," she sniffed.

"I know you are, but he loves you. He won't abandon you without a fight. He's already proven that time and again," I said referring to how much she had fought him and how he hadn't given up until he won back her heart. I was even more convinced of his love by what he had done for her tonight that I had made the right choice in choosing him to be her husband. Any other royal would have used her as a shield to save their own life.

"Is Alberta with you?" I asked wanting to make sure she wasn't alone.

"She is."

"Let me speak to her," I said. "And Kizim,"

"Yes Baba."

"I love you," I told her.

RPOV

"Let me out of here!" I cried banging on the door for the hundredth time. Someone and I had a feeling it was Olena had ordered the guards to lock us in the suite Dimitri and I shared.

"Rose, trust me. This is for your own good. It is safer that they know exactly where we are in case anything else happens" Ivan said. He had been pacing a hole in the floor since they shut the door.

I turned around to face my friends.

"In case something happens! Something has already happened in case you don't remember Dimitri and Mason were shot! Who the hell knows where they are let alone if they're still alive. I need to be with him," I cried turning back to the door pounding on it furiously with every ounce of strength I had left until I fell to the ground in a sobbing heap.

"They will let us know what happened as soon as they get word," Ivan said coming forward picking me up off the floor.

"What is taking them so long?" I asked allowing him to lead me to the bed.

"Rose believe it or not it is better that there hasn't been any news. That means they're still determining how bad his injuries are," Christian said speaking for the first time. He was holding onto both Lissa and Jill who was doing just about as well as I was.

"What's so good about that?" I spat not getting his point.

"If her were dead, they would know right away," he responded.

His words did little to comfort me, but I guessed he was right about that. How long did it take to determine if someone had a pulse or not?

"Why don't you try to get some sleep and I'll wake you if I hear anything," Ivan suggested pulling down the bed spread.

"No," I refused.

"I'm not sleeping without him."

"Rose don't be ridiculous. It may take him a while to recover. You can't refuse to sleep for days," he argued.

He backed off probably realizing I was going to punch him in the face if he tried to force me to lay down. I sat on the edge of the bed searching for news on the internet. Somehow the press always knew things before us. There was nothing new though. All it said was that there had been a shooting and eight fatalities, but no word on who had done it or the condition of the injured.

My phone began vibrating in my hand and I answered it hoping to God it was someone who could tell me what was going on.

I had not been expecting to hear my father's voice on the other end of the line, but after the events of tonight, I realized how short life was and how much I actually missed him. We spoke for a short time and I could tell when he made the call he hadn't known if I was dead or alive. I made a note in the back of my mind to make amends with him soon.

"I made some coffee," Alberta said bringing over a tray. Tears flowed down my cheeks remembering last Monday when Dimitri had surprised me with one of those personal coffee makers for our suite. That way we wouldn't have to be interrupted if we wanted to stay in bed and have our coffee together. He'd imported a bunch of different flavors and we vowed to try a new one each day until we tried them all.

"Today is pumpkin spice," I sobbed not being able to drink it without him. Ivan came to my side pulling me into his arms for comfort. I sobbed into his chest praying that good news would come soon.

Nearly forty-eight hours had passed since they locked us in here and I was beginning to go a little mad. Ivana had brought food, but I wasn't hungry. I must have fallen asleep for a while because I woke up to find Lissa snoring next to me and Jill lying on my other side.

"Is anyone ever going to let us out of here?" I complained pacing the floor not unlike what Ivan had been doing earlier or yesterday or whenever. I wasn't quite sure anymore.

"Would you like to put in a video or turn on some music?" Lissa asked finally having pulled herself together. She was lucky that Christian hadn't been harmed.

I shook my head. "Do whatever you want." I couldn't focus on anything until I knew he was okay.

I jumped off the bed as I heard a key turn in the lock racing to the door. It was Eddie and he looked terrible.

I held my breath waiting for him to speak.

"You come with me," he said pointing to me.  
I gulped following him out the door giving my friends one last look.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Shhh," he hissed clamping his hand over my mouth.

"What? Why are we whispering?"

"I'm not supposed to be doing this. Orders are to keep you locked up."

I shut my mouth following him through the twists and turns of the corridors and down some steps.

"What is this?" I murmured. It looked like this inside of a hospital only much older than the current ones.

"It's the medical wing. It's for emergencies. There is a team of highly specialized surgeons and nurses on staff for the royal family at all times," he explained.

"Is Dimitri here?" I asked wondering why they wouldn't have taken him to a hospital.

He nodded putting his finger to his lips again.

He pulled me through a set of double doors and shoved me behind a large pillar as two doctors in white lab coats passed without seeing us.

"Come on," he said ushering me through another set of doors.

I heard the beeping of a hospital monitor and was startled at the sight before me.

"What is she doing down here? I thought I gave orders to contain her," Olena said. She was sitting next to a hospital bed and much to my surprise Dimitri was lying in it propped up with pillows. He looked haggard, but his eyes were open and he seemed alert.

"Mama, it's okay. I wanted her here," he said smiling at me weakly.

I couldn't move. I was so shocked to see that he was awake. It didn't make sense. He had been bleeding profusely just two days ago.

"Come here Roza," he beckoned.

"How?" I stammered moving toward him.

He patted the bed next to him signaling me to join him.

"Mama can you leave us alone?" he requested.

"Be careful, he's injured," she warned before leaving the room.

"How are you alive?" I asked knowing full well that he'd been shot at least six times in the back.

"Shh, relax Roza, I'm going to be fine," he said soothing me.

"I felt you get shot. Your blood is all over me," I sobbed.

"I did get shot Roza, but I was wearing that," he said pointing to what looked like a black vest. There were in fact five bullets lodged in the back of it.

"Where's the sixth one?" I asked knowing the blood had to have come from somewhere.

He put his right arm over his left shoulder which I could now see was heavily bandaged.

I began to sob again as I ran my fingers over his shoulder.

"There was so much blood," I whispered.

"It just missed the artery," he said. "They've been giving me transfusions." He pointed to a bag of blood that hung from an IV.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" he responded pulling me closer to him with his good arm.

"Jump in front of me. It was stupid."

"I couldn't lose you Roza. I love you too much to live without you."

"But you'd let me live without you?" I challenged.

"Roza, I knew I was protected. You weren't besides my body is a lot bigger and I will recover much more quickly."

"You weren't as protected as you thought!" I shot back.

"The vest was too small. It was a last minute decision to throw it on," he admitted.

"You could have bled to death," I sobbed.

"I would give up everything including my life to ensure your safety. I told you. Nothing is more important to me than you are."

"I was so scared that I'd lost you," I said clinging to him tightly.

"Shh, I know. That is why I had Eddie bring you down here. I knew you would be going crazy," he said stroking my hair.

I swiped at the tears on my face. "How's Mason?" I asked praying he would deliver good news.

"He's had better days, but he will recover. He was wearing a bullet proof vest as well, but he was shot in the right shoulder, the leg and in the butt," he told me.

"The butt?" I asked nearly laughing.

"Like I said. He's seen better days," he responded with a small smirk. I knew it musn't be too serious if he was smiling.

I wiggled closer to him and he winced in pain.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he responded almost too quickly.

"It isn't nothing. Don't lie to me," I warned.

He sighed hesitating for nearly a minute before continuing. "There was a seventh bullet Roza."

"What?" I cried. "Where?" I searched his body frantically for another wound.

"Please calm down Milaya," he said clasping my hand in his.

"Calm down? You were shot seven times and you want me to calm down?"

"It's not life threatening. I'm going to be fine," he assured me.

"Where?" I demanded.

"The middle of my lower back right about my waist."

I inhaled sharply. That sounded serious. If it hit his spinal cord there could be permanent damage.

"You want me to be calm?" I asked trying my best to keep my voice soft.

He nodded.

"I will be calm if you can tell me where my hand is right now," I said covering his eyes with one hand while placing the other on his right kneecap.

He didn't say anything letting out a sigh and I knew he had been lying when he said it wasn't serious.

"You can't feel it can you?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "No, I can't." Fresh tears stained my cheeks as I snuggled up against him holding him as tightly as I could.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," I whimpered. "If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have been at that museum and you would be just fine."

"Don't do that. It isn't your fault and I'm going to be fine."

"You can't feel your legs. You aren't fine. That isn't just going to go away."

"The doctor's are optimistic that after the trauma and swelling goes down that I will regain full use of my legs."

"And if you don't?" I cried.

"Then I don't," he said seeming very calm for someone who may never walk again.

"Why aren't you more upset?" I was nearly hysterical and I wasn't even the one in the hospital bed.

"It won't help anything. Besides I told you, there is nothing more important to me than your life and it was worth any pain I suffer to make sure that you were unharmed."

Words could not convey my feelings in this moment. He had truly proved his undying love and devotion to me and I felt like the most selfish person on the planet for the way I'd treated him. He'd given up everything even willing to give up his own life to ensure my happiness and now it was time for me to do the same.

**So the Russian is paralyzed from the waist down. How with that affect their upcoming wedding and producing an heir? Uh oh! Who was shooting at them and why? Were they after her or him or both?**


	41. Chapter 41: The Leak

**Chapter 41: The Leak**

**This chapter has three POV First Mason, then Dimitri and Finally Mia. I hope you enjoy.**

MPOV

"I'm so glad you're okay! They wouldn't let me see you. I thought you were dead!" Jill cried nearly pouncing on me the minute they let her into my room. I had woken in the basement of the palace in the hospital section from a drug induced sleep just a few minutes ago and was anxious to know what had happened after I lost consciousness. I knew I'd been shot protecting Rose, but after that things became hazy.

"Hey Jilly Bean, you know I'm too stubborn to die," I said allowing her to embrace me tightly even though it hurt like hell.

"Are you really okay?" she asked.

"They haven't told me otherwise," I joked trying to make her feel better. She was crying and I hated when she cried.

"Can you tell me what happened after I passed out?" I asked hoping she had the information and that it wasn't terrible.

She stiffened in my arms and I knew that it wasn't good news.

"Is Rose okay?" I asked frantically. She was my responsibility and if something had happened to her I would never be able to forgive myself. That is if Mazur allowed me to continue breathing.

"She's fine," she said vaguely.

"Did Eddie get her out?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Then who protected her?" I asked.

"Dimitri," she answered softly.

"What? Why would he do that?" I gave myself a mental slap. "Of course he would do that. He loves her." I knew if it were Jill being shot at I would protect her at any cost prince or not.

"Is he..?" I started not really wanting to know. Eddie and I and the rest of the guards had been wearing bullet proof vests and were armed with several weapons. He had jumped in front of her unprotected. I was so getting fired for this.

"As far as I know he's alive. Rose disappeared last night to go see him and she hasn't come back."

"I think he's in the room next door, but it's closed off and no one is allowed near it."

The nurse came in and I spoke to her in Russian seeing if I could get her to tell me Dimitri's condition.

I listened as she outlined his prognosis flinching as she mentioned possible temporary paralysis.

"Why did you do that?" Jill asked.

"Do what?"

"Speak Russian. You know I can't understand it," she huffed.

"Come here," I said motioning for her to sit on the side of the bed.

"I love you and I'm sorry. I was inquiring about Dimitri's condition and I knew she wouldn't talk if I asked in English."

"How is he?" she asked her voice softening.

"He's out of the woods, but his recovery will be challenging," I said hoping he made a full recovery for Rose's sake. She'd already been through so much. If I had protected her better, he would have been fine.

DPOV

"The results of your tests are back."

Dr. Olensky was heading up the team of doctors that had been working on me for the past three days. She had been my doctor since I was eight and had seen me at my worst and this wasn't even close.

I put my finger to my lips hushing her pointing to where Rose was sleeping peacefully curled up against me her head resting on my chest. She had refused to leave my side and I couldn't bear to send her away. I didn't want her to overhear any conversations regarding my health. She already blamed herself and I didn't want to add to her stress.

She nodded in understanding smiling at me. She had congratulated me on finding the right woman.

I motioned for her to hand me the results so I could read them for myself. They weren't completely hopeless, but they weren't as optimistic as I had expected. My injury was what they called imcomplete which meant that some of the axons and neurons were functioning and others were not. There was a good chance I would make a full recovery, but it was not guaranteed.

They outlined a rigorous regime of physical therapy and traction that would with any luck get me up and walking by our wedding day. It would be tough, but I was willing to do anything to be standing on my own two feet as the woman of my dreams walked towards me and the start of our life together.

Three days later I was more than sick of being in this dank hospital room and decided to exercise my authority as future King to get them to bring me back upstairs.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Rose asked.

"Most definitely. I am done with these nurses. The only one I want giving me sponge baths is you," I told her winking as they helped me into a wheel chair.

She rolled her eyes at me before shooing the nurse away so she could take control of my wheel chair.

"You know you're sexy when you're forceful," I teased.

"You're going to need a nurse to help you into bed and in the shower," my mother said. She and Viktoria and Karo had been waiting for us in our suite. Vika looked like hell. I felt terrible that my mother had not allowed her down to see me these past few days.

"I can handle it," Rose said with confidence.

"Maybe so, but you shouldn't have to. You're the future Queen. There are other things you need to focus on like the wedding," Mama pointed out.

"Lissa has that covered and I will have plenty of time for that. For now though he needs his rest so please keep your visit short. I'm going to have a shower and then the doctor is coming for his physical therapy."

My mother smirked a little as she allowed Rose to kick her out of our suite. It pleased me that she was finally exerting herself. My mother was not a pushy woman and Rose had been allowing her to take the reins for far too long already.

"I'm so glad you're okay Dimka," Vika said hugging me the best she could while I was in the wheel chair.

"Nothing is going to stop me from marrying Roza. I will be fine," I told her ruffling her hair affectionately.

The physical therapist came and Rose said she needed to take care of things disappearing for nearly two hours.

"Where did you go?" I asked when she returned. I had the staff bring the work from my office so I would have something to do in her absence. I had a lot to catch up on anyways.

"Just taking care of a few things," she said vaguely. "How did therapy go?"

"It was brutal and hurt like hell, but I think it's helping." I already felt stronger although I still had no feeling in my legs.

"Are you having an evening session as well?" she asked.

"Yes, twice a day every day," I told her wheeling my chair over to the bed.

"You should lie down," she said pulling me to my feet supporting my dead weight as she maneuvered me into bed. She was strong from all the time she spent in the gym and it felt good to have her take care of me instead of the staff. It was what a normal wife would do for her husband.

"Only if you lay with me," I said using my upper body strength to pull her down with me.

"Okay, but just for a little while. I have a busy schedule."

By the end of the week I was beginning to wonder what her busy schedule was all about. She disappeared early in the morning and came back to help me in the shower after my morning therapy. We had lunch together and then she would disappear again until dinner. Wedding planning could not have taken that much of her time especially with Lissa doing most of the work.

"What have you been doing?" I asked as she returned wearing shorts and a t-shirt with her gym shoes. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail and she was covered in sweat and dirt.

"I was just outside for a while enjoying the weather," she said dropping down into a chair so she could remove her shoes.

"I see, well you should shower. We are making an appearance this evening at a gala. Lissa picked a dress for you if that is alright. You know how she is about fashion." She'd come over earlier and all but insisted she pick both of our outfits and accessories.

"What? We can't leave the grounds. You're still recovering. We should cancel," she said picking up the phone. I wheeled over to where she was putting my hand over hers effectively stopping her from dialing.

"Roza, I know that what happened was frightening, but we cannot stay behind these walls forever. We need to show whoever it was that we are strong and we are not afraid."

"But I am afraid Comrade. It was my own stupidity and selfishness that caused us to be at the museum that night. If I hadn't insisted on being normal we would have been safe."

"That isn't true. If you take a look at all of the headlines from the past ten years you will see that I have never been one to hide behind these walls. I have been careful, but I have never allowed my status to hold me prisoner. You were right in saying we needed to show a united front and go out in public as a couple. That is still true only this time we have to alleviate the people's fears and our own. I have stepped up security ten-fold and everyone attending tonight's gala has had to submit to a background check and an interview with Eddie. There will be guards and metal detectors at every entrance.

"Please Comrade. I don't want to risk losing you again," she pleaded. "I was wrong. I don't need to be normal to be happy. I just need you alive and with me."

"As happy as I am to hear you say that, I don't truly believe you will survive if we go into hiding," I said taking her hand in mine stroking it softly.

"Won't you look weak if you're in that chair?" she asked no doubt still looking for an excuse for us to stay home.

"I don't believe people will see me as weak. I am going to be giving a speech. Besides Franklin Roosevelt was in a wheel chair and he is remembered as one of the greatest leaders of all time."

She huffed knowing I was right.

"Besides, I won't be in this forever," I reminded her.

"So therapy is working?" she asked her voice full of hope.

"I am stronger today than yesterday and I will only continue to improve." In truth it wasn't going as quickly as I had hoped, but I was determined to make some progress soon. The wedding was less than two weeks away and I had no intention of disappointing her on our wedding night.

She nodded putting the finishing touches on her make-up before slipping into her dress.

"Let me help you with that," she said coming over to assist me with my bow tie.

I watched in awe as she tied it deftly with steady hands.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "When I was a little girl, I loved helping Baba get ready for these types of things. He'd let me sit on the sink while he shaved and then when he dressed he showed me how to tie a bow and when I was older I would fasten it for him and for Abi when he would attend as well.

"You should call him Rose," I said hoping she would make amends with her father before the wedding.

She sighed. "I spoke with him after the attack."

"You did?" I asked surprised.

She nodded. "He called. He was worried that I was dead," she said struggling to hold back her emotions.

"He loves you a lot," I told her.

"I know that. It's just hard for me to trust him after what he did."

"Did you ever think that maybe he knew what he was doing?" I asked knowing I risked angering her.

"That's what makes me furious!" she said raising her voice.

"He knew I would run. He knew where I'd go. He knew that I would fall in love with you and that I would forgive you because I was in love with you and the worst part was that he was right! I did fall in love with you and I am so happy. It just ugh! I hate it when he's right! It's so not fair," she moaned.

I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it.

"I have serious doubts that he will rub your nose in it. He just wants you happy and taken care of."

"Well right now I am going to take care of you," she said undoing the breaks on my chair and wheeling me to the door.

It was harder than I thought to face a crowd with the disadvantage I was at right now, but having Rose stand by my side gave me the strength to face it head on and deliver my speech with ease.

It perturbed me that we had no solid leads in who was behind the attack. It was carefully orchestrated and that meant they knew where we would be and when, only I hadn't told anyone not even my mother where we would be until just minutes before we arrived. It had been a surprise even to my drivers. Eddie and Mason were the only two that had known the plan. I had discussed it with them earlier that week and they had covertly cased the restaurant and museum putting a plan for security in place.

The sad truth of it was that it was most likely an inside job. Someone amongst us had to have leaked the information. I trusted Eddie with my life so I was sure it wasn't him. Mason was Mazur's top gun and I'm sure he wasn't involved as he had been shot and was still recovering.

Ivan and Christian were my two closest friends and my mother would not have done it so I couldn't figure it out. I had however had Eddie case the entire palace searching for hidden listening devices and he had found three bugs. One of them was our suite, one in the kitchen and the other in the throne room. That meant that whoever planted them had been in the palace and was someone we trusted enough to allow them into our suite and into the throne room. That left far less suspects. I was having every security tape checked out and I was determined to find out who was behind it. I would not stand for Rose's life being in jeopardy.

MPOV

"Oh my God!" I cried dropping the tub of Ben and Jerry's I'd been indulging in. It was Saturday night and I missed my friends terribly and I hated to admit it, but I kind of missed Eddie too. I was a little annoyed that he'd lied to me about working for the government although in his defense he did work for the Russian government.

"What?" Sydney asked. She had come over to keep me company while I wallowed in their absence.

"There's been a shooting at the museum in Omsk. They said the targets were the Prince of Russia and the Princess of Turkey."

"Did they say if they're okay?" she asked turning up the volume on the television.

"No, but it said there were eight fatalities."

"I'm sure they're okay. That's what they have body guards for," she said trying to comfort me.

"Hello!" I cried jumping to my feet. "Don't you remember who their body guards are?"

Her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry. I forgot. Call them," she said waiting anxiously as I dialed the phone.

"No answer from Eddie or Mason," I said punching in Lissa's number frantically.

She finally answered on the fifth ring.

"What happened?" I asked. "Is everyone okay?"

I nearly dropped the phone as she relayed the information.

"What? What is it?" Sydney asked impatiently as I hung up the phone.

"Mason and Dimitri have been shot. No one knows how bad it is?"

"Aren't they supposed to protect him?" she cried.

I nodded. "They are and Eddie protected him, but Mason went down leaving Rose unprotected and Dimitri jumped in front of her."

"I guess that answers the question of whether or not he really loves her," she muttered.

"Eddie's okay though," I said relieved at that. I was worried for Jill and Rose though. They had to be going through hell.

"When are classes over?" Sydney asked.

"This week is finals and then I'm done why?"

"We're going to Russia," she said pulling out her phone.

**So the responsible party had access to the palace. The list of suspects is not long, but it isn't short. Please go to my home page and check out my new pole to vote for who you think it is. Thanks for being loyal readers. I have really had a crappy year still being sick and feeling down, but your reviews make my days so much better.**


	42. Chapter 42: Our Love is Strong

**Chapter 42: Our Love is Strong**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

I raced to catch the phone in our suite before it woke Dimitri. He had been working so hard these past few days with his physical therapy that it left him utterly exhausted. Twice now he'd fallen asleep sitting up in his wheel chair. I had of course put him into bed, but I felt so bad that he was trying so hard to get better. He was pushing himself too far too fast and I knew it was because he felt inadequate. It was a miracle he was alive and although it was unfortunate that we hadn't been able to make love since it happened, I surely was not going to make him feel bad about it. He needed time to rest and recover without being stressed. The wedding was less than two weeks away and I knew how much he wanted to be able to walk before then. He just needed to remember that he was recovering from a serious injury.

I also knew that there was a strong possibility that he wouldn't walk before then and I didn't want him to be discouraged if things didn't progress the way he hoped. I loved him no matter what and I was willing to take care of him as long as he needed.

"Privet," I answered a little breathless having caught it before he stirred.

"Princess, there are two young ladies at the front gates who say they know you. They asked for Guardian Castile, but he is unavailable to identify them and give them clearance. Should I send them away?"

"What are their names?" I asked wondering who it could be.

"A Miss Mia Rinaldi and a Miss Sydney Sage," he responded.

A huge smile broke out across my face.

"I will be right there to give them clearance," I said setting down the receiver. I was shocked that the two of them were here. They were supposed to come the Thursday before the wedding, but this was a very pleasant surprise.

"What on Earth are you guys doing here?" I asked signaling the guards to let them in.

"See I told you we knew the Princess," Mia huffed giving the guard a dirty look.

I snickered at her behavior. She would fit right in as royalty.

"How are Dimitri and Mason doing?" Sydney asked as I showed them to an empty suite where they could keep their things.

"Dimitri is back in our suite. He's getting physical therapy twice a day, but he's in good spirits. I haven't seen Mason yet, but Jill says he's just really sore and will also have some therapy for his leg."

"Well thank goodness you're all alive. We were out of our minds with worry when we heard the news," Sydney said hugging me tightly.

"We're doing alright. It was terrifying and I'll have to admit that I'm apprehensive that whoever it was will try again, but I'm trying not to stress out for Dimitir's sake."

"Are you sure it is alright if we stay here? I mean we did barge in uninvited," Sydney said apologetically.

"Oh no, it's fine. We were expecting you guys next Thursday anyways besides if you haven't noticed we have around a hundred empty suites in this place so feel free to stay as long as you like. Dimitri will be happy to see some familiar faces."

Sydney began putting her things away, but Mia just stood anxiously wringing her hands.

"What is it? Did you want your own room? I can have another made up," I told her.

"I was hoping to stay with Eddie," Mia said blushing a little.

"Ah so you do have real feelings for him," I teased.

"I didn't think I was in love with him until I saw that news bulletin and thought he'd been killed. It made me realize that I still care about him and I want to see where things go."

"Well then let me show you to his room. I'm sure he'll be happily surprised when he sees you."

"Speaking of which, there's someone I have to go see. Do you mind if I show you around later?"  
"No problem. It was a long flight. We need to unpack. Go and we'll see you later."  
"You should call Lissa. She's going to be so excited to see you guys," I suggested.

I walked Mia to Eddie's room and left her to unpack before heading down to the hospital wing.

I peeked my head into the room cautiously not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. It was only around seven.

"Are you going to linger in the doorway and stare or am I worth a real visit?"

"Hey," I said forcing a small smile as I took in the sight of his leg elevated, his bandaged shoulder and the way he was lying to avoid angering the wound on his behind.

"These are for you," I said bringing him the box of Fannie Mae chocolates I'd ordered online. He loved the mint meltaways and had eaten nearly an entire box last Valentine's Day.

"Ohh my favorites," he said looking excited.

"Well it's the least I could do seeing as that you jumped in front of flying bullets for me," I said sadly. Tears began forming in my eyes and I swallowed hard trying to keep them at bay.

"Hey, don't!" he said. "That is my job and I would have done it even if it hadn't been."

"I know. Thank you though. It was still heroic."

"Well if you're looking for a knight in shining armor, I believe your Prince took some bullets for you himself," he pointed out.

"He is quite the white knight," I said thinking about all of the ways he had saved me this past year.

"Well aren't you just smitten?" Mason teased.

"Oh like you're not over the moon for Jill," I shot back tossing a spare pillow at him.

"You got me," he smirked.

We talked a little about nothing in particular and I was glad to see he was healing quickly. I would feel incredibly guilty if he had any permanent damage. I already felt bad enough about Dimitri.

"Now, I have a serious question for you," I said.

He looked nervous and tried to straighten up in his bed.

"Okay shoot," he gulped.

"How's your ass?" I said bursting into laughter.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically.

"So when are they springing you?"

"Don't worry, I will be up and around and back on duty for the wedding," he assured me.

"Nope, you won't," I told him.

"What? Is your father sacking me?" he asked freaking out.

"No, what? Why would he do that? You saved my life. Besides it would be up to Dimitri to sack you and he won't because it would make me upset."

"Then why won't I be on duty at the wedding?" he asked confused.

"Duh because you're in the bridal party."

"Oh, yeah I forgot," he said sheepishly.

I glanced at my watch and decided to go see if Dimitri was awake so we could have breakfast together.

DPOV

I woke to an empty bed wondering where Rose had run off to so early in the morning. I thought I'd heard the phone ring, but I wasn't too sure. Therapy had left me more than a little exhausted the past few days and I couldn't even remember making it into the bed. Rose must have moved me after I'd fallen asleep.

I sighed sitting up the best I could. My legs had begun to tingle a bit the last two days, but I still didn't feel much of anything and I was beginning to realize that I would probably be in this chair a lot longer than I originally anticipated. Ivan had taken to coming to my therapy sessions to keep me company and to encourage me, but I was feeling a little defeated at the moment. I tried not to show my fears and insecurities in front of Rose, but it was becoming more difficult for me to allow her to do everything for me.

I wanted to be the one to take care of her, but here she was helping me in the bath and when I needed to use the facilities. She wheeled me to the gardens and took me around the grounds when I was restless. She helped me into and out of my clothes and in and out of my chair. She was being the absolute perfect fiancee and hadn't complained once the entire time. Who would have thought that it would take me getting shot to make her realize that she could truly be happy here with me.

While I was glad for her change in attitude, I felt guilty for all the things I wouldn't be able to do for her. The worst being that I was having difficulty keeping the sails up long enough to make love to her. She hadn't pressed me and I knew she wouldn't, but it made me feel inadequate and I longed to feel her beneath me, her skin against mine. What kind of husband would I be if I couldn't satisfy her sexually and what kind of King would I be if I couldn't produce an heir?

I decided that I wasn't going to wait for her to come back to get me ready for the day. I needed to be more self sufficient so I hoisted myself over to the side of the bed and cursed myself for not making sure the wheel chair was closer before I fell asleep. I took my chances and decided that I could do this without her help.

Twenty minutes later I lay horizontal on the carpet utterly defeated. It had been a lot more difficult that I'd anticipated and I hadn't had enough upper body strength to propel myself into the chair. I had been too ambitious and now I was stuck. There was no way I would be able to pull myself up off the floor God knows I spent the past twenty minutes trying without success.

I was lying on the ground contemplating my options when the door opened. All of my hopes of it being Ivana with the breakfast tray so that Rose would not see me like this were dashed as I heard her worried gasp.

"Oh my God! What happened? Did you fall out of bed? Are you okay?" she cried rushing to my side.

I shook my head. "It was my own stupidity. I wanted to prove that I was making progress and I thought I could get myself into the chair alone, but I couldn't," I said sadly. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I am not hurt."

"Don't be sorry. I just wish you wouldn't push yourself so hard," she said helping me into a sitting position and then sat down beside me.

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her so she could rest her head on my chest.

"I just want to be better for you," I told her.

"Just be the Dimitri I fell in love with and that is all I need," she said bringing her lips to mine.

I sighed pulling back so I could look at her. I pushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear before bringing up the topic we'd been avoiding since the attack.

"We haven't talked about this Rose, but there is a possibility that I may never be the man you fell in love with again." I held her hand tightly in my own. I needed her to know what she was getting herself into before she walked down that aisle.

"That isn't true. I didn't fall in love with you because you could walk," she said looking into my eyes.

"That isn't what I'm talking about," I told her.

"I know what you're talking about and everything is going to be just fine. Our love is strong. It goes beyond the physical world. There are many ways to show someone you love them," she said placing her hand on my cheek.

I nodded allowing a tear to slip down my cheek. I didn't want to be emotional in front of her, but her words touched my heart proving just how much she really loved me. I pulled her closer needing to feel her heart beat against my chest.

We were still holding each other when Ivana brought the breakfast tray.

"Is everything alright? Should I call the Doctor?" she asked.

"Everything is fine," I responded allowing Rose to help me into my chair.

"What is this?" I asked as a second cart was wheeled in.

"Wedding cakes. We need to taste them and figure out which one we want," she said smiling.

"Only you would want to taste wedding cakes at eight o'clock in the morning," I chuckled.

"Ooh this one is so good," she moaned licking her fork clean before offering me a bite.

I nodded in agreement. I didn't really have a preference on the cake and was going to allow her to choose whichever one she liked best.

"So I think it's between the red velvet with the chocolate ganache and cream cheese icing and the pumpkin spice cake with expresso filling and chocolate icing. What do you think Comrade?" she asked.

"Whichever you prefer," I said eager to please her.

"Hmmm, they're both so good. We could go with Lissa's idea of having a cupcake display instead of a cake and then we could have both flavors," she suggested.

"Then a cupcake display we shall have," I said smiling at her.

"Really? You don't think it's too untraditional?" she asked.

"I think that it is our wedding and we should make our own traditions."

"Good idea. In that case what if we add a third flavor," she said pointing to the chocolate cake filled with mint chocolate chip cream with green icing. It had chocolate shavings on the top. It reminded me of the mint chocolate chip ice cream we'd had at Baskin Robbins.

"Three flavors it is," I said swiping a bite of the mint chocolate one before she finished them all.

She helped me in the bath and then it was time for physical therapy.

"I'll see you in a few hours Comrade. Make sure he doesn't overexert himself," she told Ivan who had come to wheel me to physical therapy as she finished lacing up her gym shoes.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Nowhere special. I'm just going to go for a run. Don't worry Eddie will be with me," she said kissing me goodbye.

"What is she really doing?" I asked Ivan as he wheeled me down the hallway.

"Beats me," he said shrugging his shoulders. Somehow I didn't quite believe him.

RPOV

"Okay recruits. It's nine-thirty. We have three hours before I have to meet Dimitri for lunch so let's get moving," I ordered.

Lissa, Christian, Jill, Viktoria, Olena, Eddie, Sydney and Mia stood in front of me all dressed casually. We packed up everything we could from our suite into boxes including clothing and toiletries before heading out to the waiting vans that would take us over to the house.

"Wow, you had all of this done in the past ten days?" Lissa said whistling at the magnificent job that had been done. Dimitri had the construction crew working to complete the house by the time we came back from our honeymoon which would have been the end of July, but I had pulled a few strings and hired an extra crew to work around the clock to ensure it was ready by the end of this week. I wanted to surprise him with it as my wedding gift to him. I had picked out paint colors and ordered furniture and everything had been delivered and set up. The plumber and electricians had put the finishing touches on yesterday and we were all clear to move in starting right now.

"Well I was motivated. Dimitri needs something positive right now and I think it will be good for us to be out here together.

"What about the guest houses?" Eddie asked wanting to make sure that there would be security.

"They will be finished tomorrow. They will need to be fully furnished and painted, but I thought that you guys would want to do that yourselves," I said handing him a set of keys and one to Jill.

"What?" he asked.

"Well it will be your house and the other will belong to Mason. I assume that you will want to decorate it yourselves right?"

Jill nodded eagerly and Eddie looked over at Mia who blushed profusely.

We unloaded the boxes from the van unpacking the small amount of things we had and putting them in their places.

"What are you going to do for silverware and dishes and glasses?" Viktoria asked as she looked at the cupboards which had been stocked with food, but she was right we had nothing to eat off of.

"Don't worry about that. Rose has a wedding shower coming up Saturday. I'm sure she's getting a lot of nice things," Lissa piped in.

In all the chaos I'd nearly forgotten about the shower.

"Until then they can use these," Olena said putting a box that contained a few pots and pans and some dishes.

"These were just lying around the kitchen so I thought I'd bring them over," she said.

"That was very thoughtful," I said beginning to unpack the box.

"So you guys are going to be living out here and so are Eddie and Mason. So that leaves us all alone in the palace?" Lissa asked as she helped me make the bed.

"Are you staying?" I asked referring to after the wedding was over.

"I don't know. I have school in the fall and my parents aren't going to take too kindly to me quitting to move to Russia with my boyfriend," she said putting on the last of the throw pillows.

"Where did this bedding come from?" I asked. I didn't recognize it from Dimitri's apartment or from our suite.

"Happy early shower gift," she said beaming at the finished look. The brown and aqua color went perfectly with the brown on the walls.

"Thank you," I said hugging her tight.

"Did you decide on a cake?" she asked as we walked back towards the palace.

"Well you know me and cake. I couldn't decide so we decided to do the cupcake display and have three flavors."

"That's awesome! I can't wait to design it," she squealed.

I returned to the palace little after one. Dimitri was probably wondering where I was, but I wanted everything at the house to be perfect so I could surprise him later tonight.

**What do you think? Do you like the new more mature, supportive Rose? I've heard some interesting theories on who is behind the shooting. We shall find out soon. Next chapter she will surprise him with the house. What do you think he'll think? Is he going to walk before the wedding? One more chapter until wedding bells! Are you excited? Will there be trouble?**


	43. Chapter 43: New House

**Chapter 43: New House**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**I preface this chapter with a huge apology. I have been very sick these past few months with many different ailments including recovering from a car accident, which has been slow and painful and this past week it was to the point where I could barely see the keyboard let alone type. I am trying my best to move forward with the rest of this story. Please forgive me if my updates are a little less frequent. **

DPOV

"Why so early? Come back to bed," I called wincing as the sunlight filtered in through the curtains blinding me as I reached out for her. The bed was still warm on her side.

"We have a busy day," she said smiling at me as she made her way to the bathroom.

I scratched my head and decided there was no time like the present to stretch my legs. Last night I'd felt a few tingles and much to my surprise I'd woken this morning with my desire standing at full attention pressing against Rose's back. This was the progress I'd been hoping for and I wanted to make sure I didn't lose any of it. I was hoping to show her how good I was feeling this morning, but she had some important plan and I didn't want to risk upsetting her so I allowed her to drag me out of bed.

"Alright, are you ready?" Rose asked a half an hour later after she helped me wash and dress.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, or rather you won't," she said smirking as she held up a scarf which she then proceeded to blindfold me with.

She wheeled me out of the palace and I could tell we were outdoors by the change in temperature and the gravel crunching beneath the wheels on my chair.

"Okay now be careful, we are getting in the car," she said. Eddie must have helped her get me into the seat because I felt an extra set of arms.

We drove for a short while and came to a stop. Again two people helped me out of the car and I was beginning to feel a bit apprehensive as to where they could have taken me. I didn't think we had left the grounds, but it felt like we'd driven in circles so I couldn't really tell.

"Okay Eddie, you can go. I'll call you if we need you," she said and I heard the car start up and pull away.

She began wheeling me again and soon we stopped.  
"Roza, I can't take the suspense. Where are we?" I asked pulling at the blindfold.

"Ah ah, not yet," she scolded slapping my hand away.

"No peeking. Promise," she said before I heard her footsteps on what sounded like wood.

I shook my head, but did as she asked.

"Okay, I'm going to take off the blindfold," she said removing it gently.

I gasped at the sight in front of me.

"Happy Wedding gift," she cried excitedly.

"Is this what you've been doing every time you disappear?" I asked.

She nodded. "I wanted it to be finished so we could move in now," she said.

"That's okay right? You aren't angry?" her voice sounded worried.

"Of course I'm not angry," I told her beckoning her toward me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she bend down to kiss me.

"It's wonderful," I told her very excited at the thought of being entirely alone with her out here.

"You want to see the inside?" she asked.

"I do," I told her.

I noticed that there had been a revision to the outside of the house allowing room for a ramp. She wheeled me up it and as we neared the door I asked her to stop.

"Wait," I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Open the door and then sit on my lap," I instructed.

She gave me a funny look, but did as I asked.

"Okay, now what Comrade?"

"Now, I carry you over the threshold," I replied wheeling us inside.

"You don't miss anything do you?" she asked.

"I try not to," I said pulling her close for another kiss.

"What do you think of the décor?"she asked as we toured the main floor.

I looked around noticing that the wall behind the fireplace was painted a deep cranberry. Above the mantle hung a photo canvas of the day I proposed and on the sides were photos of us at Millennium Park and one from Hilton Head.

The rest of the walls were a cream color. There was a huge sectional brown leather sofa with an ottoman and a cherry wood coffee table.

She led me into the kitchen and it was exactly as I'd imagined it with a large kitchen table, a breakfast nook, all new stainless steel appliances and a beautiful chandelier hung above the island. There were plenty of cabinets as well. The walls were a medium gray with an Italian vineyard theme. Grapevines were draped over the top of the cabinets and there were wine bottles lined up behind them giving the impression that we were in a vintage Italian winery.

"So," she said nervously.

"I love it," I told her. I had planned out the entire layout for the house down to the very last light fixture, but my plan was to have her decorate it with paint colors, accents and furniture. This worked out perfectly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course. It's perfect. You're perfect," I told her.

"Makes the gift I got you for the wedding seem a lot less special though," I muttered.

"Whatever it is, it's from you and I will love it," she said.

"So how about we go check out the bedroom?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She nodded. There were only three stairs and I thought it silly to bring the chair.

"Do you think you want to try it?" she asked.  
"I think I can do it," I told her. She helped me to my feet and I leaned heavily against the railing on one side as not to put all of my weight on her.

I used my right hand to lift my right foot up the first step nearly buckling under the pressure. She helped me right myself and I did the same for my left leg repeating the action two more times on each side before we reached the top.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. I was winded and sweating profusely, but I was determined to do this without the chair.

"I'm okay," I told her remembering that our bedroom was the second room on the left. I slowly began dragging one lead foot in front of the other and I must have used too much force because I ended up pitching forward taking Roza down with me. We landed with a thud her on top of me.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"Nope," she said breaking out into a grin.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just love that this is our house and that we're here together," she said.

"Mmm," I agreed pushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Come here," I requested.

She moved closer to me and I pressed my lips against hers hungrily. There may not be too many things one could do while lying on the carpet in the middle of the hallway, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to take this opportunity to be with her while I could.

I pulled away from her lips trailing kisses down her neck lifting her shirt so I could feel her skin in my hands.

"Comrade, what's gotten into you?" she cried allowing me to take off her shirt and bra.

"The house needs to be christened and as they say there is no time like the present," I growled flipping her onto her side pulling down her shorts and panties managing to get the zipper on my pants open releasing myself from their confines.

"I thought we couldn't?" she asked moaning as I ran my hands all down her body caressing every inch of her.

"It's not always possible, but right now it is. So let's not waste this opportunity," I said grasping her hips as I pulled her towards me until I was fully sheathed inside her.

I couldn't exactly move my hips so I decided it would be best to use my arms to bring her close to me and then away repeating that movement over and over speeding up and slowing down responding to her cries of pleasure.

"I love you so much Roza," I whispered against her neck before drawing her earlobe into my mouth causing her to shudder.

"Comrade, I'm so close," she cried digging her fingernails into the carpet.

I could feel I was reaching the end of my rope and I didn't want to let her down so I decided to speed up the process pinching her nipples between my fingers causing her to writhe and shake as she reached her climax.

I waited until she slowed her movements before allowing myself to pull away from her.

She turned to face me and I pulled her so her head rested against my heaving love to her had taken every ounce of energy I had in me and I was definitely not going to be able to move anytime soon.

"You didn't…" she trailed off.

I shook my head. "No, but that's okay. I did that for you? You had fun right? " I asked wanting to make sure it was good for her.

"I did, but Comrade, you shouldn't push yourself like that. I told you I'm okay with waiting until you are well or even if you never are."

"Roza please, I already feel like I'm letting you down. Let me do what I can for you. I wanted to make you happy."

"You do make me happy, every single day. Now promise me you are going to take it easy. I don't want you exhausting yourself."

"I love how you worry about me," I said.

"Promise," she repeated and I knew she meant business.

"Okay, I promise."

"Okay then. We have about an hour before everyone is meeting us here to discuss the ceremony," she said rising to her feet. She helped me into a sitting position pulling my pants back up.

She supported me as we entered the bedroom and laid me down on the bed.

"You take a nap and I will get started on lunch for everyone."

"Yes mam," I said saluting her. Sometimes I hated relying on her to take care of me, but the upside was that she seemed to enjoy being in charge for once. I think she needed to feel like some part of her life was within her control and I was happy to allow her to take the lead in whatever ways I could.

Unknown POV

"Are you sure than the guards haven't figured out that we are behind the attack?"

"Of course not don't be stupid. We've covered our tracks many times over. I told you, we aren't going to get caught."

"Well they found the listening devices. They know that we both had access to the suite and the throne room. What if they put two and two together?"

"Just relax. I've got everything covered. The wedding is next weekend. By that time our plan will be in place and no one will be the wiser. It will be a shock of a lifetime when it comes time to say I do."

"Did you send the gift?" I asked.

"Don't worry. It will arrive right on schedule and they will trace it straight back to exactly who I want them to think is behind everything.

"Well let's just hope everything goes as planned this time. There's no way death will be avoided this time. I've made sure of it."

**Uh oh! Shit is going to hit the fan next chapter. Let me know what you think and last chance to vote in my pole about who you think the guilty party or parties are.**


	44. Chapter 44: Hanging by a Moment

**Chapter 45: Hanging by a Moment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

DPOV

I heaved a sigh of frustration and I allowed Ivan to help me finish dressing. I'd been working double time with a highly specialized team of doctors and physical therapists and trainers in order to be able to stand as I spoke my wedding vows to Rose today, but even after all of my efforts, I was shaky on my feet at best. I could stand for thirty to forty-five second intervals, but couldn't fully support my weight well enough to make it through an entire ceremony. It was discouraging, but Rose and I had a long talk last night and she chided me for pushing myself so hard. She said she understood why I wanted to stand next to her, but said that she'd be just as happy if we both sat facing each other to say our vows.

"Dude, stop worrying. You've always been pretty," he said pinching my cheek.

"Stop," I said pushing him away. I didn't need a bruise on my cheek in addition to being captive to this dread chair.

"You're really going to do this huh?" he asked stepping away to fix his own bow tie. I was wearing my Russian military uniform which was customary and the rest of my groomsmen would be in tuxedos with red vests to match their bridesmaids.

"You doubted it? You know I have to be married before the coronation."

"That's true, it's just odd that you'll be married," he said. "It won't be the same at our guys nights without you man."

"I'm pretty sure Rose isn't going to keep me locked up," I chuckled.

"You're probably right. She's a real catch that one. You're a lucky man," he said sounding wistful scowling at his reflection in the mirror.

"That I am. Roza is the most amazing woman I've ever known. Don't worry. You're quite the catch yourself. You'll find someone just as wonderful," I assured him.

"Eh, you know me. I've never been one to settle down," he said with a cocky smirk. I knew he was putting on an act. I had a feeling the reason he left Chicago so suddenly was because of a woman. His mother was ill, but not ill enough to require his immediate and devoted attention for eight months. Things must have gone sour though because he hadn't been quite himself since I'd returned to Russia. I'd tried on several occasions to get him to open up about it, but he'd insisted there wasn't a girl so I'd dropped it.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded. I had been ready to marry Rose since Christmas. I checked my pocket making sure I had the ring and my vows. I had offered her the choice of traditional vows or writing our own. She said it would mean more if we wrote them ourselves and I was planning to surprise her. I had written mine in Turkish especially for her. I knew my mother would be slightly annoyed, but since the press weren't invited, it wouldn't matter.

He wheeled me out of the house to the waiting car. It would take us to St. Basils where the ceremony was taking place. The reception would be held in one of the grand ballrooms at the palace for safety reasons, but I wanted us to be married in the church I'd grown up attending. After the religious ceremony a civil servant would come to the palace to marry us legally as per the law privately with only immediate family before cocktail hour.

We had stayed at the house last night after Lissa had whisked Rose out of the house early yesterday morning stating that the rule was that the bride and groom were not permitted to see each other for twenty-four hours before the ceremony. Rose tried to put up a fuss, but it was futile as Lissa had their entire day planned out including a spa day and a mini bachelorette party.

Ivan and the guys had brought over a few bottles of my favorite vodka and we'd played cards and drank while teasing me about being an old married man. It was nice to spend one last night socializing with my friends.

We arrived at the church a half an hour prior to the start of the ceremony and I couldn't help the flutter of excitement that stirred within me. I couldn't wait to see Roza in her wedding dress. After tonight she would be mine and mine only for the rest of eternity and I couldn't wait to call her my wife.

We discussed our options for a honeymoon and decided that it would be best to honeymoon at home for a few weeks in our new house. She didn't want to risk being spotted in public and I was much too conspicuous now that I was in this stupid chair. We also thought it best not to disrupt my physical therapy. I would of course take her anywhere she pleased after all of this was over. She insisted though that being alone with me uninterrupted in our house would be good enough so I left strict orders for my mother and sisters and friends to leave us be for two whole weeks.

"Dimka!" I heard Vika calling me as soon as we entered through the private entrance. The street was of course flooded with traffic and people hoping to catch a glimpse of the royal wedding. Security was higher than ever and I was sure that things would run smoothly.

She was waving her arms at me like a lunatic and I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"You look beautiful Sestra," I greeted her as she nearly accosted me on the alter.

"Thanks. You look handsome too." She kissed my cheek.

"Why aren't you with Rose?" I asked.

"She asked for some private time with her father before the ceremony," she said pointing to the back of the church where the rest of the bridal party was congregated minus Rose and Lissa.

"I'm glad. I hope she's asking him to walk her down the aisle," I said.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine Dimka. Don't worry so much," she chastised clucking her tongue at me.

"Okay, so this might not work, but I thought about it and what if instead of sitting during your vows you use these?" she asked holding out two dark colored crutch like objects.

"What are they?" I asked.

"They're wooden crutches, only they don't look tacky. Mason and Dr. Olendsky helped me make them," she said.

"Do you think they will work?" she asked hopefully.

"One way to find out," I said holding my hand out so she could help me stand.

"These are fantastic," I told her. I was able to balance my arms on them so they held most of my weight and I still had my hands free. They weren't conspicuous either and one would have to look very closely to tell I was being supported by them. It would give the illusion that I was standing.

"They are custom made exactly for you," she said. "It's your wedding gift," she beamed.

"You're the best. You know that," I told her.

"Go put them on the alter and I will be up there in a few."

I'd just seen Abe looking quite happy walking from the direction of the bridal suite and I wanted to sneak in there and see Roza. Tradition be damned. It had killed me not to be with her last night and this morning. I just wanted to pop my head in for a quick kiss before we said "I do".

The bridesmaids were lined up looking around anxiously awaiting their cue. Lissa of course was probably with Rose, but even if she pitched a fit, I wanted to see her anyways. The guests had begun to arrive and I greeted several familiar faces as I made my way to the bridal suite which was quite a long trek when having to wheel oneself at a snail's pace. It was secluded on purpose to give the bride privacy from the guests. I'd gotten side tracked speaking with guest and I knew I only had a few minutes until the ceremony started, but I was determined to see her one last time before she walked down that aisle.

As I made my way down the long hallways I thought I caught a glimpse of someone rapidly heading the other direction having just exited the suite. The person was tall and dressed in black and I couldn't quite make out who it was from this far away and in such dim lighting.

"Roza," I knocked on the door in hopes that she would let me in.

There was no answer. "Roza?" I questioned knocking harder this time. Still there was no answer.

I heard a faint scraping noise and what sounded like a vase crashing to the ground.

My heart began to race as my hand closed around the doorknob. It was locked.

"What the hell?" I wondered aloud. "Why would she lock the door?"

A second crash made my apprehension even worse. I tried to see if anyone was in the hallway to help me kick the door open, but it was empty and quiet. I heard the beginning notes to canon in D begin to play and I knew the bridesmaids would be starting down the aisle any minute and Abe would be waiting for Rose at the back of the church. Where the hell was Lissa and why wasn't Rose answering the door? I cursed myself for leaving my cell phone with Ivan.

It took a few tries, but I managed to pick the lock with the pin from my boutonnière.

"Roza," I called pushing the door open wide.

My heart leapt into my throat at the sight before me. It looked like someone had ransacked the room and there were definite signs of a struggle. There was broken glass from two shattered vases amongst flowers strewn all over the wet carpet and a chair was tipped on its side. Lissa was lying on the floor passed out with a champagne glass still clutched in her hand, but the most horrifying sight of all was when my eyes settled on Rose. Her eyes were closed and she swayed slightly as she hung in her wedding dress, a noose around her neck, from the fan on the ceiling.

**Okay okay, please stop cursing and throwing things at your computer. Any clue as to why Rose hung herself? What do you think happened to Lissa? Who was running down the hallway? Is Rose dead? The next chapter will be posted as soon as I hear what you think so make it good and so will I=)**


	45. Chapter 45: She Didn't? Did She?

**Chapter 45: She didn't? Did She?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Thank you so much for all of your enthusiastic reviews. Here is the big reveal. Some of you will be surprised and others had it right all along! **

RPOV

"So are you nervous?" Lissa asked as she fixed my train as I stood in the bridal suite at St. Basils Cathedral.

"Not at all. I can't wait to be Mrs. Dimitri Belikov," I said admiring my reflection in the mirror and flashing my ring just to see how it shined in the light. I had absolutely no doubt in my mind that today would be the beginning of a fairy tale marriage to my real life prince charming.

"How do I look?" I asked biting my lip nervously. I left my hair down cascading down my back in brilliant shiny curls just the way I knew Dimitri liked it. My fingertip length veil was held in place with the tiara he had given me the night he was shot.

"Like a Princess." My father's booming voice startled me from behind.

"You wanted to see me Kizim?"

"Baba, I'm sorry," I cried throwing myself into his arms.

"Ommph," he grunted as I knocked the wind out of him hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry too," he whispered stroking my hair softly. I only wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy and I love you," I told him a tear leaking out of my eye. In truth I owed him far more than I could ever thank him for. If he hadn't made a contract with Dimitri I would have ended up married to someone hideous and would be seriously miserable.

"I love you too Rosemarie. Now dry those tears. Your young man is waiting for you," he said wiping my cheek with his scarf.

"Walk me down the aisle?" I asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said kissing my cheek softly.

"See you at the back of the church," he told me before leaving.

Not two seconds after he left, there was a knock at the door.

"Champagne delivery for the bride." One of the guards wheeled in a cart with a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes chilling in a bucket of ice.

"Wow this is so nice. I wish I was royal," Lissa squealed.

"Cheers to you on your wedding day. Best wishes to the bride. Love Ivan," she read aloud from the card.

"That was sweet of him. I'll have to thank him later," I said. "Shall we?" I asked.

She nodded eagerly holding out her glass as I popped the cork. Truth was that while I wasn't nervous about marrying Dimitri, I was nervous about tripping and falling on my face as I walked down the aisle of the church. I could use a little liquid courage.

"Mmm, this is good," Lissa said finishing her glass rather quickly.

"Oh crap," I cried as I spilled half my glass on the floor just missing my dress.

"No more for you missy," Lissa giggled taking my glass.

"Hey Rose, do you feel funny?" she asked as she began to sway.

"Uh yeah, now that you mention it. I feel sort of light headed," I said grabbing the back of the chair to steady myself.

"I see the gift I sent is doing its job."

I jumped as someone grabbed me from behind placing their gloved hand over my mouth. I tried to fight whoever it was, but I couldn't. I felt like I was floating.

"Who are you?" Lissa cried before she passed out.

"I'll tell you who I am," a voice hissed in my ear.

"I'm the one who deserves to wear that dress. I'm the one who Dimka should be marrying today. You don't deserve him."

"Tasha?" I cried stumbling as she pushed me forward.

I turned to face her, my head spinning in circles. She was dressed all in black and had a maniacal grin on her face.

"What are you doing in here? Did you drug us?" I asked fighting to stay conscious.

"Just making sure you do what you've threatened to do on more than one occasion," she said pulling out a piece of my personalized stationary and a long rope. My eyes widened as I registered the noose on the end.

"Dimitri knows I would never do that to him. I love him and I want to marry him," I said feeling my speech slurring as I spoke.

"Oh honey that isn't what it says in this note."

"Where did you get that?" I asked trying unsuccessfully to snatch it from her hand.

"It was amongst the things that you father had shipped to the palace that you never opened," she said giving me an evil grin. "You were quite the melancholy little princess weren't you? I had half a dozen of these to choose from, but this one is definitely the most appropriate for the occasion. Would you like to hear it?"

"No, please just let me go," I cried. "Someone will come looking for me."

"Oh they will, but they'll be too late and after Dimka reads this heartbreaking note and finds you hanging from the rafters, he will be inconsolable and I will be there to comfort him in his time of need," she said gleefully.

"To Whom it May Concern," she began reading from the paper in her hand.

"I cannot pretend anymore. This life isn't for me. I refuse to let Baba win and as much as I love you, I hope you understand why I had to do this. I don't belong here with you. I've tried hard to work through my unhappiness, but it just isn't worth it anymore. You might want to be King, but I have no desire to be Queen of anything. Please be happy and move on with your life. Goodbye and please forgive me. Love Rose."

"I wrote that when I was fifteen," I gasped. It was supposed to be for Adrian, but it could easily sound as if I wrote it to Dimitri.

She shrugged. "No one besides you and I will ever know that," she said.

"Address the envelope," she growled shoving me up against the counter along the mirror.

She gripped my hand tightly as she forced me to write Dimitri's name on the front of the envelope. By this point my head was throbbing and I felt really woozy.

"Okay now you stay here while I hang the rope," she said slamming my head against the wall making me even more unsteady than I already was.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't steal him from you. He never loved you," I told her clutching my stomach as it began to swim at the thought of her hanging me from the ceiling.

"He would have if you hadn't come into the picture," she snapped grabbing me by the arm and forcing me to stand on the chair with her as she looped the noose around my neck. I tried to strike out at her, but my balance and coordination were way off.

"There now. Don't you worry. I will take good care of him and because of the deadline for the coronation he'll have no choice but to marry his dear friend," she said pointing out the highlight of her plan.

"You won't get away with this," I threatened very unconvincingly.

"Oh I can and I will. See you sweetie. Did I mention you look killer in that dress?" she laughed kicking the chair out from under me as she exited the room locking it behind her.

The noose tightened and could feel it cutting off my airway. My hands flew to the rope and I clawed frantically at my neck gasping for air.

"Help," I wheezed.

"Lissa!" It was no use she was still passed out or dead for all I knew. She'd had far more champagne that I did.

My life began passing before my eyes as I struggled for breath dangling in mid-air and just when I felt like giving up I heard my Russian Comrade's voice.

"Roza," he called pounding on the door.

"In here," I choked so soft it was barely audible.

I looked around the room frantically knowing I had only seconds left before my airway closed off completely. I could still hear him pounding on the door and I knew he would give up if I didn't make some noise. If he left, I was dead.

I kicked my legs out frantically searching for anything to alert him that I needed help. My foot made contact with a glass vase full of flowers sitting on the counter. It fell to the ground with a large crash. I hit one more on my way back and I could feel myself becoming very sleepy. My fingers were losing sensation as they were crushed by the weight of my body against the noose. It was slowly tightening to the point of death around my neck and I could only hold on so long. I vaguely registered the door flying open as my arms fell to my side as I surrendered to the darkness.

DPOV

"Roza," I cried.

"Somebody help!"I shouted knowing it was useless. The corridor was deserted. I was going to have to get her down myself.

I took a deep breath, adrenaline coursing through my veins as I thrust myself out of the chair rushing to her side. I used my pocket knife to cut the rope and crumpled to the ground in a heap as she fell into my arms.

"Roza, please," I cried clutching her lifeless body in my arms. I unhooked the noose and pulled it gently from her neck. She wasn't breathing and I needed to start CPR.

I put my fingers against her corroded artery and wept tears of joy as I caught a faint pulse. I began compressions. Adeen dva tree cheeteree pyat," I counted to five before tilting her head back and breathing life into her. I repeated the process countless times until finally she took a ragged breath.

"Roza,"I murmured pulling her close to me. Her eyes were still closed, but she was alive at least for now.

"Somebody help us!" I shouted again in hysterics and this time Eddie, Mason and Ivan came running with Jill and Mia right behind them. They must finally have noticed that we were mysteriously missing from our own wedding.

"Oh my God!" Mia cried rushing over to where Lissa was still unconscious on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Mason asked.

"Did she hang herself?" Ivan asked noticing the noose and the rope burn around her neck.

"She did not do this. Something happened. Someone did this to her." And whoever it was, was going to pay.

Mason had already called and her team who were just minutes away.

"Are you sure she didn't do this?" Eddie asked holding up a piece of fancy monogrammed stationary with a grim look on his face.

"Let me see that!" I growled.

"This can't be right. She was happy. We've been happy." I refused to believe that she would have taken her own life after everything we'd been through together these past few weeks.

"That's her handwriting," Jill sobbed as the medical team entered.

"No, look at the claw marks. She didn't want this," Mason interjected pointing out the deep bloody scratches on her throat. There was blood caked underneath her fingernails as well.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Christian demanded. He had apparently stayed behind to handle to guests.

"King Mazur is on his way down here with Prince Adrian and his guards," he warned. He stepped into the room and his face went white as he observed a nurse loading a still unconcious Lissa onto a gurney.

"Lissa!" he cried rushing to her side.

"What happened? Where is my daughter?" Mazur roared. "Let me through!"

"Sir we need everyone cleared out right now!" Doctor Olendsky ordered. Eddie and Mason shoved everyone out the doors while the medical team swarmed Rose's body. I heard Mazur continue to protest, but he would have to wait.

"Can you stand?" Mason asked having shut the door behind him. Eddie had ordered the church on lockdown sweeping every inch for any unwanted guests. No one was being permitted to leave the grounds until they were sure that the security hadn't been breached.

I didn't want to let her out of my arms, but I knew the doctors needed space to work on her.

"I need to start a tranc. Her respiration is shallow. I need to open up the airway," Dr. Olendsky ordered.

I looked down at my trembling hands and read the words over and over again. Had she really done this? No, she couldn't have. Foul play had to be involved. Mason helped me to my chair and when they were sure she was stable I went out to speak to our families.

"There's been an attack," I started. "Rose is being taken back to the hospital ward at the palace. She isn't conscious, but the doctors are hopeful," I said trying to hold in my emotions.

I need everyone to remain calm and a shuttle will take you back to the palace," I said.

"No one is permitted to leave until all the facts are straight," Eddie added taking a head count. My mother and sisters stood to the side looking worried.

"Dimka, is she going to be alright?" Tasha asked putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know," I choked.

I sat in the medical vehicle riding with her back to the palace clutching her hand in mine just the way I had done when she'd had her appendicitis.

"Milaya I need you to wake up. I need to see your beautiful eyes and smile. I need you to tell me who did this to you," I sobbed. Mostly I needed to know for sure that she hadn't done this herself.

We reached the palace a few short minutes later and Mason who had ridden with us for safety escorted me down the stairs to the room they were putting her in.

"Will she wake up?" I asked.

"I'm going to run a few tests. Her airway is open and she is breathing on her own now, but I need to test her brainwaves to see if there's been any damage. I don't know how long the oxygen supply to her brain was severed for.

"Not long," I told her. She had to have caused those vases to fall only seconds before I made it into the room. Which was another reason I knew she hadn't wanted this.

"Let me see it," Mazur said taking a seat next to me.

"What?" I asked hoping he wouldn't cause a scene.

"The suicide note," he barked.

I handed it over with the envelope as well.

He inhaled sharply at the words on the page, but didn't say much else. Prince Adrian sat off to the side with his wife comforting him. He was far less talented at holding in his emotions than I was.

"This isn't the first note she's written," he said breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"She took pills when she was thirteen," he said.

My eyes widened in disbelief. "She didn't tell me that. Are you sure?"

He nodded. "She wasn't old enough to know how much to take and thank God there were only about ten pills left in the bottle, but she gave me a real scare."

"She left a note?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded. "So much like this one," he said sadly.

"I need to speak with you privately," Eddie said wheeling me away from Mazur.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If it wasn't a suicide," he started.

"It wasn't," I growled.

"Okay, then it was an inside job. No one got past security. All the guests are here in the ballroom being held captive. No one is missing. It had to be a guest or someone involved with the wedding." I already suspected that it had been an inside job. It was most likely the same person who had set up the attack at the museum and planted the bugs. I just couldn't fathom who it could be.

"We found traces of toxins in Lissa's blood. We also found it in the champagne bottle in the bridal suite."

"So what does that mean?"

"You have to look at this," he said thrusting a card in my hand. "You're not going to like it, but he's my number one suspect."

"The champagne was from Ivan?"I asked bewildered as to why he would send Rose champagne laced with drugs.

"We have to arrest him," Mason told me shaking his head.

"What? No it couldn't be him," I said. He had been one of my best friends for many years. There was no way in hell he was behind this. What would his motive have been?

"The evidence points to him and if it's in Rose's blood work too, then he's facing attempted murder of the future Queen."

I sighed running a hand through my hair trying to remain calm. I didn't know what to think at this point.

"If it wasn't him, then the other option is that Rose poisoned Lissa so she could do what she needed to do," he said gulping nervously.

"She wouldn't have done that and for the last time. It wasn't a suicide attempt!" I growled.

"What should I do with Ivan?" he asked.

"Go ahead and arrest him, but keep him here in the dungeons. I don't want this public until I know for sure."

"She didn't do it you know," Adrian's voice startled me.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"The note is written in Turkish," he stated.

I didn't follow his line of thinking.

"The envelope is addressed to you in Russian," he pointed out holding the two side by side.

I looked at it wondering how I hadn't noticed it before.

"The handwriting was the same, but she'd written my name on the front of the envelope using the crylic alphabet. She hadn't written Dimitri though or even Comrade. She had called me by my Russian nickname. It was addressed to Dimka. Not once in all the time I'd known her had she ever referred to me that way.

"She was trying to tell me something," I said aloud. "But what?"

"Well who calls you Dimka?" Adrian asked.

"A lot of people. My mother, sisters, grandmother, Ivan, Tasha-the list goes on."

"Who would have a grudge against Rose?" Jill asked meekly. She had been standing off to the side waiting for news about Lissa and Rose and had been quiet until now.

"I can think of one," Avery snorted.

"Who?" I asked.

"Princess Ozera," she said point blank.

"What? Tasha? Why would she…" I trailed off.

"Well wasn't she first in line to become your wife if Rose hadn't come into the picture?" she asked.

"Oh for the love of God," I cried pounding my fist on the table.

"That's insane," I said shaking my head. Sure she hoped we would marry, but to accuse one of my dearest friends of trying to murder my fiancée was ludicrous. It was almost worse than accusing Ivan. There was no evidence that Tasha had anything to do with either attack.

"Are you sure?" Viktoria asked.

"Why? Do you know something?" I asked.

"Well not really, but Tasha has always been really nasty bitch behind your back. She is definitely the type to get revenge if she doesn't get her way," she said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Well she did rush into the ceremony out of breath while I was walking down the aisle."

"The figure in black," I muttered. The person I'd seen leaving Rose's suite right before I got there.

"Should I arrest her?" Mason asked. Eddie had already left to arrest Ivan.

"We need to slow down here," Christian said calming down the arguing that had broken out.

"We don't know anything for sure. We need proof. She's a Princess and Ekaterina will have a fit and the press will be all over us. If you're wrong it will damage your reputation."

"I don't like the idea of arresting another one of my friends," I said, but if she was behind it, I would kill her with my own two hands.

"How are we going to get proof?" Mason asked.

"Lissa or Rose had to have seen who it was. Sooner or later whoever it was is going to come and try to finish the job," he said.

"No, I will not let you use Rose as bait!" I said putting my foot down.

"Lissa either!" Christian interjected.

"Then what?" he asked.

"I don't know we'll figure something out. I need to go be with Rose," I said pulling myself to my feet and using the crutches to make my way over to Roza's room where I would sit patiently waiting for my sleeping beauty to awaken and tell me this was all one big bad dream.

**Well we know who did it and one person is in custody, but how to prove that Tasha is the culprit? Will there be more drama? What is Ivan's connection and will Rose and Lissa wake up? What did you think of Rose's clue on the envelope? **


	46. Chapter 46: Criminal Behavior

**Chapter 46: Criminal Behavior**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Sorry for the late update. This was the absolute week from hell. **

IPOV

"Princess Ozera, might I have a word with you in private?" I asked politely tapping her on the shoulder. We were all being held in the ballroom awaiting news about Rose and Lissa. The band was playing traditional Russian music and some people were eating and mingling, but the majority were standing around talking nervously in small groups. No one enjoyed being detained, but it was for safety purposes, I supposed. I knew D wanted to believe that Rose hadn't attempted to take her own life, but seriously who in this room would wish her dead. I couldn't think of one. Perhaps she was more unhappy than she let on.

"What do you want?" she hissed following me into a private room just off the ballroom. I had keys because I was a regular guest here at the palace.

"I want you to reconsider my offer," I said pushing her up against the wall and pressing my lips firmly against hers with my hands on her waist.

She responded for several seconds, but pushed me away.

"You know why that can't happen," she said wiping her mouth.

"No, Tasha, I really don't," I bit out. "Your excuse just flew right out the window. You either want to be with me or not. Dimitri is marrying Rose whether it be today or another day. He doesn't love you," I told her trying to make her understand for the last time that she wasn't going to get what she wanted from him. Frankly I was sick and tired of playing second fiddle to my best friend. He was a great guy, but so was I. I just wished she would stop being so blinded by him and see what was right in front of her.

"And I don't love you," she responded bitterly. Her words stung a little, but I knew that wasn't entirely true.

"You have never given me a real chance. You've always been waiting for him. Give me another try," I pleaded trying not to sound desperate. "You know I can make you happy."

Her face softened a little. "Look, even if I wanted to which I don't, it would never work out. I'm a Princess and you're a commoner." Her words made my blood boil.

"Oh so now it matters? It didn't seem to be an issue while we were sleeping together all year," I snorted.

"Come on, don't pretend you thought it was anything other than that. It was fun, a fling is all. You don't actually think I'd settle for a commoner?" she laughed like it was a joke.

"So every time you claimed to love me you were lying? Is that it?" I growled.

"I can't believe you would actually believe that. I said what I said in the heat of the moment. Don't get being a good lover confused with actually love. One has nothing to do with the other."

"So you were just using me?"

She shrugged. "Tell me you didn't enjoy yourself and I'll apologize," she said with a cocky smirk.

I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. She'd been playing me the whole time.

"Wait a minute. Are you hoping that Rose really did kill herself so then you can move in on him while he's grieving?" I asked as it dawned on me that she didn't seem one bit upset about today's events.

"Who's to say that I can't benefit from her stupidity," she said.

"Damn it Tasha, I thought you were through pining for him." I slammed my fist against the wall.

"Even if it wasn't him, it would never be you, You're common!" she shouted.

"Well you'd better hope Rose lives because if she doesn't I am telling him everything that happened between us. He will definitely see your true colors after that," I told her grabbing her arm roughly forcing her to look at me.

"You wouldn't dare," she spat narrowing her eyes at me.

"Try me," I seethed.

Her eyes widened and I glanced behind me to see what she was looking at.

"Help Eddie, he's trying to hurt me," she cried feigning fear as she cowered against the wall.

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like," I said dropping my arm.

"Tasha will you please excuse us. I need to have a word with Ivan," he said. She nodded high tailing it out of the room quickly.

I sighed. "Seriously it isn't what it looks like. I wasn't trying to hurt her."

"Look, we've known each other a long time and I don't want to do this, but I need you to cooperate or things will get ugly," he said advancing toward me.

"Cooperate with what?" I asked. He didn't really think I was capable of hurting a woman did he?

"Ivan Zeklos, you are under arrest on orders of his majesty Prince Dimitri Alexandr Belikov for the poisoning and attempted murder of Vasilisa Dragomir and Princess Rosemarie Mazur," he said in a very businesslike tone.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Dimitri wouldn't have given that order. I didn't do anything. What's going on?" I asked as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a gun.

"We can do this the easy way," he said dangling the handcuffs in front of me. "Or the hard way," he said gesturing at me with his gun.

"This is not happening. What evidence is there?" I pleaded.

"Just come with me and I'll fill you in," he promised.

I turned around reluctantly placing my hands behind my head in surrender. There had to be some sort of mistake. I would never hurt Rose. I thought the world of her. She made Dimitri happier than he'd ever been. Why would I want to hurt her?

"Please don't walk me through the crowd," I begged hoping he would take pity on me after all of our years of friendship. I hadn't the slightest clue as to why I was a suspect and I didn't want the entire world to see me paraded out of here in handcuffs.

He nodded. "We'll go the back way," he agreed.

He put me into a dank cell in what used to be the dungeon. It was no longer in use and I wondered if his plan was to just leave me down here until I starved to death.

"Why does he think I hurt Rose?" I asked after he locked me in a cell.

"You sent them champagne laced with sleeping pills," he said.

"What? No I didn't. I didn't send anyone champagne," I argued.

"The note is from you," he said holding it up.

"What? No it isn't. I swear I didn't send her champagne. You know me. D knows me. I wouldn't hurt anyone especially his fiancée," I cried.

"Look I'm sure it's a misunderstanding, but until we figure it out, you have to stay here. I'll be back in a while," he said heading up the stairs.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" I pleaded clutching the dirty metal bars in my hands.

"Sorry, Dimitri's orders," he said before leaving me here to rot.

RPOV

My eyes opened slowly and at first my vision was hazy, but soon the white walls of what I recognized as the hospital room in the basement of the palace came into view.

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice filtered through the silence and I tried to turn my head towards his voice, but winced as horrible pain ripped through my neck.

I opened my voice to speak and realized I was unable to utter a single word.

"Shh, Roza, it's okay. You're okay." His words were soothing and he was at my side stroking my forehead in comfort.

"Don't try to talk just yet. Dr. Olendsky had to give you a tracheotomy."  
My eyes widened. A tracheotomy. Why the hell would she…. Holy shit. In a flash the events of the day rushed back to me cluttering my already confused mind.

I registered the image of my wedding dress thrown over the chair in the corner. There were streaks of blood on it.

A sobbed escaped my throat and my hands flew to my neck remembering the feeling of my airway getting smaller and smaller as the rope tightened around my neck.

Oh my God! Tasha, where is she?

"Roza, calm down. You are safe. I'm here," Dimitri said in an attempt to soothe me. "Everything is okay."

I began waving my hands around motioning for a pen and paper. Everything was sure as hell not okay. Tasha had tried to kill me on our wedding day and I wasn't about to let her get away with it.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"She wants a pen and paper," Adrian said entering the room.

He opened the drawer to the night table and fished out a legal pad and a pencil handing them to me

I scribbled furiously and then held it up for them to read.

**I**__**DIDN'T DO IT! **It read in all capital letters. I needed them to know that I didn't want this. I was happy and I wouldn't do that to Dimitri or my brother.

"I know Roza," he said softly. "It's okay." Abi nodded smiling at me squeezing my hand supportively.

I tried to shake my head and grimaced in pain. "It wasn't okay. Did they really believe me?"

I began writing again.

**TASHA!** I wrote pointing to it and then pointing to my neck and making a hanging motion with my fists.

"Damn it!" Dimitri cried shooting out of his chair so hard it flew against the wall behind him startling all of us.

"I knew it!" Avery cried. I hadn't noticed her come in.

"I knew that she was the one. She had motive and opportunity."

"How? She's not that strong? Rose could have taken her easily," Adrian argued.

"She must have drugged them first," Dimitri pointed out.

"Then why did the card from the champagne say it was from Ivan?" Avery argued. "He has to be involved."

They continued to argue over what had occurred and what the best course of action was to deal with her, but I still had questions and no one was answering them.

I waved my hands frantically in front of them to get thier attention.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked with concern.

**LISSA?** I held up.

"Lissa is okay. She's sleeping off the effects of a very powerful sleeping pill," he told me.

I sighed in relief, slumping my shoulders, a tear leaking out of my eye.

"What is it? Are you in pain?" he asked sitting next to me on the bed taking my hand in his.

I began to write again.

**WE DIDN'T GET MARRIED TODAY =( MY DRESS HAS BLOOD ON IT=( ** I sniffled a little looking down at my fingers. My engagement ring was there, but I was still missing a wedding band.

He smiled at me. "Don't worry about the dress and we will be married soon. I promise. Please don't cry my love," he told me drying my tears with his thumbs. I leaned into his touch and I ached to be wrapped up in his strong arms, but I knew there was hell to be paid before that could happen.

"What are you going to do about Tasha?" Adrian asked impatiently. He looked like he was spoiling for a fight. That was my brother for you, always ready to defend me. It was really sweet and I loved him for it.

"Don't worry. I have big plans for her," Dimitri growled. I wondered what he meant by that. I wondered what was going on upstairs and where the rest of the wedding guests were. They must all think I was some sort of whack job to have hung myself on our wedding day.

I sighed heavily wishing I could just say what was on my mind. Where the hell was the doctor?

"Can I come in?" Baba asked knocking lightly on the door.

Dimitri nodded. "Yes, and please stay with her. I have a criminal to incarcerate."

"Can your guards maintain watch over her? I need mine to make an arrest," he asked.

"Of course. Sergei and Pavel can be trusted. They've been her guards for years," he replied.

I became anxious at the thought of him leaving my side and my grip on his arm tightened my eyes pleading with him to stay with me.

"I love you and nothing is going to stop me from marrying you. Do you understand?" he asked cupping my face in his hands placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I have to go. She needs to be held accountable for what she has done. I almost lost you twice because of her. I cannot allow her to leave the palace today. Can you be brave and stay here and rest with your family while I'm gone? I promise I will come back to you as soon as I can."

The sincerity in his voice helped calm my nerves a little, but not by much.

I scribbled down my response.

**I LOVE YOU TOO! BE CAREFUL. SHE'S DANGEROUS!**

"Don't worry. I will," he said dragging himself over to his chair. Mason gave me a sad smile and a wave before wheeling Dimitri out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Baba asked taking a seat next to me.

If I could speak I would tell him I felt murderous. I wanted Tasha to pay for what she had done. She'd not only ruined our wedding day, but she made it seem like I had done the one thing that I promised Dimitri I would never do.

It was dumb luck that Dimitri hadn't wanted to wait to see me and had come looking. If we didn't have such a connection, I would be dead right now and they'd all think I killed myself.

Another sob ripped through my chest.

**Overwhelmed **I wrote on the board before flipping it around to show Baba.

"I know you are Kizim and I'm so sorry this happened. You mean the world to me and to that man of yours and I am relieved to know that this was the work of a lunatic instead of the alternative. The thought of you being that unhappy because of me is not something I can live with."

He looked ill as he handed me the letter that Tasha had fished out of my things.

"When did you write it?" he asked. I wished I could claim it was a fake, but he knew my handwriting all too well.

I looked down not wanting to meet his gaze as I wrote my rewsponse.

**When I was 15. I overheard you offering my hand in marriage to some older woman. You promised me to her grandson. **

He sighed smiling weakly at me.

"That was the day I promised Yeva Belikova your hand in marriage to her grandson," he said.

**Belikova?**

"Yeva is Dimitri's grandmother," he said. My eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets at his admission.

**You've been planning this for that long?**

"Longer than that," he admitted. I gave him an odd look.

"I have been trying to arrange this day since you were five. Yeva and I are old friends and we trust each other. We thought you two would make a strong match."

Another wave of emotion washed over me as I realized how close I'd come today to never saying I do to the man I loved.

**Where is Dr. Olensky?** I scribbled. I needed to get my voice back.

"I will get her," Baba said squeezing my hand.

**Okay so Rose is awake, Ivan is I the dungeon and Dimitri is about to go give Tasha what she deserved. Any predictions? Leave me some love. I really need the encouragement. I haven't been feeling like writing lately. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week.**


	47. Chapter 47: Bait & Switch

**Chapter 47: Bait & Switch**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**I apologize for the delay. I started physical therapy this week on my arm, neck and shoulder and it hurts to type=(**

DPOV

"So what exactly is the plan?" Mason asked as he wheeled me out of Rose's hospital room.

"Just bring me to the empty room at the end of the hall and tell Eddie to meet us there," I told him.

I slumped my head onto the bed warily counting my blessings that Rose had woken up and there didn't seem to be any signs of brain damage. Dr. Olensky said that her vocal cords were not permanently damaged and with some rest and some vocal exercises she would be able to regain her voice in no time.

While I was thankful for that, I couldn't help but worry about how this would affect her mentally. She had fantasized about taking her life from a young age and to be put in that situation had to have wreaked havoc on her emotions. I know it had on mine. I hated myself for not believing in her because just for a few seconds when I first saw her hanging there, I had thought the worst. I let my mind go to the dark place where the last few weeks had all be in my head and she really did hate me and want to avoid a marriage. I knew it was silly and I'd put two and two together quite quickly once I realized that Lissa had been poisoned and there were scratches on her neck, but the biggest clue had been the writing on the envelope. She had tried to tell me that it hadn't been her, but Tasha all along by writing my nickname on there in Russian.

How stupid could I have been to trust Tasha? The only thing I couldn't figure out was how Ivan fit into all of this. If he hadn't sent the champagne then why was his name on the card? Why would Tasha frame him? Things were not adding up, but I had a plan.

"Okay we're here. What's the plan?" Eddie asked eagerly.

"Is Ivan still in the dungeon?" He nodded.

"Good, then our first stop is there," I said motioning for them to wheel me to the dungeon. My legs were still weak and although I could stand and had managed to walk unsteadily, now was not the time to over exert myself.

"Then what?" Mason inquired.

"You'll see, but for now just keep everything on the down low. Don't give anyone outside the circle any information concerning anything. Give the guards my orders to keep everyone contained until further notice. No one is to leave that ballroom.

"Do you think you can make it?" Eddie asked as I declined having them carry me in my chair all the way down the stairs.

I nodded. "As long as I stick with the railing, I should be fine." In fact my legs were beginning to feel like I'd just run a half marathon. I could feel the burn of the last few hours and believe it or not, that was a good thing. The adrenaline had really kicked in when I needed to save Rose and it had jump started a reaction in my legs.

"D? Geez is that you. Thank God! Eddie locked me down here and I have no idea what's going on?"

I set my gaze on my good friend, locked behind bars. He truly seemed confused, but I had to be sure.

"I want to trust you, but I need to know why that card had your name on it," I told him pulling up a stool so I could sit facing him while he was incarcerated.

He sighed. "Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about. When Eddie came to arrest me, I thought he was doing it because Tasha told him I hurt her," he said.

"Tasha? What does she have to do with anything?" I asked playing dumb.

"It's going to come out anyhow so I might as well just tell you myself before she has a chance to spin it her way," he said.

I hoped to God he wasn't going to confess to being her accomplice. It would really put my faith in people at an all time low if he was involved in this.

"I wasn't really in Moscow taking care of my mother this whole time," he admitted. I wasn't entirely shocked because I'd expected as much.

"So then where were you?"

He shook his head. "I was in Romania with Tasha," he said.

"Why?"

"She and I sort of started something up a few months before we were going to leave for Chicago. I fell for her and I didn't want to be away from her that long, but I knew she didn't want me to tell you we were together so I made up that stuff about my mother as a cover," he confessed.

"You two are together?" I asked. It puzzled me as to what the two of them had been up to this past year and if that was how he became involved in her crazy scheme.

"No, we aren't. I thought we were, but she made it pretty clear to me tonight that she was just using me until she could get what she really wanted," he said sounding defeated.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"You know what she wants," he said. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"She wants you D. She always has and even though you chose Rose, she still held out some crazy hope that you wouldn't go through with it after all."

Things were beginning to make sense to me now and the pieces were coming together.

"You loved her," I queried.

He shrugged. "I thought I did and I thought she had finally gotten over you, but I was wrong."

"And she told you she wasn't over me tonight?"

"Not in so many words, but she seemed hopeful that Rose wouldn't make it through the night," he said softly.

His words angered me greatly and I resisted every urge I had to put my fist through the wall.

"How is she?" he asked with genuine concern.

"She's going to be alright. She's shaken and upset and her vocal cords suffered minor damage along with the lacerations, but she should make a full physical recovery."

"Thank God for that," he said sighing in relief. "I was so worried for her."

"Were you worried she would die and it would be because of the champagne you helped Tasha spike?" I growled grabbing a hold of the bars on the cell rattling them with my rage.

He stumbled back a little. "What? No? I didn't send any champagne for the last time."

"Then how did your name get on the card?" I roared.

"I don't know," he answered sinking down on the small bed putting his head in his hands.

"I don't know how to prove to you that I would never hurt you or Rose or anyone else. What would my reason be?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but love makes a man do crazy things. I should know," I told him running a hand through my hair.

"Wait you think I did this to help Tasha?" he asked incredulously.

"Why would I do that? Why would I help her off Rose so she could have you? I loved her. I would never have wanted her to be with you."

"That's a good point," Mason piped in.

"Wait you really think Tasha is capable of murder?" he asked scratching his head.

"I know she is. Rose saw her do it. She was drugged at the time and unable to fight her, but she was absolutely sure it was Tasha who did it." I was seething with anger as I spoke and I was getting more and more agitated every minute Tasha spent as a free woman.

"Damn, I knew she wasn't fond of Rose and she wanted to be Queen, but I sure as hell never thought she'd do something like this," he said dumbfounded.

I was pretty sure he wasn't involved, but for my plan to work, I couldn't release him just yet.

"Where are you going?" he called as I motioned for Eddie and Mason to help me up the stairs.

"Just stay here and don't talk to anyone," I told him."Make sure no one gets down there and have someone confiscate his cellular phone," I told Eddie.

"Bring me to the ballroom and look upset," I told Mason.

TPOV

"What the hell is taking so long?" I muttered. It was utterly ridiculous that they would confine us for this long. We were royalty for God's sake. I grabbed a glass of champagne reminding myself that this was all worth it. My plan was perfect. Ivan was rotting in the dungeon for poisoning Rose and her stupid little commoner friend and with any luck Rose wouldn't make it through the night. I was home free. I would console Dimka in his time of need and then it would only be a matter of time before he asked me to marry him so he could take the throne.

"Stop smiling," my mother hissed. "And put down that champagne. You'll look unsympathetic."

I rolled my eyes and set the glass on the nearest tray. I was really starting to get annoyed at all the concern for Rose when the door opened.

"Finally," I grumbled thinking they were letting us leave. Instead I was surprised to see Dimka wheeled in by his two bafoon guards. He looked just terrible and I had to fight the urge to break out in song.  
"I'd like to make an announcement," he began and a hush came over the room.

"My fiancee suffered a terrible accident and is currently in a coma," he said his voice breaking with emotion. "Her prognosis is unsure, but I will keep you all informed and let you know when her condition is stable. Thank you all for your patience. Dinner will be served shortly. Please enjoy it on our behalf."

I was about to say something to my mother when Dimitri's guards wheeled him my way. I shooed her away wanting to speak to him alone.

"Dimka, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" I asked placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head in negation pulling me in for a hug, his hand lingering on the small of my back a little longer than necessary. "There isn't much to be done now, but to pray for a miracle."

"Do they think she'll regain consciousness?" I asked hoping he said no. I was tingling with excitement from the way he'd just touched me. He mustn't be all that upset about Rose after all. He was probably just putting up a façade for her family and the guests.

"They're doubtful. Her brain waves aren't showing any cognitive function," he said tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

I gasped in fake shock. "That is horrible."

"That isn't even the worst part," he said. "It turns out Ivan is the one who poisoned Lissa. I think he's the one who hurt Rose too."

"No, that's not possible," I said in his defense. "He's been your best friend for years. Why would you think such a thing?"

"Let's just say that there's evidence of foul play that has his name written all over it," he said stifling a sob.

"Wow, I would never have suspected him, but now that you brought it up, he has been acting unlike himself lately."

"What do you mean?" he asked listening intently. I laughed internally as it was so easy for me to plant false information in his head. Men were so easy to manipulate.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything, but he's been coming on to me for the past few months. He even went as far as to accost me in the fireside room earlier this evening."

"Why were you in there with him?" he asked.

"He said he had information on Rose's condition. He said it was only for your good friends and he didn't want to be overheard."

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"It really isn't that big of a deal. I'm sure he was just stressed out about Rose."

"Tell me," he encouraged.

"He slammed me up against the wall and tried to kiss me. Dimka, he put his hands all over me. I thought he was going to force me," I whimpered squeezing out a few fake tears.

"That is ubelievable!" he growled angrily. "Are you alright?" he asked his voice full of concern.

I nodded. "Dimka, it's fine. Don't worry about me. You have Rose to worry about."

"Well it was still unacceptable behavior and I'm going to make sure it ends up in his file when he goes to trial. I have to go now. Will you be okay? There are a lot of preparations to be made in the event that Rose doesn't make it through the night," he said sadly.

I squeezed his hand tightly. "I will be fine. Hang in there. I'll be praying on a miracle for you both," I said resisting the urge to vomit at the thought.

"Thanks Tash, you're a good friend," he said before leaving.

"Well that went well. I think we're in the clear," my mother whispered as I pulled her into the next room.

"For now we are, but I can't have the little bitch a princess waking up and telling on me," I hissed. "I thought she'd die instantly, but apparently she's got a strong neck."

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

I sighed. "I know where he's keeping her, but getting down there unseen isn't a viable option."

"How about bribing a nurse to slip something into her intravenous fluids?" she asked.

"That could work, but we'd have to be careful. We can't let them know who we are. If they become suspicious, they might be able to link us to the night at the museum."

"No, I was careful. I routed everything through three different alliances. No one will ever figure out that we are the ones who ordered the hit on her that night," she assured me.

"True and I was careful not to leave any prints on the bottle. Ivan had it in his hands the last time he was at the palace. His prints are all over it."

"What a dimwit. I can't believe you stooped so low," she said clucking her tongue distastefully.

"Shut up mother. I'm nearly twenty-five. I needed to get my jollies somewhere.''

"Well you'd better hope he doesn't spill your secret because if he does, Prince Belikov will surely never take you as his bride knowing you whored around with his best friend, who is now considered a traitor, no matter that he's innocent."

"He won't tell and if he does, Dimka will never believe him after what I just told him," I said smiling entirely satisfied with my plot for revenge. Imagine him thinking I'd actually waste my time with a lowly commoner.

"Don't worry mother, but this time next month, Dimka will have asked me to marry him and I will be Queen of Russia," I said clapping my hands in excitement. "Now all we need to do is make sure Rose doesn't survive the night."

DPOV

"I've heard enough," I growled grabbing the closest thing to me which happened to be a small statue. I whipped it at the wall trying to alleviate the rage I'd felt as I heard Tasha and her mother describe in detail what they had done to Rose and how they had framed Ivan. When I hugged her I'd placed a listening device on her dress. It was very small and in her twisted mind she undoubtedly thought I was making a move on her so she hadn't noticed. They had incriminated themselves for both attacks and we had it on tape.

"We have enough for a warrant and I just got off the phone with the Romanian authorities and they agreed to wave diplomatic immunity as soon as they get voice authentification on the audio file I sent over," Mason said.

"Good, I want this done tonight!"

I was glad Ivan wasn't involved, but it hurt that Tasha had been capable of such a murderous plan all to maneuver herself into the position as Queen. I was beginning to agree with Rose that being royal wasn't worth the heartache it brought.

"Do you want to be there when we arrest them?" Eddie asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "I have to be. I can't stand the thought of what she's done. If Rose had…" I trailed off unable to contemplate a life without her by my side.

"I know, I can't believe it either," he said sighing loudly. "I knew Ivan wasn't involved though. It just isn't in him."

"I knew it too. I just had to be sure. I am finding it hard to trust people these days," I said eager to get this over with and get back to Rose.

"Okay, we got authentification," Mason said clicking a few keys on the computer before putting in a call to the rest of the guards.

"How are we going to do this without causing a scene?" Eddie asked.

"We're not," I told him. "She wanted to be in the spotlight, well she's going to get her fifteen minutes," I said.

"Get me a bullet proof vest. One that fits this time," I ordered. Tasha was going down and things were going to get ugly.

**Uh oh! That's one pissed off Russian! What is he going to do? Stay tuned for the arrest. I believe we have a wedding to get to eventually as well. **


	48. Chapter 48: An Arrest to Remember

**Chapter 48: An Arrest to Remember**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, but I do apologize for the late update.**

RPOV

I sat in my hospital bed frustrated that no one would tell me what was going on. Dimitri had left with Mason and Eddie hours ago and Baba had been pacing the room like a mad man. I knew he wanted in on the action, but this was not his domain and he had to leave it to Dimitri to handle. I am surprised he was not causing more of a ruckus.

Olena had asked if Viktoria could come stay with me and I had agreed. She was hysterical that Dimitri had gone to deal with Tasha and needed to be assured that I was okay. She would calmed down after a while and was currently asleep in the chair next to my bed. The other was occupied by my brother who hadn't left my side since I woke up.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked. I held up my hand signaling for him to wait while I wrote down my request.

He shook his head as he viewed my board.

"I can't let you go up there. You know that. Prince Belikov would have my head. You need to stay down here where it's safe," he said squeezing my hand.

I huffed in annoyance. I was not the type to sit back and do nothing.

Ivana came down with some coffee and food for Baba, Abi and Alberta and the nurse had brought me a cup of pudding and some ice chips to which I'd wrinkled my nose. I was starving, but wouldn't be allowed solid foods until I'd had some time to heal.

"You need to eat Kizim," Baba told me taking a seat on the edge of my bed. He picked up the pudding cup and held the spoon to my mouth.

I sighed and surrendered opening my mouth. I grimaced as I swallowed what felt like shards of glass.

"Would you like another pain killer?" Alberta asked.

I held up my hand and managed a small shake of my head. It wouldn't help to be all doped up right now. I wanted to be aware of what was going on.

Baba made me finish my pudding and had just moved on to the ice chips when Christian knocked softly on the door before entering.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. He looked like hell.

I gave him the thumbs up sign and held up my board with the word Lissa written on it.

"She's awake and asking for you. The nurse is getting wheel chair so I can bring her in here," he said.

I was so relieved she was okay.

I held up my sign again only with the words Mia, Jill and Sydney on it.

"They're upstairs in the ballroom. Eddie told them to go up there. No one is allowed to leave."

I felt bad that my friends had traveled all this way just to be poisoned and locked up. I felt even worse about our wedding day being ruined.

The nurse wheeled Lissa in. She looked a little green, but otherwise unharmed.

I gave her a small wave and a smile which she returned.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said sniffling a little as she took in the sight of the bandages on my neck and my blood stained dress.

Christian wheeled Lissa closer and I motioned for her to climb into bed with me. He helped her up and adjusted the headrest so we were sitting up side by side. She was still sleepy and dozed off almost immediately.

**You should eat before your food gets cold. **I wrote to Baba.

"Hush little girl. I will be fine. You should be resting," he replied stroking my hair softly like he had when I was a little girl. It's funny how just a few weeks ago I was so angry with him that I couldn't imagine ever being in the same room with him again and now I took comfort in his presence knowing how much he loved and cared for me.

OPOV

"Dimka, this is absurd, I will not stay out of it. I will be present for whatever you are planning," I told my son in exasperation. He'd asked me and his sister to vacate the ballroom so they could make an arrest. I had no idea what the charges were. Rose had tried to hang herself. I couldn't understand why we were on lockdown. I'd even heard a rumor that he had ordered Ivan arrested and locked in the dungeons. I was beginning to think my son had gone a little mad.

"Mama, please. It isn't safe. I need to know that you and Karo aren't in danger. Please go and sit with Roza," he pleaded.

I shook my head. "No. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger while I sit aside. You are my son. If anyone should go and sit with Roza it should be you. You need to stay protected. She needs you and so does our kingdom," I argued.

"I need to do this," he said shaking his head. "If you're going to stay, then I need you to wear this," he said handing me a bullet proof vest.

My eyes widened. "Okay," I stammered as he told Karo to go and stay with the kids and Babushka. It must be very serious if he thought I needed this, I thought as I strapped it on under my dress.

"Are you ready?" he asked the guardians. Eddie and Mason were in front of him and the rest of the guardians fanned out creating a protective barrier around the two of us.

We marched into the ballroom in unison and a hush fell over the people who were gathered there.

Dimitri broke away from the crowd and wheeled himself over to Princess Ozera and Queen Ekaterina while Guardian Ashford went to speak with Rose's American friends.

I watched as one of the guards led the Romanian royals out of the room into the fireside room closing the door behind them. I was glad he was removing them before he made his arrest. If it got ugly I didn't want them to be caught in the crossfire. They were the only two monarchs invited to the festivities and I was relieved to see that Dimka was keeping them safe.

With a little help from his guardians, Dimka made his way up to the front of the room on foot and stopped when he reached the microphone.

"I am sorry to have kept you all waiting so long and Rose and I are more than grateful for your presence at what should have been the happiest day of our lives. I know some of you traveled far and are quite exhausted. Rest assured that this will be over shortly and we have made sleeping and travel arrangements for everyone. We apologize profusely for any inconvenience. As you know, my fiancée was involved in an accident earlier. What you don't know is that it was no accident. It was a carefully premeditated attempt at assassination."

My heart began to race at his words and I could hear the gasps and whispers in the crowd.

"As you all know, there was an attempt on our lives several weeks ago and we now have conclusive evidence that the same parties are responsible for both attacks," he continued. He was gripping the podium to hard his knuckles were turning white. I knew he was angry. I just hoped he wouldn't start any trouble.

"It is with deep sorrow I convey the following words," he stated in an ominous tone.

"The parties responsible for today's actions and the previous ones are not strangers. They are not radicals or activists seeking political retaliation against our kingdom. There is a traitor among us. People who were thought to be friends and were shown great hospitality by our kingdom as well as my family are responsible for committing these heinous acts. You may be curious to know who it is and if they are among us now."

I held my breath in anticipation of his next words. I had no idea what he was going to say and if the traitors were in this room then we were all in danger.

"The parties responsible are not in this room. I assure you that you aren't in any danger. They have been removed and are being dealt with by my royal guard. You are all free to gather your possessions and leave. I ask that you use disgression when discussing the events of this day with friends, family and the media."

"Who are they?" A voice from the crowd called.

"Yes, we want to know who hurt our future Queen," another shouted.

"All will be revealed in good time. You will read about it in the papers tomorrow and hear about it on the news."

He stepped down from the podium and collapsed into his wheel chair. Guardian Ashford began pushing him towards the fireside room.

"Where are you going? I thought you were making an arrest." I was confused as to what he was going to tell Tasha and Ekaterina. Maybe they already knew what was going on.

"I am," he said sadly shaking his head.

I followed them through the doors more confused than ever.

"Oh Dimka thank God! I heard you were making an arrest. How is Ivan?" Princess Natasha asked jumping up from her seat.

"Ivan is just fine and is being released as we speak," he said keeping his distance.

Her face fell. "What? How could you let him go? He was the one who hurt Rose!"

"I think we both know that isn't true," he said through gritted teeth.

"I don't understand. You said you had evidence," she stammered.

"Oh I do, only it doesn't incriminate Ivan," he hissed grabbing her roughly by the arm.

I glanced at Ekaterina who looked slightly nervous as she sat on the other side of the room watching the two argue. It was then I noticed that the entire room was surrounded by guardians. There were ten in total all braced for battle. Reality hit me like a bucket of ice water. Dimka had said we had welcomed the assassins as guests. I gulped as I realized he had been talking about our Romanian friends.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"Arresting the person responsible for the attempted assassination of my future wife," he growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Get your hands off me!" she cried trying to wretch herself out of his grip.

"Let me refresh your memory!" He motioned to Guardian Ashford who stepped forward, his phone in hand. He pressed a few buttons and it began to play a conversation. I recognized the voices immediately as Natasha and Ekaterina and the words that came out of their mouths left me stupefied. Not only did they confess to hanging Rose, but to ordering the attack at the museum.

Ekaterina remained silent, but her daughter became infuriated.

"If you're looking for an apology, you're not going to get one!" she spat defiantly. "That little bitch deserved everything she got!"

"Rose did nothing to you! How could you have tried to end her life?" Dimitri roared.

"She may not have done anything to me, but she still took the only thing that mattered to me," she shot back.

"I never made any promises to you. We weren't even involved," he argued.

"You led me on! You toyed with my heart leading me to believe that you would eventually marry me and then you come home engaged to little miss I hate being a princess. She didn't even want to marry you. She didn't deserve you," she cried becoming more hysterical by the second.

"No it is you who don't deserve me. You deserve to rot in prison for what you've done!" her roared.

"You almost took the most precious thing in the world away from me! You are by far the most vile, evil, vindictive person to every walk the Earth and the death penalty is too good for you. You're going to be locked away in a padded cell for the rest of your miserable existence!"

"Wanna bet?" she cried pulling a gun that had been strapped to her thigh.

"Let me out of here or I'll kill her!" she cried grabbing me before I knew what was happening.

She placed the barrel of the gun to my temple and I shook with fear. The bulletproof vest I had donned would not protect me from this.

"Dimka," I whimpered. The guardians cocked their guns pointing them at us.

"Stand down," he ordered. They lowered their guns in response.

"This is how this is going to work. I'm going to leave here with her and if anyone tries to follow me, she's dead," she said shoving the gun harder into my temple as she gripped me tighter.

"Take me instead. I will go with you willingly," my son offered.

"No, Dimka, please just let her take me," I pleaded.

"No Mama, it's me that she wants. Take me and let her go. She hasn't done anything. She encouraged me up until the end to take you as my bride," he tried bargaining with her.

"I don't believe you. You're just trying to distract me," she said. "Now let me pass."

"Please don't do this," he begged.

"You leave me no choice. I won't let you lock me up!" she screeched.

"Fine, but just remember I gave you a choice," he said.

He turned to me and gave me a pointed look. "Guardian Sigmund will escort you," he said emphasizing the word Sigmund raising his eyebrows at me.

I wracked my brain trying to think of who Guardian Sigmund was. I was confused at first because I could not think of one and then it came to me. Guardian Sigmund was Dimka's plaything when he was young. He took it everywhere and said Sigmund would protect him. It was strange that he would bring that up now when my life was in peril. It had to be some sort of code, but what. My eyes widened as I realized Sigmund was a duck. He wanted me to duck. I winked at him sending the signal that I had figured out his code and was ready to do this.

Tasha began to inch towards the door and just as she was turning I let out a dramatic moan.

"I feel so faint," I cried out dramatically letting myself go limp sinking towards the ground. In the second it took her to realize what was going on Dimka pulled a gun from his back pocket, aimed and fired hitting her square in the chest. I bit back sobs as the gun fell from her hand as her body collapsed on top of me.

The guardians rushed forward to apprehend a very distraught Ekaterina who was sobbing hysterically at the sight of her daughter lying in a puddle of blood.

"Are you okay?" Dimka asked stumbled out of his chair towards where I was still on the floor. He wrapped his arms around me holding me close comforting my sobs.

I nodded trying to regain a hold of myself. It was not everyday that you watched your son kill your friend who turned out to be an assassin.

"I'm fine, let's just get out of here," I said. I took one last look at Princess Ozera's body laying on the ground the day's events having taken their toll on me before allowing Guardian Castile to support me as we exited the room.

**Next up, a royal wedding=) I hope you are all still with me. Didn't you think It was epic that Dimitri is the one who shot her dead?**


	49. Chapter 49: Marriage is Hell

**Chapter 49: Marriage is Hell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Okay so this is sort of a chapter to wrap things up a little. Sadly we are nearing the end. There is going to be one more chapter and then possibly an Epilogue. Thanks to all those who have stuck with me until the end. I do apologize for late updates, but as I said before I have not felt well and have been under enormous stress. I appreciate your patience and I hope you enjoy what's left of my story.**

RPOV

"Are you ready Kizim?"

I turned to my father and nodded. "I have never wanted anything more," I told him happy to be using my voice again. It was now July 7th and after a month of voice exercises and therapy I was finally able to express myself verbally. Dimitri had finished up his physical therapy and had recovered almost fully from his injuries as well. It was finally our wedding day and no one or nothing was going to stop me from walking down that aisle today.

We decided we would be married by the same minister, but at the chapel in the palace. I couldn't relive the horror of that day by setting foot in St. Basil's again. It was too painful and stirred emotions I didn't want to feel.

After Dimitri shot Tasha he'd come back to my hospital room looking wrecked. I knew he needed comfort and I provided him solace holding him in my arms that night. Since then we'd both been speaking with a counselor to help us overcome some of our fears. Neither of us knew how to repair the damage that night had caused us internally. Tasha had played on my weakness and that scared the hell out of Dimitri and I could never fully convince him that those thoughts were gone from my head. In truth I wasn't sure if they would ever really leave me.

He was also having trouble dealing with the fact that he had taken a human life. No matter how evil she was, she had been his friend at some point and that wasn't something someone just got over. It was very painful and emotional and he had a lot of regrets. Of course he was still relieved she was no longer a threat to us, but he also wished he could have locked her up instead. It was the biggest scandal to ever rock the country and the press had a field day persecuting the Romanian royals. Ekaterina was serving a life sentence in solitary confinement and Tasha's body was cremated, but was not permitted to be buried in the Ozera mausoleum.

So here I stood once again in my wedding gown only it wasn't the same gown. There hadn't been time to order another as it had been a one of a kind original. Lissa had done some quick work and had located a very similar dress and put a rush on it. At this point, I would have worn a paper sack if it meant I got to marry Dimitri. I was more than a little ready to be his wife.

We'd spent the last few weeks reconnecting physically and emotionally and I couldn't wait to leave on our honeymoon. We'd originally planned to honeymoon at home, but now that things had died down a little and we were both recovered, we'd decided we needed a break and would spend a little over two weeks in Hawaii.

I fingered the scars on my neck knowing they would never fully heal. They were red and angry, but with the right jewelry or high necked collar, they could be hidden. I sighed knowing the photographer could retouch the photos if necessary.

"I'm ready," I told Baba, holding out my arm.

Lissa and the rest of the girls had already exited and I could hear the change in music signaling for everyone to stand.

Seeing Dimitri standing at the front of the church waiting for me with a huge smile made my heart flutter just the way it did the first time I saw him at the diner last year.

Baba joined our hands together and there in front of our friends and family we pledged our hearts and souls to each other.

We decided to combine some Russian traditions and some Turkish ones as well as some I'd learned from my American friends. All in all it was the perfect combination that fit our style as a couple.

We spent two blissful weeks lounging on the beach enjoying our freedom while we could. On September 1st Dimitri was crowned King and our lives were turned upside down. His kingdom kept him busy and he traveled a lot making our first year of marriage a living nightmare. We argued and apologized, fought and made up. I threatened to leave him and he told me to go ahead. By the grace of God we made it to our first anniversary and decided we needed to start communicating and being there for each other.

Things got a little better and on occasion he would take me with on his trips, but living out of a suitcase got old for me and I decided instead to do a little traveling of my own. When he was gone for long periods I would take a week or so and visit my Abi and Baba in Istanbul or I'd fly to the states to see the girls. Mia and Eddie ended things at the end of that summer. Jill stayed in Russia and began taking classes at University under a scholarship I developed in her name. Lissa and Christian had a bi-continental relationship and although it was hard they were determined to stay together while she finished college in hopes that she could move to Russia to be with him after she graduated.

Shortly after my twenty-second birthday I found out I was expecting Dimitri's child and I couldn't have been happier. He was away and I planned to surprise him when he came home. Unfortunately, his trip was extended and before I could tell him the good news I suffered a miscarriage. Alberta was there to take care of me, but no one besides Alberta and Lissa knew that I'd been pregnant and it was a really rough time for me. I could hardly spread the news of a miscarriage to his family without him even knowing I was pregnant.

When he did finally come home after being away seven weeks I was distraught and withdrawn and didn't have to energy to explain my mood. Things between us went from bad to worse and I finally confessed how awful I felt about him being away and confessed my secret. He was devastated and couldn't understand why I hadn't just told him. I'd screamed at him and said if he'd been home, I would have. I hated how bitter and resentful I'd become and although he tried to be home more often and did everything he could to comfort me, my mood did not improve. We argued more and more frequently and we both said awful things.

One day shortly before Christmas Dimitri came home to his worst nightmare. Try as I might to have avoided having the same fate as my mother I felt that life was not worth living so one day while Dimitri was away I decided to end it.

"Roza?" I could vaguely here him calling my name, but I was too out of it to respond. I knew he wasn't supposed to be home, but I didn't remember where he had been. I had been taking anti-depressants for the past few months and wasn't supposed to mix it with alcohol, but I didn't really care about that.

"Roza, I'm home early. Where are you?" he called.

I sighed not having the energy to stand. My stomach was shriveled from hunger and I couldn't remember when I'd last eaten. Hell I didn't even know what day it was. I'd been sitting in the bathroom with my back against the door for I don't know how long running a blade across my wrists. The cuts were shallow and I could no longer feel the pain, but I'd lost quite a bit of blood over the last several days. The only thing I'd had to drink was two thirds of a bottle of Vodka, which was laying on it's side.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Roza, Milaya are you in there?" he asked. I didn't respond and I knew it was only a matter of time before he realized the door was locked and broke it down.

Just as I thought, he turned the doorknob and found it locked.

"Roza?" he called his voice showing his panic. It was no secret that I'd been unhappier than usual these past few months and he knew something was wrong.

It was quiet for a few minutes and then he was back. I could hear him fiddling with the door handle unscrewing the lock so he could open the door.

I closed my eyes and waited for him to enter.

DPOV

"Look, it's a week before Christmas. We need to settle this so I can get home to my wife and family," I said in exasperation. In our four years of marriage my royal duties had kept me away from Rose far too much. Our marriage was on the rocks as it is and I couldn't disappoint her again.

She'd been in a foul mood before I left and we hadn't spoken since and in the weeks prceding my last departure we'd only fought. I had been heartbroken when she told me that I'd been too preoccupied with work to be home long enough for her to announce that she was carrying our child, the possible heir to the throne. It was even more gut-wretching when she informed me that she had miscarried and had gone through the entire ordeal alone due to my absence.

I didn't blame her for being angry, but the things I'd said to her after, accusing her of keeping secrets from me and lying. I had been abominable and things had only become more strained since then. I had become well respected as a King and was liked immensely by the people, but that didn't make me happy. I had been a terrible husband to Rose and had basically made all her fears about marrying me come true.

In the six months since we lost our baby, we hadn't slept in the same bed as she continuously locked me out of our room. She refused to talk about it and whenever we made a public appearance she faked it. I yearned for those times because it was the only time she allowed me to touch her, granted she usually slapped me afterwards, but it was worth it for me.

It was with a renewed hope that I disembarked from my flight. I had managed to make it out of Croatia three days early. I wanted to surprise Rose and do something romantic for her. Christmas was coming and I thought maybe we could reconnect and put up the tree and play some holiday music. I needed to do something to convince her that all hope for us wasn't lost. I even made sure to get a copy of her favorite Christmas movie shipped to the house so we could curl up by the fireplace together.

I knew I was assuming a lot, but Rose loved this time of year. I had managed to schedule an entire six week period in which I would not have to work or travel. It was exactly the right time and we needed to spend some time together now more than ever. I was afraid our marriage wouldn't be able to withstand me telling her I had to leave on another trip and I thanked God she hadn't packed her things and left me already.

I made it back to the house in record time practically sprinting the entire way. I parted ways with Eddie and told him not to let anyone bother us for the next few days.

"Roza," I called as I entered the house. It was dark out, but the shades hadn't been drawn and the lights were off. I wondered if she hadn't gone to the palace to visit with Vika. I glanced around the kitchen noticing a coffee cup still half full sitting on the table and dishes that must have been days old sitting in the sink.

I grabbed my phone dialing as I walked into the living room.

"Mason, is Rose in the palace?"I asked as soon as he picked up.

"No, she's home. Yelled at me a few days ago for bothering her and told me to mind my own business," he said sounding upset.

"I'm sorry. She's in a foul mood and it's my fault. It's nothing personal to you," I said finding it odd as I walked up the stairs that no lights were on up there either.

"You're sure she's home?"I asked.

"Positive. I haven't seen her leave."

"Okay thanks," I said hanging up.

"Roza, I'm home early. Where are you?" I called.

There was no answer.

I went into our bedroom and things seemed normal. The bed was made, the clothes were put away and nothing seemed out of place. The bathroom door was closed, but there was no light shining from beneath it. I found that odd so I knocked on the door.

"Roza, Milaya, are you in there?" I asked.

Still no answer. I turned the knob and was perturbed to find it locked.

My heart began to race. Something was wrong.

I called Mason as I went to look for a screw driver. He said he was on his way over and I told him to bring Dr. Olensky just in case.

I fiddled with the door handle for a minute and gently pushed on the door. It wouldn't swing open.

I pushed a little harder and turned on the light poking my head inside.

I gasped as I saw my worst nightmare come to life. My wife was slumped up against the door. There was a mostly empty bottle of vodka next to her and a razor blade in her hand. She was awake, but not aware and there was blood all over her arms and nightgown.

I pushed the door open further causing her to fall forward a little. It didn't seem to faze her.

"Roza, can you hear me?" I asked kneeling in front of her. She didn't respond. I took her wrists into my hands and was relieved to find that her cuts were superficial.

"Roza, please, you have to snap out of this," I pleaded shaking her a little.

"I'm just so tired," she mumbled.

"You have to stay awake," I commanded taking her head in my hands.

"Do you understand me? You have to stay awake."

She nodded tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Not that kind of tired," she whimpered.

"I know baby, I know," I said taking her in my arms cradling her against my chest.

**Three days later**

"Are you comfortable?" I asked fluffing the pillow behind her. She had spent forty-eight hours under Dr. Olensky's supervision and was treated for dehydration, malnutrition and blood loss. Her cuts had been bandaged and after she'd pleaded with me to take her home, I'd reluctantly ordered her release and now I was tucking her safely into our bed.

"Yes," she replied softly.

"Would you like me to fix you something to eat?" I asked. I knew it was inevidable that we would have to talk about our issues, but I wanted to make sure she was taken care of first.

"What would you make?" she asked.

"Whatever you want," I told her.

"Pancakes and bacon?"

"I'll be right back. Stay in bed," I commanded.

She nodded. I had Mason take every sharp object or anything that she could use as a weapon out of the house and all the knives in the kitchen locked up. I also had him take all the doors off the hinges so she couldn't barricade herself anywhere.

I returned twenty minutes later to find her watching one of those old claymation Christmas specials.

I placed the tray in front of her and she picked up the cup of hot cocoa slowly bringing it to her lips.

I sat on the edge of our bed observing her as she ate.

"I suppose you want to talk," she said as she finished her last bite of bacon.

"We need to," I told her. "Don't you agree?"

She nodded, but remained silent. I took her tray and set it on the dresser.

I guess it was going to be up to me to start, but where? Where did one start to mend a relationship that may have been doomed from the beginning?

"Were you really going to end it?" I asked not really knowing what else to say.

She didn't answer.

"Are we back to this? You're just going to put me through something like that and then refuse to speak about it?"

"I don't know," she said.

"You don't know what?" I growled.

"I don't know if I was going to do it! I was miserable and lonely and I just couldn't stand it anymore!" she cried.

"We need to make things better," I said taking her hand in mine.

"And how are we going to do that?" she snapped. "You're gone all the time and I'm tired of being alone."

"You aren't alone. Jill and Mason are here and Vika and Mama and Christian," I argued.

"Sure, they're around, but they can't be here all the time. They have lives of their own. Do you know that Lissa and Christian live on separate continents and they see each other more days a year than we do?" she asked.

"That can't be true," I scoffed.

"Count it!" she said crossing her arms pointing at a calendar on the wall.

"The days were gone are marked in red and the days that Christian was with Lissa in the States are marked in blue. Count them," she demanded.

I sighed as I realized she was correct. I had been home a total of ninety-eight days the entire year. Christian had spent one hundred and twenty-nine days with Lissa. He had also spent chunks of time with her while my days had been two here three here and sometimes only for a night at a time.

"I'm sorry," I apologized knowing it wouldn't make up for it.

"I can't do this anymore," she said shaking her head.

"You want a divorce?" I asked with a heavy heart.

"What good would that do me? What would I do then, go back to my father?" she snorted.

"Rose, I don't know what to do. I can't be in two places at once and you hate traveling with me," I said in exasperation.

"Because it's the same no matter where I'm at. You're in meetings all day and night and I hang out with Mason and that takes him away from Jill and that's hardly fair."

She was right and I knew I didn't have a leg to stand on, but it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter.

"Roza, I never meant for it to be this way," I said a tear leaking out of my eye. I hadn't meant to hurt her this way.

"It's like you're married to the throne and I'm just the mistress you stop in to see whenever you have a free moment." The icy tone of her accusation made my blood run cold.

"That isn't how I see you," I told her.

"It seems that way," she bit out.

"You know I love you," I said brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I used to think so, but now, I don't know," she whispered. "We spend so much time apart that we don't even know each other anymore."

I have these next six weeks off. We can reconnect," I pleaded.

"And then what? You leave for another three weeks or a month and I'm left alone again? You weren't here," she cried lashing out at me with her fists. "You weren't here when I needed you. I woke up drenched in blood and I was scared and no one was here! Do you know what that was like for me? Do you?" she cried pounding her fists even harder against my chest as she let out her pent up tears and emotions.

"No, I don't. I'm so sorry. I hate myself for not being there for you," I told her. I really did spend a lot of time loathing myself for the pain I'd caused her.

"There isn't anywhere I'd rather be than with you. If I could be with you every second of every day, I would. You know that," I told her cupping her face in my hands.

"Tell me you know that," I begged.

My eyes searched her for any sign of the love that once shined brightly in hers, but it was gone. It was replaced with distrust and betrayal.

"What can I do? Tell me, I'll do anything," I pleaded desperately.

"Abdicate," she said pulling away from me.

I sighed. She always had to ask for the one thing I couldn't give her.

"You know I can't."

"Well then I guess we don't have anything to talk about," she said. "I'd say don't let the door hit you on the way out, but you took it down." Her voice held such anger that it felt like daggers piercing straight through my heart. I reluctantly left her alone, taking her tray downstairs with me. I wouldn't push her tonight, but I would watch over her once she fell asleep. I was determined to find a way to make this work, but how?

**I know I know you hate me, but don't worry so much. I have it on good authority that all of my stories have happy endings. What can Dimitri do to fix their relationship short of abdicating his throne? Do you think he should give everything up for her or is there another way? Leave me some love. I promise to update just as soon as I can. **


	50. Chapter 50: Reconnecting

**Chapter 50: Reconnecting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Early update just for all you lovely readers out there=) I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Look for an epilogue to come shortly.**

RPOV

Flashback

"_**Say it again," I giggled pressing myself up against my new husband. We were on the lanai of our secluded hotel room on Wai Ki Ki and I couldn't remember ever feeling this happy.**_

"_**Ya tebya lyublyu maya Xana Krasaveetsa," he breathed against my ear before grabbing my ass with his hands and lifting me up so our lips could meet in a tantalizing display of affection. He broke us apart when we were both breathless and cupped my face in his hands.**_

"_**I mean it. You are the most amazing, beautiful, sexy woman I've ever known and I cannot believe I'm the lucky one that gets to keep you as my wife for the rest of our lives," he said kissing me again with passion.**_

"_**There's nothing that will every make me happier than being with you like this," I told him honestly. Our first week of marriage had been nothing but bliss. We'd spent a lot of time laying on the private beach, playing out in the ocean and making love all over our suite. It had been the perfect way to celebrate the beginning of our new life together. **_

"_**You know what would make me happier?" he asked. **_

"_**What?" I asked knowing full well what he wanted.**_

"_**Having you right here, right now," he growled lifting me up onto a stone wall that sat opposite our patio. **_

"_**Well I can't argue with that," I said wrapping my legs around his waist as I allowed him to pull my dress over my head. **_

"_**Well well Mrs. Belikova, aren't you risqué, not wearing any panties," he teased as he ran his hands up and down my naked body eliciting the most erotic sensations I'd ever felt.**_

"_**I don't seem to have a pair left that my husband hasn't torn off of me," I said smirking as I pulled off his boxers with my toes. **_

"_**It's not my fault you're so irresistible. I just can't help myself when I'm around you." **_

_**End Flashback/Dream**_

I woke up with tears streaming down my cheeks. I rolled over placing my hand on Dimitri's pillow. It was cold. My heart ached for the days when we'd wake up next to each other and have breakfast and spend time together. These last several years had turned out exactly the way I'd been praying they wouldn't.

I knew I was being selfish last night when I asked him to abdicate the throne and that I shouldn't have even said those words aloud, but I couldn't help it. We were drifting so far apart that I feared that one day our relationship would be broken beyond repair.

I dragged myself out of bed and to the bathroom hoping that somehow in the light of day things wouldn't seem so grim.

I freshened up a little, but remained in my nightgown. I didn't see too much of a reason to get dressed. We had no formal event to attend to today and Lissa wouldn't be here until the weekend. She and Christian were making preparations for her move and she was saying goodbye to her family.

I descended the stairs cautiously wondering if Dimitri was still asleep. I knew that last night had to have taken a lot of self control on his part. He had to be mad as a hatter that I'd broken the promise I made to him before we got married. I promised that if things ever became unbearable I'd open up to him about my feelings so we could talk them out and I hadn't. I had bottled things up for far too long and it may have caused irreparable damage to our marriage.

As I walked through the living room on my way to the kitchen I came across Dimitri's sleeping form. He was lying on the couch still in his clothes. His computer was on and his cell phone was still in his hand. He must have stayed up late working on things. I decided to let him sleep a while, so I took his phone and placed it on the charger. I shut his lap top and draped a blanket over him before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Despite what he may think, I still loved him with everything in my heart. It was just that every time he walked out the door, he broke it into a million pieces. I hated myself for being so weak and I wanted to be better. I was determined to be better than this. I had to be. It wasn't fair to him to make him live in constant fear of me harming myself just the way it wasn't fair for him to leave me alone for nearly nine months of the year.

It was a difficult task to cut up fruit and bagels with plastic knives, but it was all I had since I was on house arrest. I decided to heat up some oatmeal as well figuring he'd be hungry after whatever had kept him up working. I was in the middle of pouring a glass of orange juice when I felt his strong arms encircle my waist.

"Dobre utro Roza," he murmured kissing the side of my neck.

"Morning," I greeted him back smiling at how his touch still sent tingles down my spine.

"I made enough for two," I said hoping he would join me.

"I will get the plates," he said reaching into the cabinet.

We didn't bother with the dining room table, but sat side by side at the breakfast nook the way we had when we'd first moved in before our wedding.

"You were working last night?" I asked wondering what had kept him awake this close to the holiday.

"I was," he said not elaborating as he sipped his coffee.

"Were you up late?" I asked.

"Only until about four," he said. I glanced at the clock reading ten o'clock.

"Was it urgent?" I pried wondering why he was being so vague.

"It was very urgent," he said turning to face me.

My face fell. He was leaving again. I could feel it.

"How long?" I asked bracing myself for his answer.

"Two hundred and ninety- three days," he replied.

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't have possibly heard him correctly.

"Two hundred and ninety-three days?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded rather calmly for someone who had just told their wife that they'd be away for the better part of a year.

"Where are you going?" I stuttered blinking furiously to avoid bursting out into tears.

"Home," he replied smiling brightly at me. "That is if my wife will allow me back into the bedroom," he added.

"Wait, I don't get it," I said thoroughly confused.

"I stayed up all night rearranging meetings and pulling rank on other royals so I could spend two-hundred and ninety-three days in 2013 with you," he said looking me straight in the eye.

I gulped. "Really?" I asked afraid I was dreaming.

He nodded. "You are the most important thing in the world to me and I've done a lousy job of showing you that. I promised you I would give you everything I could, but I have failed you time and again. If you can forgive me, maybe we can start over with a clean slate. We could reconnect and reintegrate into each other's lives," he suggested. "Would you be interested in trying it out?" The look in his eyes said he was scared that I would reject his idea.

"I want to. I want to make this work," I told him my voice strangled with emotion. "I love you and I should have respected you enough to have talked this over with you like a rational adult instead of the selfish child I've been acting like. I'm ashamed of what I said to you last night. I have no right to ask you to give up your kingdom for me? I know you have the impossible task of pleasing your kingdom and your wife and that it isn't always possible for you to do both. I just hate that I'm always the one who gets cut out when things get busy."

"I know you are and that is my fault. I haven't been a good husband to you. We've both made mistakes, but I want to move past this. I know we can be good together. Our love is so strong Roza. I need you more now than ever. Please say it isn't too late," he pleaded.

"It's never too late," I whispered throwing myself into his open arms.

"I never want to sleep without you again," he breathed against my neck between kisses.

"I don't either," I said responding hungrily to his touch. We hadn't made love in more than six months and I wanted him desperately.

In a flash he'd shoved aside our empty dishes and I could hear as silverware clattered to the floor, but it didn't matter. In this moment nothing but his flesh upon mine mattered. In one swift motion he'd lifted me off the ground setting me on the counter so he had easier access to my body.

"God I've missed you," he panted placing his hand on my nighty. I closed my eyes because I knew what was coming.

"I need to see you," he said ripping it from my body letting the shreds of fabric fall silently to the ground.

"I need to feel you." He pressed himself up against me and I could feel his manhood hard against my thigh. I let out a glutteral moan and hissed as he tilted me back settling his mouth over the taut peak of my left breast tormenting me with his tongue.

"Ugh, so good Comrade," I breathed throwing my head back in ecstasy.

"Promise you'll never deny me again," he growled ravaging my body with his rough hands.

"I promise," I cried out writing in pleasure.

We made desperate passionate love right there on our kitchen counter with the shades wide open. In that moment we didn't care if the whole world was watching. We just knew that as long as we were touching, everything would be okay.

Things between us improved greatly in the following months and Dimitri kept his promise that he would spend more time working from home. Lissa moved to live in a house that Christian had constructed half a block from ours and it really helped having my best friend close by.

"Did you get it?" I asked Lissa as I practically dragged her into the bedroom with me.

"Yes, I got it. You need to chill out," she said laughing at my eagerness.

I closed the door behind us and we both went into the bathroom.

Dimitri was away for the weekend and I'd suspected for about a week now that I was pregnant, but I wanted to surprise him so I'd waited until he left this morning and had Lissa run to the drugstore to get a test. I didn't want to buy it myself for fear that rumors would start to spread throughout the kingdom.

"Well what are you waiting for? Pee on that stick girl!" she commanded causing us both to break into hysterics.

"I can't look," I told her. "You do it."

"I will not! This is your happy moment, you do it," she refused.

"I'm the Queen and I order you to do it!" I told her covering my eyes.

"Yes, but I'm American, your rules don't apply to me," she said clucking her tongue at me.

"Oh quit it the both of you, I'll do it," Jill said busting in on us.

"How did you?" I asked looking at her in shock.

"Christian is freaking out to Mason at our house because he found a receipt for a pregnancy test in your garbage can," she snorted.

Lissa gasped and her eyes widened.

"Always knew Sparky was a chicken shit," I laughed.

"Well hand it over," Jill demanded.

"Okay, what does it say," I said taking a deep breath, crossing my fingers.

"What do you want it to say?" she asked.

"I want a baby with Dimitri," I said softly.

"Well that's good, because you're having one," she squealed throwing her arms around me.

My breath hitched in my throat and tears of joy streamed down my face as my friends continued to hug and congratulate me.

"When is Dimitri coming home?" Lissa asked after we'd cleaned up the bathroom and hid the positive test.

"Tomorrow. He's just in St. Petersburg for the night," I told her.

"How are you going to tell him?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

DPOV

"How are things with you and Rose?" Eddie asked as we sat on the jet waiting to land back at the palace.

"Good," I told him honestly. "Christmas really turned things around for us." Things had been rough at first, but we managed to talk through our issues and spend time getting to know each other again. Marriage, real marriage was a full time job and a lot of hard work, but we were both determined to work through things together and in the end we would be stronger for it.

"How about you? How is this mystery girl you've been courting?" I asked.

I smirked a little as he squirmed in his seat. I'd known for a little over a year that he and Vika had been spending time together and just recently it had come to my attention that they'd been caught making out in the gardens. I hadn't told either of them that I was on to their little affair and I was enjoying giving him a little hell for keeping it a secret. I had made enough alliances and Abe had helped me out a lot these past few months in order to make things better between Rose and me. I had every confidence that I would not need to auction off my youngest sister to a royal and was in full support of her relationship with Eddie. He was a stand up guy that we'd all known for years and in truth I was surprised it took them this long to get together.

"Uh, she's fine," he said rubbing his neck.

"So what's her name?" I pried. He hesitated and sweat was dripping from his brow.I was thoroughly enjoying his discomfort.

"Her name?" he asked laughing nervously.

"Well she does have one does she not?" I was having a really hard time keeping a straight face as I watched him continue to sweat bullets under my gaze.

"You should take her into the gardens. I've been told it's the perfect place to steal a midnight kiss," I said smirking at him.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he read into my insinuation.

"You know?" he gulped.

"For a while," I admitted.

"Are you going to have me killed?" he asked regarding me cautiously.

I shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep it from you, it's just that she's such a great girl. We have a lot of fun and when I'm with her it's like nothing I've ever experienced," he said with a dreamy look on his face.

"You're in love with her," I stated.

"Uh huh," he admitted in defeat.

"So do something about it."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You'll figure it out," I said punching his shoulder.

"You're really not going to kill me?" he asked.

"Not unless you hurt her," I warned.

"Don't worry. I won't," he responded quickly.

"Good, then we won't have any problems." I settled back into my seat. As we touched down Eddie's phone rang.

"Guardian Castile," he answered in a professional tone.

He made a serious of nods, funny faces and then finally guffawed a little before hanging up.

"Who was that?" I inquired.

"Mason."

"What did he want?"

"Apparently Christian found a receipt for a pregnancy test in Lissa's garbage can and he's been freaking out all night," he said.

I snickered a little. "That boy has a lot to learn about life."

I returned home to find Rose in the kitchen. She was wearing an apron humming along to her IPOD which was set up on the docking station playing romantic music. The dining room table was set for two with a fancy table cloth, our fine china and two tall candles illuminated the room with dim lighting.

"Is it a special occasion?" I asked.

"You're home, that's always a special occasion," she answered leaving the stove to greet me with a hug and a kiss on the lips. Coming home to her was absolutely the best feeling in the world.

"You look so very sexy in that apron Milaya," I told her appraising her body from her long tousled locks to her apron clad waist to her bare feet.

She blushed a little turning back to the stove.

"Dinner is going to be ready soon. You should wash up and have a seat."

I did as I was told and shortly she brought two plates of food over to the table.

"How was your day?" I asked digging in to what looked like a stew of some sort. It was delicious.

"It was fine. Lissa and Jill were over yesterday and I spent today browsing Pinterest for new recipes and art projects," she said. "How were your meetings?"

"They went well. I think I might actually be able to cancel the one for next week," I told her. "This stew is really good," I complimented her.

"Do you want more?" she asked.

"I can get it," I told her.

"No, that's okay. Let me," she said reaching for my plate. She had really been spoiling me these past few months. Apparantly in order to amuse herself while I was away so much she'd enrolled in some private cooking lessons. My stomach had been nothing but happy with all the new recipes she was trying. In fact, I think I'd put on a few pounds.

"So you say Lissa was here yesterday?" I asked, wondering if she knew the results of Lissa's test. I knew Christian would be elated at the news of a baby as soon as the initial shock wore off.

"Yep," she said finishing the last bite of her stew.

"What did you two do all day?" I asked trying not to sound conspicuous.

She shrugged. "You know girly stuff." I let out a breath trying not to show my annoyance at her unwillingness to elaborate.

"Are you finished?" she asked rising to clear our plates.

"I am," I told her.

"Good, dessert is up next."

"Dessert?" I questioned raising my eyebrow. Now that excited me. I couldn't wait to have her for dessert. I was just about to get up and have my way with my lovely wife when she came back with a plate in her hands.

"I made cupcakes," she said beaming at me.

"You made dessert," I stated.

"Sure, I told you dessert was next," she said eyeing me curiously.

"I was hoping to have the other type of dessert," I said winking at her.

Her face fell. "You don't want to try one?" She pouted.

"Of course I do," I said wondering what it was about these cupcakes that she was so insistent that I try one.

She smiled again and set the plate in front of me.

I grabbed a cupcake off the plate and peeled off the wrapper. I bit into it and it was definitely divine.

"So did Lissa seem strange at all to you yesterday?" I asked again trying to feel her out to see if she knew what was up.

She gave me a strange look. "No, just normal Lissa behavior why?"

"No reason, just wondering," I lied.

"You're way too interested in this topic. What are you getting at?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me suspiciously.

I sighed deciding it wasn't worth the trouble to try to get it out of her.

"Mason called Eddie saying that Christian was freaking out because he thinks Lissa is pregnant."

Her eyes widened a little. "Why would he think that?" she asked trying hard to look innocent.

"Well, it could be because he found a receipt for a pregnancy test in her waste basket," I said.

"She's not pregnant," she said rather quickly.

"Are you sure because he was pretty freaked out," I pressed.

"She's not," she insisted.

"If you're covering for her, don't worry I won't spill the beans," I assured her.

"Comrade she's not pregnant. Look down at the cupcakes," she cried in exasperation.

I looked down at the plate in front of me examining its contents. My eyes widened as I took in the pink and blue frosted cupcakes with baby bottle and rattle decorations. The words it's a boy and it's a girl were spelled out in candy. I looked up at her in awe.

"Lissa's not pregnant," I repeated.

She shook her head. "No, but I am," she said biting her lip.

"You are?" I asked dumbly. She nodded.

I stood abruptly nearly knocking over my chair in my haste to get to her.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," she said placing my hands on her stomach.

Tears leaked out the corners of my eyes as I swept her into my arms peppering kisses all over her face.

"I love you so much," I breathed cupping her face in my hands pressing my forehead against hers. I was absolutely ecstatic and couldn't wait to share the good news with our family and friends.

"How are you? Are you feeling okay?" I asked searching her eyes for confirmation that she was okay.

"Relax Comrade. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm a little tired and a little nauseous, but otherwise good. I'm very happy," she said her smile reaching her eyes. I hadn't seen a genuine smile like that on her face since our honeymoon.

"Are you tired now? Do you want to lay down?" I asked.

She pouted. "I thought we were having dessert," she said.

"Of course, sit down. Do you want a pink one or a blue one?" I asked holding out the plate.

"That isn't the dessert I was talking about," she said getting up and strutting towards me seductively.

"Are you sure you're okay? We don't have to. I could rub your back," I offered.

"I'm really fine Comrade."

"In that case," I said quickly sweeping her up into my arms.

"Take me to bed," she whispered sticking her tongue in my ear which she knew drove me insane with lust.

"Too far," I growled bringing her over to the couch.

"Krasaveetsa," I murmured placing gentle kisses all over her abdomen and stomach before resting my head against her.

"I can't wait to be your daddy. You're mommy is the most beautiful woman on earth and I hope you look just like her."

"Are you talking to my stomach?" she asked sitting up to look at me with a grin.

"I want her to know my voice," I explained.

"Her?" she questioned.

"I think it's a girl."

"Why is that?"

"Because if it's a boy, you don't have any incentive to give me a second child," I told her honestly.

"That isn't true," she said softly stroking my hair with her hand.

"It isn't?"

"I wouldn't deny you a second child even if we have a son. I love you and I want a family with you." I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was being earnest.

"You are the light of my life and you will be a wonderful mother," I said praising her.

"And you will make a fantastic father Comrade."

**Okay, a lot going on there. Lissa moved to Russia, Eddie and Vika are together and Dimitri and Rose are expecting an heir! Yay! Review if you love me today=) Epilogue to come along with the name and synopsis for my new story! **


	51. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Here it is! I hope you enjoy=)**

**DPOV**

"It's a girl," Dr. Olensky announced holding up a beautiful baby girl. I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard the sound of our daughter's first cries. Rose had gone into labor three weeks early and it had been a very difficult birth. Our daughter was breached and Dr. Olensky had hoped she would turn on her own, but in the end after twenty-six hours of labor they took Rose in for a cesarian. Thankfully I had been home at the time because she had not been feeling well and had fainted causing me to panic and bring her to the hospital wing immediately.

The nurses took her to be cleaned up and for a battery of tests to make sure she was healthy while Dr. Olensky continued to work on Rose.

"You did really well Roza. She's so beautiful," I told her kissing her forehead, squeezing her hand in support.

She smiled a very tired smile."Can I see her?" she asked.

"It will only be a few minutes until they have her cleaned up. I promise," I assured her.

True to what I'd just told her the nurse brought our daughter out swaddled in a pink blanket. She was breathtaking.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked. As much as I wanted to, I knew it would mean a lot to Roza being the first one to hold our girl.

"Let her mother go first," I said.

Rose held out her arms beaming with pride as they placed our squirming bundle of joy in her arms.

"She's so tiny," she breathed.

"She has your hair," I told her placing my hand gently on her curly mop of dark hair.

"Baba will claim that she has his hair," she said laughing a little. Abe and Adrian were not able to make it on such short notice, but had been in constant contact via Skype for the past day and a half. They were going to make the trip this weekend to come and see Rose and the baby.

"Can I feed her?" she asked the nurse.

"Of course," she responded.

I watched in awe as our daughter latched on to Rose's breast instinctively. She must take after her mother's eating habits.

After Dr. Olensky was finished taking care of Rose it was time to make the announcement to our family and friends who had been waiting patiently outside. I knew Lissa was about ready to bust down the door if I didn't let her in soon.

"Are you up to seeing visitors or would you prefer I bring her to them?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I want to see everyone," she said. I could tell she was exhausted, but she was fighting it.

I went out into the common area where everyone was waiting eagerly.

"Is everything alright Dimka?"My mother asked.

"Yes, how is Rose?" Lissa demanded rather impatiently.

"Rose is tired, but doing okay and the baby is fine as well," I said. "I want to limit her visitors to two at a time." I did not wanting her to feel overwhelmed.

I knew Lissa was itching to go first. "How about Mama and Lissa go first," I suggested.

Before the sentence was even out of my mouth, Lissa was already past me and through the door.

"Congratulations man," Ivan said pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks," I told him.

"So boy or girl?" Christian asked.

"We have a beautiful daughter," I said smiling widely.

"Oh Dimka, I'm so happy for you," Karo said embracing me.

"What are you going to name her?" Vika asked anxiously. She and Eddie sat side by side hands entwined. He's proposed to her a few months ago and I'd been quite amused when she'd come to me asking my permission to say yes.

I'd laughed and asked her if she'd told him to wait for her answer and she'd confessed that she'd already accepted his proposal in hopes that I would allow it. I told her that she was free to make her own choices and that Eddie was one of the best guys I knew and I would be happy to call him my brother-in-law. They were set to be married three months from now and I couldn't have been happier for them. I'd also taken Eddie aside and we'd had a serious conversation. I wanted him to step down as my near Guardian. He'd at first taken offense and asked what he had done wrong.

I told him that I wouldn't be comfortable asking him to take a bullet for me knowing that I'd take him away from my sister. Her happiness meant everything to me so I instead promoted him to head of my royal guard which meant he would do a lot more paperwork and although he would accompany me outside the palace on occasion, he would not be first in line to jump in front of me should something happen. He'd agreed realizing that it wasn't that I didn't have confidence in him, I just wanted to protect him for my sister's sake.

"I think I'll wait to tell until Rose and I can announce it together," I told her and of course in true Vika fashion she pouted and stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

Rose was released from the hospital ward after three days. She was still recovering and in a lot of pain, but she was too stubborn to admit it and I had to force her to allow me to take her back to our house in a wheel chair. She'd finally relented knowing she wasn't going to win this one.

She held our daughter and I wheeled her back to our house where all of our friends and family were waiting.

"So, tell us. What is her name?" Lissa begged. "I've got Mia and Sydney on Skype and they're itching to know," she said.

"Well we decided that she should have a Turkish name as well as a Russian name so we chose a Turkish first name and a Russian middle name," I explained.

"Her name is Leyla Alisa Belikova," Rose announced.

"That is a beautiful name," my mother complimented. I'd given her advanced warning that I'd allowed Roza to choose a Turkish first name. It didn't matter to me what we called her. She was perfect and she was ours and that's all that mattered.

"So I guess you'll be having more than one child," Viktoria mused as we sat around the table. Ivana had prepared a meal fit for a king and his family and we were enjoying our time together.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, doesn't the heir have to be a male?"

I shook my head. "Not anymore," I said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Mama asked looking nervous.

"It means that I have spoken with the council and proposed a new law that would give the eldest son or daughter of the king or queen the right to the throne and if they chose to abdicate it would go to the next oldest whether it be a son or a daughter."

"They really agreed to that?" she asked not quite believing me.

I nodded. "They didn't have a choice. The old law was a violation of women's rights and many of the council spots are held by women.

"So I guess you're off the hook then," Vika said to Rose.

"While it's nice to know that we won't be forced to have more children, that doesn't mean that we can't or won't," she said. "It will be up to Dimitri and I, if we are up to the challenge."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, my love," I said kissing her cheek affectionately.

It was fun watching our daughter learn and grown over the next several months. When I was with my family I wasn't Dimitri Alexandr Belikov, King of Russia. I was just Dimitri a loving husband and a proud father.

It had been five months since our daughter was born and it was one of the rare occasions that she wasn't fussing and it felt like heaven on Earth to be alone with my wife after all this time.

"So Comrade, what do you think? I'm game if you are," she said climbing on top of me.

"Game?" I asked not being able to fully concentrate with her breasts pressed against my face.

She raised her eyebrows at me and then pointed to the nightstand.

I squinted my eyes and was able to make out a small square piece of paper.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's my prescription for birth control," she said.

"I thought you started taking that last month," I asked in confusion.

"Well I was going to, but I never really got around to it," she said smirking at me.

"What do you say Comrade? Are you up to the challenge?" she asked.

My eyes widened as I realized the meaning behind her words.

"You don't have to ask me twice," I said flipping her over so she was on her back and I was hovering over her.

It would be ten years before our family was complete. Ten years in which Roza would give birth to another daughter Yelena, our oldest son Ibrahim, twin daughters named Reina and Amelia and the youngest of our brood Ivan. All in all we had six beautiful children and with each addition our bond as husband and wife renewed itself and our love grew to the point where we couldn't stand to be separated and our marriage was strong and unbreakable. We were parents, lovers, best friends and on occasion the King and Queen of Russia. We didn't let the little things bother us and we balanced our royal duties and family life well so that we were always there for each other.

I once asked Roza if she wanted to move out of our house as we had outgrown it physically and she told me she loved our home and wished to remain there, so we decided to put on an addition with four more bedrooms and two extra baths.

Our friends went on to have their own families. Two years after Leyla was born Ivan married my sister Karolina and they had a son, Alexandr. Vika and Eddie had two children Sophia and Edward. Lissa and Christian had a daughter named Paris who was the same age as Ibrahim and Jill and Mason had two boys Henri and Nathan.

Over the years we had our struggles and our sorrows, but overall we lived a blessed life full of family, good friends, love and laughter.

When it was time for me to retire as King, it was our second eldest daughter Yelena who was crowned the first Queen of Russia who ruled through bloodlines instead of marriage.

**So there you have it. Rose and Dimitri made it after all and who knew those horn dogs would have six kids? I hope you enjoyed this last little bit and I'd appreciate one last review. I am hoping to post the first chapter to my new story by November 1st. I have put together what I think will be an interesting story. It is roughly based off something we all will recognize, but I'll let you figure that out as we go along. I will post the teaser sometime next week and let you know what I decided to name it. I will as always send an update to this story when the new one is posted. Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. It's been a fabulous time writing this story and each and everyone one of your encouraging words has sparked me to try a hand at writing a real novel instaed of fanfiction. I am hoping to start on that soon and have been brainstorming ideas and developing characters of my own. I hope to someday become a published author and I will always remember where I got my start.**

**Until next time. ~MadameRozaBelikova**


	52. Attention New Story Posted

Attention: New Story Posted Please Check it out=)

Teaser

Rose is engaged to one of the most eligible bachelors in New York, Adrian Ivashkov. He's the heir to one of the top fortune five hundred companies and she's a model who's career has just taken off, but before she can say I do, she has to take care of some business back in her hometown of Baia in the form of her childhood sweetheart, Dimitri Belikov to whom she is still married. Will going home stir up old feelings or will she break free from her past and create a new future?


	53. Attention Another New Story Posted

Attention: New Story Posted

Hey I'm back.. sooner than I thought. The news of Blood Sisters I got excited and began to formulate a new story. I told you I couldn't stay away. I hope you will all check out my new story it is called Enigma. It is as always RoseXDimitri. It's a little twist on what could have happened if Rose had died at the end of Last Sacrifice.


End file.
